Little Love Stories
by gneebee
Summary: A collection of fun and romantic Bethyl short stories. It's all about the Bethyl Love. Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene AU no ZA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello Bethyl Lovers! This fiction will be a collection of short stories, _Little Love Stories_ , featuring Daryl and Beth. ******Each story is different, some with a bit of humor, some more serious, but all will be about love between Daryl and Beth.** This first chapter is actually a chapter from a multi-lead fic I arote titled The King County Auction, which includes chapters featuring Rick and Merle. All the stories posted here will be Bethyl only. I appreciate you following along. Happy Reading!**

 **The Auction**

Merle and his dumbass ideas. But he was just as big a dumbass as Merle because shit, he was following that redneck asshole around just doin' whatever Merle said they'd be doin' that day.

It was Saturday and they oughta be out fishin' but no, Merle had decided he wanted to check out the action at the fair. "The fair Merle? What the fuck? Since when do Dixons hang out at the fair? Whaddya gonna do try ta win me a stuffed animal?"

"Aw now little brother don't be that way. We'll go check out them healthy, wholesome farm girls. I never had me a girl like that. I might wanna give one of 'em a little spin. An I'm sure there's gonna be a beer garden or folks wouldn't even bother ta go."

"Merle you simple minded piece a shit, what healthy, wholesome farm girl is gonna want anythin' ta do with a redneck asshole like you?"

Well the first big disappointment was when yep, no beer garden. Merle said, "No big deals here little brother, I got a bottle in the saddlebag. I'ma just walk back over where we parked an I'll get us a little sumthin' ta take the edge off. Ya just wait here an relax an enjoy the scenery."

Uh huh, classic Merle. Daryl just stood around watching little kids drop ice cream cones, and people power down all manner of deep fried delights. The chocolate covered bacon didn't look half bad. But where the fuck was Merle? Shit he could have walked to the Bikes and back 10 times by now.

And then sure enough here he came with his arm around some hot little mama of a farm gal, and she appeared to be thinking Merle Dixon was the ticket. What the hell was it these women saw in Merle, were they all just completely nuts?

Merle finally sort of looked over to where he was standing there so Daryl raised his arm up high so his brother would see him. And Merle did and he and the gal came walking over there and Merle said, "Hey little brother this here is Sonia Belle, me an her we're gonna head on over ta Charley's Place an have us a few beers. You have fun at the fair now."

Well son of a bitch. That damn Merle. Yeah, now he was off to have a big time with this Sonia Belle gal and Daryl was left standing in the dirt.

Well that's when he found out that when he raised his arm to get his brother's attention, damn if he didn't win an auction. Shit, what did he buy, a pig or a cow or something?

Not exactly. The auctioneer called him up to the small stage. How fucking embarrassing could this get? And then he'd found out he had the winning bid on a pretty little blond. Since when were they just auctioning off women? And the big question was, now that he'd bought one what the hell was he gonna do with her?

What he knew about women he could write on the head of a pin, in block letters.

It turned out her name was Beth Greene and this was some kind of fundraiser for the 4-H. She was the local coordinator or some such thing.

And damn, yeah she really was pretty, and healthy and wholesome looking and he figured he was probably her and her Daddy's worst kind of nightmare.

Well he certainly didn't look like the kind of guy she ever even expected to see at the fair, much less the one who would bid on her in the auction. He looked about 30, he had scruffy facial growth and he could really use a haircut. But oh my did he have beautiful blue eyes. Okay, he was just plain handsome there was no getting around that. But she'd bet all the money in the world he was no farm boy.

"Um, so what the hell exactly did I buy here miss?"

"You mean you have the winning bid and no idea what you bought?"

"Well yeah, it just kinda happened n all."

She couldn't help it, a little laugh came out of her then. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh but that's kind of funny. I'm Beth by the way, and you're Daryl, is that right?"

"Yeah, Daryl Dixon." Fuck what was he supposed to do now?

She looked down at a little index card and read the rules, "You bid to take me on a date tonight. No extra 'benefits' of course, that is definitely not part of the deal, you get that right?"

"Extra benefits? Like what? No, I don't get it."

"You know, like fooling around or something, none of that." She felt the blush come up in her cheeks, but dang if she didn't see color come up in his face too.

"Oh yeah well no, uh I hadn't thought nuthin' like that."

For a strong, rough looking kind of guy he sure was awkward. "So Daryl Dixon, where is it we're going on our date?"

"Shit I got no idea do ya wanna go drink beers or sumthin'? Are ya even old enough ta drink beers?"

"Well yes, I'm 21 but you know it's supposed to be like a date. Something more like dinner and a movie, or dinner and dancing. That type of date."

"Oh, sorry I ain't ever been on a date I got no idea what ta do."

"You're kidding me, what are you, like 30?"

"Yeah, kinda like 30, I'm 31. And no, I ain't ever been on a date. I know some chicks, I mean women, that hang out down at Charley's Place an such as that, but they ain't the kind a gals a guy takes on a date."

"Oh, um, I see. Well if you don't want to do this we don't have to, but I don't think they'll give you your money back."

"Nah, I'll do it, ain't got nuthin' else ta do, ya just gotta tell me _what_ ta do."

She laughed again. "You certainly are the romantic type aren't you Mister Dixon."

"Ya makin' fun a me now? Cuz believe me girl I already know I'm a dumbass. Ya shouldn't laugh at dumbasses it ain't nice." But then he kind of smiled so she knew he wasn't really mad.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I'll tell you what, I'll write my address down, you pick me up at 6:30 and we'll go somewhere casual for dinner. I'll think of a place, how's that?"

He looked at the paper. "Yeah okay I'll be there at 6:30 an I ain't gonna be all pushy 'bout them benefits an stuff. I ain't that way." Damn she was so pretty and sweet. Definitely the kind of girl who wouldn't give him the time of day. But shit, what was he gonna do now? He didn't even know exactly what was expected of him. Well hopefully she'd tell him.

Oh my God he was funny and handsome, and oh man was he built. And he was just about as smooth as a porcupine. She had a feeling this might turn out to be the most interesting date of her life. Not that she was any kind of big dater but the few she'd been on were mostly boring.

He thought he should probably shower up and try to find a shirt he hadn't ripped the shit outta one way or another. He'd never realized how limited his wardrobe was. Oh well, she'd seen him she probably figured he wasn't the stylish type.

Oh shit and he should probably bring a helmet for her. She didn't look like the kind of girl that had a helmet lying around the house. Luckily he still had his old one. He'd use that an she could wear the new one. Yeah, his helmet ought to fit her just right. pft

When he got close to her place he panicked, flowers, was he supposed to bring flowers? Yeah probably. So he went in the market there and he bought some that looked pretty.

He was nervous and he was feeling mighty glad he'd put his deodorant on twice. He almost chickened out, his finger was kind of hovering over that buzzer, but he didn't want to be a complete asshole and just not show up. And anyway she'd probably give him the bum's rush as soon as he paid for dinner.

She'd gotten home and had her shower, kept her make-up light and was trying to decide what to wear. She couldn't imagine Daryl Dixon was the kind of man who was showing up in a tie. Yeah, extra casual was probably her best bet.

She went with skinny jeans rolled up to mid-calf, boots and a yellow blouse. She was as ready as she'd ever be, and she was a little surprised that she felt kind of excited to be going out with this man.

When the doorbell rang she felt those butterflies in her tummy take flight. That was another surprise.

She was so touched when she opened the door and he was standing there with a bouquet of flowers. How sweet, she'd never had a guy show up for a date with flowers. She thought that only happened in movies and books.

"How thoughtful Daryl, thank you very much. Come in for a minute while I put these in water."

"Yeah, sure okay." Yep smooth.

"Do you like Italian food Daryl?"

He shrugged kind of nervously. "Um yeah, I guess. I ain't real picky 'bout what I eat."

"Well there's a nice little Italian restaurant not too far from here, Gino's, have you been there?"

"Nah but if ya like it then we should go there cuz I got no fuckin' idea where ta take ya. Ooops, sorry, didn't mean ta cuss, uh I'm sorry."

"Okay, don't worry about it. When we get in the car I'll tell you how to get there."

"Well I ain't got the car. I mean I don't have a car. I got a pickup, maybe I shoulda brought that but I didn't even think about it. I rode my bike."

"You rode your bicycle?" She was confused by that.

And that would be the first time she heard Daryl Dixon laugh. "Nah I ain't rode a bicycle since I's a kid, I mean my motorcycle."

That's when he panicked for what seemed the 100th time that day, "Ya ever been on a bike before, I mean a motorcycle?"

"Well no but gosh, it sounds fun."

* * *

He put the helmet on her and her poor little head practically disappeared. The he got on the bike, told her how ta get on and then he said, "Hang on tight."

"Hang on to what?"

"Hang onto me." And she could tell he was embarrassed because everything that wasn't covered up by his shirt or his helmet turned red, but heck she felt like her own face was on fire, so whatever. "Ya know, like around my waist is what I'm sayin'."

When they got off the bike at Ginos' she was all hyped up. "That was so fun and so exhilarating. I just loved it."

He didn't know for sure why that made him so crazy happy, but it sure did. "Well after we eat maybe ya wanna ride around s'more."

"Definitely!"

The restaurant was small, old school Italian and not too fancy. He seemed relieved. The host showed them to a booth in the corner, and asked, "Wine?"

She could tell her date didn't know what to do then, so she jumped to the rescue, "How about a couple of glasses of your house Chianti. Does that sound good Daryl?"

"Yeah, yeah perfect. Sounds good." Was it possible she was falling for this guy? There was just not one phony or put on thing about him. He was trying so hard and he was so sweet.

They got their wine and she asked him, "So Daryl exactly what happened today at the fair, why did you bid on the date if you weren't even sure what it was all about."

He hemmed and hawed for just a minute, but Daryl Dixon was a truthful man and he told her how it had all come about. He thought she'd get up and walk out on him but instead she started laughing. Hard. "That is the best story I have ever heard. Here I thought you wanted to go out with me."

"Well once it happened then yeah, I did wanna go out with ya. I ain't exactly the guy girls like you go for so I know you'd a never wanted ta have nuthin' ta do with me any other way."

"Oh I don't know about that Mister Dixon. You're handsome, thoughtful – why you're the first man to ever bring me flowers, and you're possibly the most charming person I've ever met."

"Charmin'? Me? Damn girl I been called all kinda shit in my life but never charmin'."

The highlight of the evening so far may have come when their dinner arrived. She'd ordered a cup of minestrone and a Caprese salad, he on the other hand ordered spaghetti and meatballs with extra bread. After all he was a man with a man's appetite. But she had never seen anything quite like the way this man ate.

It was almost like he shoveled it in, in the biggest bites she'd ever seen anyone put in their mouth. And then he'd picked up his glass of wine, took a big drink and swished it around in his mouth. It's not polite to stare, but she couldn't help but watch.

"Sumthin' wrong? Did I do sumthin' wrong?"

Uh Oh. "No not at all, I was just going to ask you how the spaghetti is here, I've never ordered it." Phew.

"Seems real good ta me but I ain't Italian or nuthin', but yeah, I like it, wanna taste of it?"

"Oh no thank you, you eat it I have plenty."

"Don't seem like plenty ta me, seems like a snack ya have before ya eat yer real dinner. You should order sumthin' more."

Yes he was definitely the nicest man she'd ever been out with, a true diamond in the rough. They hadn't even finished their dinner but she was already worried he might be a little too shy and awkward to ask her for another date. She was going to just go for it.

"So what is you like to do for fun Daryl?"

"Fish. Hunt. Camp. And ride my bike, that's mostly it."

"I love to fish maybe you'd like to take me fishing tomorrow."

Well fuck me, she wants to go out again. Damn never saw that coming. "Well yeah we can. Ya got a pole n stuff or ya need me ta bring everythin'?"

"I'm afraid I don't have anything. Would it be too much trouble?"

"Nah don't ya worry I got everythin'. But I usually like ta start early is that okay?"

"Sure, I grew up on the farm I'm used to getting up early."

They rode around on that bike after dinner and she couldn't help but hold onto him just a little tighter than was probably necessary, and she couldn't resist laying her head on his back. He didn't ask her not too.

There was no denying her arms around him felt better than anythin' he could ever remember, but when she laid her head on his back, man. He was thinking he was already in deep with this girl, and she must like him too, otherwise why did she want to see him again? And to go fishing? He didn't think women cared much for that stuff. Only problem was she might smell a little too pretty to be a fisherman.

He picked her up at 6:00 the next morning and she had coffees for both of them, and damn it was good. Pretty, smells pretty, sweet as sugar and knows how to make a damn fine cup of coffee. He still couldn't figure out what she'd want with a dumbass like him, but he wasn't gonna question it any more.

It appeared she had been fishing before, but she had a little trouble with the knot tying and baiting the hook and he didn't mind helping her. In fact he'd help her do just about any damn thing she wanted to be helped with.

They were sitting there on the bank together, a whole lot closer to each other than a couple of fisherman usually sat. That's when she looked at him and said, "You know what I think Daryl Dixon."

"No I'm sure I ain't got a clue, whaddya think?"

And it was a good damn thing he was sitting because she smiled and said, "I think it's about high time you quit being so darn shy and just kissed me. I don't think I can wait much longer."

And her cheeks were pink and she was smiling so pretty at him and he'd wanted to kiss her since he first laid eyes on her, damn! He couldn't believe it but he sure as shit wasn't in the mood to argue about it or ask questions. He set that fishing pole down, took hers and set it down, and then he did like she told him to.

And after they'd been kissing for a while, and neither one had any kind of complaint about that, she smiled at him again. "You're going to fall in love with me Daryl Dixon and we're going to get married and live in a little cabin in the woods. We'll have two point five kids, a little boy, a little girl and a dog named Lucky."

"Sounds just right ta me. Now hush up and kiss me some more."

 **A/N I think we'd all better go to the County Fair this summer! Thanks so much for reading and please review / comment and follow! In our next story Beth will be winning quite the contest. I hope to see you back for that.  
**

 **To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick** ** **and please consider checking out my newest Bethyl multi chapter story, _Love's Highway_** thank you all _x gneebee_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all for stopping by to check out the newest Little Love Story!**

00

 **The Contest**

After Daddy lost his leg in the combine accident last year she, her brother Shawn and her sister Maggie all moved back home for a while to help out on the farm and be close to their folks.

At the time Shawn had just earned his degree in Soil and Crop Science and it had now been decided he'd be staying on at the farm for good, eventually taking over the family farm.

Now that things had settled back down into a kind of "new normal" routine and Mama and Daddy were doing real well, Maggie had moved back to her home in Augusta. That had Beth thinking very seriously about moving back in with her friend Amy. Especially now that NASCAR season had officially started. She knew that's all Shawn would ever have on TV and all he'd be talking about.

Beth had accused him many times of having a man crush on the circuits number one driver, some guy named Daryl Dixon.

Sadly for her, it wasn't just Shawn, it was the guys she worked with too. Shawn and those guys nearly drove her insane with their car talk and their hero worship of this Daryl Dixon guy. She knew she should expect it at work, after all she worked as a secretary for an auto parts warehouse, but gosh she wondered if they ever thought about anything but cars. Apparently not.

When she got to work Monday morning there on her desk was one of their millions of race car magazines. She'd never know what made her pick it up and skim through it but she did. There it was on page 11, a full page ad about entering a contest, but not just any contest. This contest had a grand prize of an all-expense paid trip for two to Daytona Beach, Florida with VIP seats for the Daytona 500 and the opportunity to meet Daryl Dixon. Shawn would be in Heaven.

And it wasn't just meeting this Dixon guy for a couple of minutes, the winner also got a special visit with him and his pit crew. He was going to tell all about his car and all that other stuff these guys couldn't seem to hear or see enough of. Apparently this big Daytona 500 race was going to be Daryl Dixon's swan song, he was retiring. And that was the other big win of the contest, attending his retirement party at some fancy schmancy hotel. All the other drivers would be there too, plus spouses and girlfriends and sponsors and NASCAR officials. It sounded like quite the big ta do.

She decided she ought to enter, why not? If she won this contest she'd just let Shawn go with whoever he wanted and oh my gawd he'd owe her every kind of favor in the book for the rest of his life. And she laughed at herself, yeah like she was going to win.

But a month later she got the word that against a zillion to one odds - oh my gawd she'd won! The woman who called her said she could bring the guest of her choice but as the official winner she also had to attend. Oh yeah, Shawn would be spending the rest of his life paying her back for this little gem.

And she'd never admit it to Shawn but the truth was she was actually just a little excited about the whole thing. Yep, when she'd seen that ad for the contest there was a photo of the one and only Daryl Dixon and holy mole the guy looked delicious. Of course he was probably a conceited ass with a long-suffering wife, a barely legal girlfriend and a stable full of groupies. Shawn was always talking about how the drivers were constantly being hit on by "pit lizards." Yeah Daryl Dixon was probably a big player and an even bigger jerk. But a real hot one.

Anyway, he might be handsome and rich and all that stuff but she was looking for something more than that in a relationship. Wait, was she just thinking relationship? Boy her mind could wander in weird directions. He was some big deal race car driver who'd forget her and Shawn two minutes after he met them. Relationship, pfft.

* * *

He'd made a lot of money on the NASCAR circuit, that was for damn sure. The racing money was great but that was just part of it. There were the endorsements, the print ads, the TV commercials and even modeling gigs. All of it added up to a whole lot of cash but not a real life. He was ready to get out and to get his life back, which for him meant getting home to his cabin in the Georgia pines. He wanted to get away from the hustle and the hassle, the cameras, the hangers on, the pit lizards, the society woman and the budding movie stars who wanted to be "seen." He wasn't fooled, none of them had any real interest in him, they were interested in what being associated with him could do for them. Well now they could find some other bitch, he was hanging it up.

Then his manager sprung the contest idea on him. NASCAR saw it as a way to build good will with fans and try to capitalize on his impending retirement. He was kind of okay with it only because it meant some regular Joe was going to get a great little vacation, a bird's eye view of a big race and a dinner out with all the booze he could put down. Shit it sounded perfect for some working guy who'd never get a chance to come to Daytona any other way.

And when he heard about the person who'd won; a young woman who was bringing her brother to see the race and meet him, well that was just real sweet. A couple of Georgia farm kids. That made him feel even better, fellow Georgians.

* * *

They flew into Daytona early on Saturday morning and were picked up by private car. They didn't even have to carry their own suitcases. They weren't use to traveling in style this way. They were pretty much everybody-crammed-in-the-car-and-elbowing-each-other kind of travelers.

When they got there it was 78 degrees out and Beth wished she could just stay at the hotel and lay around that beautiful pool reading a magazine. But oh no, no such luck. They were being picked up in just an hour and would be taken to the track. Oh swellsville, just her idea of a big time, hearing all about racing and race cars. Just like every other day of her life.

She had no idea what a person was supposed to wear to go learn about race cars so she stuck with what she knew, her bibbed shorts, a t-shirt and ankle boots.

She was teasing Shawn about being absolutely giddy with anticipation about meeting his man crush. "Maybe he'll ask you to dance with him at the big retirement party."

Shawn played along, "Shit I hope so! He's so hawt!" And they laughed so hard Beth had tears in her eyes.

The car picked them up and they were off to the speedway where Daryl Dixon and his pit crew were there to meet them.

When he introduced himself to her and shook her hand it was like a little bolt of lightning passed between them. She felt her stomach tighten and her heart rate speed up and she worried she might melt right there on the spot.

He was hypnotized. Shit he met women, lots of women all the time. But he was no player and unlike plenty of guys he had no interest in any one-nighters with random women. He'd been hoping maybe when he got home to Georgia he'd meet a real woman, preferably one who had no fucking idea who he was. This woman, man she had it going on. All homespun sweet and pretty. All he had to figure out now was how he was going to get some alone time with her. He'd never been a believer in bullshit like love at first sight but she might be the woman who changed his mind.

Oh dear, he was even more delicious looking in person than he'd looked in that picture. She wasn't a fan of long hair on men but on him, oh yeah that shaggy look was working just right. And when he looked in her eyes with those steely blue eyes of his there was no doubt at all. She knew she was ruined, he was it.

But seriously, she was just one of thousands of women this man met. Yes he was being very nice and all but that was just part of his job.

Merle was watching his brother with a big old grin and thinking damn, little brother was under some kind of spell. And shit this little gal was downright wholesome looking, nothing like the oversexed up and eager to please pit lizards that were usually after him. Or those movie star wannabe girls who'd be happy to give it away just to get their picture on the internet with a well-known personality like Daryl Dixon.

The only person standing there right then that may not be aware of what was happening seemed to be the pretty little farm girl. Like most she probably thought Daryl Dixon was some kind of big player. It'd be interesting to see if little brother could make this happen.

But for right now Merle saw his brother needed a kick in the ass to get him started, "So aren't ya gonna introduce these nice folks ta your pit crew an show 'em the in's an outs a the car son?"

She noticed he looked a little embarrassed when this older man pointed this introduction thing out to him. Shawn was just standing there taking it all in. Little sister had definitely caught the eye of Daryl Dixon and it didn't seem like just one of those deals where he wanted some cheap thrill. No the guy looked genuinely fascinated by Beth. And after all the shit she'd given him about lust and man crushes, oh payback was going to be a whole lot of fun!

But screw all that for now because Daryl was introducing them to the pit crew. As it turned out the older man, Merle, was Dixon's brother and he seemed way different than the driver. Besides being 10 or 12 years older he seemed a lot louder and more boisterous but when he started talking and explaining stuff it was plain to see, Merle Dixon knew his way around the car and the pit.

The crew showed the visitors just how fast they could change all four tires and take care of other race day challenges. Daryl managed to take his eyes off Shawn's sister long enough to talk about race strategy and how fast he went in the turns and how he handled it when he passed other driver's or when they tried to pass him. Beth was so mesmerized by Daryl Dixon and his gravel-coated voice she never did hear exactly what he was saying. Then Merle popped the hood and it was the big moment Shawn had been waiting for, he was beyond excited to look at that car engine.

Beth thought maybe it was time she pretended she cared about all this race car business and engines and speeds through curves and whatever else it was that seemed to get all these men so excited. She pointed a finger at something in the engine compartment and asked, "What's this doohickey thing-a-ma-bob here?"

Now the other men were all trying real hard not to be rude, not to laugh out loud. But Shawn, well brothers are different. He laughed and he pushed her shoulder and said, "Shit Bethie maybe you oughta just keep quiet."

And she shrugged, "What? I was just asking a question."

And Daryl Dixon was pretty sure then he was seriously falling into something with this woman and the best thing was she was clueless about racing, clueless about cars and clueless about who the hell he was. Perfect in every way. So he set about explaining to her in great detail exactly what that doohickey thing-a-ma-bob was. And she listened to him with rapt attention, and she never really heard a thing that he said.

He was bummed when it was time for the driver to take them back to the hotel and it seemed that out of nowhere he heard himself say, "I got my vehicle here I can give y'all a ride." It was all Merle could do not to let out a belly laugh, the only thing stopping him was he didn't want to get Daryl upset the day before his last big race. He'd wait and give him his ration of shit after the race.

She was kind of surprised his rig wasn't one of those sporty type cars, it was a big four door pickup truck and Daryl Dixon was a gentleman, he opened the door for her. When they got to the hotel he told the valet to park it and then he asked her, "Can I buy ya a drink or a sweet tea or anythin'?" And then he apparently remembered her brother was also standing there, "You too a course Shawn."

Shawn knew where he wasn't wanted, "No but hey thanks for the offer. I think I'll change and head out to the pool bar, there might be some pretty girl hanging around that's just dying to meet me."

And Daryl smiled at him, "Yeah good luck man. And thanks. I owe ya one."

"You just win tomorrow." Shawn smiled back.

He walked her in the bar area, "So what's your pleasure Beth?"

"I'm not sure, what are you drinking?"

"Well I got a big race tomorrow so I'm havin' a club soda with lime, but you have whatever ya like."

"I'm not much of a drinker so sweet tea sounds just right to me."

And they talked and he found out all about life on the farm and Daddy's accident and what she did for a living and finally he asked her, "So why did ya enter the contest Beth? You're obviously not a big race fan."

She was smiling but also red faced. "It's true, I've never even watched a race. Every time they come on I leave the room. I mean no offense or anything but it just seems like you're watching a lot of cars going around and around and everyone's waiting for one to crash into another one." And then she immediately wished she hadn't just said that.

To her surprise Daryl Dixon started laughing, "Well I guess that is probably what it looks like and I kinda do think a lotta folks watch it who are waitin' on a crash. But there may be a small amount a skill involved, at least Id' like ta think so."

"I'm so sorry. I'm sure you're very, very talented and all but I'm just not a big car person. I barely know the brake from the gas pedal." And then she told him about entering the contest for her brother, hoping she'd win so he could bring a friend and come to the race. It was kind of an embarrassing admission now that she'd met this nice, and oh so handsome man.

But he just smiled and nodded his head a couple of times. He was thinking that wow, she was honest. Nothing phony or put on about this woman and they damn sure didn't come any prettier and sweeter than her. His ego could take a few punches from Beth Greene. "What is it ya do like?"

"I like to ride my horse, I like hiking and camping and especially sitting around campfires. I also love music. I sing and I play guitar and piano."

"I don't know much about music 'cept whether I happen ta like a certain tune or not but I'd be willin' ta learn if you'd be willin' ta teach me. I do know I like the hikin' n the campin' part. After tomorrow I'm drivin' home ta my cabin in Georgia and I don't plan on comin' back ta so called civilization again until I hafta."

"Well that sounds wonderful. I'm sure you've earned your retirement even though you're only, what 30?"

"A hair over that," He smiled, "32."

"That's very young to retire. I'll be working until I either drop dead or win the lottery. I'm praying real hard the lottery comes through for me." She smiled right back at him.

"I'd like ta get ta know ya better Beth Greene. I'd take ya out tonight if I could n you'd be willin', but I got a meetin' with my guys in an hour then its dinner and early bed for me. I wanna make a good showin' at my last race. "I'll see ya in the pit an then there's the big dinner party tomorrow night. Would ya sit with me at that?"

She felt her face heat up but she was thrilled with the invitation, "Yes I'd love that but what about Shawn? I can't just leave my brother hanging."

Yep every bit as sweet as she looked. "Oh yeah, I want him there too."

She was surprised but also real happy when he leaned in and gave her a kiss goodbye on the cheek. She was starting to think just maybe he was all the things she'd like to hope he was. Sincere, honest and for a big deal athlete / celebrity, surprisingly down-to-earth.

00

The whole car race pretty much made her a nervous wreck. Shawn was yelling and carrying on and generally having the time of his life. She was never sure exactly who was ahead but she did know which car was Daryl's and she was just hoping and praying he wasn't going to get hurt.

When he won the pit crew and Shawn went just completely crazy. She didn't know what to do besides just clap real hard. He took his victory lap and there was a big ta do, and then he surprised the heck out of her when he motioned her to come up there on the victory stand with him. He was holding the trophy up with one hand and he put his other arm around her shoulders and then he shocked her to no end when he leaned over, kissed her right on the lips and said, "You're my good luck charm."

He'd been winning races for quite some time but if he wanted to say she was his good luck charm she'd happily accept that. She was definitely having a lot of feelings about Daryl Dixon and all those feelings were good, and warm and pretty darn fuzzy.

She wished she had a high-priced designer gown to wear to this wing ding or that she'd at least bought a new dress. But the dress she'd gotten for her company Christmas party was going to have to do, it was all she had. Besides everyone said she looked really pretty in it, well okay Mama and Daddy said that. She hoped if he really did like her it would be like Mama always told her, he'd think she looked pretty even if she was wearing a gunnysack.

Apparently Daryl had to take care of some kind of business so the driver had been sent for them. Not that she could complain, it was a limo after all, but gee she sure would have liked to ride with him in that truck. The party was at a much fancier hotel than where they were staying and she'd thought where they were staying was about as fancy as things got. She was a little overwhelmed by it all.

The party was an elaborate affair. Everything about it was over the top. It was in a big ballroom with lots and lots of elegant dining tables and a huge raised platform set up with a long table and chairs facing the dining tables, and there was a podium. All along the wall behind the long table were giant pictures of Daryl Dixon in race cars or standing by his car or holding up a trophy. Gee he really was a big deal.

And oh no she found out that's where she'd be sitting looking out on hundreds of people. And she was in her Christmas party dress from T.J. Maxx. Ratz. But then he saw her and he smiled, came over to her, kissed her cheek and said, "You look beautiful Beth." And she decided her Christmas dress was just right.

She had her first ever glass of champagne and he had a beer and they listened to what seemed like a thousand people go up to that podium and talk about the greatness that is Daryl Dixon. He was holding her hand under the table and he seemed so uncomfortable with all the accolades.

Finally it was his turn to get up there and say something and she heard him take in a deep breath. He leaned over and whispered to her, "Wish me luck I hate this stuff so bad." She smiled at him and assured him, "You're going to be great."

He got through it and everyone seemed happy and that's when he leaned over again and whispered in her ear, "I been havin' a kinda low key cravin' for pancakes all week. Would ya sneak out with me n we'll go see if we can't find us some?"

She laughed and whispered, "Heck yes I love pancakes!"

He didn't sit across from her in the booth, he slid right close there next to her and that's when he came clean. "The minute I laid eyes on ya girl I knew I wanted ta spend time with ya, get ta know ya. I wanna spend a lot more time around ya. How 'bout we put Shawn on the plane in the mornin' and I drive ya back ta Georgia? I'm goin' there, you're goin' there, let's go there together. It'll be a nice long drive with plenty of time for us to talk and get to know each other. Whaddya say?"

"Oh." She had to think about that for a while. It was a big deal, a huge step. She had to let the idea digest. Decide if it was really the smart thing to do or just too darn impulsive. Yep, she spent at least 10 seconds ruminating on that, and then she said, "Alright."

00

 ** _A/N I hope you had some fun at Daytona. Me? I know just as much about cars and racing as Beth does. But hey, if Daryl Dixon's driving I'll go. Somehow I got this story in my mind when AkwardPause69 told me about a dream she had. She won a contest and got a prize that well, was a little bit of a disappointment. The contest, the dream, none of it had a dang thing to do with NASCAR or Daryl Dixon, so how I got here from there, well I couldn't tell you. Anyway, she decided her dream was about her low key craving for pancakes. So don't be afraid to send me your prompts or tell me your dreams, they could become all about Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene :) Thanks so much for reading this one shot and I'd appreciate hearing your thoughts, comments, hopes, dreams, low key cravings, all of it. xo_**

 ** _To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick and please check out my newest Bethyl muti-chapter fic, Love's Highway. Thank you all so much! xo gneebee_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I had no idea you were all so into NASCAR. Thank you so much for all the great comments. I had many requests to add to the story and eventually I will add a second chapter. For today, we're going to see what kind of new adventures Daryl and Beth are up to. Thank you all!**

 **Oilfield Trash**

She was so mad she could spit nails. This was supposed to be the most fun weekend of her life, a bachelorette party weekend in New Orleans. I always seemed like she never got to just go out and have fun, her life was all going to work and going home.

She'd gone without anything for herself and saved every dang penny she could for six months. If she never ate another package of Ramen she'd never miss it.

Shoot, just to get to New Orleans she'd had to have a friend drive her from her house all the way to Atlanta. And just to make it even more awful, there was the nine hour ride to New Orleans on the Greyhound bus.

And what happens? Her so called friends just ditch her when she gets there. Well they were her ex-friends now.

Who needs their stupid bachelorette party weekend anyway? Her room in the Quarter was paid for and by gawd she was going to have some fun if it killed her.

She'd heard so much about Bourbon Street, mostly that it was no holds barred fun. Well she planned to find out. She checked in her room, put on that cute little outfit Maggie gave her for her birthday, made her 'check-in' call home to her friend Aaron who'd been her ride, and she headed out to find a drink and a good time.

* * *

He'd been on an offshore rig working 16 hour days for three weeks straight and now he had twelve days off. He aimed to get a little drunk, eat some good grub, and watch people behave like idiots. There was no better place for all three than Bourbon Street. After blowing off steam he'd get a good night's sleep and head home to his cabin for the rest of his days off.

He was on his first beer when a pretty little blond came walking in the place all by herself. A guy saw plenty of women on Bourbon Street but most didn't venture out alone. It was large fun and all, but Bourbon Street could get a little too crazy for a chick by herself, especially one like her. She seemed kind of innocent looking to be out partying on her own.

She was real cute, small and she definitely had that country girl look, but he wasn't out to meet any chicks. Yeah right, who the fuck was he trying to kid? He didn't know shit about women. If he did, he'd go up to that one and offer to buy her one a them froofy drinks, the kind girls like her always seemed to order.

But shit he had no game and he knew it. Now Merle, Merle would have walked right on over to her and tried to start charming her. But he wasn't like that so he was just going to look at her kind of sneakily, because why the hell not? She was real pretty.

Just like he'd expected her to do she ordered something pink served in a fancy glass. She was on her second sip when that big redheaded asshole he worked with came right up behind her and grabbed her ass. She let out a screech, turned around and slugged him in the jaw. Right then he knew he liked this girl. Well yeah it didn't faze Abe at all, but shit he was more than four times her size.

He smiled to himself, damn this girl had some spunk.

He didn't know what came over him, hell maybe he was possessed, or maybe he was just a hotheaded redneck, but when Abe laughed and grabbed her again he was right there between them. "What the fuck ya doin' messin' with my girl asshole?"

"Shit buddy, I had no fuckin' idea, I thought she was out here trollin'. Sorry man."

"Yeah well step outta line like that again and I'll be weldin' yer nutsack ta yer thigh."

Her head was swimming. Who the heck were these guys? They're crazy! Although the younger man was darkly handsome, and holy crap those arms. She'd never seen anything like those.

The big red haired man laughed and held up his hands, "Okay sorry no need ta get all threatenin' Dixon, we're all out ta have a good time. I'll just mosey on down ta the next joint."

Now they were just standing there looking at each other and their nerves and shyness took over. Her cheeks got red as cherries when she said, "Thanks for helping me. I was trying to act tough but I was pretty darn scared."

He probably sounded gruffer than he meant to when he told her, "Well ya shoulda been. This ain't no kinda place for a girl like you ta be out on your own."

Now she was on the defense, "What's that supposed to mean, a girl like me? Are you implying I'm not capable of taking myself out for a drink?"

He wanted to laugh, shit, wasn't it obvious she was in way over her head around here? But she was awful cute and feisty and he kind of liked her, wanted to keep talking to her. "Whoa! Down girl. I just meant Bourbon Street on a Friday night n all, it ain't always a safe place. I's just tryin' ta warn ya. Sorry, I guess I shoulda let ya handle that asshole yourself."

Now she was embarrassed. He'd saved her bacon and she was being bitchy. She put her hand on his arm, she couldn't seem to help herself. What was she thinking? For all she knew he was worse than the other guy. How did she know he wasn't dangerous? He sure looked like he could be dangerous. But dang, those arms were calling her name. "I'm sorry thanks for standing up for me," She put a small hand out to him, "I'm Beth Greene."

His face turned a little red, "Uh yeah hi Beth name's Daryl Dixon, can I get ya another drink?" He didn't think he'd ever offered to buy a woman a drink in a bar, or anywhere else. But when she touched him he supposed he'd lost his mind. And when she accepted he was a nervous wreck, now he was going to have to try and talk to her and stuff. Still though, he was trying hard to act like everything was no big deal.

"Oh thank you yes, but not another one of these it's way too sweet. I think just a beer please Daryl."

Well fuck yeah a beer drinker. He ordered up a couple of beers and wondered, now what? Luckily she started the talking. "You sound like you're from Georgia, are you?"

"Yeah I just came down here for the boom season, I'ma make my pile a money n get the hell out."

She looked a little confused. "What the heck is a boom season?"

"I'm oilfield trash," He shrugged a shoulder and an almost undetectable smile came to his lips, "I work on offshore platforms. Mostly I stick ta booms, ya know, when they're settin' up new platforms, or platforms need repairs or maintenance. They call n I travel where I'm needed. Oil booms happen in different parts of the country n at different times. Platform work booms April to November. I go for the boom, make my money quick and get my ass back ta the woods." Fuck, he didn't think he'd ever said that much to a woman, or anyone.

She wasn't quite sure she got it, but the more he talked the more she thought she liked listening to him, and she hadn't lost sight of how good looking he was. "So what exactly do you do in these boom things?"

He kind of wanted to laugh again, she was flying blind and he knew that. He also didn't give a shit what she said she was real pretty and he liked listenin' to her. "I'm an underwater welder, it's kind of a specialized deal. Companies get hold a me n fly me to a platform when repairs need ta be made, or they're settin' up a new one, or a project needs ta get done in a hurry. This job here I drive to cuz when I'm on, I live in housin' on the platform, usually for a few weeks at a time, then for my days off I go home ta my place in the mountains." He shrugged again.

Shit he'd already told this woman more about what he did than he'd ever told anyone. Not that he had anyone to tell. Just Merle. Merle was oilfield trash too but he was a rig welder, and he already knew what Daryl did.

And shit he couldn't believe how much he'd talked to her. He hated talking, he didn't even particularly like bein' around people, but there was just something about her.

"So whaddya do for work? An why are ya here on Bourbon Street all by yourself?" He was desperate to have her take over the conversation.

She told him the story about the bachelorette party, the penny pinching, the Ramen and the long bus ride, "Then I get here and find the bar where we're supposed to meet. I say 'hi' to everyone, go in the restroom, come out and they're all gone. They just left me!"

His brow furrowed, "Well that ain't right."

"No kidding, they're all off my friends list. Anyway my room is prepaid so I decided what the heck? I'd stay and see if I could have some fun. And gosh, I need a break before I get back on that bus. Oh, and for work I do accounts payable for several small businesses. Kind of sounds important but I'm just working under a real accountant. It's pretty boring and the pay is worse."

She smiled at him and it was sweet and it was shy and damn, it was beautiful. He had no fucking business even looking at a woman like her, much less talking to her. He knew that. And that's why he couldn't believe it was comin' out of him when he asked her, "I'm starvin' ya wanna go get some gumbo or sumthin'?"

She looked in his eyes like she was taking his measure, and she smiled again and said, "Sure I've always wanted to try it."

That's when she realized her purse was gone.

Big tears came up in her eyes and she got all flustered, "I know I had it right here because I paid for my drink."

He sure as hell didn't want her to start crying, but damn he'd a bet every dollar he'd made in the last three weeks that she was never getting that purse back.

Even though he knew there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell he said, "The NOPD is just down the street a couple blocks, c'mon I'll walk ya."

She told the officer at the desk what had happened and what the contents of the purse were. He asked her if there was a local number where they could reach her if something turned up and she gave him the name of her hotel. Shoot, on top of everything else her cell phone was in that purse.

She could tell by the look on the cops' face she probably wasn't getting it back.

He walked her to a little hole in the wall place one street over from Bourbon. She couldn't believe how much the bars and the street had started to fill up. He was right, it was getting a little crazy out there.

* * *

"It ain't fancy or nuthin' but they got the best gumbo, rice n beans and alligator around."

He could see her swallow hard and her forehead wrinkled up, "Alligator? You mean you're going to eat alligator?" And she seemed to shudder.

Fuck she was cute. "Well hell yeah I'ma eat it, it's good stuff. I'll let ya try a piece a mine. Yer gonna be real jealous, gonna wanna order some for yourself."

"We'll see." But she smiled. He was glad to see that because damn this girl was having a very bad day.

Then she got serious again, "I can't, I don't have any money everything was in my purse."

"Yeah I got ya, it was paycheck Friday for me." Hell he couldn't very well let her go hungry.

She asked him to order the food since he knew better than her about this stuff. He did and he got them each a beer.

And she had a helluva time with the food. He was getting a kick out of watching her try to eat it, not that he let her know he was. When she tried that alligator she took the smallest bite he'd ever seen, why it wasn't even like a nibble.

"Could ya even taste it?"

"Um well, no. But I'm just, I don't know. I think I'd better wait and try it another time." And she actually looked worried like the time was going to come when someone forced her to eat it.

Then there was the seafood gumbo. The problem with it was, well okay there was more than one problem. First, quite a bit of the seafood was in shells and that seemed mighty intimidating to her. She couldn't seem to get a bite of anything. He finally slid her bowl over in front of him and shelled what needed shelling. It was a waste of time because he could see she was afraid to eat any of it. Hell he thought she was going to puke when she saw the oysters, she wasn't even wanting to look at them.

"Yer gonna starve ta death the way ya eat." Then he went up to the counter and got her a plate of cheesy grits and a biscuit. "Here this'll be a whole lot easier an I know if ya live in Georgia ya ate grits before."

His reward was an embarrassed smile and those pink cheeks, but she told him, "Thank you Daryl. Please don't think I'm some kind of big baby, I'm just used to my Mama's way of cooking. The only fish we ever had came out of the lake and Mama fried it in cornmeal. And I'm so hungry, I really appreciate the grits. I guess I'm not very adventurous with food."

"Ya don't gotta apologize if ya don't like it ya don't like it. So ya still livin' with Mama?" It was getting kind of easy to talk to her. She was real nice and not all full of herself, like he'd always figured pretty girls probably were.

"No I live near Dawsonville now. I do miss living on the farm with Mama and Daddy, and my horse." She smiled a melancholy little smile.

"Oh yeah? My place ain't far from Dawsonville, I got a cabin in the Mountains."

"Wow in the mountains? You're so lucky. I'd give anything to live there."

Suddenly her eyes got big and again they filled with tears. "Oh no! My bus ticket was in my purse. I should have taken it out and put it in the room safe. My money, everything's gone. I don't know how I'll get home." And then the tears started to fall.

"Hey don't worry. I'm goin' home in the mornin', I could give ya a ride." He could just hear Merle telling him what a dumbass he was, "always the sweet one." Shit he was going anyway he was just letting her ride along.

"Really? I could give you gas money next Friday, after I get paid."

"Nah, no big deal I'm headed that way anyways."

* * *

He got them each a beer to go and walked her back to Bourbon Street, knowing she'd be real surprised by the way the scene had changed.

The street was closed to traffic, side streets were blocked off by NOPD squad cars, and there were lots and lots of mounted police officers riding up and down the street on beautiful horses, and there were plenty of cops on foot too.

The officers didn't seem one bit concerned about the hundreds of people partying in the middle of the street, drinking and carrying on. Why there were even cocktail waitresses from the various bars selling of liquor and cocktails to these people. And the noise level, and the smells. It was all a little overwhelming.

There were men on balconies throwing beads to women in the street below who were willing to lift their shirts and show their boobs. Some women went further than that. And the cops didn't even seem to notice or care. They were waiting for more serious crimes.

But when she saw a guy drop his pants for some women throwing beads from a hotel balcony, that's when she knew this really wasn't the place for her.

If it was this wild on a random Friday night she couldn't even imagine being here for Mardi Gras.

And oh my gawd she was so embarrassed in front of this man, but he didn't even look up or pay attention to any of it. Well maybe he didn't want to see it either, or maybe he was just embarrassed because she was there.

"Where ya stayin'? I'll walk ya in the lobby."

"The Hotel Monteleone."

"Well damn ain't that kind of a pricey joint for a gal that scrimped and saved to get here on the Greyhound bus?"

"Well my brother in law did a bunch of computer work for the manager, and when I wanted to come down here he called the guy and the guy comped the room."

"Cool. Ain't that the place with that bar all decorated like a merry-go-round, the one that goes around while you're having a drink?"

She smiled, "Yes it's called the Carousel Bar, it's so pretty it's the best thing about the place."

"See, that's the kinda bar a sweet little gal like you oughta be hanging out at." Oh crap did he just call her a sweet little gal? Well yeah so what the hell, he might just as well throw a little gas on this fire, "Lemme buy ya a drink at that bar."

And she let him, and they talked more, and then they had another, and they talked some more and somewhere during that second drink his hand found her hand, and she smiled when he laced his fingers through hers. And they talked more and she was buzzed and she leaned into him and he put his arm around her. And he ordered them one last one and they talked some more, and he put his face in her hair and spoke real low and he told her she smelled real pretty.

But he didn't want to be a guy who took advantage so when they finished their drinks he said to her, "I think it's gettin' a little drunk out Beth, I don't want us doin' sumthin' you'll regret. I'ma go catch a nap in the truck. I'll be back ta get ya in the mornin'. Can ya be ready at 7?"

"Well that doesn't seem right, and it sounds dangerous. You've bought me dinner, drinks and you're giving me a ride home. Why don't you spend the night in my room?" And then she turned fire engine red and quickly added, "The room has a separate little parlor with a sofa, you could probably rest better there than in your truck." What was she thinking?! Since when did she go around asking men to stay with her?! Since never that's since when.

"Ya sure?"

"Oh yes of course, there's no reason for you to have to sleep in your truck." This is why she shouldn't drink.

She was feeling the effects of the alcohol a lot more than him. He'd wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. She'd handed him her room key and that was the last thing she remembered.

She woke up with a little sunbeam in her eyes, coming in where the drapes didn't quite meet. And that was the good part. The other parts were her head felt like it could explode at any minute, her mouth tasted so gross she thought she'd die, but the worse thing was she was covered up in bed and she couldn't remember even getting in the room.

She was relieved when she lifted the cover just a little and saw she was still wearing her clothes. Thank God.

About that time there was a light tapping on the bedroom door, she said "Yes?"

The door opened and there he stood and he looked like he felt just fine. "Ya doin' okay?" He was thinking she looked like a mess, a beautiful mess. That curly blond hair was way out of control and she had that bedroom look about her. He'd would have liked to be the kind of guy who could just slide between those covers with her right now, and he'd show her just how pretty he thought she was. But shit that sure as hell wasn't him. Dammit.

"No, I feel awful and I probably look worse. I didn't make too big a fool of myself did I?"

"Nah you was real well-behaved, just a little wobbly on your feet is all. I thought you was real cute." Ah fuck did he just say cute?

While she got herself organized, and brushed her teeth three times, he made coffee. "Sorry ya ain't feelin' better, that's on me I shouldn't a let ya drink so much, sorry."

"It's not your job to chaperone me Mister Dixon. I should have been smart enough to look out for myself."

"Well you was havin' a real shitty kind a day an all. Sometimes life gets in the way a good sense, I can vouch for that. C'mon, let's get ya home."

And he carried her small suitcase but it was the fact that he also held her hand that made her happy. She was really hoping he was interested in seeing her again.

It was a long drive, just about eight hours, but much faster than the bus. He'd stopped and they'd had another coffee and a bagel once they got out of New Orleans. And later he stopped at a real cute roadside place along the way and bought her lunch.

They'd both relaxed and the conversation came so much easier. "Ya ain't gotta work Sunday's do ya?"

"No I'm off."

He was real embarrassed to ask her but dammit he didn't want to let this chance go by. He liked her a lot and he wanted to see more of her. "Ya wanna come see my place then? I got a good creek on my property, we could catch us a fish. I'd come get ya n all." Yep, first time he'd ever asked a woman on any kind of date.

"Oh. Well yes, okay that sounds fun I'd like it very much."

And as it turned out she did like it very much, and as it turned out he did too. And for the next few months anytime he wasn't on a rig, he was with her and they were in the woods, or by the creek or just hanging out at his cabin. He'd cook up some meat and she'd make a side dish and they were happy.

But somehow they hadn't gotten to that point, the "I Love you" point. She was sure she was in love with Daryl Dixon, but she was waiting to hear him declare how he felt.

He knew he loved her but he just didn't have the nerve to tell her, he just didn't know quite how. And what if she didn't love him back?

She knew he'd downplayed his job when he first told her about it, especially the kind of money he made. She'd been around him enough now to know he had a great reputation in the industry. He was constantly getting calls to work on oil platforms all over the world. He'd told her not to worry about it, he wasn't taking a job off the coast of Africa, or Brazil or the middle east or any other foreign place.

But then the day came when he picked her up and he seemed real nervous. She asked him what was the matter and he said, "Ah nuthin', just sumthin' I wanna talk to ya about when we get home, I mean ta my cabin."

She liked that he often made that slip, she wished it was _their_ home, that they lived there together. Maybe someday. Or maybe he was about to tell her they were over. Shoot it had been six months and he still hadn't told her he loved her.

And she probably shouldn't have been intimate with him until he did. But there was that night two months ago, after they'd been out walking in the woods and they'd come back to the cabin, snuggled up in front of the fire. They'd started kissing and he'd started to touch her and things had been going further and further between them, and this time it just kept going, and she hadn't wanted to say 'no.' She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Since then they'd enjoyed a close and happy sex life. And he always made her feel loved and special, he just never said he loved her.

"Go ahead and sit on the sofa, I'ma get a beer. Ya want one, or wine or anythin'?"

"Yes, beer please."

He brought it back to her and he sat down heavily on the sofa. He put his beer on the table and he took her hand. "I told ya I ain't got a desire ta go workin' in some foreign country, there's plenty a work off the shores a this country. But damn Beth, I got a call today an I don't wanna turn this job down. It'd be a big deal for me an you. It's a 12 month contract and it's for a kind of money I ain't never made. It's the chance of a lifetime for a guy like me."

"It ain't an easy job cuz it's in the North Sea, off the coast of Aberdeen, Scotland. So it's rough work in rougher seas. A lotta guys won't work the North Sea." He took a deep breath, "They got a real generous offer for the way I'd live too. They give ya the money ta rent or lease a house and they give ya a car allowance n all that. If ya have a family they pay for all them too. There's weeks livin' on the platform, but there's weeks off too, ta travel around an see the country n such."

"But shit Beth I don't wanna go if ya won't come with me. I been wantin' ta tell ya how I feel for a long time, but I'm a chicken 'bout these things I s'pose. The truth is I love ya, I know that. I fell in love with ya that very first night in New Orleans. I want ya ta marry me n come with me."

He dug in his pocket then and pulled out the little box. "I bought ya this ring hopin' you'd say yes ta me." And he opened it to reveal a beautiful ring, just a simple band but embellished with little diamonds all the way around. "Will ya Beth, will ya marry me and come ta Scotland with me?"

She had tears and she looked at him for just that split second, and then she smiled and said, "I love you too Daryl I fell for you when we rode that merry-go-round. I'd be proud to marry you."

He took her in his arms and he held her tight, "Aw Beth, this is the best day this man here ever had."

 **Fourteen Months Later**

They'd packed up the last of their things and they were getting ready for the long flight back to Atlanta. First they'd take a hired car to Edinburgh and then a short flight to London. From there they'd get on that 11 hour flight back to Atlanta. They weren't even complaining about that. The company wanted him to come back in the future, and they were sending the Dixon's home first glass. There would be seats that made into beds for them, plus great food, great drinks, and most important, each other.

Before they left the cute little cottage they'd rented Daryl put his arms around her. "You're gonna miss Scotland ain't ya?"

"I am, so much. I love it here. I love the countryside and the people, everything about it. I'm so grateful we got to come. I loved the Isle of Sky, and driving and hiking the Highlands, visiting castles and exploring all the Lochs. And gosh Daryl, our week in Ireland and our week in England, it was all so wonderful. But I'm anxious to get home to our cabin, I love it even more."

She patted her round tummy, "And besides, I want Jake to be born at home, in our home."

He kissed her deeply, "Damn Beth, I don't know how I got so lucky, but I ain't gonna question it, just gonna enjoy it for the rest a my life. I love ya girl."

"I love you too Mister Dixon."

 **A/N New Orleans, Dawsonville and Scotland, wherever they are there's love in the air! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review / comment Thanks so much! Personally I happen to love New Orleans, Bourbon Street, Gumbo and Alligator - but be careful out there :)** ** _gneebee xo_**

 **To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr bethylmethbrick, and if you haven't checked out my newest Bethyl multi-chapter story, _Love's Highway_ , please give it a read. Thanks so much, see you all next Thursday - we're going to take a step back in time! Love ya large! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for stopping by! This story takes us back in time and to a young Daryl and Beth and one letter, the first of many letters, that changes their lives for ever.  
**

 **Pen Pals**

 _January 1968_

The other guys all looked forward to it. Well sure they did, they all got letters from home. From their folks and their buddies and their sisters and their girlfriends. But he hated mail call, he never got a letter from anyone.

He didn't have anyone, just Merle. Merle was serving in the DMZ in Korea. Everyone thought the U.S. had left Korea years before but there was a huge U.S. military presence still there, and Merle had been deployed there for quite a long while. Anyway, it wasn't like he and Merle were going to be writing each other letters. They weren't that kind.

But shit, it did sort of get to him. He'd never admit it to anyone, he hardly admitted it to himself, but he was lonely. He wished he had someone who gave enough of a fuck about him to write him a letter once in a while.

The worst was Sarge made everyone go to mail call, it was an order, so he'd just sit there and act like he didn't give a fuck. And he tried hard not to.

Then one day Sarge called his name and damn if he didn't have a letter. He almost didn't know what to do with it. He stared at it until his buddy Grimes teased, "Shit Dixon, ya gonna open that letter or are ya just gonna admire the postage stamp?"

"Fuck you Grimes." And his buddy just laughed. The truth was Grimes was damn glad to see Dixon finally get a letter from someone.

What neither of them knew was that the Sarge had sent Daryl Dixon's name and service address to the Georgia Chapter of the American Red Cross. They had a program where they matched up soldiers who never received mail with folks who were willing to write letters to those soldiers.

Sarge liked the idea of the program and thought it was good for morale.

The letter was written on real pretty pink paper and there were little flowers up in the corner of it. The handwriting was small, delicate, perfect. She said her name was Beth Greene and that she'd gotten his name from her church as a soldier who was serving in Viet Nam, a soldier that might like to receive a letter from home.

She went on to tell him about herself. She lived on the family farm, she was 18 and in her senior year of high school. She liked music and horses and she liked fishing. She had an older brother Shawn and an older sister Maggie, both were away at college.

She said she didn't have any plans yet for after high school and that she liked living in a small town and on the farm. She just had no idea of what else she might want to try. She told him about the classes she was taking and about the music she liked and about playing the piano and guitar.

She said she sure would be happy if he would write her back, and she said she hoped they could write each other every week and be pen pals. She signed the letter: _Your New Friend, Beth_. And she'd drawn a little butterfly there next to her name.

The soldier was touched by the letter from this young woman he didn't know. She had taken the time to send him such a nice letter and tell him all about herself and ask if he'd please write her back. He couldn't recall that he'd ever written a letter to anyone but he wanted to write to her.

He got what he needed at the PX and he sat down and started to write his letter to Beth Greene. He just followed along with the way she'd written hers.

He told her his name was Daryl Dixon and that he was a private. He was nearly 20 and he'd graduated from high school when he was 18. He got his draft notice a week later.

He told her the Army offered a pretty cool deal if a soldier would extend their Viet Nam tour an additional 6 months. A guy got extra leave of 30 days in between the two tours. The Army would fly the soldier anywhere he wanted to spend those days off, free of charge. Even the flight time didn't count towards that time off.

He told her he didn't have any big plans and so it had sounded like a pretty fine deal to him, because the other thing was a guy got paid more money when he was serving in the war zone and Uncle Sam didn't take taxes from war zone soldiers. So even though he already had six months into his 12 month Viet Nam tour, he still had a year to go.

He told her his parents had both died but he sure didn't tell her how. He told her his only other relation was a brother, Merle, who was also in the army serving in Korea.

All the guys seemed to have snapshots of a girl in their wallet and he always had wished he had one too. So he included a Polaroid picture of himself another soldier had taken of him standing next to a jeep. He told her he'd like to be her pen pal, and he asked her could she please send him a wallet size picture of herself if she still wanted to write. He signed the letter: _Your Friend in Viet Nam, Daryl Dixon_. And he drew a little picture of an arrow next to his name.

He didn't know why he was so nervous mailing that letter but he was. And he found himself wondering if Beth Greene would ever even write him a letter back. Shit, maybe she'd see his picture and his crappy handwriting and tear up his letter.

* * *

She found herself checking the mailbox every day as soon as she got off the school bus. Finally one day it was there, a letter from the soldier.

She was so excited she sat right down there on the ground next to mailbox and opened it as fast as she could without tearing it. It was written on some kind of paper that was Army stationary from his base. His handwriting was big and manly. She liked it.

He told her a little about himself and he even included a picture, and my gosh he was so handsome. She hadn't expected that. And he wanted a picture of her for his wallet. Luckily she'd just gotten her senior pictures back and there were plenty of wallet-sized ones.

She ran in the house and yelled, "Hi Mama, I'm home," as she bounded up the stairs to her bedroom just as fast as she could.

She put her new Beatles 8-track tape in the player she'd gotten for Christmas, and sat down to write Private Daryl Dixon a letter. Homework could wait. She told him about the farm, what their crops were and the kinds of animals they raised and she told him all about her horse, Nellie.

She read that back to herself and she hoped he wouldn't think she was boring.

She told him about being on the intermural Volleyball team and she admitted to him she wasn't very good at sports but she did like playing the game. Besides she thought, boys didn't really expect girls to be good at sports.

She told him more about school and how much she hated math because it was just so gosh darn hard. But she was going to pass all of her classes and graduate from high school, that's all that concerned her about it. She was getting her diploma.

She ended the letter with: _Your friend, Beth_. And this time she put a little "x" next to her name. She hoped her soldier didn't think that was too forward. But friends kiss don't they?

* * *

He was kind of surprised how excited he was when the Sarge called his name. He'd prepared himself to never receive another letter from the farm girl.

He couldn't wait to get outside to read it, but not in front of everyone else. He slipped behind the building and opened it. There was that pretty pink paper with the flowers and the small delicate handwriting, but there was also a picture and he had to look at that before he even read a word.

He didn't expect her to be so pretty but she was, and not just everyday pretty, she was beautiful. Even though the picture was black and white he was sure her hair was blond and those eyes of hers blue, and she had the sweetest smile he'd ever seen.

He enjoyed reading all about the farm and her horse, and he almost laughed out loud when he read that no one could calm that horse down but her. He'd love it if he could see her play a game of volleyball and he would just bet she was a whole lot better at it than she thought.

He wasn't sure what that little "x" meant, he was going to have to try and find out from someone.

As soon as he could he sat down and wrote her a letter back. He told her he'd like to see her playing volleyball and he said maybe someday he could meet her and her horse. Then he had second thoughts, maybe he shouldn't say that. Maybe she'd think he was overstepping. Well she could probably tell he didn't know the first damn thing about writing letters anyway, or about girls, or much of anything for that matter. So what the hell? He'd just leave that part in there, yeah she'd probably never write him again anyway.

Since she'd asked and all he told her what he did over there in Viet Nam. He was one of the lucky ones he figured, he wasn't a combat soldier, he was a mechanic. He worked on the tanks and the other military vehicles of war and so he pretty much stayed there on base. The truth was he'd wanted to be a combat soldier like his brother Merle. Merle was an Army marksman. His brother was several years older and he'd already been in the military for 10 years when Daryl was drafted.

But Merle threatened Daryl, telling him he was not to volunteer for combat duty under any circumstance. "Ya flaunt them mechanic skills ya got or I'ma petition the army not ta let ya serve in Nam at all. We're the only two survivin' members of our family. Since world war two they take that shit real serious. You're the last a our bloodline and they'll keep ya stateside. Ya won't be gettin' that sweet combat pay ya want so bad."

So Daryl did what Merle said because the truth was he did want that sweet combat pay. He planned to try and open his own auto garage someday soon and he was saving every penny he could. He told pretty Miss Beth Greene all that. He hoped she understood and didn't think he was a coward for not fighting.

He signed the letter: _Your soldier friend, Daryl Dixon x_. He'd find out what that "x" meant later. For right now he was anxious to send the letter so maybe, just maybe, she'd send him one back.

* * *

After school she'd confided in her friend Amy about her pen pal Daryl. Amy suggested she send him cookies. "Soldiers love to get care packages Beth. You get one or two of your Mama's empty coffee cans. Wash them out real good so they don't smell like coffee, it'll flavor your cookies. Pop popcorn with nothing on it. You bake the cookies, cool them, and then wrap each one individually. Pack them in the coffee can between layers of the popcorn. The popcorn makes good packing and keeps moisture away from the cookies. The sealed can helps protect them and keep the cookies fresh. They have a long way to go."

"How do you know all that Amy?"

Amy couldn't keep from giggling, "I have a soldier pen pal too!"

And they told each other everything about their soldiers.

When she got home there was a letter from Private Dixon in the mailbox and she actually squealed. Again she sat right down by the mailbox and opened his letter, and read it three times. She kept running her finger over the little "x" next to his name and she could just swear her tummy was full of butterflies. She rushed up to her room and read the letter three more times, stopping every couple of sentences to stare at his picture and rub her finger over that little "x".

Then she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mama was fixing dinner. She was talking a 100 miles an hour, begging Mama to let her make cookies and send them in coffee cans to the soldier.

Mama kept saying, "Calm down Bethie and talk a little slower. I can't understand half of what you're saying."

Finally it connected and to her surprise her Mama said, "Well that sounds like a wonderful idea. I can't imagine a young soldier never receiving a letter or a package. I'll tell you what, tomorrow while you're at school I'll get the cans ready and the corn popped. You come right home and make the cookies, you'll have to make an extra couple of dozen for Daddy. When they're cooled I'll help you pack them. The next day on your lunch break you can take the package to the post office and mail them."

Beth was jumping up and down with excitement, "Thank you Mama you're the best Mom in the whole world! This is so exciting I can't wait! What kind should I make?"

Mama laughed and said, "I have no idea, but a person can hardly go wrong with chocolate chip or a good old-fashion oatmeal cookie."

She didn't wait to just mail a letter with the cookies. As soon as she was done with the dinner dishes she ran right back up to her room and wrote him a nice long letter. She added the tiniest dab of perfume on the pink stationary with the flowers in the corner. Another little something she'd learned from Amy. This time she signed it: _Your Special Friend, Beth xx_. The next morning she dropped it in the mailbox on the corner by her school.

In the meantime he'd found out what that "x" meant from Grimes and then threatened to kill his buddy if he ever brought it up again.

When Sarge called his name at mail call he held on tight to her letter until he could get outside with it. He went behind the building and he carefully opened the letter and it smelled so pretty he couldn't help but wonder if that's what Beth Greene smelled like.

She didn't tell him about the cookies she was going to make and send to him, that was a surprise. But pretty Beth Greene, who smelled real pretty too, told him more about school and about the school play and about the small town where she lived. It all sounded real nice to him.

To his surprise she said she wished he could come meet her and her horse too. She said if he ever did come maybe they could go fishing together and have a picnic by the river. That made his heart catch just a little, she really did want to meet him.

This time she'd signed the letter: _Your Special friend, Beth xx_. Wow. He rubbed his finger over those "x's" and then he opened his wallet and he looked at her picture. He couldn't believe this pretty girl would want to meet him and that she'd sent him two kisses.

He wondered if she'd ever really want him to go there and if she ever really would kiss him. Because if she would, he'd go and he sure would be willing to give Beth Greene all the kisses she wanted.

As soon as he was able he rushed back and wrote her a letter. He reminded her about that 30 days off he had coming. He asked if she really would be willing to meet him because if she would, he'd be more than willing to travel there. He told her how nice the letter had smelled and he got bold and he asked her if that was how she smelled. And he wasn't sure what had come over him or when he got so brave, but he told her he liked those kisses and he signed his letter: _A soldier who's thinking about you, Daryl xxx_.

Four days later a big cardboard box came for the soldier. He couldn't imagine what it was going to be. He knew it had to be from Beth Greene, she was the only person who ever sent him anything in the mail. He took it behind the building and opened it with his pocket knife. In the box were two Maxwell House coffee cans, scotch tapped to the top of one was a letter.

It smelled real pretty like the other one and he just held it for a minute. Then he saw on the back that where the envelop sealed she'd drawn a tiny heart. That's when his own heart felt like it went right up in his throat.

He was real careful when he opened the letter so as not to tear the part where that little heart was. And this time he found he went right to the end of the letter first, just to see how she'd signed it. And he was real glad he was sitting down because it said: _Love from your special friend, Beth xoxo_.

He took a deep breath, he opened his wallet and looked at her picture, and then he read the letter.

He closed his eyes and he leaned his head back against the building and he couldn't believe she'd written him such a nice letter, and the letter had mentioned the cans were full of cookies she baked him. She said she hoped they wouldn't spoil or get too broken. As he read her concerns he knew it didn't matter, he would eat them no matter what. They were cookies from her and she'd made them just for him. But what really caused his heart to skip a beat was that she'd written that word to him, that word he couldn't recall anyone ever having spoken to him much less written to him, that "love" word.

The jungle heat wasn't the only thing making him feel so warm.

He took one of the cans from the cardboard box and he opened it so carefully, like it would surely break at any moment. He pulled the little plastic top from the can and he saw the popcorn there. He thought what the hell, and he ate the popcorn until he reached the first layer of cookies.

He took one out and he just held it there in his hand for a minute. His mind was blown by this gesture and he had to take a deep breath. He unwrapped the cookie and it was broken into four pieces and the chocolate chips were a little melted. He put a piece of the broken cookie in his mouth and he knew beyond a doubt, it was the best damn thing he'd ever tasted.

* * *

Mama had her baking before she ever even started kindergarten but never had she put so much care and so much feeling into anything she'd made. She thought maybe it was a little bit mean of her, but any cookies she didn't think were just perfect she put on the plate for Daddy. Daddy wouldn't notice anyway.

She even said a little prayer that he liked chocolate chip and that he'd be happy to receive the cookies from her. She'd been so careful when she packed them and she hoped he could tell by the care she took how much it meant to her to send him these cookies. She couldn't believe she got so daring in her letter as to invite him again to come see her, but mostly she couldn't believe she'd signed it "love." She hoped that didn't "scare him off." Maggie always said boys got nervous when girls started mentioning "love" in any way, shape or form.

Six days later she received a letter he'd sent before he got the cookies. Even though she was all by herself when she read it she felt herself blush when she read his words, "Your letter smelled so pretty, and you're so pretty. Is that what you smell like? Because I liked it a lot." And then he told her that yes, he wanted very much to travel there to see her. He reminded her he had those days off coming but if she changed her mind he'd understand.

That made her feel sad. Didn't he know that if she asked him to come it was because she was sure she wanted him to? She wrote him right back and she told him that of course she meant it, that yes she wanted very much for him to come. She told him she was graduating June 7th. If he could come after that she'd have lots of free time.

Ten days later a letter came he'd written the day he received the cookies. He told her they were the best cookies he ever tasted and that he'd had to hide them from his buddies. Everyone was always trying to get him to share. He said he'd share most anything but he'd never share something she'd given him. She was so flattered and again, even though she was alone she felt herself blush at his words.

He also wrote that he was going to start filling out his paperwork for his 30 days off. He told her all she had to do was give him a date she'd like him there and he'd try real hard to get that time off to come. But he was going to come anyway just as soon as he could get there. Those butterflies in her tummy would not be still.

They continued to exchange letters with increasing frequency. As the time drew closer for his 30 days they were both becoming more and more nervous ,and also more and more impatient for the day to arrive.

She talked to Mama first. "Mama he doesn't really have a regular home. His Mama and Daddy passed away and his older brother is serving in Korea, isn't there any way he could stay with us while he's here? Please Mama."

"Beth, Sweetheart, no matter how nice this young soldier is I don't think Daddy would ever agree to let him stay two bedroom doors down from yours. But you know what I could do? I could ask Otis and Patricia. They have a nice guest room and I don't think they ever use it. He'd be less than a mile away. Let me talk to them."

She was so excited when Otis and Patricia said yes, they'd be happy and proud to open their home to a soldier. It was so hard to believe this was all coming together and she was finally going to meet Private Daryl Dixon. It seemed like a dream she'd surely wake up from real soon.

When she got a letter from him saying he'd be there on the 5th of June, in time to attend her graduation ceremony and the graduation dance, she thought she'd shake right apart from the excitement. And he was so funny and cute, in his letter he said he didn't know one single dance step but if she was willing to try and teach him he'd be willing to try and learn.

He had all his plans laid out. He'd be coming in on a big military transport plane and he'd figure a way to get himself a shower on the base. He'd hitch a ride or whatever to get to his pickup truck he kept in a storage lot, then he'd drive the three hours to her house.

All he had was his army clothes so he thought maybe he'd wear his fatigues to her house, but he was definitely bringing his dress uniform for her graduation and the dance.

He couldn't believe all the thinking and the planning he'd done about this trip. But every time he looked at the stack of letters with the x's and the o's on them, and that word "love," and he looked at her pretty face in his wallet, he knew it would all be worth it and then some.

00

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a comment / review. If you'd like to see the chapter photo it's on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks so much for all the lovely comments and reviews for the first part of Pen Pals. Several of you commented or PM'd me asking me to make it a multi-chapter story. I'm not ruling that out for sometime a little later down the line, but if I do that I'll break it away from this collection and write it as its own multi chapter fiction. In the meantime, I hope you'll be happy with the way the story concludes for now.**

 **Pen Pals Part Two**

The day had finally come and Daryl would be arriving soon! He'd told her he thought he'd be able to get there by four o'clock that afternoon. She couldn't believe Mama and Daddy were making her go to school. Shoot it wasn't like she was going to learn anything with only a day and a half left.

But Mama was firm, "You're going Miss. It would be silly to lay out now, you're almost done. You have perfect attendance all through high school and you don't want to ruin it."

When the school bus pulled up to her driveway she practically jumped out of it, ran all the way into the house and up the stairs to her room. She had to hurry, Daryl would be there in less than an hour.

She freshened up quickly, carefully applied her makeup and fixed her hair. She slipped into the adorable little paisley print mini skirt Amy had loaned her, along with the gogo boots.

As she was coming down the stairs Daddy took one look, pointed a finger and said, "Right back up to your room daughter. You will not be wearing a skirt like that to meet this young man, or at any other time for that matter."

"Please Daddy it's the fashion, pretty please?" She tried giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't waste your time Bethie, there are a few things your old Daddy won't compromise on and this is one of those things. Now hurry up before the boy gets here."

She didn't have time to argue with Daddy so she rushed back to her room and put one of her own skirts on. It was so old-fashion, it came clear down almost to her knees and she was sure it looked downright frumpy. She hoped the soldier wouldn't think she was completely out of it.

He couldn't wait to meet her but shit he was so nervous, not only was he finally meeting Beth Greene but he was going to be meeting her whole damn family. Well her parents anyway. He was ready to meet her, way more than ready, it was just that he hadn't really thought about having to meet them. But whatever it took he was going to do it.

He'd been ready to meet her since right after he read her first letter. He could tell by it she was real nice and real sweet and the words she wrote were so nice and so sincere. At that time he didn't even know what Beth Greene looked like, he just knew she was real pretty on the inside. He was also grateful to have her in his life. The soldier would never be able to put into words how much her letters and packages had helped him get through those long lonely days in the jungle.

She was on pins and needles, what if he was disappointed? What if she wasn't pretty enough or oh-my-gosh, not sexy enough? She was pretty sure she wasn't sexy at all, especially in this dowdy skirt that came almost to her knees.

But she'd done everything she could. She had on her new petal pink lipstick, light blue eye shadow, just a little, and some mascara. She hoped Daddy wouldn't squawk about that. And she hadn't forgotten a dab of the perfume he liked behind each ear.

Shit he hoped he didn't sweat too much and that he could manage to form his thoughts and words into complete sentences and that she didn't think he was ugly or something. He'd practiced real hard what he'd say to her and Grimes had given him some advice on what he might say to her folks, and what to discuss with her Dad. He appreciated the help and advice because he had no point of reference for this kind of thing.

He was sure his stomach went right up in his throat when he turned down the dirt driveway leading to her house. Damn it was big, old and beautiful. Now he was further intimidated, she was used to having a lot and he didn't think he had much to offer.

She was sitting on the window seat in her bedroom with the curtain just barely pulled back, just enough to see down the driveway. When she saw that truck coming she swore her tummy tied up in one big knot. She didn't run down the stairs because she was afraid her nerves had her so unsteady she'd fall and land flat on her face. Besides, what if she perspired or something? That would be just awful.

When the knock came to the door she worried she might throw up from the combination of nerves and excitement. She was almost grateful now that Daddy was so old-fashion, he insisted on opening the door to greet the soldier first.

And when she got a peek at that young man standing there, oh my. He was everything she'd imagined he would be. Handsome and strong-looking with a shy smile on his face. He shook Daddy's hand and said, "Hello Mr. Greene I'm Daryl Dixon, a friend to your daughter Beth." Daryl heaved a sigh of relief, just to himself of course, he was so damn glad that came out right. He'd been rehearsing it all the way there.

Then over her Daddy's shoulder his eyes caught her eyes and they locked onto each other. He wondered if he'd ever be able to speak again. She was every bit as beautiful, shit more beautiful, than her picture. And she looked so sweet, just like he'd imagined her being every time he read her letters and looked at the picture in his wallet.

Mama and Daddy just gave each other "that look," the one that parents give one another when they know their little girl is living in a whole new world.

Daddy broke the moment up then, "Please come in young man, let me introduce you to my family." And he did, but Mama and Daddy knew. They could clearly see the young soldier only had eyes for one person in that farmhouse, and it wasn't either one of them.

Daddy supposed he was getting soft in his old age when he said, "Why don't you two young people take a little walk? Bethie, you can show Daryl some of the farm. We'll see you back here for supper." Those two young people didn't hesitate for a moment, they were out the door like they were leaving a burning building.

They strolled in silence until he figured they'd turned enough of corner they wouldn't be visible from the house and then he took her hand. But the farmer's daughter wanted more than that, she put her arms around him and started to hug him and that was all the encouragement the soldier needed, he hugged her back. They held onto each other real tight like that for a while. Finally she leaned her head back just a little and they were looking in each-others eyes and she spoke, "I've wanted to hug you for so long now. I'm so happy you decided to come meet me."

Since he was confident he could no longer speak, he decided the best thing was to just do what he'd been wanting to do for so long. He nuzzled his face into her neck and hair a little and he whispered in her ear, "Ya smell so pretty, just like your letters." And they were both feeling a certain warmth all over. It was then she began to softly cry, just a little, the soldier panicked a lot. "Whatsa matter, did I do sumthin' wrong?"

"No I'm just so happy."

"Well then if you're happy don't cry no more. We're together now and I'm happy too. Damn girl, I didn't think it was possible for ya ta be any sweeter or prettier than I thought ya were, but ya are." And they both got pink cheeked and he kissed her.

He took her hand then and they started the walking they'd set out to do and they did a whole lot of talking. They talked about everything. The young couple shared their secrets and their thoughts about what they wanted in life and they talked a lot about the letters they'd sent each other, and just how much those letters had meant to them.

They got so caught up in each other and their talking they were almost late getting back to the big farmhouse for supper. But they made it and it was then Daryl met Patricia and Otis, they'd be joining everyone for the evening meal. He was happy and relieved to find they were just nice simple farm folks with a friendly manner and a nice way of being.

They all sat down to supper and he hadn't expected what came next. He was pretty sure no one caught on he didn't know what the hell he was doing, he just did what they did. Everyone joined hands and her daddy said a prayer. Her daddy wasn't one damn thing like his Daddy had been.

It was after supper when she, her Mama and Patricia were done clearing the table that he was completely bowled over. He was glad he was sitting down so he didn't fall down when her Mama said, "Daryl, Beth tells us you had a birthday last month and I do believe she has a little surprise for you." And damn if mama didn't turn the lights off then and here came Beth from the kitchen carrying a cake with lighted candles on it. He was so embarrassed when they all began to sing "Happy Birthday," he was relieved the lights were off. He just knew his face must look as red as tomato. But even more than he was embarrassed, the young soldier was very moved by this gesture and it just confirmed what he already knew about Beth Greene, she was the sweetest and nicest person in the world.

00

She couldn't have been more proud and grateful than she was to have her handsome young soldier in attendance when she made her high school graduation. But she sure did wish he could be sitting with her, rather than out in the audience with Mama and Daddy.

And that evening when he escorted her to the graduation dance looking so handsome in his dress uniform, she'd never been so proud to be seen with anyone. And she didn't miss the way the other girls were all giving him the look, she also noticed he only looked at her.

He'd said he couldn't dance and he wasn't real smooth, but the way he was holding her in his arms she just didn't care. It all seemed perfect to her, he seemed perfect to her.

He'd gotten a diploma but he hadn't bothered to attend his graduation ceremony, he couldn't see the point. No one would be there to watch. Merle was serving over in Germany at the time. Besides, his brother had already spent his 30 day leave visiting with Daryl at the beginning of the school year. They'd spent a lot of time out hunting and that meant more to him than Merle coming to some graduation ceremony. But he hadn't wanted to miss her graduation. And she looked so darn pretty up there in her white cap and gown, but he knew she was nervous in front of the crowd. He just tried to smile some encouragement her way.

It was such a proud moment for him when later that evening he got to escort her to the dance. She was by far the prettiest girl in the room and he knew for a fact she was the sweetest, and he was sure all those other guys wished they were him.

She'd apologized to him about her dress. She said her parents weren't too modern and so she'd had to wear the high-necked dress with elbow length sleeves and the skirt that came to just below her knees. All the other girls would be far more fashionable.

He'd put his hand to the side of her face and smiled, "Ya look beautiful and I like that dress a lot, I like seein' you in it. Don't ya never apologize for the way ya look girl, yer gonna be the prettiest girl at the dance and you're always gonna look pretty ta me."

It was after the dance, when they were alone in his truck, he had his arms around her and they were kissing, and he put his lips to her ear and told her, "I love ya Beth."

And to his pleasant surprise she said it back, "I love you too Daryl."

The next week they had their picnic and did some fishing and she asked him if he'd like to go for a swim in the pond. He told her that he would but first he had to tell her the truth about something. And he did, he told her all of it. He told her the story about his Mother and Father and about what things were like for him and Merle. Then he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and he said to her just before he slipped it off completely, "I'm kinda messed up there, the skin on my back, ya may not like looking at it. But as serious as we're gettin' ya need ta see in case ya decide it's too disgustin'."

Pretty Miss Beth Greene who smelled so pretty and was so sweet and nice, gently touched that skin of his back and tears came to her blue eyes as she told him, "Something like that is never going to change my feelings for you Daryl. I love you." And they clung tight to one another, and then they forgot about that swimming for a while. They were way too busy getting to know each other in other ways.

But the soldier had great respect for the pretty farm girl and her family and he hadn't let it go too far, that was something he was willing to wait for, at least for a while.

The young couple seemed to be inseparable, in fact Mama and Daddy had pretty much resigned themselves to the fact they just couldn't keep those two apart. A week and a half before he was to ship back out he asked her Daddy if he could speak to him alone. He already had that ring in his pocket, he'd bought it at the PX before he left Viet Nam to come see her, just in case. He was nervous as a cat but Grimes had told him what to talk to her Daddy about and how to ask.

Daddy and Mama had seen this coming. They'd watched as the two young people had grown ever closer even though it had been such a short time. But after six months of writing so often, and then seeing each other all day and half the night for three weeks straight, Mama and Daddy knew their daughter and the young soldier were in love.

They'd both expected the young man to ask to speak to Daddy and they'd agreed on how he'd respond. They liked the young soldier very much, they respected him and they could see how much he respected and cared for their daughter. They were not at all unhappy about this choice their daughter seemed to have made.

Patricia had told Mama he was the perfect houseguest, quiet, tidy always offering to help her and Otis around the place and often mentioning how grateful he was to them for letting him stay. Patricia told Mama the truth was, they were going to be sad to see the young soldier go.

He hadn't said anything to Beth because Grimes told him that with older southern men he'd for sure better talk to Daddy first. And yet again he knew just about anyone knew more about how a fellow was supposed to handle this stuff than he did. Fuck, this was intimidating as all get out.

They went in her Daddy's office and Daddy put him right on the spot, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about son?"

And the young soldier twisted his hat a little in his hands but he made sure to look her Daddy in the eye. "I'ma be back from Nam in six months, I muster out two months after that. I'm not gonna re up or nuthin'. I'm lookin' ta buy a business. I been savin' since Junior High School ta start my own auto garage. I always did work and I saved what I could. I's talkin' to a fella in town, a man by the name a Dale Horvath who owns the garage. Anyway he says he'd like ta sell, ta retire, I told him I'd like ta buy. We struck a deal for me ta buy him out when I get back. A course I'd still have ta be payin' him on it a few more years, but I feel good the business would pay for itself and I could still be providin' for a family."

"What I'm gettin' at Mr. Greene is I'd like ta ask if you'd see your way clear ta let me marry your daughter Beth. We'd be livin' here in town, I wouldn't take her away from ya. I wouldn't dream a takin' her far from her Mama and you. I can promise ya I'd treat her right, work hard, never hurt her in any way and never let no one else hurt her either. I love her sir, I wouldn't hesitate ta take a bullet for her."

At least her Daddy had a small grin, he didn't look fit to kill or anything. "Well son I can see there's a lot of love between you two, and I don't doubt your sincerity for a minute. My one condition is you don't marry her before you leave. I'd feel better if it wasn't rushed. That's not to say you can't ask her, but let's wait and see how things go while you're gone."

And Daryl thought he knew what her Daddy was thinking, she'd get sick of waiting for him and he'd get that letter every guy he served with dreaded getting, that "Dear John" letter. But he held a hand out, shook her Daddy's and said, "Thank you sir, thanks for your faith in me and I'll do like ya want."

He figured her Daddy was right. She might get sick of waiting on him, or it was possible he could get hurt or killed. Who knew? But he was at least going to ask her. He told her he'd like to go back to that fishing spot with her, do a little fishing and maybe take a walk.

He didn't get too dramatic, he thought he'd just embarrass her and himself if he tried the kneeling down and all. So instead, when they were seated on the blanket with their legs stretched out in front of them he took her hand. "Best day a my life was the day I got a letter from a pretty young farm girl in Georgia askin' me ta be her pen pal. I knew right away she was sumthin' special. Now that I got ta meet that girl and spend some time with her there ain't no doubt in my mind, she's the most special girl in this world. I'd be the happiest man alive if she'd say yes ta marryin' me."

He pulled that little ring from his pocket and held it out to her. She was smiling with tears in her eyes and at first all she could do was look in his eyes and say, "Oh." She took a deep breath, almost laughed from nervousness and said, "Yes, yes I would, I'd be honored to marry such a fine man."

He slipped the ring on her finger and he kissed her tenderly. They held each other tight for a while and then they began excitedly talking about the plans for their wedding and for their life beyond that wedding day.

00

He'd been back in country now for two months and damn he missed her more every day. It had been especially hard in the beginning when he'd had to wait so long for that first letter to arrive. Grimes told him it always seemed to take longer when a guy'd been gone a while for his mail to catch up with him. It hadn't stopped the soldier from sending her several letters already.

Three weeks in the Sarge called his name and handed him a stack of letters held together with a rubber band. Most were from her and he studied the postmarks to try and open them in order. They smelled so pretty and as much as he loved that, it also made him long for her all the more. She told him how much she missed him and how she'd been filling her time.

It turned out she'd taken a job working for Mr. Horvath down at the auto garage. Besides having a little money of her own coming in she was learning all about the business. Well the front office business, like talking to customers on the phone, making out the work orders, bills and receipts, and she was even learning how to do the daily bookkeeping. She told him she was just so darned excited to be his number one helper in his new business. That made him smile and he felt so happy and just a bit overwhelmed to think that his sweet, pretty fiancé would want to be his 'number one' helper.

What moved him even more was the way she signed her letter: _I love you with all my heart, Your future wife Beth xoxoxo_.

He read the rest of her letters and then he wrote her right back. He didn't have much to say, there was not much new so he just talked about what he was hoping for in their life together and how he could hardly wait to get home to her. And he told her how special it made him feel that she would want to help in the business, and he told her he looked forward to them building their future together. He wrote that he couldn't wait to marry her and make her Mrs. Daryl Dixon. He signed the letter: _I love you with all my heart, Your future husband Daryl xoxoxo_.

The other letters were from her Mama and Daddy, and Patricia and Otis had also sent him a nice letter. There was even a short one from Mr. Horvath telling him what a wonderful job Beth was doing and that she'd be a big asset to his business. That made the soldier smile with pride. Over the course of the next three days he replied to each letter he had received.

And then he wrote a letter to his brother. He told him all about the young woman who had stolen his heart. He told him the whole story of how they'd gotten together, even though he feared that Merle might tease him. But shit, that was just Merle's way. He told his brother when the wedding would be and said he sure did hope he could come and stand up with him.

Three weeks later he received a letter from Merle. He was surprised the nice things his brother had to say. That he was proud of him, proud that he was going to be a married man and a business owner. He said he'd already talked to his C.O. about the time off and he would be there proudly standing by his little brother's side on his wedding day.

And he'd gotten a letter from Beth that contained two pictures. One was a photo of her and him that her Daddy had taken when they went to the Graduation dance. She looked so pretty in that dress she'd been embarrassed about, and he could still remember how good she'd felt in his arms as he'd tried so hard not to step on her feet. The other picture showed her and her Mama holding up a big wooden sign her Daddy had made. The sign said, "Dixon's Garage." He almost got choked up over that. It surprised him how these good people had welcomed him as one of their own.

The young soldier couldn't believe how much his life had changed since he received that first letter from the Georgia farm girl. It was so perfect he feared the other shoe would drop.

00

He was excited to be finally heading to the Greene family farm, and there was nothing but the biggest smile on his face when he saw her standing there on that front porch with her own big smile. He barely got the ignition turned off before he was jumping out of the pickup and right into her arms.

He just had three days off and then he had to report back to Fort Benning for the rest of his army service. But he was back in the states and home to her, and that's what counted.

Much to Daryl's surprise her Daddy even let him stay there on the farm in her brother's old bedroom. Daryl shook his hand and told him he was honored by the faith and trust the man had in him, and he would live up to that faith and trust.

The next day they went into town and he met with Mr. Horvath and they signed the papers and Daryl gave him his certified check for the down payment on the garage.

Then the young couple went looking for a place to live, the place where they would live their first few years as man and wife. They settled on a small one bedroom place above the Mercantile. It was old but well cared for and all freshly painted. They thought it was grand, they thought everything about it was just perfect and perfect for them.

They furnished it with items purchased at the second-hand store and the farm girl went to work prettying it up. She made slip covers for that drab old sofa and chair, and a flowered table cloth for the small kitchen table they'd purchased. It hid that big chip in the plastic top but the cloth covered it and brightened up the little kitchen. Mama gave her a quilt for the bed that Beth's Grandma had made, and she and Mama made pretty pillows to go with it and curtains for all the windows.

Patricia surprised the young couple with the gift of a set of dishes and flatware that had been her Mother's. "Otis and I have no children to pass our things on to and we can't think of a couple we'd want to have these things more than the two of you."

The young couple agreed they had the nicest home and the best family and friends in the world.

00

They stood facing each other in the small church. She was in a pretty white dress her Mama had worn when she she'd married her Daddy, and her sister was standing next to her in a pink flowered dress. Even though he'd been out of the army for a week he wore his dress uniform and his brother stood beside him in his dress uniform.

The young groom was relieved the ceremony didn't last too long because he was a nervous wreck. He just wanted her to be his wife, have it be official so they could start their lives together.

His buddy Rick Grimes was there. He was now a civilian working for the Sheriff's Department over in King County. He made everyone pose a few times while he took photographs with his new Instamatic camera. Then they all went to the farm and had a real nice meal and the young couple did what they'd been just dying to do. They got in his pickup and drove to their new home.

Daryl wasn't one little bit upset or embarrassed about the tin cans dragging behind his pickup, or the "Just Married" sign in the back window. All courtesy of Merle, Maggie and Shawn. He was proud.

They practically ran up the stairs to their new little home and when they reached the door he unlocked it, then picked her up in his arms and carried his new bride across the threshold.

He set her down gently, took her in his arms, kissed her and then pulled back just a little and asked with a smile, "Even though we're married now will ya still be my pen pal and write me a love letter once in a while Mrs. Dixon?"

It made her cheeks turn a little pink but she smiled at her new husband and said, "I think we should be pen pals forever and never stop writing each other love letters Mr. Dixon."

00

 **A/N A big thanks to my sweet FF friend Kevkye. She sent me a prompt a while back for a Merle fic where he's in Iraq and gets a pen pal. Poor Kye, I'm always asking her if I can change up her prompts a little, or a lot. And she's every bit as sweet and nice as Beth Greene Dixon, because she always says "Yes." I welcome all of you to send me prompts and if I can make them work I'll give it a go. Again, I appreciate you taking the time to read my stories and I would love to read your reviews / comments. Big hugs to all of you! gneebee xo**

 **To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr blogs gneebee or bethylmethbrick. I'd appreciate you checking out my multi chapter story, Love's Highway. Thank you again my friends! gneebee xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N You guys are so great, thank you all so much. This short story is mostly Beth's POV, and she is definitely the more awkward. Daryl is a little more self-assured, but still Daryl.  
**

 **The Liquor Delivery Guy**

Taking a job in a college bar was about the last thing she wanted but if she was going to go to school she had to help fund her education. At least make enough for her books, clothes, food and incidentals. She was lucky, her maternal grandparents and her Mama and Daddy had made provisions for her tuition and board but she had to cover the rest.

And the money at Scoundrels was good and the work dependable, but putting up with drunk 21 year old guys wasn't really her idea of a good time. Especially in the horrible uniform she had to wear. Oh my gawd could it be more provocative? Well yes it certainly could be, but if it was she'd be working over at the cafe for a lot less money, just to avoid wearing it.

She couldn't decide if they were trying to make her look like a floozy version of the Swiss Miss, an oversexed member of the Von Trapp family, or a hooker. Now if she was built like her coworker Oksana it wouldn't be quite so bad. But the truth was she didn't have much up top and all this crazy uniform did was highlight that. Oksana on the other hand had quite the voluptuous figure and she made that stupid uniform, with its tight plunging neckline, look hot.

Just to make things worse those drunken jerks often seemed to feel compelled to remind her of just what was missing.

But who would guess drunken jerk college boys actually tip pretty well? And anyway she only had six more months and she'd be done, thank God. She was so ready to be out of this bar and out of school and starting in her new career. She had a great job lined up at a private Music Academy where she'd be teaching music composition, giving voice lessons and also teaching piano and guitar. She couldn't wait to get started.

But for now, she was just struggling along and practically counting the hours.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Leave it to Amy, it seemed like that girl came up with some new harebrained idea every day, and why did she always include Beth in her little schemes?

Beth loved her friend, she just wished she could cut back a little on the stupid things she got them involved in, like this. Sure the money was good and all, $200 each, but the job? Geez, how humiliating could her life get? They were going to be working a Frat Party. Why not just shoot her now?

It was one of those snooty type fraternities, you know the kind, where the membership consisted of rich mostly spoiled guys from prominent families. Those guys who didn't have a care in the world about how they were going to pay for their education, or their booze, or their nice clothes and fancy cars. Sheesh

But anyway, Amy had begged and pleaded and made wild promises to Beth if she'd please just do this with her. She even promised to take her out for a nice dinner at that new steak and seafood restaurant in town. Well Beth wasn't taking that little promise to the bank quite yet either. After all, Amy made lots of promises, and she truly did mean to keep them when she made them. But knowing Amy, she was likely to walk by a store window and see a hot new pair of boots that she just _had_ to have, and that would be the end of the dinner out.

All of it actually made Beth smile, she loved that girl and wished she could be more like her. A lot less serious and a lot more spontaneous. But if that was ever going to happen it probably would have by now, after all she was 22.

Their job for this party was to set everything up, the snacks and the alcohol, keep the snacks replenished, and even serve some of them on trays. It seemed rich drunken college boys did things different than poor drunken college boys.

She and Amy were also in charge of keeping half the pitchers full of high alcohol content party punch, and the other half full of beer from the kegs.

The worst part for Beth? Yep, she had to wear real short shorts and a real tight tank top. Terrific, just terrific.

Just thinking about that she decided Amy had to give her a pedicure too.

* * *

They got to the frat house at 4:00 that Saturday afternoon, just like they were supposed to. They were getting everything set-up when a knock came to the back door. Beth didn't even think about it she just answered.

When she saw who was standing on the other side of that door she silently prayed, please just kill me now. It was the liquor delivery guy, the same one who delivered the liquor at her Scoundrels job. Those hard blue eyes of his practically bored a hole right through her. "Hey girl you're just all over town ain't ya? I got a delivery for ya," he looked at his clipboard, "let's see two kegs a beer, a case a Jack and a case a Goose. Sounds like you guys have quite the party planned."

She couldn't speak, she never could speak when he was around. Thank God sweet crazy Amy piped up, "Come in I'll show you where they want that stuff. Me and Beth, we're working this party."

Dang if he didn't just look right over at Beth and say, "Ya got quite the work uniforms girl." That's it, she was killing Amy and then herself the first chance she got.

When he was done it was like he deliberately came over and stood in front of her, instead of Amy who was right next to him. He handed her the clipboard with the invoice on it, and the pen on a string hanging down off of it, "You're gonna hafta sign for the delivery. Don't mean ya gotta be the one that pays, it just means I brought it n it was accepted."

She was such a wreck and God she just hoped he couldn't tell, and Amy couldn't tell. She got that way every time he came around. Yes it was true, the liquor delivery guy was her mega crush. Not that she'd ever tell anyone. NEVER. Everything about the guy was so not for her. He was dark and dangerous looking, and he had that kind of gritty sounding voice, and damn those hard blue eyes that got her every time. Oh yeah and the shaggy hair and the scruffy facial hair. And don't even get started on those dang muscles of his. Those arms, oh shoot those arms. Sigh…

He was _so_ everything that was _so_ not her type. She expected, was waiting, to meet a nice young man from a good Christian family that was pursuing a career in law or medicine, or business, or banking. You know, a respectable type of clean cut guy.

The liquor delivery guy was _so_ not that man.

As soon as he left Amy went into hyper mode. "Oh my gawd Bethie what a freakin' hunk of hot and steamy sexiness! I can't believe you didn't even pay any attention to him! If he looked at me the way he looked at you I'd be all over him like a cheap suit!"

She tried to sound just as nonchalant as she possibly could, "Him? He delivers to Scoundrels too. He's not my type at all, and what are you doing talking like that about men? If Caesar heard you he'd be hurt, and pretty upset I'd bet."

"Oh Beth don't be so prissy all the time. I was just looking and dreaming, and okay maybe salivating just a little, but you know I'd never go out on Caesar and he knows it too."

 **xxxxxxxx**

The stupid frat party wasn't as bad as she'd feared. Oh the guys and their guests got totally hammered, made complete idiots of themselves, and there were plenty of messes of every variety made. Thank God Amy hadn't gotten them the clean-up job. And the pay of $200 cash plus a fat $50 tip hugely eased her personal budget crisis.

And lo and behold Amy really did take her out to dinner the following Monday. Of course Amy had spent most of her earnings on a new outfit and a pair of gladiator sandals, but at least Beth got a good salad out of the deal. And Amy did come through with a nice pedicure.

So all and all it had been a pretty darn good week, but now Saturday night was upon her again. For some reason Saturday night at Scoundrels seemed to attract crazy. She just kept reminding herself she wouldn't have to wear this stupid uniform too much longer.

Things hadn't been going too bad at the bar, it seemed to be date night and although there was a lot of drinking going on, and the noise level climbed steadily as the evening progressed, things were pretty smooth.

Then the liquor delivery guy came in. And not to deliver any liquor. He could not have looked more out of place, he was at least 10 or 12 years older than the rest of the clientele, and instead of being decked out in the latest in trendy male clothing he was wearing a black leather jacket, tight white t-shirt, Levis and motorcycle boots. And there she stood in her stupid hooker outfit and her heart was pounding like a big bass drum.

She expected him to be the type who would sit at the bar and drink shots of Jack, washing them down with bottles of beer. But that's not what happened at all. Instead he sat down at a table in her section. He looked at her and smiled a kind of crooked little half smile, and he trained those blue eyes right on her, like he was just drinking her in.

She tried putting a big "the customer comes first" smile on her face, and she hoped to heck she didn't trip on her way to the table, or worse throw up, or faint, or all three. She managed to make it to the table with none of that happening and recited her standard greeting, "Welcome to Scoundrels I'm Beth and I'll be your server. What can I get you this evening?" She was sure her voice had trembled through the whole spiel.

"Hey there Beth, I ain't seen ya since yesterday when I made my regular Friday delivery. Seems like ya always make yourself scarce when I come around. I figured if I wanted ta talk to ya I better just show up n take a table." He held out his big masculine working man hand and said, "I'm Daryl."

And that pounding heart went into overdrive when she put her hand in his. Oh Sweet Mother of all things holy that hand felt so good, and strong and kind of rough but in a pleasing way. And she managed to just barely squeak out, "Nice to meet you Daryl. What can I bring you to drink?"

"Coke sounds good n not the diet stuff, the real deal please. See if ya can't sneak in three or four cherries for that." And his smile was a little broader now and she felt herself smile right back.

She got his coke and when the bartender looked away she grabbed four cherries from the bar setup and dropped them in his glass. When she set it down in front of him he said, "Now that's real nice of ya girl, thanks. Ya know I've had my eye on ya for a while now, even though ya try real hard to avoid me. I guess I should take the hint ya got no interest, but I'm kinda slow so I'ma just go ahead n ask once. If ya say no I won't bother ya with it no more. Whaddya think about goin' for a little ride with me when ya get off work?"

She almost said "no" straight away but then she swore she heard Amy whisper in her ear, "Quit being so prissy Beth, live your life for hell sake." And for the first time in her life Beth Greene did something spontaneous, "Alright I get off at 11 tonight."

And now he gave her a real smile and said, "Okay, I'ma be right here waitin' for ya."

It was real. Oh my gawd she was going out with the liquor delivery guy! She couldn't believe she'd just said "yes" to him. There were all those good solid reasons not to go, he was older, rough looking and rougher sounding. That's not what she wanted in a man at all.

But somewhere way down deep in the part of her mind that told her the truth, she knew this was just what she wanted. He was a hunk and he seemed so sweet. And like the song said, "…a real bad boy but a real good man."

She asked Oksana to watch her tables for a minute and she ran in the ladies room real quick. She got a towel cold and held it to the back of her neck, took some deep breaths, and tried to calm herself down.

When she came out Oksana gave her that knowing smile and said, "He's quite handsome Beth, a girl could do a lot worse than that man." Beth felt her face flush up nice and pink.

* * *

He walked her out front to his bike and she liked the way he held his hand softly to the low of her back. It seemed both protective and a little sensual. And when he spoke to her in that gritty voice she swore it gave her goose bumps, "I brought ya a helmet just in case you was feelin' pity and agreed ta come with me tonight." And he smiled that sexy little barely there half grin, and she thought she'd melt right there in the parking lot.

"Ya ever been on a bike before?"

"No never, I've never even been this close to one." Oh no, did she just say that, how stupid could she sound?

But he was so nice he just smiled and said, "Well I'll try ta keep it from bitin' ya an I'ma try real hard ta keep from bitin' ya myself, an we'll see if we can't make this enjoyable for ya. Sound right?"

She was blushing so hard now she thought her whole head was going to catch fire. "Um okay, yes." Smooth Beth, real smooth.

He was such a gentleman, he put the helmet on for her and made sure it was a comfortable fit, not too tight, not too loose. He told her how to get on the bike, how to lean and not lean when she was riding with him. And then he said, "Ya just wrap your arms around my waist n hang on real tight. It's gonna be a lotta fun, you'll see."

And when she tightly wrapped her arms around the liquor delivery guy she knew it was the best thing she'd ever felt. Oh my he was solid and warm and he smelled like leather, he smelled like all man and no boy.

And the ride, she never dreamed it would be like this, it was a little fast and just a little bit sort of scary, and it was also the most thrilling feeling she'd ever experienced. And she knew already she never would have wanted to feel that feeling with anyone but him.

After riding around for a while and making their way out of town he pulled into a park like area, almost like a day camp. It was dark out but the moon was full and it was a beautiful warm night. "Now be careful when ya get offa the bike your legs are gonna be a little wobbly cuz ya ain't used ta ridin'. It'll go away here real soon."

He got a couple of cans of coke out of the saddle bag and walked her over to the little picnic table. "Ain't much of a first date is it? I ain't really one for datin' myself, I don't have relationships."

Oh great he gets her out here in God-only-knows-where-country and then he tells her that? In fact, what exactly was he telling her? Was he expecting some kind of physical thing with her out here in the forest? Oh God no please. But she just said, "Um, alright."

And now it was his turn to look shy and like he might be blushing, if only she could see him a little better in this light. He tried to explain, "That didn't come out right, sorry. What I mean is I ain't gotten myself involved in any kind of relationship. Nuthin' long term, no live-ins, no marriages. I ain't never met that one person, ya know?"

Well that was a little better. "Yes I understand I haven't met that one person yet either."

He quickly changed the subject then and asked her what she did besides working at Scoundrels and working frat parties. And she lightly punched his bicep and laughed a little, and she told him all about college and her new career with the Music Academy. "That's good you're gonna be doin' sumthin' ya like, that's real nice."

And then she opened her mouth and embarrassed herself half to death, "What about you, have you always wanted to be a liquor delivery guy?"

He gave her the side eye look and a little grin, "Yep ever since kindergarten when them other little boys was wantin' ta be firemen n policemen n such, well I was prayin' ta God I could grow up n be a liquor delivery guy." And then he actually laughed, "My damn career goal has been reached."

She tried, "Oh my gosh that didn't come out right, I'm so sorry."

But he looked at her with a big smile and he touched her lightly on the upper arm, "It's okay don't get embarrassed. I think you're pretty damn cute, sweet. Nah my brother an I are in business together. We own the only liquor distributorship in this county. I hate sales and marketin' stuff so he handles all that and I do the deliveries and the record keepin'. But thanks for agreein' to a ride with the liquor delivery guy cuz he appreciates the hell outta that."

"I know I'm so awkward sometimes, I have a terrible habit of putting my foot in my mouth when I'm nervous."

Now his smile grew soft and he took her hand, "Hey girl I'm nervous too. I been wantin' ta ask ya ta take a ride with me for a real long while now. So since we're both so nervous anyway let me ask ya this one. Can ya go for a little ride tomorrow? We can have a meal out n just kinda enjoy the day. Whaddya think?"

"I think that sounds like a perfect Sunday."

He reached his arm around her then resting his hand softly to the back of her hair, he pulled her in close to him and gently kissed her on top of the head, "Damn I couldn't believe ya said yes ta this ride tonight, an now I'm double floored."

* * *

She put on a pair of tight denim capris, well they were tight but she'd made sure that fabric had some give so she could get on and off the bike. She'd borrowed a pretty yellow top from Amy and she was wearing her cowboy boots. The last thing she'd done was put her hair up in a ponytail. She had nearly died when she got home Saturday night and saw her helmet hair in the mirror. Hopefully the ponytail would help with that.

He was there promptly at 11 just like he said he would be and he looked so handsome and masculine in a leather vest. She couldn't believe she'd ever thought he was too rough looking, because he looked like perfection to her right now.

They rode out of town and ended up at a little roadhouse off the beaten path. "I know it don't look like much but they got the best chili burgers this side of anywhere. Is it alright? Cuz we can go somewhere else if ya want."

"Oh I'm anxious to try it I've recently decided to start expanding my horizons and quit being so, well prissy."

Shit she was cute and funny as hell and she didn't even realize it. "Really? So when was it exactly that ya started expandin' your horizons?"

"It was just last night when the liquor delivery guy asked me to go for a ride."

And that made him laugh a little, "Alright well I'm excited ta know that and the other thing I'm excited for is ta see a little thing like you try an eat this chili burger."

When they sat down he asked her, "Ya mind if I have a beer? I'll keep it ta one since I'm ridin' ya."

"No I don't mind. Maybe I should try a drink I don't know what to have though."

"Well what do ya usually drink? They got pretty much everythin'."

"That's just it I've never had a drink. We didn't have alcohol in our home, and since then I just haven't really thought to try it. But now you know I'm expanding my horizons and all." She smiled at him and she hoped that smile told him she was happy to be here with him.

"Well it's early in the day yet, ya ain't ever had a drink n I don't think the liquor delivery guy oughta be the one who leads ya completely astray. If I was gonna do that I'd get ya some moonshine, but instead how 'bout a hard cider?"

"Will it taste like apples?"

He smiled real big at her and she was wondering if maybe he might kiss her later, because she sure would like him too. "Well girl I'll tell ya it tastes like apple cider but it kicks like a mule, so I'ma only let ya have one for now. I don't want ya fallin' off the bike."

It was delicious and she was trying real hard to be careful to drink it slow. Oh dear Lord then they brought those burgers. She swore she'd never seen food so big. It was an open-face hamburger bun and each side had a giant patty on it, and then it was covered in chili, the chili was covered in a mountain of grated cheese.

He just smiled at her and said, "Ya ain't gotta eat it all or any of it if ya don't want to. We can still go somewhere else."

"Oh no I wouldn't want to waste. I'll eat it." And she tried, she really, really did, but by the time she'd gotten half of a half eaten, and all of about four French fries, she thought she was going to explode. "I'm so sorry Daryl I thought I'd be able to eat more."

"Ya did huh? Cuz ya know I'm kinda surprised ya ate that much."

* * *

She was feeling just a little bit of a buzz, or maybe a pretty good buzz, as they walked out of the roadhouse and he took her hand. She looked at him and said, "I'm hoping sometime soon you're going to try and kiss me and I'm going to pretend I don't want you to, but then I'm going to give in because I'm broadening my horizons and all. Oh and when you get done kissing me then I'm going to start kissing you. You'll act shocked and everything because you won't expect a girl like me to behave in such away, but like I keep trying to tell you Daryl, I'm broadening my horizons. I'm just trying to prepare you so you'll know what your part is."

He just smiled and told her, "All that sounds really good ta me but I'll tell ya what I think, I think I'ma ride ya around awhile n see if ya don't sober up maybe just a little bit. If ya still think ya wanna do this kissin' thing then I'ma do my part just like ya told me. Besides that career goal I had of becomin' a liquor delivery guy, my personal goal was ta get ya drunk n broaden your horizons. So far I'm battin' a thousand in achievin' my goals."

He put his right arm around her shoulder then and pulled her close to him, "Ya know, I'm thinkin' maybe we should take a little walk 'fore we get on that bike. I didn't really expect the cider ta kick your cute little butt quite that hard."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you Daryl, I didn't expect it either, but I want you to know I meant what I said, about the kissing and all."

He just smiled took her hand and lead her off for a little walk in the woods behind the roadhouse.

She was thrilled when he took her hand, she could hold onto that big manly hand of his forever, it was warm, rough and wonderful. She laced her fingers through his and smiled up at him, "So how did you come to own a liquor distributorship?"

He actually gave her a big smile over that, "Cuz my brother Merle he finally had a good idea. We was on a wrong path in life and chargin' full speed ahead. Merle's a big man with a commandin' personality and whatever he did any given day, well I just followed him around n did it too. We was lucky we never got caught, never did time. Anyway, we was out ridin' our bikes one day n there was one a them billboards, ya know the lighted kind that changes numbers? Anyway it was about the Powerball lottery, the jackpot was up to 300 mil or some crazy amount. Merle took a notion we needed ta buy some tickets. So we did. Damn if we didn't win, not the Powerball jackpot but a couple hundred thousand. When the government was done takin' their share, we still had just over 100k."

"We got us two bottles a Jack an a couple cases a beer, sat down n had us a sober discussion about what we oughta do with our windfall. The guy that owned the distributorship was wantin' ta sell n retire. We was thinkin' it'd be all kinds of fun ta own the thing, drink hard n party harder all we wanted. Truth is we're both dumbasses. Anyway it turned out ta be work, which wasn't really what we'd planned on. The other thing though, it turned out we liked it. So now me and my brother are like some kind a legit redneck businessmen, respected n whatnot. It was literally the luck a the draw."

Later on when she really sat down and thought about how it all happened for her she knew, it was right then that she fell in love with Daryl Dixon. He was honest and funny, a little self-deprecating but he also had a little pride. And yes, it didn't hurt even one bit that he was the best looking man on this or any other planet.

Suddenly he took her face in his hands and said, "You're the prettiest woman I've ever seen, an damn ya make me laugh. I'ma start playin' my part now cuz I can't wait no more." And he kissed her with so much passion and need it was almost a little frightening. And that sealed the deal for her, he was her "one" she had no doubt.

 **xxxxxxxx**

They'd been seeing each other every chance they got, they were what she came to think of as consumed by one another. The more they were together the more they wanted to be together.

He came by Scoundrels when she was working and he'd just sit quietly at the bar or a table. When she'd get off work he'd take her out for a bite to eat and a ride. It didn't much matter to either of them, as long as they were together.

Merle even came by with him a few times and Beth got a big kick out of the way he and Oksana had an immediate attraction. It wasn't long before they were in a full-on serious relationship. Daryl had laughed and told her, "I never thought I'd see my brother fall, but damn, he's a had man. Kinda like me."

They were three months into what for both of them was their first love, their only love. In fact, he'd told her several times by then that he loved her. He said he hadn't even understood what the hell love was before he met her. But she'd showed him and he told her he was in for the long haul, for however long she'd have him.

And Beth Greene didn't hesitate to tell him the very same things. "There's never been anything in life I've wanted more than to be with you Daryl. Nothing, you're my everything."

And that Sunday afternoon at his little house just outside of town they took their love to the highest physical level.

They'd been riding and they were back at his place where he was planning to cook them a steak for dinner. He hadn't even gotten charcoal in the grill and they'd started kissing, and that hunger, the one that had nothing to do with food, well it just wouldn't be denied any longer. "I want this with ya Beth, but only if it's what ya want too, if you're ready."

She looked in his eyes and she felt such a strong pull to him, not just physical, but emotional and somehow it even felt spiritual and she whispered, "Yes, yes Daryl."

The kissing got more fevered and although the touching was gentle it was full of need, full of eagerness and deep desire. It wasn't long until the clothes were off and for the first time they stood before each other naked. He had a hand softly to the side of her face, fingers wrapped in her hair. His other hand was gently stroking her shoulder and upper arm. Those steel blue eyes that had always captivated her were staring hard into her own eyes, "Ya got such a pretty body Beth, so soft and delicate just like you. Ya know I love ya, ain't never felt about anyone the way I feel for you. I'ma try real hard ta make this right for ya, make ya happy, show ya my love in a lovin' way. Ya sure about this?"

"Yes I want this with you. I love you and I'm ready." And that was all Daryl Dixon needed to hear. And they made love there in his bed and from then on they would call it their bed.

It started then that she seldom visited her room at school, they were both just so much happier when she stayed there at his place.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Graduation weekend had arrived. The evening before she went out to dinner with her Daddy, Mama, her brother Shawn and his wife, and Maggie and her boyfriend Glenn. That was the first time Daryl met her family and he tried real hard to look and act his best. It was important to him that they be okay with him, be accepting, because he knew it was important to her.

It all seemed to go real well, at least they hadn't acted shocked and disappointed when she introduced him. It was obvious they were a close and loving group and he was surprised at how comfortable he felt with them.

Graduation Day was a big deal, he knew that, he knew how hard she'd worked for this, how important it was to her and he couldn't be more happy for her. "You deserve ta feel proud Beth this here is a big deal. Hell I never even set foot on a college campus 'til I started datin' a real pretty college girl." She'd already been ecstatic about the day, but when he smiled at her and looked at her with those darn eyes and he said those words, it just all got even better.

After the big celebration dinner with her family they were finally able to break away on their own. He asked her if she'd be willing to go back to his place, change her clothes and go for a ride. "Sure it would probably relax me I've been so keyed up all day."

She was surprised when he rode to that day camp they'd stopped at the first time she'd ridden with him. When he stopped the bike he looked around to her, "Can we go sit, maybe have a coke?"

They sat on the top of the picnic table, feet resting on the bench seat and he spoke to her in a voice so serious and filled with emotion, "I can't believe it's only been six months and my whole life has changed so much. I never thought I'd have or want a full time woman in my life. Now I understand that was because I didn't know you Beth. Now I don't want ta ever be without ya." He reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal the pretty diamond ring. "Would ya Beth, would ya please marry me? I promise ta always be a good man to ya and ta always put you first. Please Baby, say yes."

"Yes Daryl yes, I can't wait."

 **Epilogue – Five Years Later**

She was sitting on the back porch watching Ryder tearing around their big backyard on the hybrid big wheel Daryl had made him. It always made her smile, like father like son. And he was like his Daddy in so many ways. He looked like the toughest little fellow God ever made, three years old and hell on wheels, but on the inside he was the sweetest most, tender little boy in the whole world. Daddy's big boy and Mama's little angel.

She already knew that as soon as he wore himself out he'd be coming to her, crawling up in her lap and wanting some loving, wanting to snuggle with Mama. And Mama couldn't wait.

She was lost in her thoughts and didn't even hear him come up behind her, suddenly his hands were soft on her shoulders and he was whispering in her ear, "How are my girls doin'?"

The sound of that gritty voice still sent a delicious little chill up her spine, "We're doing just wonderfully thank you, she's just in there playing a little game of rugby right now, go ahead and put your hand on my tummy, you'll see what a powerhouse your daughter is."

He laughed softly as he did as she said, "Dang Beth, I still can't believe that don't hurt ya. A course after Ryder this is kinda mild." And then he was kissing her, and just that fast that little boy spotted him, "Daddy, Daddy you home!

And yes, life was all good at the Dixon's.

 **A/N So I guess the moral of the story is, always take a second look at the liquor delivery guy. Thanks to Roksolana for telling me a little dream she had where Daryl was delivering liquor to a party and Beth wouldn't even look at him, much less give him the time of day. Amy was getting after her about that, and then dang, Roksolana woke up. She was real disappointed she didn't know how the dream ended, so I decided I'd just end it for her :) Thank you all so much for reading I'd appreciate you leaving a review / comment. gneebee xo**

 **The song reference is Tim McGraw _Real Good Man_ , give it a listen. To see the chapter photo of the liquor delivery guy and the college girl please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick If you're enjoying these stories I'd appreciate you checking out my other Bethyl fics. Love you all! x gneebee **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you all so much, you make me anxious to write more! As you know, occasionally, or maybe frequently, I like taking a little step back in time. So here we go.**

 **The Farmhand**

 ** _Rural Georgia 1960_**

It was the summer of his 17th year and he was every bit as untamed as a young man could be. He had no parental supervision and no particular goals in sight. His was a day to day kind of existence. But he was smart and he was clever, and he knew he needed to work if he expected to eat and wanted a roof over his head. So when he saw the notice on the grocery store bulletin board he rode his dirt bike right out to that farm.

He had no desire to work on some stupid farm, but work was work and money was money and the notice said it was just a summer job. Maybe when it ended he'd have luck getting something more his style, which would be just about anything but farming.

The best thing about this farming job was room and board were part of the deal. Perfect, he'd be out of that crappy shack of his old man's for at least two or three months. Hell that was worth it right there.

And he was saving, he had a secret stash of money tucked away and it needed to be added to, because he did have one little plan. He wanted to go to Alaska when he graduated next year. He'd heard a guy could make a killing working construction there. He'd get his piece of that Alaska pie and then come back to Georgia, buy a tricked out motorcycle and go on a cross country road trip.

* * *

Hershel Greene had a problem to solve. Otis was not just his hired man he was a good friend and their families worshiped at the same church. But when Otis was hurt in a combine accident Hershel knew he had to do something, he needed help on the farm, and he decided on a temporary fix. He'd hire a farmhand to fill in while Otis was healing.

When the rough looking young man roared up on some kind of motorcycle contraption, Hershel Greene thought he sure didn't look like farmhand material. But he seemed eager enough, respectful enough, and heck no one else had showed up inquiring. The kid was ready and willing to work, so Hershel Greene hired him with the understanding the first week was probationary. If everything went okay during that first week then the job was his.

The old man showed him his room. It was in the barn but it was still a whole lot classier than his old man's shack. It was a small room with a single size cot, a small bureau, and some hooks on the wall for hanging clothes. The makeshift bathroom consisted of a toilet, an old wall mount sink, and a plastic stall shower. It was more than the kid expected and he was thinking he had it made.

The farmer instructed him, "Breakfast is 5:45 am, dinner at noon, and supper at six. I expect you to be on time, washed up, no hats at the table and we say grace before our meals."

"No problem sir, I'm here ta work hard n do things your way." He'd learned how to tell people what they wanted to hear.

At supper that night Daryl Dixon's life changed forever, that was the first time he saw Beth Greene. She was so pretty with her big blue eyes and long curly blond hair. And he knew what it meant, the way that she was looking at him, because it was the same way he was looking at her. When he realized it he quickly turned away. He didn't want to be fired his very first day on the job for making eyes at the farmer's daughter. Besides losing room, board and cash, he'd never see her again.

The work was shitty just like he thought it would be, but the good part was he saw that pretty girl every morning at 5:45 am for breakfast, at noon for dinner, and supper at six.

Then the fourth day of that first week it was so damn hot he thought he was going to drop dead right there in that field, but he just kept working because that's what he was getting paid to do. When five o'clock rolled around and he was off duty he rushed right over to the big pond. He aimed to cool off before supper at six.

He thought he might lose it when he saw her. Her hair was piled up on top of her head and she was swimming around in that pond with a sweet smile on her face, and pretty Miss Beth Greene's clothes were all hanging on a tree branch.

He was, after all, a teenage boy and those hormones were raging inside him and that mind of his was going a 100 miles an hour. At that moment there was not one thing in this world he wanted more than to be in that pond naked with Beth Greene.

But he liked her, he liked her a lot, and he didn't want to mess up any chance he might have with her, so he kept his Levis on and he dove in the pond. She screeched when she saw him, "Oh no, what are you doing? You can't come in here right now, I'm, I'm, I'm…"

"Yeah I know you're naked. Don't worry I ain't gonna do nuthin' I shouldn't. I didn't get naked I still got my Levis on." And he smiled a tiny little smile at her and it gave her a warm feeling all over.

She swam over close to where he was and she asked, "How old are you Daryl Dixon?"

"I'm 17, gonna be 18 come October. How old are you Beth Greene?"

"I'm 16. Do you go to the public school in town? I always wished I could."

"Yeah I go there, just one more year n I'll be done. I can't wait. Then I'm gonna get me a job in Alaska and I'll be outta here."

And that made her feel so sad. He was leaving?

"How come I never see ya there at school?"

"Oh I get home schooled with three other kids from my church. Our folks think public school has too many bad influences."

That was the first time she heard him laugh, "Yeah I'm probably one a them bad influences."

"Well you look pretty good to me Daryl Dixon." And she couldn't believe those words had just come right out of her mouth. She didn't need a mirror to know her face and neck were hot pink.

He didn't hesitate, not with all those hormones coursing through his body. He put his hands to the sides of her face and he gave her a kiss. He couldn't believe he'd just done that, and to further his shock and dismay at the way he seemed to have come right out of his social shell, he said, "You're the prettiest girl I ever did see Beth Greene."

She turned a kind of strawberry color all over from his words, all of her that could be seen, and then she said, "Oh my gosh we better hurry and get back, Daddy will skin us both alive if we're late for supper. And Daryl, we have to be careful because he'd surely kill us both if he ever caught us together."

"Alright, you get outta the water and I'll wait, I won't look, I promise I'ma turn the other way." And he did, he really did, but he might have turned his head for just that one brief moment. And even though he felt a tiny, tiny bit of guilt, he had not an ounce of regret after seeing that pretty white bottom of hers.

Getting through supper without staring at each other was a chore for the both of them, but they managed to pull it off and when she set his dessert in front of him she passed him a little note. He couldn't wait to get back to the barn and read it and when he did he was excited, nervous and even a little scared. Beth Greene had written, "Tomorrow after supper Mama and Daddy are going to bible study. If you want me to come visit you in your room just give me a quick nod at breakfast tomorrow."

Holy shit he'd never had a girl ask to spend time with him, and damn this was a girl he wouldn't mind spending his time with not one bit.

* * *

At 5:45 a.m. she was bringing a platter of pancakes to the table when he caught her eye, and he nodded his head ever so slightly. She quickly looked down but he saw that smile on her face.

And sure enough at half past seven that night there was a soft knock on his door. When he opened it and saw her standing there he felt a feeling like his heart had come right up in his throat. "Hey girl, ya look real pretty. I ain't been able ta stop thinkin' about ya since we had our little swim yesterday."

The back of his neck felt hot from the words he'd spoken, and he saw her cheeks turn that pretty pink color. She didn't speak at all she just put her arms around his waist and gave him a hug that caught him by surprise, then she surprised him twice, because she followed it with a kiss. He took his cue from her and they continued their kissing for several minutes.

When they came up for air they sat on the edge of his bed and they talked and talked, and they did plenty more kissing too.

And so it began that the young couple took every opportunity that came along to spend time together. They often met up for thirty minutes or so between the time he got off work and the time they had to be at supper. But more than that, she sneaked out of the house several nights a week. They'd sit in his room and listen to the radio and they'd talk and they'd kiss, and they were blind to the rest of the world, they just had eyes and hearts for each other.

* * *

It was right after the 4th of July holiday that things changed. Mama and Daddy were going to a revival in the next county and she was expected to go. But that morning she told her Mama she was so sick she could hardly think of anything but resting.

Mama asked, "What's wrong daughter, is it that time of the month?"

"No Mama it's more my throat and a headache, I'm thinking maybe it's the flu or a summer cold."

"Do you want me to stay home with you?"

"Oh no Mama there's no need for you to miss out. I know you've been looking forward to hearing this preacher. I'd feel much worse knowing you'd missed it. Please go and enjoy it, I'll be anxious to hear all about it when you get home."

And as soon as she heard them pull out of the driveway she was up and getting ready to see Daryl. She went to his room and knocked softly, and she hadn't even gotten her little hand pulled away from the door when he opened it and took her in his arms.

Their kissing reached a fevered pace and the touching didn't seem to want to be controlled, and it wasn't long until they were lying in his bed together. He slipped her shirt off and then his own and then he snapped that bra.

It was a kind of touching they'd enjoyed a few times, but this day it didn't end with that. This day she let him slip his hand down in her panties and it seemed once that kind of touching started, there was no turning back.

And July 6, 1960 the Farmhand and the Farmer's Daughter gave themselves to each other completely.

She cried and he begged her to forgive him, but she assured him, "It's not because I'm mad at you or sad at all. It's just so overwhelming and I love you so much Daryl."

He put his hand to the side of her face and he declared himself to her, "I love you too Beth, if I didn't I never woulda done that with ya. You're always gonna be the girl I love."

The beginning of September came around, Otis' injuries had healed up nicely and Daryl had to start back to school. And so the farmhand left the farm.

He'd managed to find after school work in town at the local service station and auto repair shop, "Dale's." He made only minimum wage but it was regular work. His boss even let him rent the room that was above the garage for just $10 a month. It was a real bachelor pad kind of place. It had just the one room with a little kitchenette type setup in one corner and a bathroom. The double bed was one of those Murphy beds, it came right out of the wall, but he just kept it down because it seemed more convenient. It sure wasn't much but he liked living there just fine, it was his own place.

The only problem he had was not being able to spend much time with his girl. It wasn't just that he went to school five days a week, or that he worked three hours every day after school and eight hours on Saturday, they could have worked around that. It was the fact that she wasn't allowed to see boys and her folks would probably drop dead twice if they knew he was the boy she was seeing.

They were both unhappy about not seeing more of one another, but they did their best to try and see each other just as much as they could.

* * *

It was a Monday night in October, just two days before his 18th birthday. He hadn't been expecting the knock on his door but he was happy when he heard it, and he rushed to answer. He smiled when he saw it was her and as soon as he did she burst into tears. She was crying so hard her little shoulders were shaking and he didn't know what in the world was going on. He did the only thing he could think to do, he just held on tight.

"Whatsa matter Beth, why ya cryin' like that? What happened?" He guided her into the little place and they sat there on the edge of his bed. He was trying hard to console her, one arm around her shoulders and his other hand trying to wipe the tears from her face.

Finally she caught her breath enough to speak. "We're in trouble Daryl, real serious trouble."

"Did your folks find out we been seein' each other n all?"

"No, not yet but they're going to know soon, everyone's going to know soon. We're going to have a baby Daryl."

At first he was speechless, then he said, "A baby, ya sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. My sister took me over to Smithton County and I had a test, the doctor said it's positive."

"When will the baby come?"

"April I think. It had to have happened one of those first couple of times you know, before you got those things at the drug store." And her tears started flowing again and his mind was racing a mile a minute.

"I love ya Beth ya know that, I told ya that lotsa times an there was never a time I didn't mean it with my whole heart. I'll skip school tomorrow and ask Mr. Horvath for the afternoon off too, we can go ta the courthouse and get married."

"I thought you'd be mad at me. Gosh are you sure we can get married? I'm only 16 and you won't be 18 until the day after tomorrow, and I'm not so sure my folks would let me get married."

"First of all there ain't nuthin' for me ta be mad at ya about. We done this together cuz we love each other and now we gotta take care a things together. And we only gotta be 16 here in Georgia. In the mornin' ya sneak off and I'll pick ya up at the end a the dirt road. We'll get married and we can tell your folks after. There ain't nuthin' they can do about it once it's done. I suppose they ain't gonna be happy but we can't worry about that now."

"Are you sure Daryl? Are you sure you want to be stuck with a wife and baby?"

"Stuck? I ain't gonna be stuck, I'ma be where I wanna be, with you an our baby. Beth we're family now. It's you that probably oughta think about it. This place ain't much and this is where we'd be livin', probably for a while yet. Shit Beth, I don't even have a car. But I'll get one. I can sell the dirt bike and use my Alaska money."

"But Daryl you love that little motorcycle, and you wanted to go to Alaska so much."

"Nah, truth is since I met ya and we got together I knew I didn't wanna leave ya. I guess ya gotta decide if you wanna be stuck with me. You gotta decide if ya trust me ta take care of ya."

And she didn't have to give that much thought, she knew he'd do whatever had to be done to care for her and their baby. "I trust you Daryl. I'll meet you in the morning. I better get home now."

And the young couple kissed and they said their, "I love you's" and they held each other real tight. They were so happy now they were going to be a real family. And they were just young enough, just innocent enough and just in love enough not to realize how tough this all might be. They truly believed that all they needed was love.

He talked to Mr. Horvath first thing the next morning and his boss let him use one of the loner cars to pick her up. They were at the courthouse when it opened at 8:00am and at 9:00am they were married. At 9:20 they were at the pawn shop where they each got a plain gold band. At 10:00 am they were back at what was now their home, in the Murphy bed having their honeymoon.

These were the good things that happened, and it was nice to have that cushion of good things to think about, they'd need that for the harsh things that were about to come.

The trouble began as soon as he pulled up to the farmhouse in that ancient Chevy. He was just opening her door to help her out of the car when her Mama and Daddy both appeared on the front porch. The young bride and groom looked in each others eyes and mouthed, "I love you," and took deep breaths.

Daddy was not at all pleased, "What's going on here? What's the meaning of this young man? Beth you know better than to get in a car with a boy!"

And right there on the front porch the young groom made his announcement, "Me n Beth we love each other, we got married today. We got a baby comin' in the spring." The young bride clung to his arm anticipating the worst, and she was right to worry. Daddy went on a tirade while Mama cried and just kept asking, "How could this be? How could this be?"

Daddy yelled at his daughter for perhaps the very first time in her life, "You've made your bed young lady, now you can lie in it. Don't think you'll turn to us for help. You'll get no help from this house ever."

And the little bride was crying and her young husband was filled with anger. He raised his voice to her Daddy, "We don't need no help from y'all we'll make our own way."

He helped her in the car, got behind the wheel and they were gone. She was quietly crying and he was feeling like shit. "I'm sorry Beth this is my fault I shoulda taken better care of ya."

"No Daryl you're my husband and I love you, it's not your fault Daddy's being so hateful and mean."

She had nothing, no clothes except what she was wearing, nothing except the things in her purse, a hairbrush, a tube of Chapstick and a five dollar bill. And he didn't know what they'd do but he wasn't going to tell her that. "Don't worry Beth we're gonna be fine, we'll figure it out together."

She washed her panties in the sink before bed so she'd have clean ones in the morning. She used his toothbrush and he gave her one of his t-shirts to wear to bed. They crawled in bed together and he held her close to him, "I promise Beth, I promise I'll figure it out."

And she believed her young husband. He slipped that t-shirt off of her and they found their happiness in that Murphy bed.

He hated going to school the next morning and leaving her home alone but she insisted, "One of us has to get a diploma Daryl and it's more important that it's you. I'll be fine, I'll take a walk around town and go to the library and stuff." And that was how she spent her morning and while at the library she checked out two books about babies.

After school he talked to Mr. Horvath about trading him the dirt bike, and whatever cash he thought was fair, for the old Chevy. His boss said the bike was plenty.

Her sister Maggie surprised her with a visit that afternoon. While Daddy was out in the field, Mama had filled two grocery sacks with clothes and toiletries for Beth, and she told Maggie, "Never speak of this to your Daddy."

When her sister stopped at the little apartment with the bags of Beth's things they hugged and her sister told her, "It'll be fine Bethie I just know it will be, you two love each other and that's what it takes."

Daryl got in just after six when the station closed, and it was just after that his brother Merle came by. Daryl shared their big news with him and he laughed, slapped his brother on the back and said, "Ya always was the sweet one little brother, you'll be a real good Daddy."

And the next day Merle showed up with a small portable TV for them as a wedding gift. And his young wife was so excited by the gift, Daryl never told her he was sure Merle probably stole it somewhere.

Otis' wife Patricia came the next week and she brought a maternity dress she'd made. "Otis and I are praying for you and your young husband Beth. Love and prayer, that's what will get you through this."

The young groom used part of his Alaska money to pay off the doctor, and the rest would pay the hospital.

* * *

Money was real, real tight and Beth soon learned how to get three meals out of a pound of ground chuck. Their casseroles mostly consisted of a lot of noodles or rice with just a spare amount of meat, and they ate grits for breakfast, peanut butter for lunch and the milk was powdered. But Sunday morning she'd cook bacon and eggs, and for Sunday dinner they'd have a chicken. On Monday what was left of the chicken would become chicken and noodles, or chicken and rice and Tuesday the carcass would be boiled down for chicken soup.

But they didn't complain because as young as they were, as innocent to the ways of the world as they were, they knew enough to know this was something they wanted to do together, they were going to make this work for them. They were a family. They were in love and each believed in the other. And Daryl and Beth held tight to each other in so many ways.

And that first time they felt their baby kick they knew this was right, this was good.

When she was six months along her Aunt came up from Macon with a box of baby things, "These were your cousin Bill's when he was a baby. They're old but they're clean and they have a lot of wear left in them. And I made you these diapers for your new baby, you'll be needing a lot of them."

A week later, Daryl came home and surprised her with a cradle he'd made from scrap wood Mr. Horvath had given him. And she cried at the beauty of the cradle and the thought that he would make this little bed for their baby.

He held her close to him and he reminded her what they were about, "We got each other Beth and we got our baby and the three of us, we're a family and we're gonna be good. Don't you worry I'ma take care of ya both." And there was no doubt in her mind that he would.

And when she was seven months along Mama came to see her. She told her she had put her foot down with Daddy and told him she would not be separated from her daughter and her grandchild. And they cried together.

And on a Sunday morning in her eighth month Daddy came around and he apologized to the young couple. He admitted that he had been wrong, been prideful and that they had it right, family came first. And he said they should come home to the farm and live with him and Mama and they could have a better life.

But the young couple agreed, _this_ was their life, this was their home and although they were happy their family was mended, they were making their own life together.

And the morning of April the 2nd 1961 while she was cooking his breakfast, she had a sharp pain in her abdomen and all the sudden there was hot water everywhere. He helped her get ready and he tried to pretend he was calm as he drove her to the hospital.

They took her away from him, to a room where she would have their baby. He paced the floor and he picked up the payphone and called Mr. Horvath and told him why he may not make it to work, and he called her Mama and Daddy and he called his brother.

Four hours later a Doctor came out and told him he was the father of a 6 lb 9 oz baby boy. He felt the tears sting his eyes and he begged to see his wife and his son, and the Doctor had the nurse bring him to them. And the young couple cried over what they had created together, their son.

 **xxxxxxxx**

His wife and his baby came for his High School Graduation and afterwards they celebrated with a rare treat. They went to the ice cream parlor and Daryl and Beth shared a Hot Fudge Sundae while their baby slept in his Daddy's arms.

Two months later he had a serious talk with Mr. Horvath, "I got my diploma, I got ability and I also got a wife and a child ta care for. I can't get by no more on a minimum wage, they deserve better. The electric company over in Smithton is hirin', the pay is good and they got benefits. I'm sorry, ya been real good to us, but I gotta think a my wife an my little one."

And Mr. Horvath didn't want the young man to leave, so he tried to strike a bargain with him. "I don't want to lose you, you're the best and most dependable employee I've had. Mrs. Horvath and I hope to retire in just five years. Stick with me son, I'll pay you ten dollars a month more, and in two years you can start buying me out of the business."

"Nah, I can't do that. I'ma go ta work an make decent money now. It ain't that I wouldn't wanna own my own business, but I gotta take care a my family."

And he did get a real good job as a lineman with the electric company over in Smithton. The young family rented a small home at the edge of town, and they were happy and grateful to have this bit of extra room, a yard for their baby, and a little more money coming in.

Three years later his Father was killed in an automobile accident, surprisingly it was the other driver's fault. Daryl and his brother Merle each received a payout from that other driver's insurance company.

The young couple talked a lot about taking the money and making an offer to Mr. Horvath for the garage. But he hated to leave the security of a good job he was happy in, and it was a blessing to have those health and retirement benefits.

His wife protested, "But Daryl you've already given up all your dreams for us. You had to trade the dirt bike; you had to give up on your dream of going to Alaska and seeing the whole country on a motorcycle. Now you're going to give up your dream of owning an auto garage. It's just not fair Daryl that you've given up all of your dreams for me and our son."

"How can ya say that Beth? I never in my life even dared ta dream I'd be lucky enough ta have a beautiful wife ta love me an ta care for me with her whole heart. Someone I could share such a good life with. And never would I have dreamed that same woman would give me a fine healthy child. Nah Beth, you n our son, you're a bigger dream than I ever could have ever thought ta dream."

And so it happened they took the little bit of money they'd gotten from the insurance company, and they put a down payment on a small cabin just out of town in the woods. There was a pond and lots of trees, and the thought of living there made them smile. It needed a lot of work but they didn't mind at all, it would be theirs. And with another baby on the way, they wanted to have something they could call their own.

They worked hard on their new home, and his brother Merle and her brother Shawn, and even her new brother in law Glenn, they all pitched in and helped the couple.

By the time their baby girl was born that rundown little cabin had become a home, their forever home. It might be small, maybe a little too small, but they'd come to prefer living in closeness.

Ten years after they first met, on what they secretly considered their "real" anniversary, July 6th, he'd taken the children to their grandparents' house for the night. He came back with a six pack of beer, a pizza and a bouquet of wild flowers.

And the couple, now 26 and 27 years old celebrated the life they had built together. A close knit loving family including their two little blessings, their son Danny and their daughter Ellie. They were proud of what they'd accomplished, they'd started out with so little but they'd always had each other and that's what mattered most.

They marveled at how much their love for one another had grown. On that day in 1960 they'd both thought they'd reached the pinnacle of love. But years of working hard and scrimping, and just hanging onto each other, depending on and trusting one another had made that love between them even deeper, stronger and they knew they were forever bonded.

And he kissed her softly like he had that very first time, and he smiled, "You're always gonna be my girl. Ya wanna sneak out ta the pond for a little skinny dippin' Mrs. Dixon?"

"Yes I sure do Mr. Dixon."

 **A/N There's your sweetness. I hope you enjoyed this journey we took with young Daryl and Beth. I'd appreciate you leaving your comments / reviews. Thank you all, xo gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick I thank you all for your continuing support of my stories. I'll see you back her next Thursday. Love ya large! xo gneebee**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Happy Day to all of you and thank you for reading these Little Love Stories. I'm still in a throw back Thursday frame of mind, but just a little later in time, we span 1968 – 1972 in this fic. I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Sailor and the Hippie Chick**

It was on the first day of his senior year in high school, that was the day Merle started pressing him to join the Navy. "Otherwise kid they're gonna draft your young ass the day ya graduate. They send redneck boys like you n me ta the infantry an then right ta the front line. Don't ya want sumthin' better'n just bein' a target?"

Finally Merle wore him down and right after the first of the year, Wednesday, January 3, 1968 Daryl Dixon signed up at the Navy Recruiter's office. He'd be reporting there just 10 days after his high school graduation.

He did his 18 weeks of Boot Camp and Merle even rode his motorcycle all the way to Great Lakes, Illinois to be there for Daryl's graduation. The Dixon brothers made a weekend of it.

While in boot camp the Navy had given the young men lots of presentations on schools and training they could apply for, Daryl Dixon chose submarine school. So after the graduation weekend the Navy shipped Daryl off to New London, Connecticut; and Merle road that motorcycle right back to Georgia.

While in New London he'd decided he'd apply to Sonar School. He'd always had a really good ear and he figured listening to those underwater sounds would be a kick and kind of soothing. So after two and a half months at sub school he headed to Key West, Florida for four months of Sonar School.

Being in Florida was a blast, he could fish when he wasn't in school or on duty, and there were a couple of beachside cafes that would cook your fresh caught fish for you, all you had to do was order a side and a couple beers. He had no problem with that.

Merle had come down two different weekends and they'd gone out Marlin Fishing on a charter boat. Daryl felt real grateful Merle had talked him into this Navy life, it was work but he was also having fun and seeing new places. There'd been a time in his life he thought he'd never leave Georgia.

When he'd completed Sonar School he took a week of his 30 days of yearly leave and went home to visit. He and Merle went hunting for a couple of days, they rode bikes, and just generally raised some redneck hell.

And that visit was the first time he saw her. He'd stopped in the drugstore for some razor blades and a can of shave cream, she was sitting at the counter drinking sweet tea and they shared a real long look. She was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, everything about her appealed to him. But he never did run into her again that visit, or several succeeding ones.

When his week was up he reported back to Key West and they shipped him out to Pearl Harbor, Hawaii.

He was in Hawaii long enough to visit the Pearl Harbor Memorial, other than that, he saw a lot of pretty girls in those two piece bathing suits, but none was as pretty as the blond girl back home drinking sweet tea. From Hawaii they shipped him off to Guam where he reported to his ship, an Atomic Missile Sub.

You'd think being submerged in a sub would bring total peace and quiet, but the Sonar guy knew different. He'd learned it wasn't quiet down there under all that water. It was surprising how noisy it was in the ocean, nerve-shattering noisy. It was far more intense than noisy "people" sounds, and the noisiest of the noisy were some of the smallest. Shrimp never stopped making those crazy clicking noises.

But what Daryl was really listening for were other ships, enemy ships, both above and below the ocean's surface. It was war time and they were on patrol. The object of patrolling in a sub is to go undetected, to know where the other guy is without him knowing where you are – Run Silent Run Deep. That was the motto of the submarine service.

The Navy tried to make the lack of outside contact more palatable for the submarine crews. There were a couple of perks. They didn't have to wear standard unis, they wore a special submarine uniform everyone called a Poopie Suit. It was standard for officers and crew on U.S. nuclear-powered submarines at sea. The blue coveralls were made of lint-free polyester, because lint could clog the sub's air purification system, and one thing they all needed was air. The suit was simple and comfortable. Guys were allowed to grow a mustache if so inclined, and a sailor could choose whatever he wanted for footwear, just so long as it had a non-slip rubber sole, which also had the advantage of being quiet. Sneakers were the popular choice.

But maybe the biggest perk, it was well-known throughout every branch of the service; nobody ate better than guys serving on a sub.

The trade-off being you spent your patrols hundreds of feet underwater, isolated, alone, no contact with the outside world. Guys got lonely, guys missed home, missed their wives and girlfriends, missed their children. It was hard not being able to send and receive letters or have the occasional phone call. Hell even Daryl missed the idea of not being able to just call Merle and hear his rough, too-loud redneck bullshit. And the more lonely he got, the more he thought about that pretty blond and the look they'd shared. Somehow she'd gotten to him, imprinted herself in his mind.

* * *

His four years in the Navy had been a helluva an experience, mostly good. And he did feel like he was a man now. He'd been around some, he'd been to Illinois, Connecticut, Florida, Newport News, VA, Hawaii, Guam – all over the Mariana Islands, Viet Nam, through the Panama Canal and even Holy Loch, Scotland when they'd needed sub repairs. Yep, he'd been lots of places. His wanderlust had been satisfied and he was thinking someday he might actually want a permanent home. So when his four years were done he saw no need to re up. He'd gotten out of Georgia and now he wanted nothing more than to go back home, to have a home.

When the Greyhound pulled into town Merle was waiting for him in that old beater truck of his. The first thing the brothers did was hit a bar and get good and properly drunk.

The next day they headed out in the woods for a couple days to do some hunting and fishing.

And Daryl Dixon had a little plan after he and his big brother were done getting reacquainted. The last time he was home on leave he'd finally seen the pretty blond girl again. He'd seen her twice and he knew she'd seen him. They'd shared another real long look while he'd watched her singing at a small joint on the outskirts of town. It had been a beatnik hang-out at one time, but now it'd evolved into some kind of hippie joint called "Flower Power."

They served coffee drinks, wine and beer, and the last time he'd been home on leave he and Merle had stopped in early one evening for a cold one, on their way back from fishing. That was the first time he'd seen her since the drugstore. Merle had of course, noticed how Daryl looked at her. That damn Merle, it was nearly impossible to get away with anything around him.

His brother had slapped him on the back and teased at him, "Ya gonna try n get ya a taste a that hippie stuff are ya Sailor Boy?"

When Merle said that kind of shit it usually didn't bother him, but for some reason Daryl didn't like his brother talking that way about the pretty Flower Child.

So later that same week he'd wandered into Flower Power on his own, he didn't even have a beer. Just some expresso drink that tasted like mud right out of the bottom of the pond. But he choked it down while he watched her sing those songs about peace and love. And he didn't miss that she was watching him while he was watching her.

But he had to report back to the ship in two days so he'd left it at the watching.

Now though, he was home for good and he getting all settled back into civilian life. As a wartime vet he'd been first on the list to get the job with the county, he'd be in Building and Facilities Maintenance. He was real happy about that, the pay was good and there were even county paid benefits.

He'd found a little bungalow to rent on the edge of town. Not way out in the woods like he'd prefer, but definitely not some joint smack dab in the middle of town either. He had some bread he'd saved and he'd be saving more, someday he'd buy a piece of land in the woods and build himself a proper cabin.

But for now, not bunking with 140 other guys, and those noisy fucking shrimp, was going to seem like a little slice of heaven.

So he walked in the hippie joint and went right up to the little bar. He hadn't even planned on getting a beer, he was just going to have a coffee, hopefully watch her sing a few and even more hopefully maybe, just maybe, try and get up the guts to talk to her.

He realized he stuck out like a sore thumb in those new jeans, new boots, new shirt, hell he'd had to buy new everything. He hadn't worried about owning civvies in four years. And his hair, yeah these guys all had the long hair hippie deal going, while his hair was still Navy short.

He didn't think anything about it when he was waiting for his Americana style coffee and the guy sitting next to him asked, "Are you military?"

He just gave a brief nod and said, "Yep, just mustered out."

"Did you go to Nam?"

"Yeah well we patrolled there, yeah." He couldn't figure out why this stranger gave a shit about his military service, but maybe he was just being sociable and all.

That's what Daryl thought until the guy asked, "So you're a baby killer, huh?"

Then he was confused, "There weren't no babies on the submarine." That's when he'd noticed several of the folks at the bar staring at him.

And that's when the bartender, a young brunette woman of about 25 said to the fellow asking all the questions, "You'd better not start any trouble in here Jimmy, I mean it!"

She set Daryl's coffee down in front of him, and just about that time this Jimmy character pushed him hard on the shoulder, "So how many innocent civilians did you kill war monger?"

Now if the guy had just asked him that he might have laughed at the very notion, but the fact that this asshole had touched him, pushed him, well that wouldn't do. Daryl Dixon took one swing and Jimmy Whoever-the-Fuck went down flat on his stupid ass.

Daryl was a little perturbed to say the least, "Anyone else got a question for me? I got answers if any y'all do." Then he looked to the brunette, "I'm real sorry ta cause a problem miss. I only meant ta come by, have a coffee, listen ta the blond sing, n mind my own business. So yeah, I'm real sorry."

He slapped some money down on the bar, nodded his head to the brunette, headed for the door and walked himself right out to the parking lot. He hadn't expected that pretty blond hippie chick would quit her singing, set her guitar down and run out after him. "I'm so sorry, that was so uncool of Jimmy. Please don't leave."

Damn she was pretty, with her long blond curls and her big blues eyes looking so sincere. "Well it sure ain't your fault girl, but I don't hang around where I ain't welcome."

And right then she shocked the both of them, "I want you to hang around, at least until I'm off work in an hour, then maybe we can go somewhere else." And right after the words were out of her mouth she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him real soft, right on the damn lips. Two seconds later her face was flaming pink, and he was pretty damn sure his own neck was on fire. But the sailor had been at sea thinking about the pretty little hippie chick for a long time now and maybe that's what compelled him, he put his hands to the sides of her face and he leaned down and he kissed her right back. And it wasn't a soft friendly kiss, this kiss said a whole lot more than "let's be friends."

They both had to stop and take a deep breath after that, and he smiled at her, "I'll be back in an hour ta pick ya up if ya want, we'll go have drinks, or go eat or both, or whatever else ya may wanna do."

"I do want you to come back for me, let's start with a drink." And he swore if she smiled at him like that one more time neither of them were going anywhere anytime, not until he'd grabbed her up and kissed her a whole lot more.

But he settled for lightly touching her cheek and giving her a small smile, "I'll be here."

She went back in and right to the bar, "I'm sorry Maggie, I just couldn't let him leave this time you know how long I've been hoping he'd show back up."

"I know Bethie, he is a sweet one and not one bit hard to look at. Is everything okay, he's not mad is he?"

"I don't think he's mad at all and everything is groovy Maggie, he's coming back for me when I get off."

"Beth you little stinker, are you sure he's alright, I mean you trust him and stuff? It's not like you know him."

"Oh I'd say he's more than alright, I'd say he's as perfect as a guy gets. And I may not really know him, but it sure feels like I do."

He didn't go far, he just rode around on his bike thinking about how the evening had gone so far, nothing like he'd expected that was for damn sure. And he was thinking how he couldn't wait until she was riding on the back of his bike.

* * *

She hopped right on the back of the motorcycle like she'd been doing it her whole life, and he threw her a questioning side eye look. "My brother has a dirt bike, I've ridden with him a bit." She smiled.

He took her to a small cocktail bar clear on the other side of town, mostly because he just wanted her delicate little arms wrapped around him for as long as he could have them there. She got off the bike and shook her legs to get blood flowing, and damn, he could have watched her do that all night long.

He took her elbow as he walked her in the dark little bar and he led her to a table in the corner. "What do ya like ta drink…ummm" And that's when they realized they didn't yet know each others names.

Now they really had red faces but she broke the tension with a soft laugh, "I'm Beth, Beth Greene."

"Beth, that's a real pretty name. Pleased ta meet ya Beth, I'm Daryl, Daryl Dixon." And he'd never know what gave him that little spark of courage, but damn if he didn't lean over and kiss her cheek. "Now what can I get ya ta drink?"

"I'm just not sure, I don't really drink. I had some beer once but I didn't care for it. You think of something. Something maybe a little sweet." Shit her smile was sweeter than any drink.

"Do ya smoke pot?"

"What?" And she giggled, "Of course not, why would you even ask me that?"

"Well I thought you was one a them hippie chicks, isn't that what they do?"

She smiled even more broadly now, "Well some may be into that, I'm more of a sweet tea girl myself, and cupcakes, I'm kind of hooked on cupcakes."

And he was now smiling bigger than he was sure he'd ever smiled before. "The guy who wanted ta start trouble with me, ya know him?"

"Yeah, we used to date but he wanted something more than I was willing to give, and he wasn't too good at taking "no" for an answer. Even when I broke up with him he wouldn't give up. Finally my brother had to tell him to buzz off. But Shawn, that's my brother, he's gone now. He's in the Air Force."

"Ah, a fly boy huh? That's great. Well Jimmy ain't gonna be givin' ya no trouble while I'm around, that's for damn sure." And his fingers just lightly touched her cheek. He didn't care less if she'd had other boyfriends; he already knew he aimed to be her last boyfriend.

When the cocktail waitress came over he ordered her a Tequila Sunrise and himself a Coors on draft. He was going to play it cool, sip and watch himself, he had to get her home safe. They sat in that little booth talking and laughing and sharing their stories, until four hours later when they were asked to leave, it was closing time.

From the bar they went to the all night waffle house and ordered breakfast. They sat there until the waitress made it perfectly clear that taking up one of her tables for three hours, while they ate a couple of waffles was not making her even one tiny bit happy. Then he took her out south of town, to the old footbridge that spanned Crescent Creek. They sat close, feet dangling over the side, his arm around her slim shoulders and her head resting on his strong shoulder, and they watched that old sun come up together.

When the sun had finished its' ascent he leaned over and he kissed her with tender passion, and then he moved his lips to her neck and kissed her softly there and whispered, "I know I should take ya home but I just don't wanna be apart from ya."

She touched the side of his face and kissed him tenderly, and it turned to something stronger, and when she pulled her lips away, and they were forehead to forehead she whispered, "I don't want to be apart either. We'd should rest though and then maybe, if you wanted, you'd come by my place for supper tonight. I have a real nice back porch where we can eat, and there's a hammock."

"I'll be there, I'd crawl there ta be with ya."

He walked her to her door and unlocked it for her, showing her safely in. He closed the door with his foot, and in one move he had her back up against the wall, his forearms pressed fast to that wall on either side of her head. His body was pushed hard into hers, and he kissed her with so much heat it kind of scared them both. He backed off then, "I'm sorry, I better go, I ain't bein' a gentleman like I should."

And she cupped his face in her hands, "It's as hard for me as it is for you. You come by later whenever you're rested I'll be here waiting for you."

And just those words turned the temperature up on the fire that was already burning inside him. His throat was dry as he whispered, "See ya real soon Beth."

She brushed her teeth, stripped off her clothes and fell into bed. And as tired as she was her mind wouldn't rest, it was filled with thoughts of him. They'd talked so much she felt like she'd known him her whole life. They'd told each other everything. And her body was as bothered as her mind. She'd never even thought about just giving herself to a man, but it had been all she could do to send Daryl Dixon on his way. There was nothing she wanted more right this minute than to have him in the bed with her, making love to her and promising he'd never leave.

Finally sleep found her, but it wasn't restful, it was full of "those" dreams about him.

* * *

He got home and his mind was spinning out with thoughts of Beth Greene. Everything about her turned him on, her sweet and funny personality, her beautiful blond curls, those big blue eyes, and that smile that seemed to light up her whole face. And man he wanted that sweet little body in every way. Shit he had to get a grip, they'd just met. He was afraid he'd scare her off if he didn't cool it. But damn, it felt like he'd known her his whole life. He couldn't believe he'd told her everything about himself, he'd never shared all that shit about his old man and his Mama with anyone. Hell he'd lived underwater isolated with guys whose lives he held in his hands, the same as they held his life in theirs. And they'd often start talking about home and their families and whatnot, but he never did. He never said shit about anything personal.

But he'd told Beth Greene everything the first night they met.

He'd never even had a regular girlfriend and right now all he could think about was figuring how he'd get her to move in his house and in his bed. To stay. Shit, Merle was going to have a field day with this. But fuck it, he wanted her. Wanted her with every breath in him.

Sleep finally took him but he didn't rest peacefully, he kept having "those" kinds of dreams about her.

* * *

She'd told him to come anytime and even though she probably didn't mean quite so early, he was at her place by three. She looked cuter than shit in a pair of shorts, a tight paisley tank top and ankle high Roman sandals.

"Daryl you're here! Well come in, come in."

"Sorry, I'm too early ain't I? I just wanted ta see ya."

"No I'm happy you're here, I just don't have the food ready. Do you want to help?"

"Yeah I do, I don't know how ta cook nuthin' but meat, but ya tell me what ta do an I'ma try real hard ta do it right, k?"

She gave him that sunshiny smile and said, "This is going to be so groovy Daryl, I never had a handsome kitchen helper before." And they were both blushing, and he was praying to God Almighty he didn't screw anything up.

But she just had him frost the cupcakes and put little sprinkles on them. He had a lot of fun doing that only because while he did like she'd told him, he got to watch her mixing up that potato salad.

She put the salad in the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of sweet tea and a can of Coors. "Shall we go out on the porch and visit?"

He smiled right back at her, "Heck yeah."

"I have a little Hibachi and I thought maybe you'd grill us hamburgers for supper."

He looked to her now with a real serious kind of look, "I'd do anythin' ya ask me to Beth, I already got some strong feelin's for ya girl. Seems weird and way too soon, I know that, but it's true."

She looked back just as serious, "I know I have those same feelings for you. It's kind of scary, isn't it?"

"I ain't scared a nuthin', 'cept maybe that you'll get sick a me comin' 'round."

And the kissing started again and that's how things went for the next few weeks. Daryl and Beth spent every minute they could with each other, and just when they'd think they couldn't get any closer, couldn't fall any harder, damned if they didn't.

Three weeks in she'd taken him to formally meet her Mama, Daddy, sister Maggie and Maggie's husband Glenn. They'd gone to services and then had a big Sunday dinner at her folks' farm.

He was relieved he'd learned about church and praying while he was in the Navy. They kind of encouraged that stuff and a lot of the guys were real serious about it. He didn't particularly mind it, especially when she was singing with the choir. He would have sat in that hard pew all day long just to watch and hear her sing.

It turned out that Glenn and Maggie owned Flower Power. Glenn told him, "Yeah when the hippie deal kind of starts to fade, I'm turning it into a pizza joint with pool tables and we'll drop the whole coffee service stuff and just focus on the beers and the wine. Maggie's good with the people and all, but my pizza is the best. Have Beth bring you by our place next weekend, I'll make a couple."

Daryl liked this soft spoken and friendly guy, "Sounds good man, I'll bring the beer."

And they did go to Glenn and Maggie's on Friday evening. The couple lived in a small house just about a block from Flower Power. It was real cozy and homey and Daryl felt welcome. And damn, Glenn hadn't been lying Daryl had never tasted better pizza.

Mostly he was happy that her family seemed okay with him, that everyone seemed to be alright with the idea of her dating him, getting real serious with him.

Saturday he introduced her to his family, his only family, Merle. He was pretty damn nervous. He loved his brother, he also knew he was loud, brash, intimidating and more often than not, just as inappropriate as a person could possibly be.

But his brother mostly surprised him, oh he was still Merle, but he was welcoming and he even kept his cussing to a minimum. But best of all Beth seemed to handle him without a problem. "So Blondie you're my Baby Brother's favorite little Hippie Chick, ain't that sweet as sugar?"

"Why I think it's even sweeter than sugar because there's nothing about your Baby Brother that isn't my favorite."

And Merle had cut loose with that eardrum shattering cackle of his and from then on it went real well. Merle even took them out to dinner at the steakhouse.

* * *

That night he told her, "I ain't never been serious with a girl but I'm way more than that about you Beth. I never knew what it was, but now I do, that thing everyone talks about, that love thing. Now I know, I know real well, know all about it, cuz Beth I love ya girl. Love ya with everythin' I got."

Two months in they were both losing their ability to hold out. He was more determined than Beth. She didn't want to wait any longer, she loved him and wanted to express those feelings to him not just verbally, but physically.

He wanted it so bad he swore it hurt but he had this sense, this feeling he should show respect to both her and her family, they should wait until they were married. And so he asked, "Would ya marry me Beth, be my own little Hippie Chick forever?"

And she said she would.

They didn't want to wait and a week later on her Mama and Daddy's farm they all gathered. It was just her family, Merle, a few of her folks' neighbor friends, and a couple of Beth's high school girlfriends.

And it was all about the love. She had on a long soft, flowy dress with an empire waist and she wore those Roman sandals. She was wearing dangling earrings with little peace symbols on them, and her hair was down in a loose side braid with ribbons and flowers woven through it. She even wore a wristlet of flowers. Yep, she was his Flower Child alright.

He hated what she'd picked out for him to wear, well except for the jeans. But fuck it, he was marrying her and he'd wear whatever she liked, as long as she said "I do."

It was one of those Nehru shirts, all loose with a tight collar and it was white. But what he was wearing for footgear, well he'd wear them this one time and never again, he'd already made that clear to her and she'd been agreeable, sandals were just not his thing. She hadn't wanted him to get a haircut since they'd met. That part he didn't mind at all, it was easier just having shaggy hair.

But he knew he'd been bamboozled because damn she'd gotten him good, right in the middle of a real passionate moment she'd asked him if he'd agree to have a dance with her at their wedding. He was so caught up in the moment that of course he'd said, "Yeah Baby whatever ya want." Well shit.

And the song she picked out, that new hit by Al Greene, _Let's Stay Together_ ; he liked it a lot, and it did speak to what they were about, but shit they'd be dancing all slow to that sexy song right in front of her folks and everything. But he just smiled to himself and remembered what Merle told him, "Ya keep that sweet little Hippie Chick happy kid, then she'll keep you happy too." Every once in a while Merle got it right.

He wanted her to move into his little place at the edge of town, until he could buy that land. The Friday before they married Maggie and Glenn had helped move her things from her place in the center of town to his house, and tonight, their wedding night, would be their first night there together. For the first time they'd be sharing that bed. She'd hung beads in their bedroom doorway and there was a big peace sign on one wall and big brightly colored flower stickers on the dresser mirror. It made him smile, it was just her, his Hippie Chick, and he loved everything about Beth.

So he'd put on the stupid shirt, and the ridiculous sandals, and he'd gladly said "I do," he'd danced the dance, he'd nibbled at the food, too nervous to eat it, and then he'd taken his Flower Child home.

She laughed and held on tight when he carried her over the threshold and he didn't put her down until they got to that double bed. He lay her gently on that flowered spread she'd put there, and they set about doing what they'd waited for this moment to do.

He stood there at the side of the bed and pulled that Nehru shirt over his head, and he smiled at her when he threw it in the corner, and she laughed because she knew he hated it and she'd never be seeing him in it again. Next went those sandals he liked just about as much as he liked that shirt and she giggled again when he threw them over with the shirt. He unbuttoned that button fly on the 501's, but he left them on for the moment.

He bent down and removed her sandals and slid his hands up her dress, and they smiled at one another as he pulled those panties down.

He lay down next to her and began kissing those sweet lips and they both caught that fire. He slid the zipper down at the back of her dress and pulled it gently forward off her shoulders, got up on his knees and she helped while he pulled it off her completely.

He smiled at her nakedness, his Hippie Wife preferred to go bra-less, he whispered, "You're so pretty, so sweet thank you for marryin' me today, makin' me a happy man." And his mouth went to her breast and a hand slipped between her legs. And they became a tangle of love and lust, and right there on that bed of flowers they sealed their love forever.

 **A/N Thanks so much for reading, I hope it brought a little smile to your face. I'd very much appreciate your comments / reviews. Peace, love and groovy, x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo, please visit my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick - I hope to see you back here next Thursday for more Bethyl love :) xo gneebee**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks for the wonderful reviews, comments and PMs, you guys are so great. This story will be more than one chapter because just one just wouldn't do! :)**

 **The Motorcycle Cop**

She was looking everywhere for her keys and yelling at herself, well in her head she was yelling. "Why do you do this Beth?! Every dang day you're up before six and you still can't manage to get out of the house by 8:30. It's because you won't just do what you need to do! You get so darn distracted by every little thing. You're going to get fired and it's nobody's fault but your own!"

This morning was going just like every other morning seemed to go. She'd wake up early and make herself a cup of tea and think about how early it was, and that it only took her an hour or so to get ready. Since she had so much time she'd sit down in the overstuffed chintz chair and read her book, and then maybe water the flowers in the window box. She'd make her bed, and of course check Facebook to see what Maggie and Shawn and all of her old high school friends were up to, and make a comment or two. Then she'd make a little breakfast, usually oatmeal and fruit, and pack herself a nice healthy lunch. She'd casually glance over at the clock and it was already eight.

That's when the panic would set in and she'd run around like a maniac trying to hurry and get ready, and of course her eyeliner never wanted to go on properly, and her hair would be a complete disaster requiring a lot of taming. Then she'd have a major struggle trying to get her necklace and / or her bracelet clasped.

As if all that wasn't bad enough now she couldn't find her keys. After nearly breaking down in tears she finally found them in the pocket of the jacket she'd worn the day before.

It was 8:40am and she was supposed to be at her desk and ready to work at 9am. Great, just great. Carol had been so patient with her but she knew her boss was getting tired of her lateness and she couldn't blame her at all. She was getting tired of it herself.

She raced out to her designated parking spot, remembered she'd forgotten her glasses, ran back in the house and got those, started to walk back out the door, remembered her lunch, and finally made it back to the car. She really had to hurry now. She'd still be late but maybe not quite as late, if she just leaned on the gas pedal maybe just a tiny bit more than she should.

She was racing down Madison when she saw his lights in her rearview mirror, at least he hadn't turned the siren on, OMG that would be even more embarrassing. She pulled over to the side of the road yelling at herself again, in her mind, but looking in the rearview.

Well if a girl had to be stopped by a cop this particular motorcycle cop was the one to choose. Wow just watching him get off the bike was pretty darn, yeah, wow. He had a real sexy kind of pigeon-toed swagger as he walked toward her car, and the closer he got the better he looked. She was just waiting for the sleeves on his shirt to burst apart from trying to contain those muscled biceps. And he was so handsome. Just wow, double wow.

"Mornin' Miss, I need ta see your license n registration please." She wished he'd take off those aviator glasses so she could see his eyes, darn.

She tried smiling real big and friendly as she handed him the documents, maybe he'd let her off the hook. "Do ya know why I pulled ya over this mornin'?"

"Um, gee, I'm not sure, was I going a little too fast?" Obviously she needed to practice making up stories.

"Nah ya weren't goin' a little too fast you were goin' way too fast. I clocked ya at 15 miles an hour over the speed limit."

"I'm really, really sorry Officer it's just that I'm late for work and I'm afraid I'm going to be fired, everything went wrong this morning, I couldn't find my keys, I couldn't get my eyeliner on straight, I couldn't get my dang hair to do what I wanted, and I didn't mean to go so fast, I was just trying to hurry, please don't give me a ticket." She realized she was talking too fast because that was about the time she ran out of breath.

His expression didn't change. "The law's the law miss. I clocked ya with the gun an called in your plate, I couldn't let ya off if I wanted."

She looked at the name tag pinned to his uniform, "Please Officer Dixon, please just one chance."

"I'm sorry you're in trouble at work n all Miss Greene, but there ain't nuthin' I can do. Wait right here now, I'll be back." She watched him in her rearview as he swaggered back to his motorcycle to get the ticket book. She wondered why she'd never noticed motorcycle cops wore form fitting pants, and knee high black leather boots. She wanted to hate him but she couldn't even muster up a mild dislike for him. He was one fine looking cop and that was a fact.

At first all he'd seen was her blond hair; he hadn't really gotten a good glimpse of her until he'd walked up to her car window. She was a beauty and that was for sure. Man that hair, a guy could spend a little time, or a lot of time, playing with that hair. And those bright blue eyes, real sweet, real innocent, and real sexy, and the smile, damn that smile.

And she was so funny, she talked as fast as she drove. He felt bad and he'd kind of like to give her a break. He wondered where the hell that feeling came from because he never balked at giving anyone a ticket. If they broke the law they broke it and deserved a ticket, period. But yeah she was somehow just a little bit different than everyone else.

He wasn't supposed to be thinking these thoughts about violators; he was a professional for Chrissake. He was wishing he'd have met her just about any other way, then he could have asked her out, but he couldn't now, it wouldn't be professional. And then he chided himself, "Yeah as if ya got the balls ta ask a sweet woman like her out Dixon." pft

He went back to her car window and handed her the ticket book and the pen, "When ya sign the citation ya ain't admittin' guilt, just acknowledgin' ya received the ticket an you'll take care of it. The court date is there on the ticket if ya wanna fight it, otherwise ya can send your money in, pay at the courthouse, or even go online an use a credit card."

When he looked at her he worried she might start to cry. He'd had lots of folks cry, men and women both, but this didn't look like the drama or the trying to get out of a ticket tears. She looked pitiful and dammit, it was making him feel bad. "Sorry Miss Greene, I hope everythin' goes okay at work, I really do."

"It's not your fault it's mine." She sniffled as she handed him back the ticket book, put her license in her wallet and the ticket in her purse.

* * *

It was three weeks later on Friday evening. She was supposed to meet her friend Amy after work for drinks at Smuggler's. She'd just gotten her glass of wine when a text popped up on her phone, it was from Amy, "Caesar called going out with him. Have fun." Seriously? Well she supposed she knew now the level of importance she held in Amy's life, she was somewhere right below random guys looking to get lucky. Swell.

She was just trying to decide whether to stand there at the bar drinking her glass of wine all alone, or set it down and go home. Then she could just order a pizza, put on her p.j.s and read a good book. Yeah she could, just like she did every Friday night.

She was just taking that second sip of wine when she saw him walk in. She'd recognize that swagger anywhere. He was out of uniform but looking just as good as she remembered. He had on jeans, brown lace up boots, and a leather jacket. And he was even more handsome without the helmet and the aviators.

He spotted her immediately. That blond hair just seemed to draw his eyes and he noticed she was looking at him and damn, she was smiling. As nervous as he was to approach her that smile gave him courage. He took a deep breath and walked to her.

"Miss Greene fancy meetin' you here. How ya doin', everythin' alright with the job?"

"Hello Officer Dixon, yes it all worked out and I'm doing so much better at being organized in the morning, you know, so I don't have to rush. And please, it's Beth."

He flashed a small slightly crooked grin as he wondered, did she ever give a short answer? Probably not. "Nice ta see ya again under a little more pleasant circumstances Beth, I'm Daryl." About that time the bartender walked over and Daryl ordered himself a bottle of Bud and her another glass of wine.

When the bartender walked off to get their drinks she told him, "Oh my gosh Daryl if I drink two glasses of wine I'll be drunk and you'll be arresting me for that!"

He almost never laughed out loud but there was just something about this girl, she had the cutest damn personality going. "Well don't ya worry if I think you're drunk I'll give ya a ride, how's that?"

She was feeling real grateful to Amy for putting Caesar and his last minute invitations ahead of their plans. "Okay it's a deal."

The evening was already going a lot better than either of them had anticipated.

"Why don't we get a table Beth, sound good?" He couldn't believe how comfortable he felt with her. She wasn't like other women he'd met, or anyone he'd ever met for that matter. Everything about her was just so natural seeming, not phony or put on. She was all her, what you see is what you get. He liked that real well.

She was surprised this handsome man was showing interest in her. He looked like a guy who could get just about any woman he wanted. Then again she noticed he did seem a little shy, a little nervous. When he'd given her the ticket he'd seemed so self-assured.

"So what is it ya do Beth? Ya know your work n all."

"I'm the front desk person for a real estate office. I greet customers, answer the phones, make phone calls for the agents, type up paperwork, file paperwork, all that secretarial stuff. Compared to riding a motorcycle all day it sounds really boring doesn't it?" She smiled when she said it and damn, that smile.

"Well if it needs doin' n ya like doin' it, an hell they pay ya ta do it, then its good work. But yeah for me, I just like bein' outside."

"Is that why you became a motorcycle policeman?"

"I never really thought about what I was gonna do, ya know for work n such, it but a buddy a mine who's a sheriff, suggested it. In fact he kinda pressed me. I hadn't had too many good experiences with cops myself, an I got a brother who spends as much time in jail as out. But I'd never been arrested an didn't have a record so I applied. Did the training, found I liked the freedom a bein' on the road on a bike all day n I didn't mind the work. I guess ya know I'm a kinda cut n dry person, if ya done it ya done it, no gray area. But I'm real sorry I had ta give ya that ticket girl." He gave her a sheepish little grin.

"I was never mad at you over that I knew it was my own fault, I had it coming."

He swallowed the last of his beer but things were going so well he didn't want the evening to end quite yet. Then again, he was a cop, one beer if he was driving, that was his limit. So he took another deep breath, "Can I take ya for a bite ta eat? There's a nice little restaurant just around the corner, we could walk to it."

He knew he had some pretty major issues when it came to people, and especially women. He felt like he was awkward and he found that more often than not he was tongue tied. Except when he was on the job. Something about putting that uniform on and being Officer Dixon instead of Daryl, gave him confidence. But here he was with this woman he barely knew and he felt relaxed around her, like he could be himself.

Her heart started thumping oh my gosh this was real, he wanted to continue the evening. It was a lot more than she'd dared to hope for. "Oh that sounds so good, thank you. I was planning to go home and order pizza but dinner out with you sounds so much nicer." Her cheeks were the color of cherries and he was pretty sure his neck was too.

"That was how my night was gonna go too, pizza, a six pack n the Outdoor Channel on TV. I'd much rather have supper with you." He couldn't believe how those words had just come right out and how glad he was that they did.

As they left Smuggler's he let his hand take hers and their fingers wove together. It all just seemed right and they were both enjoying this little bit of intimacy.

When they were seated in the small restaurant he asked her, "Ya know ya got a Georgia accent but ya don't sound like a city girl. Are ya from here in the Atlanta area?"

"No I'm a country girl alright, born and raised on the farm just outside King County over near Wiltonburg."

"So ya just wanted ta live the city life, huh?"

She looked to him with a smile as she just slightly shook her head side to side, "I sure thought it sounded glamorous, and there's not much work where I grew up, unless you're on the farm or you own one of the three businesses in town. So I decided to take some secretarial classes and try my luck here."

"Ya ever think ya might wanna get outta the city?"

"Oh yes I definitely think that. I just haven't figured out how to make that work yet, I mean short of going home to Mama and Daddy. I'm determined not to do that, I mean not that I don't love them it's just that it's time for me to be on my own."

* * *

They took their time over dinner, neither of them in a hurry for the evening to end. There were more looks and shy smiles than there was conversation and they both felt content with that. They were enjoying just being together.

When the meal ended he mustered up more courage, "Lemme give ya a ride home. I don't want ya in trouble cuz I gave ya too much wine. I don't have my pickup though, I'm on my motorcycle."

"Oh I think I would love that, I've always wanted to ride on a motorcycle."

The problem was he only had the one helmet, "You take it, we ain't goin' that far and better if I'm the one at risk. Besides I'll be goin' slow and lookin' out. And if I get pulled over we'll see if I have any better luck talkin' myself outta a citation than you did." They laughed at that and he took her in a one arm hug, looked into her eyes and said, "I was sorry I pulled ya over that mornin' but now I ain't sorry at all."

When they got to her place he walked her to the door and hoped she'd invite him in for a minute. "Would you like to come in for a minute, you can see the whole place in about 35 seconds, that's how big it is." And she wasn't kidding, it was just a small studio apartment but she had it fixed up real cozy and feminine.

He put a hand on each of her upper arms and gave her one of his rare big smiles, "Whatever time ya want me to, that's when I'll be by ta get ya in the morning an take ya ta your car. I's thinkin' maybe if ya wanted to we could go for a nice long bike ride up in the woods, there's a lake that I know, I'd sure like ta show it to ya. It seems a million miles away from this place but it ain't that far. So if ya wanted we could."

She hadn't stopped smiling, "I would want to, the only thing is I want you to have a helmet too so you're safe and gosh, you can't be breaking the law. You could pick me up at nine, is that too early or too late?"

"Nine sounds just right. I'll be here for ya with two helmets." He acted on his feelings when he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "Thanks for going to dinner with me, I'll see ya in the mornin'."

* * *

Thank God Piggly Wiggly was open 24 hours. He stopped on his way home and got everything to make them a go-lunch. He was hoping she'd want to hang out up there on the lake a while.

The next morning he had lunch made and packed up in the soft sided cooler he used for the bike, he strapped it down on the back, and he had his old bed roll strapped behind that. It'd be comfortable for her when they were sitting out on that hard ground.

He was at the Bike Shop at 8a.m. buying her a brand new Bell Women's Pit Boss Helmet, shiny black with pink flames. He couldn't wait to see her in the damn thing.

As soon as he'd left Friday night she got busy, she'd make a big batch of chocolate chip cookies thinking they'd be a fun snack for the ride. She was too excited to sleep anyway, just the thought of their date the next day had her blood pumping on high.

She knew she was smitten with this man, and it wasn't just his good looks and the muscles. He was fun, he was polite and behind what was a seemingly rough no-nonsense exterior, he was so sweet and thoughtful.

Saturday morning when she woke she didn't dilly dally, she hopped right in the shower. She did her make-up and her hair and she was ready to go by 7:30. It was then she finally made her tea and sat down with a new book she'd started. The problem was she couldn't concentrate, she was too excited for the day. Too excited to see him.

She spent the rest of her morning thinking nine o'clock would never come. When the knock came at 8:50 she practically jumped out of her skin. She quickly popped a Tic Tac in her mouth and went to the door, "Hi Daryl!"

"Hey you, sorry I'm a little early, I guess I's anxious." She saw he was a little embarrassed but his words made her heart beat faster.

She was honest with him, "I'm glad you're here, I've been anxious too. Oh and I made a treat to take on our ride."

Damn, for a guy who didn't smile much this woman was making him smile a lot, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I baked chocolate chip cookies."

The words 'chocolate chip cookies' had never sounded so good and he laughed softly, "Ya got me beat girl, I bought a package a Chips Ahoy. I guess we can feed mine ta the squirrels and birds."

He pulled his hand from behind his back and said, "Here, now ya got your own helmet."

She embarrassed herself with her squeal but he loved hearing her excitement, "Oh my gosh that is so cool! I'm never the cool girl but wow, I guess I am now!" He had never been so glad he'd spent money on something, especially when he saw her in it, he swore he felt his heart swell up.

When she'd gotten herself on the bike and situated he looked back to her with his half-grin, "Alright girl, my job is ta get ya there safe an sound your job is ta hang on tight."

"Yes sir Mister Dixon, or should I say Officer Dixon? You don't have to tell me twice sir."

He pretended to be quite serious, "I told ya before Miss, the law is the law. Now obey or there could be trouble."

She wasn't one bit scared, she already had him figured out. Knowing that made her want to hang onto him all that much tighter.

The feel of her arms around him, holding him close and almost burrowing her sweet self right into him, well it was making him feel just sure this was going to be the best Saturday of his life.

 **A/N Thanks to Buffygurl077 for the great prompt: "Daryl is a hot cop." I could see that right away, especially if he was a hot** ** _motorcycle_** **cop! I may have swooned. Thanks so much to all of you for reading along, please leave a review / comment. Part two will post next Thursday and I hope to see you back here then. x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo, and those knee high motorcycle boots, please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick I appreciate you all so much, thanks for the love! xo gneebee**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks so much to all of you! Everyone seems to be in agreement that Daryl would make one fine looking motorcycle cop. I love it when an idea brings us all together :)**

 **The Motorcycle Cop Part Two**

She was pretty darn sure she'd be perfectly content to sit behind him forever, just holding on tight. Her strong attraction to this man surprised her. She wondered if this was what they call chemistry. She had no idea, but whatever it was she knew she didn't want this feeling to end anytime soon.

He couldn't believe he'd been dealt this terrific hand. Things just didn't go his way like this, most everything that came his way came through struggle and that's what he'd come to always expect, a struggle. But that wasn't how it had worked with her. He'd just been doing his job that day like he did every day, then she'd come by him going way too fast and completely oblivious to his presence. Pure chance.

And who could have guessed what would happen last night. He couldn't explain why he'd walked in Smuggler's, he hated hipster bars. But it was like suddenly he felt drawn in for a cold one real quick, before going home to his sofa and the Outdoor Channel.

Then damn if he hadn't spotted her there at the bar and she'd spotted him, and now here she was on the back of his bike with her arms wrapped around him much tighter than necessary, he'd let her hold on just as tight and for as long as she wanted.

He got to his destination, turned the ignition off and looked back at her with the smallest of grins, not sure if she'd feel the beauty of this place like he did, "This is it."

She carefully got off the bike grinning from ear to ear, "Oh my goodness this is so beautiful! It's perfect almost like a painting of the world's most idyllic place. The trees, the wild grasses and flowers, and the gorgeous lake. This would be a great spot for a picnic, I wish I would have packed one."

He put the kick stand down, swung his leg over, got off the bike and retrieved the bedroll and cooler from the back. He held up the cooler and smiled, "I got the picnic covered right here." As he helped her remove her helmet he was feeling real happy and kind of proud he'd thought of the go-lunch idea. And damn, she liked this place.

She helped him spread the bedroll out under a tree close to the water's edge. They sat down cross legged and side by side, staring out at the calm lake. "You were right Daryl I never would have believed a place like this was only 35 minutes from the city. How did you find it?"

He took in a deep breath, "I grew up on this property but it wasn't too nice back then. There was tons a garbage everywhere, old rusty cars an parts a cars, scrap wood and metal, lotsa nastiness, even an old dilapidated shack." His face got more serious as he continued, "The shack is where we lived when I's growin' up. It burned down a few years ago and I hauled what was left of it and all the other crap ta the dump. But the good thing is that the well, the power an the septic are already in. Last week I got my county buildin' permit an I'ma be startin' construction on a house in two weeks."

She assumed there was a whole lot more to the story of him growing up here than he was sharing right now, and his facial expressions and demeanor told her it wasn't good. But she'd wait and let him tell his story in his own time. She focused on the positive, "Oh that's wonderful Daryl, my gosh I can't think of a nicer place a person could build their home. Will you still keep your job in the city?"

"Yeah I got to, I'm usin' every penny I saved n then some ta build the house. It ain't that far a commute, 35 minutes each way n I won't mind the drive, it's worth it ta me ta live outta town. Plus I like being a cop. I've already been on the job 10 years, I's just 21 when I joined the department. Only10 more years an I can retire with my full benefit package. I'd be foolish ta quit now."

"I can see it's worth it, it all sounds perfect and I'm a little jealous of you." She gave him the prettiest smile and he didn't even think, he seemed to act on impulse a lot with her. He put an arm around her shoulders, pulled her close and kissed her. They were both a little surprised by his actions but no one was complaining about what he'd done.

"Ya wanna walk around the area some, check it out?"

"Oh yes I'd love to." She would have also loved it if he would have just kept kissing her.

He stood and then reached out a hand to help her up. "I just gotta get sumthin'." He went to his motorcycle and reached in a small pack he had mounted at the front of the seat. He pulled out a revolver in an ankle holster and strapped it on. "I'm s'posed ta carry all the time whether I'm on duty or not. I don't like wearin' it on my ankle when I'm ridin', an I didn't think you'd appreciate me wearin' a shoulder holster or a sidearm for our date."

"I don't know about that Officer, I think you'd look quite nice with a sidearm, kind of like a cowboy." And she'd managed to embarrass the heck out of both of them but he laughed, took her hand and said, "You're quite the girl Beth Greene."

They held one anothers hand as they walked and they were content just making small talk, or keeping quiet and enjoying the beautiful and peaceful surroundings. Suddenly not 10 yards away a small herd of Whitetail Deer came bouncing by. When she saw them she squeezed his hand tighter and it made him happy knowing she was happy to see the wildlife. When the deer scurried off she sighed, "Gosh that's the kind of thing I miss so much now that I live in the city. I haven't seen any whitetail since I moved to Atlanta."

He was looking deeply into those big blue eyes, "Then that'd be a real good reason ta come out here an keep me company while I'm buildin' that house." He panicked a little hoping what he'd said hadn't sounded presumptuous, after all this was just their first official date.

"I think I'd enjoy watching you swing a hammer Daryl." She gave him a broad smile and he'd swear her eyes twinkled.

He smiled back shaking his head side to side, "Damn girl, you're killin' me." He let go of her hand and placed his hands to the sides of her face letting his fingers weave through her hair. And this time his kiss was more than just tender, this time she could feel the desire in his kiss.

They'd started walking back when her stomach growled loudly causing them both to laugh. "I guess I better feed ya that lunch Beth."

She told him the truth because her truth was she wanted him to know she was more than a little interested, "I couldn't eat breakfast this morning I was too excited about seeing you today."

His arm went around her waist as they walked the last few yards to the bedroll, and the grin on his face had gotten bigger. "Sit down an lemme get the lunch. I ain't a chef but I think I make a pretty good sandwich."

She was impressed. He'd made the sandwiches on large French rolls that were stacked with roast beef, sliced cheddar cheese, tomato and lettuce shreds. He had a baggie of pickles and one of pepperoncini and a bag of potato chips; along with bottles of water and sweet tea. "My gosh this is wonderful. I'm not sure I can eat this whole sandwich but it sure looks delicious."

"Don't worry I'm real good at cleanin' up the leftovers."

"I've never had a man fix me a meal so that makes this even more special. Now, while I make every effort possible to eat this entire and entirely delicious sandwich, will you tell me about the home you plan to build?"

This time when they locked eyes his look was more serious. He was acutely aware he knew nothing about women and what they wanted or how "real" relationships even started and grew. He simply avoided the relationship thing all together, he'd seen too many blow up. And his lack of self-confidence caused him to worry, to wonder if she was just playing with him, being flirtatious. Maybe she thought it'd be fun like some kind of game to play around with a cop, a guy who carried a gun and rode a motorcycle. He'd been warned about it since he was in training at the academy. There were plenty of "badge bunnies" out there, women who chased cops just to add another notch to their belt.

He didn't think she was that kind of person at all, far from it. He already knew that if she was everything she seemed to be, he was crazy about her. But he didn't have room in his life for pain, there'd been enough pain, no use setting himself up for more, getting in deep with someone who was just in it for fun. He'd seen what his buddy Rick had gone through and he didn't want any part of that.

"Will ya tell me sumthin' first?"

For some reason his question made her nervous, maybe it was his tone or the look in his eyes, but she nodded and said, "Sure."

He knew he wasn't good at verbally expressing himself and he sure didn't want to offend her, but he felt the need to bring it up. "Are ya always like this on a date, always givin' guys lotsa compliments an actin' interested? I guess I'm wonderin' are ya really interested in me an what I'm about, do ya mean this stuff ya say or are we just flirtin' around?"

The bluntness of his question surprised her, it surprised her a lot, but again she opted for the truth of the matter, thinking maybe he was just being smart about things, protecting his feelings. She got that, she'd had her own heart tromped on once. "I'm not flirtatious by nature Daryl and I'm certainly not a girl who goes out on lots of dates, or goes out much at all. I'm a little offended you'd even ask, and I don't like feeling I have to explain or defend myself for being nice and complimentary. "

Now he was feeling like the biggest asshole to ever draw a breath.

"I'm plenty embarrassed to just come out and say this but you asked so here goes. I just feel drawn to you. I guess I was excited for the day, excited to be spending it with you. And I suppose in my boldness I just wanted to be sure you knew I'm interested. I'm not the kind of person who takes anothers feelings lightly. So what I'm saying to you is, that's how I feel and I don't expect to be asked a question like that again. For the record, as much as I like you right now I mostly think you're a jerk."

He looked sheepish and embarrassed as he tried to apologize, and he got as honest as she had, "Nah, I'm worse than that, I'm a dick and I'm real sorry if I's outta line an offended ya. I didn't really think that about ya, but truth is I'm scared. I got no clue what I'm doin' here or how I should go about this thing with ya. Hell I can't even remember the last time I went out with a woman. I ain't very social as a rule. I sure as shit ain't got game. I go ta work an deal with people just fine all day. But when that uniform comes off I guess I lack what they call people skills. The thing is though, I got a strong attraction to ya Beth an it's all just so new, this thing with us, we hardly know each other and already it seems serious. I just wanted ta know if you were really feelin' it like I'm really feelin' it."

"I am. But here's the thing Daryl, if you're looking for an ironclad guarantee you aren't going to find one hanging around in the relationship department, and frankly you're taking the romance right out of all this. Sometimes you just have to roll with it and see how things go. I haven't exactly had stellar luck in love myself."

And again her stomach growled loudly and he wasn't sure what to do next, so he just leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'm sorry you're right about everythin', I hope ya can look passed my dumbass behavior. I should just shut up now n let ya eat."

She almost laughed then because in spite of how aggravated as she was with him, she could see he was struggling, that he was awkward and had no clue what to say. Just because he was big and strong and could probably kill someone with his bare hands, that didn't mean he was a tough guy on the inside.

They ate quietly at first each lost in their own thoughts. She was thinking that no one has a conversation like that on a first date. But the more she thought about it the more she liked the idea that they weren't playing that "dating game." They'd started out being open and honest with each other and maybe that was the best foundation.

"I got the plans, ya know the drawings I did of the house, back at my place in town. If ya still wanted ta see 'em maybe we could go by there when we leave, I mean if ya wanted n all."

She was glad most of the heaviness seemed to have dissipated, "I think I'd like that very much." And she'd also like seeing where and how this man lived. Was he tidy or a slob? That told a tale itself.

He finished up his sandwich and she managed to get halfway through hers. "I did better than I thought I would, it was so delicious I couldn't stop eating."

"Yeah well since ya didn't eat all yours I guess that means ya don't get dessert. I get all them cookies, well unless ya want some Chips Ahoy, you can have all a them ya want."

She gave him an air punch to the stomach and he doubled over like she'd hurt him, "Okay, okay I give up you can have one."

After lunch they lay down on the bedroll, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. They weren't talking they were just quietly staring at the sunny blue sky as it filtered through the big tree branches. The combination of very little sleep the night before for either of them, full stomachs and the warmth of the day soon had them napping.

He woke first and it took a moment for him to get oriented, and she woke as he'd just come fully awake. "Oh my gosh I had a nap, this may be the perfect day!" She laughed softly, "A beautiful place, a nice guy, a walk in the trees, Whitetail deer, a sandwich the size of my apartment and a nap. Yep, perfect day!"

He pulled her close to him, "Thanks for overlookin' what a classic dumbass I am Beth. I'ma try real hard ta curb that shit." He kissed her forehead and said, "C'mon let's head ta the shed. I want ya ta see them plans, I'd like ta have your opinion."

* * *

It turned out his place was only about three miles from where she lived. It surprised her that she hadn't seen him around at the various close-by cafes or at least at the grocery. She knew for sure she would remember him.

His house was cute, a small white cottage style place. The yard was perfectly kept, everything outside was neat as a pin. Her curiosity was further peaked and now she was anxious to see what kind of housekeeper he was. When they stepped in the front door she thought oh great, he's a better housekeeper than me.

There was no fancy furniture or big entertainment centers it was more like classic "man furniture," brown leather sofa and chair, simple wooden coffee table, simple wooden table and chairs in the small dining area, it was sparse but just like the front yard, neat as a pin. "Ya probably gotta use the bathroom, I know I'm gonna. Didn't think I should go out in the woods on our first date."

She laughed as he pointed her to it. It was just as clean as the rest of the place. Nothing she'd expect a bachelor pad bathroom to look like.

After he'd gone, he came back and took her by the elbow, "C'mon I'll show ya my drawin's."

He'd turned the guest bedroom into a small office with a desk, drafting table and small two drawer file cabinet. The drawings were carefully detailed, right down to including all the building and material specifications. He had renderings of the exterior that included the landscaping, trees, plants and flowers. "Daryl you're so meticulous, my gosh, this must have taken forever."

He shrugged a little, embarrassed by the compliment, "I took drafting in high school n I guess I have what you'd call a knack for it. Besides that, I've had plenty a time ta do these while I been savin' ta build this place, damn near since the day I went on the job. I got it covered with those savin's but I ain't takin' any chances so I secured a line a credit at the bank just in case."

"I wouldn't even know where to begin with construction."

"I worked some construction jobs while I's in high school an my crazy brother, Merle, is gonna help me out. When he's not in jail, shacked up somewhere or in a bar he works construction an he's real good. Otherwise no one would put up with him. He's what ya call cantankerous." Even though his remarks about Merle seemed a little disparaging, the way he smiled and shook his head side to side she could tell he loved his brother, even if it wasn't always easy.

They sat together on his back porch sipping tea and talking about nothing in particular when he gave her a sheepish grin and asked, "When can I see ya again?"

She didn't mess around, she was already hooked on him and she knew it. "Today when I was looking at the lake I kept thinking how fun it would be if we went swimming. I'm not quite to the point where I'd skinny dip with you, but if I would have had my suit I would have been in that lake."

He smiled but he looked nervous and like he was thinking hard on something. "I'd take ya right back there tomorrow. I got no problem at all with the idea a seein' ya in a little bathin' suit. But ya might have a problem seeing me in mine."

He stood up then and set his tea down on the little table. "I'ma show ya this now. Because what the hell, I can't hide it from ya long anyway it's a permanent part a me. An if I take ya swimmin' it's gonna be right there."

She couldn't even imagine what in the world he could be talking about, her mind was racing and she swore her heartbeat was too. She was shocked when he reached his hands behind him and pulled his shirt up over his head and off. At first she thought it must be the tattoo on his chest, or the one on the inside of his upper arm he thought she'd be offended by. But then he slowly turned around and she saw his back was covered in scaring.

She'd never seen anything like it and yet for some reason she knew right away what must have caused it. He spoke more quietly than she'd heard him speak before, "Lasting reminders a dear old dad. It's old news but it's always gonna be there an I know it ain't pretty."

"No it's not. It's very disturbing to think someone would cause you so much pain that it would leave those scars. But if you're asking me if it's something I can't bear to look at because it's unattractive, then stop worrying. The only thing unattractive about it to me is the abuse that caused it."

He chewed his bottom lip then, smiled the smallest of smiles, and asked, "Ya wanna go swimmin' tomorrow?"

"Heck yeah I do and it's my turn to bring the picnic."

* * *

After just two weeks they were seeing each other nearly every day.

It had become their routine, her doorbell would ring at 6:45 every weekday morning. As soon as she opened the door he'd ask, "Ya been gettin' yourself ready or ya been readin' and dinkin' around?" He'd have hot tea for her and coffee for himself and they'd spend 15 minutes or so sipping and visiting before he left for morning roll call.

If they could coordinate lunch breaks they'd meet at the park where she usually brought the food, but occasionally he'd insist it was his turn. Most evenings after work they either had dinner at his place or hers.

* * *

He had a campsite set up at his lakefront property, and since construction had started on his new house all his weekend hours beginning Friday right after work, were taken up with construction. He'd spend the whole weekend working and wouldn't get home until well after dark Sunday night.

She'd spend most all day Saturdays at the site and she was a huge help to him. She'd run errands for materials and supplies, help pound nails, sand and varnish. Whatever she could do she did for him.

Merle was managing to stay off drugs and reasonably sober and he'd been a huge help to his brother. Beth had been a little nervous around him at first but she'd learned he was all bluster and no bite. In fact he was always pleasant with her. And Daryl's friend Rick had come and installed every door and window in the house.

Seven months after construction started Daryl gave up his place in town and moved in. Oh there were a few loose ends but he was working on those, and the house had everything he needed to get by.

When it was finally all completed he asked her if she'd come out and spend the weekend. Although they'd been physically intimate for a while, and occasionally would spend a night at one anothers house, it hadn't really been their style to "not go home."

She didn't have to think about it though, she just smiled at him, kissed him and said, "Sure, I'll bring the cookies."

He came out to meet her when she pulled up in her car and he grabbed her things to carry in. "I'm so damn happy you decided ta come Beth."

"Of course I came, there's so much I love here why wouldn't I? There's the beautiful woods, the gorgeous lake and a certain Motorcycle Cop."

He'd still get that embarrassed look on his face when she spoke to him like that. "Ya always know how ta get ta me Beth, I love ya too girl. Now c'mon in."

The table cloth she'd gotten him was on the kitchen table and the table itself was properly set right down to the wine glasses. They must be celebrating the completion of his new home. "It smells delicious in here Daryl. What's for dinner?"

"I'ma grill ya a big steak an I got potatoes roasting now. I thought maybe ya'd help me with the salads. I got the ingredients ya like, but I know ya know how ta do that part better'n me. I didn't even eat salad before I met up with you."

"Oh I think I can handle the salad part just fine." She was looking at him thinking he may very well be the world's most awesome man.

He looked at her with that little smirk she loved so much, "Let's head down by the lake a minute before I cook up them steaks, k?"

"Sure I'm always ready for a walk with a handsome man."

He led her to the spot under the tree, the one where they'd had that first picnic. Before she saw it he said, "Damned if someone didn't tag this tree."

She bought it, and quickly turned to see the damage. She smiled when she saw he'd carved a big heart in the trunk of that tree with their initials in it. The sweet, romantic sight made her eyes well with tears. "Daryl that is so special, that just gets to me. You get to me."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little box, and opened it for her to see, "If you'd marry me I'd change that B.G. ta B.D."

She threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Hurry up and get that changed because I can't wait to be B.D."

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this Little Love Story and again I thank Buffygurl077 for the prompt. Thanks for reading and I would appreciate it if you left a comment or review. x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo of our couple and the cabin in the woods please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick. And please stop back by here next Thursday for another Little Love Story. Speaking of love, Love ya large, xo gneebee**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I had this story all laid out, I knew just what the contents were and where I was going. But once I started to write it, some other story hijacked it. It's not at all what I'd planned. And if none of that makes sense to you, well it doesn't make sense to me either. But here's the hijacker and I hope you enjoy it!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **The Lie**_

 **The Setup**

From the moment he'd first seen Beth Greene he knew she was something special. She just had that thing about her, you can't really put your finger on it, its' just that somehow you know. You know that thing that tells you a person is pure, sweet and kind. The rarest of all people, a person without guile.

It didn't hurt one bit that she was a beauty, but he tried hard not to notice that because Beth Greene was only 14 years old, he was 20.

Yeah, he was 20 but he was still in high school. If he didn't complete all of his requirements and get a diploma this year he wouldn't be able to come back. The age limit for public high school was 20.

He had no fault in this particular circumstance. Home was real shitty and over the years he'd missed a lot of school. He'd been held back in third grade because his Dad hadn't sent him to school for over a month in one stretch, claiming illness. What he really had was a broken arm and a broken face, thanks to that Dad. Of course the old man knew child services would haul his ass to jail if they got wind of it, so no school for Daryl.

In seventh grade it was a similar set of circumstances that kept him from attending, and again he was held back. The old man usually made it a point not to leave marks that showed, but those two times Will Dixon had been so drunk he forgot his own rules.

So here he found himself at the ripe old age of 20 desperately trying to achieve this one life goal, a diploma. His school counselor, in an effort to help him pass his basic math requirements, had set him up with a tutor, none other than the pure, sweet, kind and without guile Beth Greene.

They met three days a week after school in one of the math classrooms. She was so patient with him and even better than that, unlike a lot of folks Beth Greene never treated him like he was stupid or worthless. Beth would smile at him and tell him it was okay, that his answers were close, and to just try again.

And they came to be good friends. She truly was the only real friend he ever had. They'd talk about what they'd like to do when they got out of school, she was always telling him he was capable of being anything he wanted to be. Even though he was sure she meant it, he never believed it, he couldn't see it. Still he sure did like hearing it from her.

He began meeting her at the bus when she got to school in the morning and walking her to homeroom. Soon after they started having their lunches together every day. On the days she tutored him he'd wait out front with her afterwards until her sister Maggie or her brother Shawn showed up to get her. The other two days he'd walk her to her school bus. But never anything outside of school, she was too young, he was too old.

Not that he would have ever had the nerve to ask her out anyway, shit he didn't know beans about girls. But he always liked to try and believe that when she got older and graduated he'd have enough confidence by then to ask her.

Then the incident happened.

Both snack machines and both beverage machines in the school cafeteria had been vandalized. All the goods taken, but that was the least of it, all the money had been stolen as well. Two days later he'd been called into the principal's office. He was told there was an eyewitness to the crime and they would call the police if he didn't admit his guilt and leave school.

The principal reminded him he was 20 years old and he'd go to prison, not juvie. Like he was too dumb to figure that out on his own. "We're trying to keep this quiet Dixon, we don't want parents thinking the school doesn't have security. So you agree to go without a fuss and I won't call the police. Take it or leave, heck kid with your school record you'd probably never graduate anyway." He remembered it like it was yesterday, it was the same kind of shit he'd heard his whole life. So he'd signed the paper, stood up and said, "Fuck you asshole I never took nuthin'! Your snitch is probably the one who done it!"

Later that day he was at the mini market getting a pack a Marlboro. Shane Walsh walked in. He never much cared for that asshole either, but he did always seem to know everything that was going on at school and around town. If he could find out from Shane who that lying snitch was he'd kick his fucking ass until his nose bled.

He asked Shane straight out what he knew, who the fuck it was. Shane was nervous about being questioned, but then he'd always acted nervous around Daryl. He did have a reputation, he didn't think he deserved it but he had it. Shane responded to the question with a, "Listen man I know you're gonna be upset but ya gotta promise me you won't hurt her, otherwise I can't tell you who it was."

Her? That alone was a shock, "I ain't never hurt no girl an I ain't never gonna. Who the hell was it?"

When Shane said, "That little blond who tutors you in math, Beth Greene." Daryl was devastated. He thought they were friends. She was his only friend. The only person at school, or anywhere else for that matter he ever even talked to. And she'd been so nice to him, she always acted interested in him and his plans and dreams and ideas. She always had words of encouragement. Why would Beth make up this lie about him?

He planned to ask her why she'd done it the next day, why she'd make up a lie about him. He was pissed but he also felt so sad and confused. He planned to wait for her the next morning before school and ask her, find out what the hell this was all about.

At least that was the plan before he got home.

 **The Confrontation(s)**

The principal had called his Dad to tell him why Daryl had been asked to leave school for good. Will Dixon couldn't care less that Daryl wasn't going to graduate, and he wasn't at all upset that Daryl would vandalize and steal, what he was mad about was that the kid hadn't shared the ill-gotten gain.

He'd caught his son by surprise, threw a haymaker when Daryl walked in the door. But Daryl was no kid anymore and he got up to fight back. He was holding his own even though the old man had 40 pounds and a reach on him. Then his father had grabbed a lamp and slammed it hard across Daryl's face.

It was then that Merle walked in the door and all hell really broke loose.

His brother had stopped by to tell Daryl to pack his things and come move in with him, get the hell out of that joint. Now Merle was deep into the fray. He ended up coldcocking the old man and him and Daryl left.

That was the last time Daryl ever saw his father.

Now he was more pissed off than ever, his whole life had totally gone to shit in just one day. Plus he looked like something from a horror movie. None of this would have happened if Beth hadn't lied about him. That was his mindset as he waited for her outside the school the next morning.

She saw him when she got off the bus and rushed right over to him.

He remembered it so clearly, like it had just happened this morning. "Daryl my gosh! What happened are you alright?"

That's all she got out of her mouth before he started in on her, "It's your fault, you caused this with your fuckin' lies, ya got me kicked outta school an now I'll never get a diploma, an ya got my ass whooped at home. All cuz you're some kind a lyin' fuckin' bitch." And she'd started to cry and he'd laughed.

The minute he said it he broke his own heart and he felt like the dickhead that he was. But he didn't know how he could take it back so he just got on that old trail bike he had and left her standing there crying.

That was the last time he saw her, it had been 10 years ago.

Five years ago when he'd learned the truth he tried calling her at folks' place, but her sister told him she didn't want to speak to him now or ever. He didn't blame Beth at all. He'd hurt her, he knew her well enough to know how hard what he said would hit. So if she didn't want to speak to him he'd never bother her again. He never did.

 **The Encounter**

She'd gone all the way through the master's program and now with her big fat fancy and very costly degree, she couldn't find a job. Terrific.

It wasn't like she could just go home to Mama and Daddy, can you imagine the "I told you so's" she'd hear? That would be the frosting on her cupcake, wouldn't it? How many times had Daddy said, "Bethie, a degree in music history and five bucks will get you a cup of that fancy coffee you sell."

And she wasn't going to keep working at that high priced coffee chain either. She'd worked there all through college it was time to move on one way or another.

This was all just so humiliating.

She needed to do something and fast so when Amy said, "You should come with me to Road Hawgs I know it's not the career move you're looking for, or anything you'd normally consider, but look at the bright side Beth; the pay is decent and the tips are great. And if you're a hot little number like Beth Greene they'll be even better. Think of it Beth, you'll be able to pay rent _and_ eat!"

The thought of that did intrigue her. But she just didn't know about it, a roadhouse that catered to motorcycle badasses? She'd driven by the place a few times when Amy was working, but she'd never had the nerve to go in.

"C'mon Beth, you know I'm leaving in a week and the owner is desperate to hire a replacement. I know the thought of the clientele scares you, but the boss isn't going to let any of them get inappropriate with you. He has real strict rules about that and all the dudes that hang there know it, the chicks do to. Everybody will treat you right and they really are a fun bunch, and like I said they tip big."

"I don't know Amy the idea makes me nervous, although I am getting desperate for cash."

"Well follow me over there when I go on shift this afternoon, I'm due in a 4:30. That's the shift I always work so you would too, 4:30 to midnight. I'll introduce you to the boss, he seems rough and he looks kind of mean but I promise, that's just the façade, under that he's a really nice guy."

"I'd feel so much better if I didn't have to leave him in the lurch and if you had a few bucks in your pocket. It's a win / win. C'mon Beth at least talk to him, that can't hurt."

So she followed Amy to Road Hawgs that afternoon. As they pulled in the parking lot sure enough, there were all those motorcycles lined up. That sight alone was enough to strike a little fear in her. Where the heck did Amy come by her fearless nature?

Thank goodness her friend took her hand as they walked in, otherwise she would have probably just stood frozen at the door.

The change from bright sunlight to a dark bar made it almost impossible for her to see at first, but when she focused in and saw who the owner was she was ready to turn around and run. It was him, Daryl Dixon.

Naturally he was older; it had been 10 years since she'd last seen him. He was rougher looking for sure and he did appear kind of mean. He was wearing a shirt that looked as though he'd just ripped the sleeves right off of it and a black leather vest. His hair was long and looked like it'd been a while since he'd run a comb through it, and judging by his facial scruff he'd lost his razor. And she just hated so much to admit it to herself but it was true, he was still the most handsome guy she'd ever seen.

It was her, ah damn he'd recognize her anywhere, and she'd hardly changed a bit, except she'd been just a girl then and now she was a woman. But she still looked so young and she still had that crazy blond curly hair, and those big blue eyes, and that sweet smile.

He'd misunderstood, he was meant to, he'd been told a lie and like a fool he'd believed it. He thought she was the one who'd snitched on him and he'd said something so mean to her. He'd lived with the guilt of that for 10 years. At first the words seemed justified, but as soon as he spoke them he wished he hadn't. And she'd burst into tears and he'd actually laughed at her. Even he didn't know why. What a little dick he'd been.

"Hi Daryl this is my dear friend Beth Greene. Beth is looking for a job and I told her she should come and talk to you, that you were looking for my replacement." Poor Amy, she was oblivious. She and Beth hadn't known each other back in high school.

He wasn't sure what to say to that, he was surprised Beth hadn't split the minute she saw him there. "Yeah well it's pretty slow right now Amy, I can cover out here. So if Beth wants ta, why don't ya have her fill out one a them applications in the office, then her n me can talk."

He didn't really believe it would get to that point, he was sure she'd bail and he wouldn't blame her.

Amy came out of the office all smiles, "She's got the application filled out and she's ready to talk to you Daryl, I can watch the bar no prob." It seemed pretty obvious Beth hadn't shared with Amy.

He was so happy she hadn't just left, but he was also scared shitless to see her one on one.

 **The Reconciliation**

She'd gone along only because she was anxious to have it out with Daryl, to finally say her piece and tell him just what a giant jerk he was. Then she'd throw his stupid application in his face and storm out. She wasn't a fourteen year old kid anymore she was a 24 year old woman. So yeah, that was the plan.

Then he came walking in the office with that slow pigeon-toed strut, and she hated that she still had such deep feelings for this man, 10 years and an ocean full of tears later. All Daryl Dixon had to say to her was, "Beth…" And darn it, she was crying. Hard.

She was sitting in the big side chair and she was trying to talk through those tears, wanting to get answers, "Why Daryl, what the heck was that?" Some incidents, some moments, they just won't fade into faint memories and this one never had for her.

"Ya don't know? Ya never heard the whole story?" He was a little stunned by that.

"No. All I know is that I thought we were friends and then you showed up so battered-looking and yelling at me. You called me a name and made me cry, and then Daryl you laughed at me. I swear I cried for a year over that, and I never saw you again and I never knew what happened. Shane Walsh told me you dropped out because you thought you were too 'cool for school.'"

He was on his knees in front of her now, "Beth I know I was so wrong an I been so sorry for 10 years now. I ain't ever been able ta get over the guilt I had for sayin' what I said, especially when I found out the truth."

"But I don't even know what in the world happened, what the lie was and what the truth is." Her crying had slowed now but still she looked so sad it was tearing him up inside.

"If I can get Big Tiny ta mind the bar will ya take a ride with me? We can go somewhere an talk?"

"A ride on your motorcycle?"

"Nah, not this time, ya can't be ridin' in that tiny skirt. I got my pickup out back at my place. Will ya please, just please give me a chance an then you can kick my ass if ya want, Lord knows I got it comin'."

That made her laugh through her tears, "Don't put it passed me."

He gave her a sheepish grin, stood and walked to the door, "Let me just check with Big Tiny and Amy, I'll be right back."

Amy was intrigued as all get out. Geez what had Beth done to Daryl, cast some kind of spell on him? She'd been working there two years and he'd never even left early before, much less taken a day off. And since when were job interviews conducted off site? Oh she'd be torturing Miss Beth Greene until she spilled every bit of this story.

He came back in the office, offered a hand to help her from the chair and was more than a little relieved when she took it. He took her elbow as they walked out the door and back toward his place. It was about a 100 yards behind the bar, hidden in a stand of trees. There was a small cabin with a nice porch, a big pickup truck parked in front, and a shop building.

"Is this where you live Daryl?"

"Yeah, it ain't much but it's mine. Ya wanna have a look?" Shit he was astounded she was being so nice, but she always had been nice, it was all him he was the dickhead.

"Yes I'd like to see it. I'm curious to see how you ended up. I thought about it so much over the years, wondered what in the world ever became of you. I felt so bad you didn't finish school and that you somehow thought that was my fault. I'm anxious to hear this story Daryl. And just because I'm being nice don't mistake that for forgiveness. You broke my heart Daryl Dixon. It's going to take more than an apology to earn my forgiveness."

"That's fair Beth, I'll do whatever ya tell me ta do, whatever I can do ta show ya just how sorry I am. An I did get my diploma. A year after I left school, I worked durin' the day an went ta night school." And he smiled a little because he felt proud he could tell her he hadn't just given up.

"It makes me so happy to hear that, I always knew you were more than capable."

They walked in the cabin and it seemed so perfect for him, so Daryl.

"Have a seat Beth, please. Can I get ya a beer? Or whatever, I got tea too."

She was branching out, "Yes I'd have a beer, um, but could you put it in a glass please?" She wasn't branching out quite that far.

As she barely sipped at the beer he proceeded to tell her the story of the meeting with the principal, running into Shane at the mini market and the lie he was told, and the physical confrontation with his father. "That ain't no excuse for the way I was with ya, I still shoulda asked ya, we shoulda talked, I'da known then it was a lie. But I wasn't too good at thinkin' things through. That's one I'm still tryin' ta learn, how ta think a little longer and harder."

Beth Greene was still the sweet girl with the big heart and the pure soul, and her heart hurt to think of Daryl so beaten. She'd seen the result and now hearing the circumstance, knowing his own father had done this terrible thing, knowing what Daryl had thought was the truth, it felt like a fresh wound.

"I thought you knew me better Daryl, I thought we knew each other better. I would never, ever have told on you even if I saw such a thing. I would have been hurt and disappointed that you would do it, I would have asked you to please take responsibility for your actions; I would have asked you to pay the money back. I would _not_ have gone to the principal to tattle on you. Shame on you for thinking that."

He kind of wanted to laugh at the "shame on you," that was so Beth. An old fashioned girl in a brand new world. But he felt way too guilty to laugh, and besides he'd never laugh at her again.

"I know Beth, I know. I'm a dumb ass and I know it."

"You shouldn't call yourself names Daryl. So now how did you find out the truth and just what the heck is the truth?"

"About five years ago a guy came to me, an older guy named Joe. He was in one a those 12 step programs where ya gotta make amends ta people for the things ya done. Part a gettin' right an gettin' clean I guess. Anyway, he told me Shane owed him a buncha money at the time. I guess that's why Shane had that nice little pickup, seems he got into the guy for the down payment then couldn't pay him back. So this Joe tells him he better figure out a way to get the dough or else it's gonna get real ugly for Shane. So he vandalizes and robs the machines, but now he's scared. So he hurries up and lies about it an tells the principal he seen me do it, so's he can save himself."

"I can see why he named me. Hell I's so much older than everyone else, I only had one friend, you, and I came from a rough family. I seemed liked the type I guess. And I guess he told me it was you cuz he knew I wouldn't never hurt ya. Not physically anyway."

"That's when I tried ta call ya, to explain everythin' that had happened and ta apologize. That's when Maggie told me you didn't want ta talk ta me an never would."

"Maggie never told me you called." She looked hurt now.

"Well I'm sure she was tryin' ta protect ya, Merle probably woulda been the same."

"I think I know another reason Shane told you it was me." She was looking down and he saw now she still blushed up bright pink.

"Why?"

"He started asking me out. He asked me several times but I never would go. I always felt very uncomfortable around him. Then he started accusing me of having a crush on you, he was always saying terrible things about what a bad person you are. Upsetting me all over again."

And he could swear her eyes were moist like she might cry. And then it occurred to him, what she'd just said. Why would Shane think that she had a crush on him? Maybe because it was true?

Daryl wasn't going to take a chance of losing her again. He'd been pining for her for 10 years. And he told himself he needed to get reckless right now, reckless with his heart, he needed to put it out there, take a chance or there would never be a chance. His only other option seemed to be to just stand there watching her walking away with that heart of his.

So he threw caution to the wind and did it, "I had a terrible crush on ya Beth. That's why it hurt so bad ta think you'd told them lies about me. I knew you was way too young, but I's hopin' by the time ya got outta school I'd have the nerve ta ask ya out, and I was hopin' you'd maybe say yes. Then everythin' went ta hell in a handbasket."

She placed a hand on his and she looked in his eyes, "So ask me Daryl, I'm pretty sure I'd say yes."

But suddenly he'd become a man who was all about taking chances, so instead of saying anything at all he took her face in his hands, he smiled at her and then he kissed like a man who'd been waiting for that kiss 10 years.

 _The Beginning_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N Like I said, exactly where that came from I have no idea, but there it is and I hope you liked it. I appreciate that you took the time to read it, and I would like very much to hear you comments / reviews. x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick I hope to see you back here next Thursday for another Little Love Story. Love ya large, xo gneebee**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N The story is posting early this week since I have an all day travel day tomorrow, which starts way too early and lasts way too long. Thanks very much for all the nice words re:** ** _The Lie_** **. I appreciate you all so much *smile* For this story I'm combining two prompts from FanFic friends. The lovely awkwardpause069 asked for a story where Daryl was the maintenance man at a country club. It had something to do with a hot modeling pic she'd seen of him :) The second prompt was from the equally lovely arrowsandangels who asked for a story where Daryl and Beth start out as enemies. Well I kind of failed miserably at making them enemies, just couldn't do it. What I did do is make them have some initial animosity. Apparently I am no good at Bethyl conflict. Anyway, thank you both for the prompts and I hope you enjoy the Little Love Story.  
**

 **If you've sent me a prompt, I appreciate it greatly and I have it on my story list. I'll get to all of them.**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Country Club** ( _Luna y Sol = Moon and Sun, and to the best of my knowledge is fictional)_

He was a cynic and he knew that, and he could also be a pretty damn crabby guy, he knew that too. But shit that's what this life had taught him. It seemed most of the members had that feeling of being a little superior, or very superior, to guys like him. Simple as that.

And today wouldn't change his mind, he also knew that. They'd hired another one of those dumb college girls, he just knew it. Oh they may have book smarts but more than likely with the young women around here Daddy "bought" their diploma, you know, by making some big donation to their college. Entitled princesses that's all they were.

Yep, he had a big old chip on his shoulder and that was a fact.

But that's how it worked around here at Luna y Sol Country Club. With the exception of the two groundskeepers he'd hired, and the Swedish masseuse and masseur, and the tennis and golf pros the club had hired, he was the only one on staff who wasn't a member's kid. That or a nephew, niece, cousin's kid, brother in law, you know the drill. Hire from within, hire from the clique.

Most of them were just short timers anyway, just working summers and holiday seasons because Daddy told them they needed to get a job. Once they got their diploma then they went on their way, right to those big fancy jobs in Chicago or New York or Boston. Years later they'd be back to raise their own families and they'd be joining Luna y Sol Country Club.

He supposed that was all okay, but what really pissed him off was they'd hire some pretty, and pretty clueless young girl barely 21 to work the bar. She wouldn't know crap about how to mix drinks. And hell they didn't even have to count change all charges went on the members' monthly bills, all the bartender had to do was enter their order and the member number in the register. That seemed to be a huge problem for these girls. He fixed more mistakes than he could count.

He'd been at Luna y Sol 10 years, that was the routine.

But that wasn't the worst of it. It was all the time they'd take off. You know, because Mama was taking them shopping for three days in New York. Or his favorite was that girl who'd missed four weeks while she went backpacking in Europe. Pft They never worried about losing a job, that shit was expected around here.

When they took off guess who had to tend bar? That's right. He was supposed to be chief of maintenance and grounds. How this fell into line with that, who the hell knew?

Can you say bitter? Yeah, you bet he was bitter.

They had a new girl starting today. He was in for two days of pure hell while he trained her, he knew that. Plus he had to wear his "club clothes" when he worked inside with the members. He'd be all starched up wearing white deck shoes, white slacks, white socks, tan belt, pale blue pinstripe shirt, navy blue sport jacket. That was his "inside" uniform. Not exactly his style. Not even a little bit.

But here was the deal, this is why he stayed, why he put up with any and all bullshit that came his direction, it was the pay. Damn, it was good. They needed him more than he needed them and they paid accordingly and were happy doing it. He made everything run smooth as glass for them. They knew it, he knew it and it was their pleasure to keep him well-funded.

He was socking most of that money away. One more year and he was making his big move. He was buying that small machine shop over Savannah way. Merle was a master machinist and Daryl was close to as good, he would be once he was full-timing it like Merle did. Why in fact Merle worked at that very machine shop Daryl intended to buy.

So yeah, he was going to get the fuck out of Atlanta and never look back. But these folks didn't need to know that. Now did they?

He got to work early wearing his "real" work clothes. Dickies navy blue. He got Caesar lined up on the grounds work for the day, replaced a fuel line in the lawn tractor, and hurried to the shower to clean up and put on his club clothes.

The bar opened at 9:00am, golfers and tennis players often liked getting a little "loosened up" before they started play. Bloody Marys all around. But it was nothing compared to what this new chick would experience from 11am until she got off at 5pm. The members of Luna y Sol took their drinking as seriously as they took their golf and tennis.

* * *

She was a nervous wreck she'd never even been inside a country club, and she'd always heard this place never hired from outside their circle. But what had happened was, one of the most prominent members had a daughter and that daughter had a horse. She loved that horse more than anything and this man loved his little daughter more than anything. Then horse came up sick. The big deal vet that he always used told him the horse would have to be put down. He couldn't bear the thought of the sadness that would bring to his young daughter.

In desperation, he'd started getting opinions from other vets, but was always told the same thing. That was until the little girl's Daddy called Beth's Daddy, Herschel Greene. He drove right over to that fancy private stable in his old rattle-trap pickup and had a look at the little girls' horse. Lo and behold Daddy saved that horses' life.

Beth knew all that because she went with Daddy to lend a hand. While they were there she gave that little girl all kinds of tips on riding and proper care of her horse.

That little girls' Daddy was a very happy and grateful man. So when Hershel asked if there might be work at the stable for his daughter the wealthy horse owner replied, "Nothing here but something may open late fall. In the meantime there is a job I can get you starting right away. It's at the country club and it has great daytime hours, nine to five Wednesday through Sunday. I'll tell you young lady the pay is more than fair and the tips are outstanding.

Before Beth could even get a word out her Daddy said, "She'll take it." Done and done. Well she hoped she liked it.

The problem she saw was she was expected to look a certain way, that way was rich. She wasn't rich which meant it was pretty dang tough to look like it. The first thing she did was dash over to Maggie's place. Maggie could always come up with a scheme, and true to form she did.

They drove all the way over to Savannah to one of those high end resale shops. Maggie said they had to go far from town otherwise Beth may end up wearing something someone from Luna y Sol was trying to unload.

She soon found out upscale resale didn't equal cheap, but there wasn't much choice. She bought three outfits including shoes and costume jewelry. They better like seeing her in the same old thing because that was all she had, and she'd spent way more than she could afford.

Before she went to work the next morning Amy came over and did her hair and makeup and she hardly recognized herself. She thought she looked real glamorous; she just didn't look like her.

She was waiting by the door to the Luna y Sol lounge 15 minutes early. She'd always been a person who arrived a little early.

A fellow came walking toward her and dang was he good looking. Check that, we're talking HOT. He was dressed in what she thought of as rich people casual and he wore it well. She'd give him props for that. And that walk, really more of a saunter with some strut thrown in and dang if he wasn't a little pigeon toed. Somehow it all worked and yep, hot.

That's what she thought until he started to speak to her. It wasn't so much the words themselves as the tone he took. Condescending and just plain irritable and unpleasant. That's what he was, unpleasant.

"Are you Beth Greene?" Damn, this one was real pretty and there was something about her pretty looks, they seemed to carry a sweet quality with them. And those big blue eyes, shit them were some beautiful eyes, and that smile, the members would love this one. He wondered whose kid she was, he'd never seen her here before. Must be a niece.

"Yes I am, pleased to meet you."

At least she wasn't late and she seemed to have manners. "I'm Daryl Dixon I'ma be showin' ya the ropes around here. Pay attention an ya oughta do just fine." That's what he hoped anyway. Even though experience told him different.

She felt like when he showed her how to do things and how various things worked, he treated her as though she was some kind of simpleton who couldn't even figure out how to put a couple of numbers in a cash register. Finally when he got real snippy about how much ice to use in the cocktail glasses she got a little peevish her own self. She put a hand on her hip, looked him right in the eye and said, "I don't know exactly how stupid it is you think I am Mister Dixon but I assure you I am not an idiot. I'd like to think I'm more than capable of remembering to put one scoop of ice in a cocktail glass. So please don't treat me like a fool."

She couldn't believe she'd gotten so feisty with him. But darn it she'd been listening to him go on and act like she was a complete moron for over two hours. That lesson on how to put the numbers in the register was ridiculous. What she really wanted to tell him was he was a jerk. But she needed the job until she could get hired as a school teacher.

"Is that right, ya think ya already know everythin' huh? Well I'll tell ya sumthin' girl, my aim is ta get ya trained good enough you're not buzzin' my phone every 10 minutes needin' me ta come help ya out of a jam." Damn another brat. But he was just the littlest bit impressed, not too many people had the balls to get in his face.

That was how the two days went, they were oil and water, not mixing well at all. He didn't like her spoiled ass ways and she didn't like his superior attitude and mean spirit. They were no match made in heaven that was for damn sure.

Truth was he couldn't wait to see her in the mornings. There was just something about her. She was special there was no doubt of that. She was nice too, even though he'd treated her kind of badly, yeah he knew it, she'd mostly been nice except that one time she got sassy with him. He on the other hand had treated her like an idiot, she was right.

Anyway it didn't matter if he kind of liked her she was some rich guys' daughter, he knew better than to mess with that. He'd be losing a job for sure. Yeah like she'd be interested in dating the maintenance dude. Especially when he was an asshole.

Daryl had certain ideas about women. Even though he was already 34 years old and had yet to meet a woman he thought he could settle down with, he still hoped that might happen someday. He was just looking for that one special one that he could love and who would love him back, forever. Yeah probably not going to happen.

He was the biggest pain in her ass ever. She liked her job, the people she served seemed mostly nice and the tips were as great as she'd been told. She didn't even have to wash the bar glasses or get the ice or stock any coolers. There was a bar boy who did all that.

She was busy all day but it was easy peasy really and the time passed quickly.

Everything was terrific except for him. Oh he was easy to look at that was for sure. She especially liked it when he was out on the grounds working on something. That short sleeve Dickies shirt could hardly contain his arms. Man did he have some nice arms. She just wondered why he was such an unpleasant man.

When she saw him talking to the groundskeepers he'd smile and seem pleasant with them, they all seemed to get along just great. Maybe it was just her he didn't like. She told herself that was okay she didn't like him any better than he liked her. The heck with him.

But he was the kind of man she could go for, you know a hardworking man's man. That wasn't real modern thinking but she didn't care, that's what she was attracted to. Someday maybe she'd find that guy. Yeah probably not.

* * *

She'd been there two months and she had a little money put away. She was hoping she'd soon have enough for a good down payment on a car. She been driving one of Daddy's old farm trucks and every day when it started she was surprised, she figured this couldn't go on forever one day that old truck would let her down. Besides she was almost 23 it was high time she bought herself a car at least.

She'd gotten in the habit of bringing her regular clothes with her in the mornings. There were lockers, a shower and a changing area for the employees, and she'd begun taking advantage of that every day. Right after work she'd shower and get all that makeup off and then put on her jeans, tennies, a t-top and just put her hair up in a ponytail. Phew, she was herself again.

This day she was especially glad because when she tried to start up the old truck nothing happened, not even a little try on the part of the old engine. Great. She sat there for a minute thinking about what to do and finally decided she'd just take the bus. There was a stop about a half mile way and she didn't want to ask Mama or Daddy to come all the way here to get her. She'd just call them for a ride when she got off at the bus stop close to home. Hopefully Shawn could come and have a look at the old truck later in the week.

She was walking along thinking man it was hot but at least the bus would be air conditioned, unlike that old truck.

She'd only covered a couple of blocks when she heard a vehicle coming down the road and then it pulled up next to her. Oh my gawd it was him, and he of course had a shiny new pickup.

"Car trouble?" He asked.

She just nodded and she was shocked when he said, "Well c'mon hop in I'll give ya a ride."

She thought about telling him to go jump in a lake, for about two seconds she thought about it. But dammit he looked so good and she wasn't about to turn him down.

"Your pickup wouldn't start?"

"No I've been waiting for the poor old thing to poop out and it finally has."

"Well I been wonderin' why a rich girl drives that old beater anyway, won't Daddy buy ya a Benz or a Beamer?"

"What the heck are you talking about? That _is_ my Daddy's truck. If he could afford a new vehicle he'd be buying himself a pickup like yours."

"Serious? What does your Daddy do, he ain't some rich guy?"

She laughed at the thought, "No my Daddy is a farmer and he practices a little veterinary on the side, that's how I got this job. He fixed up a little girls' horse for one of the members."

That's when he pulled the truck over. "Damn I owe ya a big fat apology girl I been treatin' ya all wrong like you was a spoiled rich girl. I didn't know you was workin' cuz ya really need ta."

"Well that shouldn't make any difference at all how you treat a person. Gosh if I was the richest girl in town or the poorest one you should still be nice to me, unless I did something terrible. You can't be judging people based on ridiculous things like how much money they have. Sheesh! I think you're just mean and rude Daryl Dixon and I am capable of walking to the bus stop!" She was irate now and she had her hand on the door handle.

He didn't really think about it he just took her arm, "Hey, you're right and I'm sorry, I been a real dick an I got no good excuse. I got a chip on my shoulder an I know that. I never shoulda taken nuthin' out on ya, you're real sweet. I know that too."

She just looked at him, trying to decide whether she should tell him to go to hell and jump out of his stupid pickup truck, or do what she really wanted to do, keep riding with him.

He spoke then, "Give me a chance Beth I promise I ain't a bad guy. I'ma be real honest with ya, I'da asked ya out a long time ago but I thought you was one a the member's daughters and that ain't appropriate. That and I'm a big chicken shit. I sure would like ta get ta know ya better though. I's gonna stop for a beer on my way home, lemme take ya for a beer or whatever ya wanna have before I take ya on home. Please."

They stared at each other for a few minutes and finally she said, "If there's some chicken wings to go along with those beers I'm in. But first I've got to call Mama she'll be holding Sunday supper for me."

He kept the truck pulled over while she made her call and of course only heard her side of the conversation. It sounded like this, "Hi Mama it's me. Listen the truck wouldn't start. No, no I'm fine, no I don't need a ride, yes someone from work is going to bring me home. Yes his name is Daryl, but Mama I wanted to let you know that I won't be coming right home. He's asked me to go have a drink and snack with him I just wanted to let you know." Then she was silent for a couple of minutes listening to whatever her Mama was saying, just an occasional, "Uh huh, yes, uh huh, yes, no Mama, yes, well what is it? Oh, okay, let me ask him hang on."

And damned if she didn't look right at him and say, "Mama says just come have supper with us its fried chicken. So, I mean, do you want to?"

At least 33,000 thoughts went through his mind in the next five seconds. Chief among these was the thought that Beth Greene had been pissed at him, and then she'd been willing to go have a beer with him. And now her Mama wanted him to come for supper in their home. If he said "No" he was undoubtedly going to be pissing them both off something terrible. So even though he couldn't think of anything more uncomfortable than taking Sunday supper with a family he didn't know from Adam, he smiled and said, "That's real nice of your Mama to ask, I'd be proud to come ta supper. Please tell her I said thanks for invitin' me."

Merle would split a seam laughing at this set of circumstances. Shit, he was glad he hadn't worn his regular clothes, he still had on Dickies. The work wear was way more appropriate attire than his usual sleeveless shirts, wholly pants, motorcycle boots and leather vest. That and he was glad he hadn't brought his bike, who knew how her Mama and Daddy would react to that.

It took nearly a half hour to drive it, shit if she'd have been on the city bus she wouldn't have gotten home until nine.

The good news was they had a little time alone to talk while they made the drive. "So what made ya decide ta work at the country club?"

"Well I didn't really decide it just happened. What I went to school for is teaching. I always wanted to be a high school history teacher, American history. I know a lot of people think it's dry but it fascinates me. I actually had an opportunity come through just last week; I'd start in the spring semester. There's only one problem it's in Savannah. I love Savannah and I can't wait to live there, but it's over two hours away so I just have to get a decent car so I can come see Mama and Daddy."

"No shit? Man I been planning ta move down that way for a long time. I been saving money ta buy a business there an I about got it covered, an I mean all of it, no loan that's what I'm goin' for. Listen we're off tomorrow so I'll go have a look at your Dad's truck. I'm really good with that stuff, if it's got an engine I can fix it. If ya like I can help ya find a good used car an I can fix it up right for ya. If ya wanted." Shit what was he gonna do next offer her the moon? Calm down boy.

But when she spoke he didn't regret a minute of it, "Oh my gosh Daryl that is so nice I appreciate it so much." And yeah the smile. He was on board now – both feet solidly in.

The farm was real country living that was for damn sure. He was certain the furnishings in her home had been there since it was built. It all looked just right to him, homey. Her Mama was real sweet and welcoming and damn her fried chicken was the best he'd ever tasted. Now her Daddy on the other hand, well let's just say Daryl noted the man was studying him, taking his measure. Not that he blamed Herschel Greene, shit a man ought to be wary of any guy hanging around his daughter.

It all ended up all going real well at least that's how it seemed to him. Especially when she walked him out to his truck and stood tall to kiss him on the cheek, "Thanks for the ride and for coming to supper Daryl."

"Nah girl thank _you._ Everythin' was real nice an I appreciate ya givin' me a chance Beth. Maybe you'll give me another chance tomorrow an lemme take ya out, an not for beers an chicken wings. I'd like ta take ya for a proper supper."

"I think I'd like that very much." And now he kissed her and not on the cheek. Yep like I said, on board – both feet.

* * *

That's how it all started – at first it was rocky, real rocky, and then June 1st that old truck wouldn't start. Things smoothed out real nice after that. Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene had suddenly become a match made in heaven after all.

But then on December 1st he had to help Beth move down to Savannah, well he didn't have to but he sure wasn't going to let anyone else help her.

They moved her things into that little bungalow not far from the beach. They were depressed as all get out. Damn who could have seen this day coming?

But come on you know what they say, love will always find a way. Daryl loved Beth, why he'd told her just a month into their romance. And Beth loved Daryl she'd told him so right back.

And right there in the bungalow he told her he didn't want to leave her there, and she told him she didn't want to be left. He made a decision that was not entirely in haste. To the contrary, it was something he'd been thinking about since back on June 1st.

He spent the night with her in her bed. They made love and then she cried at the thought of being separated from him, and he'd never admit this to you, so don't ask, but he damn near cried himself. And he told her again, "I love ya Beth ya know that. I'm wondering if ya think ya love me enough ta say yes ta me cuz I'm askin' ya right now ta marry me. Will ya Beth? Please."

And now those tears really flowed the difference being these new tears were happy tears. "Yes."

The next morning Daryl was in the office of the machine shop owner and he was making his offer. It was twenty thousand low because he was fifteen thousand short of the asking price. He was giving himself a little negotiating room. But to his surprise the guy took his offer.

He rushed back to her and he told her the news and they celebrated in their favorite manner, that's right, they made love.

He gave her a big old kiss goodbye and hightailed straight to the country club where he gave them a 30 day notice. Oh they weren't happy but hell he'd given them over 10 years of his life, and he told them Caesar could handle it and he'd make damn sure of that before left.

After all Daryl owed Luna y Sol everything; if not for the country club odds are he never would have met her.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N Again, I thank you all for taking the time to read this Little Love Story and I hope you had some fun doing that. Please leave a comment or review, I love to hear your thoughts x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo, and they do make a lovely country club couple, please visit my tumblr bethylmethbrick Thank you all again and I hope to see you back here next Thursday for another Little Love Story. xo gneebee  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N_** _Hi everyone! I'm happy to see so many of you enjoying these Little Love Stories, thanks so much for all the nice comments and the PMs full of fun prompts. Unless I've told you otherwise, we'll get to all of those. This week I'm tackling a prompt from my dear FF friend CKGCKG. She asked me to make Beth a roller derby skater. Now that's just funny because I know nothing about roller derby, as it turns out, CKG really doesn't either. I didn't let it stop me! I hope you have fun and feel the Bethyl love with this one, I did :)_

00

 **The Princess of the Rink**

That damn Merle never seemed to run out of dumb ass ideas and crazy impulses. Now suddenly he'd taken a shine to some gal he'd seen on the T.V., one of those Roller Derby Skaters. Truth was she did look just like Merle's kind of woman. A little rough around the edges with a generous dose of bad attitude, real big hair and a good coating of makeup. Yep she was Merle's definition of a Hot Honey.

"C'mon little brother we'll have us a big time. I found out where them gals go for beers after the match, we'll go over there an I can introduce myself ta Tantalizin' Trixie, now c'mon be a brother ta me."

And Daryl actually laughed, "Tantalizin' Trixie? Damn Merle ya sure know how ta pick 'em."

"Well that ain't her real name, ya know they all got them made up stage type names, but shit I'm kinda partial ta Tantalizin' Trixie myself." And then he'd let out that earsplitting cackle of his, and Daryl had to laugh with him. Shit Merle was a dumb ass but life would probably be boring without him around.

Besides, Daryl thought he might like to watch Merle try and pick up a woman who could probably kick his ass, twice. Before breakfast. So yep, Daryl agreed to go take in a game of Roller Derby.

It wasn't exactly Daryl's sport of choice, he preferred things a little more quiet, you know, like out in the woods hunting or fishing. Alone. But he figured why the fuck not? He didn't have any other big Friday night plans, and Merle was sporting him the tickets and all the beer he could drink after the big match, so yeah, why not?

Merle insisted they get to the arena early, hoping he could get a glimpse of the women entering the building. "Shit brother yer like one a them groupies, you're all manner a fascinated with this chick. That ain't like ya at all." Daryl was getting a big kick out of his brother's newest obsession.

And sure enough they did get to see the women walking in the arena door. Merle saw his Hot Honey and he was rendered nearly speechless, nearly. He hollered out, "Hey there Trixie, it's me Merle, your future ex-husband!" Shit Merle.

And then Daryl saw her, it took him a while before he realized who she was, he hadn't seen her in 10 years.

He'd gone through high school with her brother Shawn and they were pretty good buddies, but after graduation Shawn left for college and Daryl had gone to work. They hadn't really seen each other since, and he hadn't seen her either. She been about 11 years old then, he'd been 18. The age difference was vast at that time of their lives.

This woman was that little girl from the past. He remembered she'd been a skinny little thing, all knees and elbows and teeth, with a long blond braid and yeah, those round blue eyes that had almost seemed too big for her face. And she'd also been a little pain in their asses. He remembered she'd gotten poor Shawn in a world of trouble when she told her Daddy she'd seen him and Daryl smoking behind the barn.

But she was all grown up now, and she'd grown up in a real good way, she was a knockout is what she was. Damn, 10 years made quite a difference.

She saw the usual group of guys and gals waiting for them out front of the arena, she always did her best to smile and greet them all as she hurried in. That was her persona when she skated, she was the sweet one of the rink. The small and delicate, but fast as lightening jammer.

When she spotted him standing back in the shadows smoking a cigarette she nearly stopped mid step. Thank God her feet seemed to have a mind of their own and she kept walking. She just couldn't believe it, Daryl Dixon of all people.

She'd been low key crushing on him since she was 11. Okay, it may have been quite a bit more intense than low key. He'd always been so handsome in a rough and almost dangerous-seeming kind of way. She was intrigued by him. She remembered how hard she'd tried to get his attention, but he and Shawn always acted like she was nothing but a big nuisance. Sshe was sure she probably was. Then that day came where she'd managed to piss them both off and cause a lot of trouble at home. She'd been a little tattletale and she told on them for smoking.

Well that was all ancient history now, and no one probably remembered but her. She was positive Daryl Dixon wouldn't remember her. She'd been the poster child for awkward and geeky preteens.

But she kind of thought he might be looking at her. It did seem like he maybe nodded his head, just slightly, toward her. She was probably imagining things, wishful thinking. Besides she had to quit thinking about all those thoughts, and especially about him. She had to get her game face on. That was going to be impossible, he was right there, front and center in that mind of hers and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

When they took the rink in their little uniforms, or whatever the hell they called them, well let's just say he wasn't quite sure what to think. All the other women on her team were wearing small, tight black shorts and tight pink tank tops. Not her.

She was wearing a tiny black skirt, and he saw a flash of pink panties, like a swimsuit bottom underneath, and she wore hose, thigh-high black fishnet hose, with big pink bows up top, her skates were bright white with pink wheels and pink laces, and damn, her top was a small tight-fitting bright pink halter. It was all capped off with her pink helmet and that long blond braid hanging out the back. She was a cross between real cute and a little too hot to handle.

His eyes were glued on her when he heard the announcer say her name, "Ravishing Rapunzel the Princess of the Rink." And damned if she didn't twirl around on those skates and then shake her cute little butt at the audience.

Uh, yeah, she wasn't 11 anymore.

Now Merle, he hadn't taken his eyes off Trixie. Daryl wasn't sure what the hell Trixie was exactly doing but it seemed that maybe she was trying to help Ravishing Rapunzel break free of the pack and score some points. Seriously though? Daryl could not keep track of what the hell everyone else was doing because A) He couldn't take his eyes off Beth Greene, and B) Damn these women were brutal, they had him half-scared.

Even though Daryl thought he'd be suffering through this match, you know, so later he could drink beer on Merle's dime, he found himself cheering her on. Just like the rest of the men, and the boys, and half the women.

And when Ravishing Rapunzel broke free of the pack and skated around the track, lapping everyone a couple of times, just before putting her hands on her hips and then shaking that cute butt at the crowd again, well hell yeah, Daryl was on his feet cheering her on.

Then he had to ask Merle, on account of him being clueless and all, "Did she make any points?"

Merle started with the high pitched cackling, "Why little brother, have ya fallen in love with Rapunzel? Or is it just a bad case a lust?"

"Shut the fuck up Merle."

Daryl was relieved when the damn match was over. Not because he didn't enjoy looking at her, he enjoyed it a lot. But what he wasn't enjoying was how those other gals kept trying to knock her around, take her out of the game. Why he'd almost run out there a couple times to rescue her. But Merle told him they'd all kick his ass for sure then. He just said, "Fuck you Merle."

He and Merle had been at that bar, a place called The Den, for nearly an hour when some of those gals finally started to show. They'd all showered up and changed into their street clothes. That disappointed Merle to no end. Well until he saw Trixie. She was dressed in a pair of skintight leopard print pants and a tight black t-shirt, it looked like maybe she'd bought the size she used to wear in high school.

Needless to say, Merle left Daryl standing there alone at the bar while he did his best to go sweet talk Trixie right out of those leopard pants. Well that's what he was hoping, because we all know, Merle is Merle.

Meanwhile in walked none other than Beth Greene, the Ravishing Rapunzel. She'd changed her look and he liked it, he liked it a lot. She had on tight jeans and short cowgirl boots, and those boots were adorned with hand tooled pink flowers. She was wearing a tiny pink sweater, and her hair that had been in a braid was now hanging loose and it was kind of wild. Daryl Dixon could not take his eyes off of her.

She saw him when she walked in, she'd been hoping he'd be here. She sure would like it if he acted like he remembered her, if he asked to buy her a drink or something. But even though she noticed him staring he made no move to approach her.

She was feeling far more hurt than she probably should, and she was just about to try and come up with a good excuse to go over and talk to him. That's when the bartender set a pretty pink Cosmo in front of her and said, "This is on the guy over there, says his name is Daryl."

She picked the drink up and held it to her lips and smiled real big at him. He smiled back, but he looked so shy, embarrassed. She decided right then she was not taking any chances of losing contact with Daryl Dixon for another 10 years.

She remembered when she used to eavesdrop on him and Shawn, her brother would always tease him about how shy and awkward he was around girls. Well she was just going to have to help this poor man out.

When he saw her approaching with that pink concoction in her hand he swore his stomach tied right up. What was he going to say to her? He was trying to think fast but his head was spinning just at the sight of her.

She set her hand on his upper arm and she smiled that beautiful smile at him, "Why Daryl Dixon it's so nice to see you again."

And he said, "It is?" Shit, that was probably not the right response.

But she just smiled even bigger and said, "Yes it is. Now, are you just buying a girl a drink or do you actually know who I am?"

"Well uh, I know you're Ravishing Rapunzel, but I think of ya as Beth Greene." And her heart kind of fluttered right then. Gosh, he did remember.

"So what brought you out to watch Roller Derby Daryl?"

"Yeah well, it was my brother. I reckon he's all kinds a taken with Tantalizin' Trixie. I guess he brung me along for moral support."

"Well maybe we should sit at a table and chat for a while, then I'm going to have to go find something to eat. That was quite a workout tonight and I'm starving."

And the gods must have been with him because he actually managed to say, "Well I'd be happy ta take ya for supper. Is there somewhere in particular ya like ta go?"

"I was thinking pizza would be good, what do you think?"

"Well pizza always sounds good ta me but it don't seem quite special enough. If I'ma take a girl like you out it oughta be sumthin' real nice. I don't know, like one a them lobster joints or, shit I don't know, sumthin' like that." Like he ever took women out to supper. pfft

Oh my gawd he was just as awkward as he'd been in high school, and so darn sweet. She'd already made up her mind she was never going to let him go. Unless, oh no, what if he decided he didn't care for her? Oh no please don't let that happen. "Daryl you're so nice and so thoughtful but really, have you forgotten? I'm a farm girl from Georgia, not exactly fancy."

He almost smiled a real smile then, "Alright, we'll split this idea right down the middle, I'll take ya for nice supper but kinda casual, it's a place I like, not too fancy. It's quiet, not like a pizza joint. I like the quiet. And we can have a wine or whatever like that ya want. How's that sound?"

"Well it sounds just perfect. After we're done eating maybe you'd give me a ride home."

"Hell yeah I would. But damn girl I brung my motorcycle tonight, is that gonna be okay?"

"That's more than okay. I was hoping you were still a biker."

"Are your Mama and Daddy gonna be upset when their baby girl comes home on the back of a Harley?"

"Daryl I don't live on the farm anymore. I've got a little place here in town."

That thought hadn't even crossed his mind, but he was pretty damn glad he wouldn't be seeing her Daddy later.

He looked around to see what Merle was up to and sure enough his brother was walking over toward them. He had a big old shit eating grin on his mug and his arm was wrapped around Trixie. "Hey little brother, this here is Tami an she I are leavin' now. I'ma take her out for a steak."

Daryl and Beth exchanged a little look on that, "K, and this here is Beth Greene. Ya probably remember her brother Shawn, he n I used ta hang out."

"Oh yeah, sure I remember him, nice ta meet ya Beth. See ya at work Monday brother."

And Tami gave Beth a little hug and whispered in her ear, "Nuthin' beats a big ol' redneck boy for a real good time." Beth was hoping there was way more than one good time in store for her and Daryl Dixon.

"I'ma just leave it up ta you whenever ya wanna go, or do ya wanna stay here an have another drink?" Yep, he was as smooth as 60 grit sandpaper, he knew that. He just didn't have that gift, you know the one, the bullshit gift. Merle got all that. And she was so nice and real pretty and he wished he knew how to talk to her better.

More and more she remembered why she'd always liked him. Daryl Dixon was a lot of things, handsome, strong, muscular, nice and unassuming. What he wasn't was even the tiniest bit phony, and he sure wasn't just another smooth-talking jerk out for one thing and one thing only. With Daryl what you see is what you get, and she didn't see anything she didn't like.

"I think I'm ready I should definitely eat before I drink much more."

She took in a breath when she saw it, that was one big impressive motorcycle. What wasn't black was real shiny chrome, holy cow. She couldn't wait to ride around with him. "Ya gotta wear a helmet Beth an all I got is mine. I hope it ain't gonna drown ya." And when he put that helmet on for her and fastened the chin strap, well there was just something about all that. It was kind of sexy, wait, no, that's not right, it was crazy sexy and she didn't mind it at all.

When he held a hand out so she could steady herself while she got on the bike, that? Um, yeah, she'd hold onto him every chance she got. And that was just the appetizer, because when he told her to just hang on to him while they rode, he didn't have to tell her twice. She wrapped her arms around him and oh my gawd, he was so big and so warm, and so manly, and just as solid as a rock.

He knew, he was already feeling it for Beth Greene, and she looked so damn cute in that helmet. It was kind of a tossup whether he liked her best in her pink jammer helmet, or his way-too-big-for-her Bell Rogue gloss black half helmet.

And there was something real pleasing about the way her hand felt in his when she got on the bike, but that couldn't beat the sexy feeling of those slim, surprisingly strong arms that were hanging on to him real tight.

She'd never seen this place and it was real charming, small and off the beaten path. She sat in the booth first and when he made to move and sit across from her she quickly took his hand, "Don't sit over there, please, sit with me."

And he wanted to, a lot. He was just hoping he'd manage to keep it together because he was afraid he looked like a puppy after a new toy. "Oh yeah, sure." Uh huh, smooth.

He was relieved that she didn't seem to mind his awkwardness, not at all, in fact she snugged right in close to him, and damn that felt real good. "They ain't got pizza but their shrimp n grits is the best in town, an the chicken n rice an the mac n cheese, it's all real good. Ya just get whatever ya like."

She smiled looking at the menu. It was a regular old school, southern comfort, down home kind of deal. Like looking at a list of all your Memaw's favorite recipes.

The waitress came and asked if they'd like a cocktail or appetizers. He looked at her with a small little grin and asked, "Whaddya wanna drink Beth?"

"I think I'll have a glass of Pinot Grigio please." He just nodded because he had no idea what the fuck that might be.

"And you sir?"

"Yeah, I'll have a PBR please. And could we get some a that crawfish dip an some deep fried pickles ta start off?"

She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten fried pickles, she recalled Mama and Memaw used to make them. As soon as she tasted one she remembered just how delicious they were.

"So what is it you're doing these days Daryl?"

"Me an my brother Merle we got us a plumbin' business. We mostly do new construction an remodels, but we do some plumbin' repairs too. An just how the hell did a sweet little thing like you get involved in sumthin' as rough lookin' as Roller Derby?" Shit, he couldn't believe he'd asked her that out loud, and that he'd called her a sweet little thing. And dammit, he could feel his neck turn red.

She just smiled, "Oh you remember my sister Maggie, who could forget Maggie. Well she got me started. She used to be a skater when she was in college, you know to make side money, and I did the same. But I didn't go to the university, I went to Business College for two years and got my associate's degree in office management. I've been trying to get on with the state or county ever since. Anyway, I finally got hired by the county and I start in just three weeks. That's when I'm going to be hanging up my skates and helmet."

He wasn't going to tell her how relieved he was to know she wouldn't be getting hurt like that anymore. He liked watching her, and he was pretty damn crazy about her outfit, but he didn't like watching her take those hits.

She had the chicken and rice and he had the shrimp and grits. He ate all his and then he finished the remaining half of hers. He followed that with peach cobbler and a scoop of vanilla. There was nothing wrong with this man's appetite, and by the looks and feel of him everything he ate turned to muscle.

They pulled up to that little bungalow she was renting and he walked her to the door, "Thanks Beth I had a real nice time." And he'd nodded his head and turned to leave.

And she didn't know for sure what came over her but she was glad it did. She grabbed hold of his arm, "Oh no you don't Daryl Dixon, you come in and visit with me."

"Uh, okay." Yep, smooth. He was glad she was better at this stuff than him.

He took a quick look around, "Ya really go for the pink, don't ya girl?" It seemed like everything in her place that wasn't pink was white or a kind of pale yellow.

"I do, why? Do you think it's too much?"

"Nah I like it, it suits ya, it looks just like Beth. Perfect."

And that was it, she wasn't waiting any longer. She stood as tall as she could on the balls of her feet and she kissed him like she meant for him to take it real seriously. Then she whispered, "I think you're perfect for me."

Finally he got it together. He kissed her back like he was right on board with her idea, and he was. In fact, he couldn't bring himself to stop kissing her until he finally had to come up for air. She was thinking he may not be a smooth-talker but damn the man knew how to kiss a woman. And those big strong arms wrapped around her, and those working man hands on her body, it all felt real, real good.

That's when he said, "Yes ma'am, you're in charge. Ya just keep tellin' me what ta do n I'ma keep on doin' it, for just as long as ya can stand ta have me around."

00

 _ **A/N** I hope you all enjoyed our trip to the Roller Derby and dinner with Daryl and Beth. Thanks again to CKGCKG for the prompt. I'd love to read your comments / reviews. x gneebee_

 _To see the chapter photo, including those hose with the pink bows (yep, I'm a bit of a poet, haha), please visit my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick While you're visiting there, check out the wonderful mood boards CKGCKGCKG (her tumblr) made for this story and also my Bethyl multi chapter story, Love's Highway. They're awesome. I hope to see you all back her next Thursday for more Bethyl love. Love ya large, xo gneebee_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Well I see you're all on board with Beth being a Roller Derby Princess - these things are always good to know :) Seriously, thank you all so much for the great comments and reviews. I had a lot of fun with that. This week I had some fun with Beth and Daryl at the Aquarium. They're both a little sassy here, but when it comes to - *shoulder roll* you know - he's our same sweet Daryl. I hope you enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Aquarium**

Of all the jobs he went to he liked working at the aquarium the best. He'd get there early, about 7 am, long before the place was open to visitors and an hour before his workday began. He used that time to slowly wander alone through the various exhibits. It was his chance to see all the fish up close and to really study them, with no crowds around, no one to disturb him. It was calming and it was peaceful, and those were feelings that were few and far between in his life. Certainly nothing he was accustomed to, and they were feelings he'd found he liked.

They'd had a breakdown during the night, his phone had buzzed with the text at 5:00am, " _please come in first thing._ " It was the aquarium, one of the big aerator pumps had quit working. The failure had triggered a relay alarm system and fortunately the emergency backup unit had kicked on, just like it was supposed to.

Everything was working fine right now, but it was important to always have a working backup in place. Nobody wanted to risk the loss of 100's of delicate and expensive fish.

When pumps failed at the aquarium, or the city's department of water and sewer, or boilers at any of the big hotels and office buildings in town, or most any industrial or municipal pump, _Dixon Brothers Pump Sales, Installations and Repairs_ were the guys they called.

He checked the failed pump and saw the motor had burned out; it would need a complete rebuild and he was the man for the job. He wasn't upset by that, he liked the work and he liked this particular work setting, tucked away by himself in the aquariums' equipment room.

He kept after it, working steadily on his project. Except for one bathroom break he hadn't left the equipment room since he'd gone out to his truck for lunch.

He'd been alone in there all day while he worked. It was quiet except for the hum of the pumps and filters doing their jobs, he didn't mind that kind of white noise at all. The aquarium's equipment room was located in the back so as not to be noticeable to visitors. It was hidden behind the tropical fish tanks. The entry door to the room, accessed from one of the aquarium's halls, was nearly completely concealed from visitors, but those who needed entrance knew where it was. He liked the solitude, no one bothering him while he worked.

He was starting to get hungry and that usually didn't happen until dinner time, he always packed himself real generous lunches. That's when he glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was after six, the aquarium closed at 5:00 and they had everyone out of there and the place locked up by 5:30. Twice when he'd had to stay late to finish up a job he'd had to make special arrangements, so he was a little surprised no one had buzzed him.

He gathered up his tools, threw his jacket on and headed for the exit door, tool box in hand. Damned if the door wasn't locked. And these were max security doors. He might be able to take one apart and get out, but it would take him at least three or four hours. All because someone didn't do their job and he knew who that someone was, Eugene. He was supposed to check every bathroom and the equipment room and anywhere a visitor might try to hide, before he locked the doors and split for the night. Obviously that didn't happen. This reinforced Daryl's long-held opinion of Eugene, he was real bright but his head was firmly planted up his ass.

He had his phone but he couldn't use it to call anyone. He'd been listening to music on it all day, and at lunch he played Candy Crush. The battery had died a while ago. He had a charger, of course he did, right out in his truck. This was all just fucking great.

First he mumbled some downright nasty things about the long gone Eugene, and then he decided that before trying to take a door apart, he'd see if maybe the errant Eugene had left one unlocked. There was one just passed the jellyfish tanks and he headed that way. The lights were shut off but there was still some ambient light filtering in from the skylights, and there was also the pale glow of the nightlights in the tanks. The closer he got the more it sounded like someone was softly crying, and by the tone it wasn't Eugene.

Then he spotted her. She was sitting on the floor with her back leaned against one of the tanks. Her knees were up, elbows resting on them, and her face was in her hands, she was the one crying.

He was concerned, "Ya okay, did ya get hurt or sumthin'?"

Her hands quickly dropped from her face and her eyes flew up to look at him with a mix of fear and panic, and then she let out a bloodcurdling scream. He wasn't expecting that particular reaction and he swore he jumped back a foot.

"What the fuck girl, why ya screamin' at me?"

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I'm the pump tech, who the hell are you?"

"Well you just stay away from me and don't you dare touch me or threaten me."

"I got news for ya girl, right now ya probably scare me a whole lot more'n I scare you. I may look kinda rough, but shit you're just plain crazy, an there ain't nuthin' more scary an dangerous than crazy."

And when she started to laugh he nodded his head, "Yep I knew it, crazy."

"You're right and I'm sorry, I am crazy. It's just that I've been trying for 45 minutes to get out, and I've been here all alone. I couldn't believe they locked me in, and then some random guy just shows up out of the blue. And by the way random guy, you _are_ pretty rough looking." She left out the part about him also being real sexy looking.

"Yeah I dunno what happened, I'm locked in same as you. Someone screwed up big time. They're supposed ta check n make sure everyone's out. Ya got your cell phone? We can call for help." Maybe she was crazy but she was also real pretty.

"I have one but I didn't bring it in, it's in my car. I didn't want anyone disturbing me while I was looking at the exhibits."

"Yeah they got a phone in the equipment room but it only goes ta the receptionist's desk an she's long gone."

He heaved a defeated sigh, "Can I sit down or are ya gonna have a psychobilly freakout?"

"I have no idea what a psychobilly freakout is. You can sit down but don't try anything."

"Yeah well don't flatter yourself."

"Smart ass."

"You're makin' me one by bein' such a grouchy tight ass."

And maybe it was just their nerves coming out because they both lost it then. Even he was laughing and he never laughed.

"Name's Daryl Dixon, also known as smart ass."

"I'm Beth Greene, also known as tight ass."

"I'll tell ya what girl I'm about half starvin', ya hungry?"

"I am, but I don't have any food do you?"

"No, I ain't got any either but I do know where the aquarium sandwich shop is an I bet I can break in. I got some skills ya know." And he found that he was still smiling at her.

"Yeah well you look like the type who would."

"Oh yeah? Well good, that's the type I wanna look like. Not some uptight, tight ass guy with no survival skills." She just smiled at him and shook her head.

He stood, gave her a hand up, grabbed his tool box and led her to the aquarium's sandwich shop. He set his tool box down, looked at the lock, snorted at the flimsiness of it, and got in the tool bag. He got out a set of allen wrenches and 15 seconds later he had the door open. He turned, looked at her and just said, "Skills."

"Okay, so now I'm hungry and impressed."

"So shit, now what? I gotta feed ya too?" This was a lot more fun than he'd thought it was gonna be, and it didn't hurt one bit that she was real good looking and feisty too. He usually had trouble talking to women but this one was different, she was fun. He kind of forgot about taking that door apart.

"Maybe, at least help me find the food it's darker than heck in here."

He flipped the light switch on immediately illuminating the small shop, turned to her again and said, "Skills."

"I continue to be impressed, smart ass."

There were a few small tables with napkin dispensers, salt and pepper shakers and squeeze bottles of ketchup and mustard. There was a big counter where folks ordered their sandwiches, and there were individual bags of chips hanging from countertop displays. There was a separate soda dispenser, and a small ice cream freezer.

He walked around to the back of the counter, opened another access door and there was the pantry and its shelves stacked with breads, rolls, more chips and cookies. And there was a walk-in cooler. He opened the big cooler door and there were all varieties of meats and cheeses, side salads like potato and coleslaw, pickles, peppers, and bins of sliced tomato and shredded lettuce. Plus milk and giant jars of mayonnaise.

"I s'pose now ya want me ta show ya my sandwich makin' skills. That's right, I got those too." He was just so charming and funny, she was starting to think getting locked in the aquarium with him was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time.

"I'd love for you to try and prove these alleged sandwich making skills to me."

"What are ya, a lawyer? Ya talk like one."

She smiled then, "Not exactly, I'm a paralegal for a law firm that specializes in criminal defense."

"Perfect, after all this breakin' in an thievery I'ma probably need a lawyer."

"No we'll threaten to sue them if they bring charges, they're the ones who were negligent and locked us in."

"See there, ya got skills too." Shit he felt like he wanted to kiss her, so bad that he was having trouble concentrating on his sandwich making skills. He was wondering exactly what the hell had come over him. He usually avoided women, except for the very rare and always casual bar hookup – no big conversations required, no misunderstandings, everybody on the same page and over as quickly as it began.

But he'd never even think about it going that way with this woman. She was the type you wanted to make promises to, and you wanted her making some to you. He was sure that was never going to happen, but while they were together, at least he was having some fun.

"What kind a sandwich ya like Miss Beth Greene?"

"I like that name much better than tight ass, it's so much more professional sounding. Let's see, was there any evidence of turkey and swiss being kept in the cooler?"

"Yes ma'am let me get that for ya, all the fixin's?"

"Sure I'll get the wine, do you want coke flavor, sprite flavor, root beer flavor or lemonade flavor?"

"I like a little sumthin' that's not too dry, I think I'll go coke flavor."

They were both having way too much fun to think being locked in this aquarium was any kind of thing but a good thing, and a little bit exciting.

She found herself hoping that at some point he might try and get a little more friendly, because although she usually played it very hard to get, she really wished this man would just grab her and kiss her.

They sat at one of the tables with their meal. "These sandwiches are true works of art Daryl Dixon. If you ever tire of fixing pumps I would highly recommend you open a sandwich shop."

"I'll consider it. Now tell me, how the hell did ya get yourself locked in the aquarium?"

She smiled, "My boss gave me the day off today, a little bonus for having worked so hard on a case we just won. I'd never been here and always wanted to see it, I came early and I've stayed all day. When they announced closing time, well I live 45 minutes from here and I thought it might be a good idea to use the restroom before driving home."

He grinned, nodded his head slightly and took a huge bite from his sandwich. She couldn't deny he went for it with gusto, and she was certain he'd used every kind of meat they had in that cooler on his sandwich.

"They're s'pose ta check the restrooms, the equipment room, the theater room, anywhere someone could be hidin' on purpose or by accident. An just so ya know, the guy who has that job is named dumb ass."

"I'll make a note of that for when we file our bazillion dollar false imprisonment suit."

* * *

She was surprised to see he immediately started cleaning everything up when they were done eating, and she couldn't resist. "Wow you've got cleaning skills too. You never stop impressing me."

She helped him clean up while thinking she was real impressed with just about everything that was Daryl Dixon. At first she'd thought his hair was too long and messy, but now she was thinking she'd like to maybe run her fingers through that hair. And at first she'd thought his facial hair looked too scruffy, but the way he'd run his thumb and forefinger on that chin scruff? Well it had been all she could do not to reach over and run her fingers over it too. And those lips, and the way his tongue darted out to lick those lips, that was just plain swoon-worthy. Yeah, everything, everything was impressive. She was getting a fever just thinking about the whole package that was Daryl Dixon.

He was thinking if a guy was going to be trapped somewhere it ought to be with a woman like her. She was so beautiful. That blond hair of hers that looked half messy, he'd like to be putting his fingers through that hair. And that great big smile, yeah he wouldn't mind one bit kissing that smile for a good long time. And he was trying real hard not to think about what else he might like to do. Then he mentally slapped himself upside the head. Shit, he barely knew her. But it sure felt like he did. The way they'd been talking and teasing and having fun together, it was like he'd known her his whole life. But he was sure she was just being nice to him because they were stuck here together. When someone showed up in the morning and they got out, she'd say goodbye and never look back.

"Do you have any idea what time someone shows up here in the morning, when we might get out?"

He wished she hadn't asked him that, he didn't even want to think about it. "About 6:00 the guys show up to feed the fish, and the cleaning crew starts in at 6:30."

"Okay, I just wondered." Darn it, she was hoping maybe they came in late on Saturday, but that wouldn't make sense. She was just hoping.

"So will you have to work here tomorrow too?"

"Yeah I'm doing a repair on an aerator pump, but I'm real close ta havin' it done, won't take more'n another hour or two. I still mostly get my weekend off." That little smile of his, it was so endearing. She was fighting a sigh when he asked, "I s'pose you're off, huh?"

That gave her hope for a minute, maybe he'd ask her out. "Yes, I have the weekend off. I almost never have to work weekends or evenings."

He figured she probably had a date with one of the lawyers she worked with, that would make sense. She looked like the kind of woman a doctor or a lawyer, or some big successful business guy would definitely be interested in. Who wouldn't be interested in a woman like Beth Greene? And "a suit" was probably what she was interested in, not some redneck guy who specialized in mechanical work. He resigned himself to the thought he'd just have to enjoy what time he did have with her.

"I got a flashlight in the equipment room we could get it an take a walk around, look at the fishes without turning on the big overhead lights and disturbin' 'em. It'd be up close and personal-like." Heck it was only 8:00, they had a while to go.

"Oh that would be wonderful, let's!" When she smiled that pretty smile it was all he could do not to reach up his hand, touch her cheek, and then move in and kiss her.

Instead he said, "Alright, let's do this."

They got the flashlight from the equipment room and he surprised himself when, as they left the room, he took her hand and held it. But he was far more surprised, and happy and confused, when she laced her fingers through his, huh.

They wandered through the exhibits still holding each-others hand and just talking. They found they shared the same favorites, the peaceful, calm and almost dance-like movements of the jellyfish, and the nearly-impossible-to-believe-they're-even-real other world quality of the seahorses. Especially the leafy sea dragons.

But she'd started to feel cold. "It feels like someone turned the A/C on full blast Daryl."

"The thermostat is locked on one temp, day or night, but at night the suns' down outside, an inside there ain't a buncha other bodies generatin' heat. Humans let off a lotta heat. C'mon, we'll go ta the equipment room it's a lot warmer in there. The pumps and other equipment let off heat too."

"You sure seem to know a lot about a lot of different things Daryl. You keep impressing me with your varied skills."

He just let out a little snort, "Yeah I was the whiz kid of detention hall back in my school days."

She laughed but she'd noticed, even though he was so capable, and so funny, and so nice, and so good looking, he was also very self-deprecating. She thought he maybe, just maybe, might be the kind of guy who needed plenty of encouragement. Maybe she'd give that angle a try.

By the time they'd made their way back to the equipment room it was 10:45 and they were both tired. They'd been up early and it had been a long, and very eventful evening.

"You were right Daryl, it's so much warmer in here."

He opened a closet and told her, "They gotta buncha these moving type blankets, like the kind ya use when ya move furniture and stuff but they're insulated. They keep 'em in case there's a catastrophic power failure, ya know, if some kinda natural disaster causes power loss. The generators should kick in ta keep the filtering systems an pumps workin', but these would be used ta keep the water warm in all the aquariums where the warm water fish, the tropical fish, live. We could lay some of 'em out if ya wanna, maybe catch a few zzz's."

"Just so you know, you're still impressing me Daryl Dixon and I'm certain you have the best aquarium survival skills of anyone on the planet. Yes please, let's get some sleep, I'm exhausted."

She noticed he made two separate pallets for them. Oh such the gentleman he was. He even folded one of the blankets up just right for her to use as a pillow. She was trying to think of how in the world she was going to entice this man into wanting to see her once they were out of this place. Because as far as she could tell there wasn't one thing about him that wasn't wonderful, and special and oh so sexy.

They each took a turn in the bathroom, and then he waited for her to get on her pallet and cover up before he turned the lights out and went to his own. "G'night Beth Greene."

"Goodnight Daryl Dixon."

And she was laying there with her eyes wide open wishing he was as attracted to her as she was to him.

He was laying on his pallet with his arm slung over his forehead wishing this woman was the type who would go for a guy like him, because he was completely taken with her. Everything about her. But yeah, there was no chance, he was sure of that.

He was having those thoughts, sleepless and feeling real down, when he heard her moving around. "Ya okay Beth?"

And there she was, crawling under his blanket and sliding in next to him to lie real close, and she whispered, "I will be as soon as you hold me and demonstrate your kissing skills."

"Ya sure? I might be a little rusty, ain't practiced in a real long time."

"Well maybe I can give you a quick refresher course, why don't you let me try."

"Deal." And that was when the chatter ended and the kissing started. But they kept it mostly innocent, mostly. There was the kissing, a little neck and ear nibbling, plenty of caressing, maybe just a little rubbing here and there, you know, to keep each other warm, and maybe some occasional moaning.

Eventually there was sleep and neither woke until just before the workers were set to arrive. They rose and used the bathroom and then together they refolded the blankets. But there wasn't much talking, or eye contact. They were both a little more shy in the light of day.

She knew him well enough now, he was that guy, that perfect guy who just needed a lot of encouraging, he needed to know that he was desired. If she wanted this with him she needed to take the helm and act in a hurry, time was running out. "Daryl you've been the perfect host. If you hadn't been here I would have had a horrible night. I would have been afraid, hungry, cold and tired. But with you here, well it made all the difference, I actually had a lot of fun. And just for the record, your kissing skills are first rate."

She saw his face flush up and it made her smile, yep, he was the best. "Why don't you come to my place tonight Daryl? It's my turn to make you dinner. And you can continue to prove your skills to me."

He finally smiled, "Ya sure ya don't mind hangin' out with me when ya ain't stuck?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." And that's when he finally made his move. He took her in his arms, kissed her and said, "Alright I'll come over, but I can't stay more'n a 100 years, k?"

"Make it a 150."

"Deal."

xxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N arrowsandangels told me back when she was dating the man she eventually married, they got locked in the aquarium one date night. It was before cell phones so they banged on the glass in the door until someone heard them and they got out. They were only in there an hour, so I don't think they made sandwiches, etc. :) I asked her if I could make a story out of her story and she kindly said yes. So if you tell me a story, or a dream, or have a prompt, well you might just read about Daryl and Beth living your life. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this and I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo, including some pretty fish, please visit my tumblr bethylmethbrick I hope to see you back here next Thursday for a new little love story. If you have the time please check out my multi chapter Bethyl, Love's Highway. Love ya large, xo gneebee**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thank you all for reading these little slice of life stories, I appreciate it so much. I hope you'll enjoy our latest adventure aboard the Bethyl ship.**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Good Cop, Bad Cop**

He was working the bar just like he did five other nights a week, when you own a business that's how it goes you have to work at it. He didn't mind. He preferred working at night, the place was busier so the time went by more quickly, and Saturday night in a biker bar can be real entertaining. But mostly it was because that way he had his days off to hunt and fish.

So yeah, this Saturday night at the Hawg Trough was just like most Saturday nights, there was a bar full of bikers and their old ladies and plenty of women willing to do whatever they had to do to become a biker's old lady. And of course there were just as many unattached bikers willing to let those women audition for the job.

Merle used to like that auditioning part the best, but then one of those women had gotten hold of him and he decided he didn't want her to let go. Merle sat on a stool by the door, he was muscle, the bouncer.

Most folks would consider the Hawg Trough patrons to be an unsavory crowd, Daryl didn't really give a shit what those people thought, he liked unsavory crowds. This particular group of unsavory folks spent plenty of dough on their booze, along with the pool table and the juke box, and they were always quick to ante up for any damage they caused. They kept his barmaid Rosita real happy – they were an unsavory bunch who also tipped often and generously. No pain, no strain, plenty of gain.

And without fail like he did every Saturday night that asshole cop Shane Walsh would come in just to try and get his goat.

Walsh had had it in for him since high school when Daryl took him down in a wrestling tournament. Shit that had been 15 years ago and the asshole still couldn't swallow the bitter taste of defeat. There was never a Saturday night Walsh didn't walk in the Hawg Trough like he owned the joint and looking like he was ready to bust the whole bar. Daryl supposed he thought the law would scare off the Bikers and cause Daryl to lose customers. What Walsh didn't know was he'd become the butt of a whole lot of real insulting jokes among the bar's unsavory but quite clever patrons.

When Walsh came strutting in this particular Saturday night he wasn't alone and all eyes in the place were focused on his new partner. Daryl never imagined he'd ever say he saw a hot cop and that he was wanting to get to know that cop a whole lot better, but that was because he'd never seen this small blond cop with the big blue eyes.

For someone packing a pistol, handcuffs, radio, baton, pepper spray, ammunition, taser, flashlight, gloves, keys, and a Leatherman multi-tool on her duty belt, she sure was a tiny thing. It seemed like all that stuff would weigh more than her. She was petite alright and also real pretty with a look, an air about her that seemed almost innocent, especially for a cop.

Walsh's Saturday night visits were suddenly going to be far more tolerable, now that there was a good cop to go with the bad cop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her whole family had been baffled when she told them of her career decision. Shawn had been relentless, giving her maximum grief about the murder mysteries she'd been reading ever since she was way too young to be reading that stuff. And even though there may have been something to what he said, the fact remained she wanted to give this a try.

She felt it was a very honorable profession and she welcomed the challenge of seeing if she could handle the physicality of training. If she could just do the physical part of the job she'd prove to herself and lots of other people, she wasn't the weak little girl everyone seemed to assume she was.

And she'd made it, she felt so proud of herself, and to her happy surprise her family was proud too. They'd even thrown a big party for her at the farm when she graduated from the academy. She finally felt she had a lot of support for her choice of careers.

She'd proved to herself and everyone else that she was tough and she was strong, physically and mentally.

Then she'd been hired by the Chatham County Sheriff's Department and partnered with a deputy named Shane Walsh. She took one look at him and the way he was giving her that cheesy come-on grin and she knew this was going to be rough duty. Sure enough her very first day on the job he'd hit on her. She hadn't even considered the idea she might end up with a training partner like him, the poster boy for smarmy lady's man. Just what she needed, a senior officer putting the moves on her when all she really wanted was to learn the job out on the streets.

And the thing was she wanted this job, and right or wrong she knew better than to make waves within the ranks, so she just kept quiet. She felt confident she could handle him, keep him backed off until they assigned her a permanent partner in six months.

She couldn't deny he was a good cop and she was learning a lot about the job, but she'd been putting up with his double entendres and sexual innuendos all week and he was an asshole as a man.

Saturday night he said they needed to go check on a biker bar just outside the city limits, a place called the Hawg Trough. He told her it was populated by a real rough group of bikers who always up to no good, and they might have a chance of walking in and landing right in the middle of some kind of illegal shenanigans. "I keep a real close eye on the place. It's full of just the type of perp no one likes to think of a sweet young female cop like you having to face. Nothing but a bunch of filthy, redneck bikers with criminal records as long as your arm. They're a rough, sleazy bunch, so be ready to draw your service weapon if needed, don't hesitate. And another word of warning, the owner / bartender is the worst, a real lowlife named Daryl Dixon."

Oh great, she was entering some biker den of inequity with a male chauvinist womanizing jerk, this was a real special Saturday night for sure.

The first person she spotted when they walked in was the big bouncer at the door. He was perfect, perfect for where they were, just what you'd imagine. A real rough looking guy with a smirk on his face, a wife beater shirt, leather vest, and eyes that said this man had seen plenty of trouble and he'd more than likely caused most of it. "Well if it ain't Deputy Do-right come ta make his regular Saturday night call on us, an what's this, ya got ya a sidekick now? Is this tiny woman your protection? Well I'd say ya scored Do-right, she looks a whole lot tougher'n you and a damn sight prettier."

What was funny about that was, coming from this big rough man those words didn't seem nearly as demeaning as when Shane Walsh spewed his b.s. This biker man seemed downright good natured about his teasing. And she couldn't deny she enjoyed hearing the rough looking bouncer give Shane some shit.

She scanned the crowd and it was tough to say who looked more badass the men or the women, she decided it was pretty much a draw. Then her eyes landed on the bartender. Holy cow he did look tough as nails. His eyes were fixed on Walsh, and they were the hardest, most intense eyes she'd ever seen. His hair was long and messy, uncombed looking. He had on a shirt that looked as if he'd torn the sleeves right off of it, and a black leather vest.

But what was really something to behold, what you couldn't miss no matter how professional you were was, well the way he stood there added to it, straight as a rod, with his arms folded across his chest, yeah, you couldn't miss them, those well-defined muscular arms. He may be the roughest and the toughest of the rough and tough, but damn he was the hottest thing this side of the equator, or maybe the sun. She was hoping her look had remained professional.

She walked with her partner up to the bar and she was trying hard not to look nervous, like she walked in places like this every day of the week.

He kept his eyes hard on Walsh but he could see her, he could look while keeping it covert. Damn the closer she got the prettier he could see she was, and surprisingly sexy looking for a cop, well shit for anyone. She was a little bit of dynamite was what she was.

As she listened to what Shane said to, and the questions he asked of the bartender, it was obvious to her what this was all about. It was harassment plain and simple. They hadn't come in here for any reason other than to give this man a hard time. Although Dixon did seem completely unfazed, and she could see that his lack of reaction to Shane's obvious provocation was really pissing off her partner. As for her she was quite impressed with the rough looking and oh so sexy Mister Dixon.

And although the patrons were definitely a rough sort they didn't seem to be up to any more than having a good time Saturday night.

Finally Shane barked, "I don't wanna hear about any trouble in this joint or I swear I'll do everything in my power to get you shutdown Dixon."

And the bartender finally spoke, "Fuck you Walsh." And then he turned to her, "Sorry ma'am." It was all she could do not to laugh.

Deputy Walsh was cranked up and cranky for an hour after the trip to the bar. She wasn't paying much attention to his mood though. She was keeping her eyes on the streets and her mind on Daryl Dixon.

She tried hard to remind herself how ridiculous it was for her to be crushing on the big biker, she could think of at least 50 good reasons right off the top of her head. And they were really good reasons too darnit. Like for one he was older, maybe 10 years older, and he probably had some kind of criminal record, and he probably had a wife and a couple of girlfriends and several children. The fact was she was a good girl at heart and he definitely looked like a real bad boy. Those reasons were just the tip of the reasons iceberg.

But reasons and sound reasoning had zero to do with crushing, and that man was just too delicious.

For the first time ever he was wishing that asshole Walsh would have hung around longer. He hated to see that sweet little cop leave, on the other hand it was real pleasant watching that shapely butt of Deputy Greene's as she strolled out. Yeah, he'd seen her name on the metal pin there on her uniform shirt.

As soon as they left several of the patrons started making real, real suggestive remarks about the pretty little cop, and Daryl Dixon shut that shit down in a hurry. They all started grinning and winking at one another then, Big Bad Daryl Dixon was feeling the love for law enforcement.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sunday morning and he was ready to hit the lake for a little fishing. He was getting kind of a late start, but Saturday nights were like that, long. He hadn't closed up and gotten out of that bar until 4:00am. So for him 10:00am seemed plenty early. He had the boat trailer hooked up, all his gear in the boat, and he just had one stop to make before hitting the lake road; Betty's Hot Buns and Roasted Coffee, a bakery not far from his place. He needed a start on this day, a tall black coffee, something sugary and a sandwich to go.

There she was sitting at one of the little tables eating a muffin and drinking a café au lait. She looked up, their eyes locked and he got bold, he walked to her table. "Deputy Greene, nice ta see ya in the light a day an not with your partner."

She smiled, "Good morning Mr. Dixon."

Suddenly he decided to step way outside his usual m.o. because all he could think about was he wanted to know this woman.

"Daryl, just call me Daryl. I'ma order sumthin' at the counter, ya mind company when I get my coffee?"

Her heart was leaping in her chest, "I'm Beth when I'm not on duty, and sure come sit." Was she crazy? Maybe. Did she care? No.

"Ya need anythin' else?"

"Thank you for asking but no I'm fine." Damn she wished she would have fixed herself up a little. But how could she know the most dangerously handsome man in the state was going to be showing up here? Shoot and here she was, barely any make-up, hair in a ponytail, her old denim capris, a tank top and tennies. She wasn't exactly dressed to impress. She smiled as she looked over at Daryl Dixon in his faded jeans, lace up well-worn boots, and a t-shirt bearing the name of some long ago disbanded punk band. Yeah, they looked like a couple of fashionistas for sure.

He came back to the table with a cinnamon roll the size of his fist, which was quite sizable, a tall coffee and a white paper sack. He sat down and announced, "I ordered ya a sandwich." And he took an enormous bite of the cinnamon roll.

"You ordered me a sandwich?" She was baffled.

He smiled a sweet little crooked smile at her and his neck kind of flushed, "Yeah, I was hopin' you'd wanna go out ta the lake with me an do some fishin'. I always take a sandwich. I got water n beer in the cooler too, an a extra cap for ya if ya need one. Will ya?"

She'd never been asked out quite like this and she didn't know whether to tell him he should just jump in that lake, laugh, or do what she really wanted to do, say "Sure." He seemed sincere and for the roughest of the toughest, he seemed really quite sweet and shy.

"What kind of sandwich?"

Now his smile got a little bigger, "One's turkey, one's ham you pick."

"Well I do like both ham and turkey and I do like fishing, and I'm not 100% certain yet, but I kind of think I might even like you. So yes."

"I'm ahead a ya then I'm pretty damn certain I like you. I don't just go around buyin' women sandwiches for no good reason at all." And he smiled that embarrassed little smile, and oh yeah, she was going fishing.

They'd driven up to the lake in his pickup, which she was happy to see was newer and quite nice, she just hadn't known quite what to expect. And he was a gentleman who'd opened the door for her and then teased, "Don't ya forget ta fasten that seat belt now Deputy." She'd never expected this rough man to have nice manners and a sense of humor, but he did. It was dry and understated but it was there.

He'd backed that boat down the launch like he did it every day of his life, no problem. Then he parked the pickup and trailer, gave her a hand getting in the boat and they were off. He had a real nice Lund crossover, about 18 feet long with a 75 hp Mercury outboard, pass through window to the bow, a live well, and mounted rod holders. He was obviously real serious about his fishing. She was good with that.

He had the cooler with the drinks and sandwiches and another with the bait. "Ya good ta go girl?"

"Yeah I am this is a real nice setup, and I'm really looking forward to out-fishing you." And she a smiled a big old sassy smile.

"Is that so? Are we wagerin' anythin'?"

"Depends, what do you have in mind?"

"I win an ya owe me your time every Sunday for a month, how's that?"

"Sounds reasonable and if I win then you have to clean the fish, and cook me fish for Sunday supper, every Sunday for the next month. How's that?"

"I see this ain't your first time wagerin'. Alright, I ain't scared. I already thought maybe I'd try an entice ya inta havin' fish supper with me later, so yeah I'm kinda hopin' I lose now."

"I'm pretty sure you will. I have a reputation as the best fisherman in the Greene family so watch out Biker Boy."

"Yes ma'am Deputy."

And they floated around on that boat for four hours just fishing and chatting and teasing and laughing. She continued to be more and more impressed by Daryl Dixon. Oh sure those looks and those muscles had been the first powerful draw, but they were no longer all of it. Now she saw that underneath all that sexy roughness he was a very sweet, unassuming and thoughtful guy. And the more she learned about the man he was, the more handsome he became. She hadn't thought that was possible.

As much as he'd been attracted right from the get-go, he'd also been just a little unsure. He wondered if she might be one of those uptight gals who wouldn't give a guy a second thought if he wasn't all clean cut, and looking like the all-American business man, or a fellow cop.

And the thing was he knew Shane Walsh, he knew the kind of guy he was. He'd been the same way in high school and some things never seem to change. The worst thing though was he was so indiscreet and downright disrespectful to the women involved. He was that guy who feels the need to tell everyone about his sexual exploits and everything about the women. He was no class act that was for sure.

So he wondered if Shane Walsh had tried putting the moves on Beth Greene, and just how she felt about that. But he wouldn't ask her, any word on that would have to come from her.

She ended up kicking his ass in the fishing contest, she'd caught two more than him. They'd just kept two for their dinner, releasing everything else they caught for another day. His favorite part may have been when she pulled in her second to last fish, the fish that had given her the one up on him. She'd lifted that fish right to her lips, gave it a kiss and said, "Thanks little buddy," and then released it back in the water. Daryl had lost it then, laughing his ass off. And it was also then he knew, Beth Greene was the perfect woman for him, the woman of his dreams.

They went back to his place and again she was impressed. He had a real nice two bedroom bungalow on Tybee Island. The décor didn't look like the biker bar, not at all. It was open, airy and light with a definite beach feel. When she expressed her surprise that he would have a beach bungalow he shrugged his shoulders and gave her that cute little sideways grin, "I'm like Zac Brown, I like my toes in the water an my ass in the sand."

He didn't let her help with the meal, "Nah I'm the loser here an as such I get the rare treat a cookin' supper for a beautiful woman, an I'm proud ta do it." He insisted she sit out on the back deck and he poured her a glass of beer.

And he continued impressing her. He made slaw and then grilled some sliced new potatoes and the fish.

"You've spoiled me now Daryl, I am going to make you cook me supper every Sunday for much longer than a month."

"I'll sign that contract Beth."

She wanted to at least do the dishes. "Nope, I got it. C'mon, seat with me on the sofa."

And they talked a while longer but not too long, because suddenly he put his hands to the sides of her face and ran his fingers through her hair. He smiled, "Okay?"

"Yes, it's okay." He didn't need to be told twice, he started kissing her and once he did, neither seemed to be anxious to stop that behavior.

Now what neither of the lovebirds realized was that Merle, you remember Merle, he doesn't miss much. Let's clarify, he doesn't miss _anything_ when it comes to Little Brother. He's protective like a brother ought to be, you know how it is, he's the only one in the world allowed to give his brother heavy shit. Everyone else best just back off.

And maybe Merle's just a bit snoopy too. So back at the bar when Beth had made her appearance with Shane Walsh, Merle saw what was going on right away. He knows Little Brother and he could tell as hard-eyed as Daryl was looking at Walsh, he still wasn't missing a bit of that pretty little rookie Deputy Greene.

And when Merle watched Daryl watch Deputy Greene walk out? That brought it home for sure, Little Brother was smitten.

Now the other thing was when Walsh and the pretty blonde deputy left, Merle watched them walk down the street to their patrol car. He didn't miss Walsh trying to grab at her ass and he saw her quickly jerk away, so yeah, she wasn't buying his action. And then he saw that fucking asshole try again.

Of course he'd also watched as Walsh came in every Saturday night for the three years that Daryl had owned the place, always trying to start something. Merle and Daryl both knew what he was hoping for, he wanted Little Brother to throw a punch and then he could shut the joint down.

And he'd also seen Walsh try to play grab ass with three other young female deputies. They didn't seem any more receptive to his moves than Deputy Greene.

So Merle made a phone call first thing Monday morning. He called Daryl's buddy Rick Grimes. You see Daryl's the kind of man that had never troubled Rick about the problems with Walsh. He thought the guy would eventually wear out, find a new hobby. But Merle, he didn't mind stirring the pot at all, not now, not since he'd seen Daryl was infatuated. And although Merle never had snitched on anyone, this shit had gone on long enough. He couldn't risk just going ahead and beating the shit out of Walsh, Daryl might get caught in the blow back, and then there was Merle's own woman and small child to think about. If Daddy went to jail who'd take care of them?

So Rick and Merle had a nice little meet up over breakfast and Merle told him everything he knew. Rick proceeded on two fronts.

He went to his office and called in every woman who had worked with Shane Walsh in the past five years. Most were reluctant, embarrassed and caught completely by surprise. But they told the Sheriff their stories and those stories caused him to become more and more pissed off by the minute, and more and more disappointed with his longtime friend.

Like Daryl, he'd known Walsh since high school. He knew he was boastful and arrogant but never thought Shane would pull this kind of shit.

The second step was to get an undercover officer from the other end of the county. He chose a great big redhead named Abraham Ford. He looked like biker material. He'd just "come in" after having worked undercover on a drug deal. Rick set him up with the proper clothes, the wire and the cellphone.

He introduced him to Merle because Merle would have to act like they were old buds when the cop initially showed up at the bar, to ensure Daryl and the rest of the patrons would welcome him.

The plan worked like a charm, the undercover deputy recorded the verbal harassment, got some good pictures and Shane's goose was officially cooked.

He was given 30 days unpaid suspension, got busted down in rank, and had to take a six month course in sexual harassment, in his off duty hours. He would never be assigned another female partner.

Rick decided he'd just take Beth under his wing and she became his partner. They had great working rapport and she felt like she'd learned so much from him. The other thing was the Sheriff knew the score. They stopped by the Hawg Trough every night, just to say "Hi" to the patrons, and so Beth could spend her break time in the back office with her biker.

Those two were thick. Besides that fishing every Sunday, and Daryl cooking fish supper every Sunday night, he started taking another night off every week, Monday, her other night off. They'd get on his bike Monday mornings and just ride. She developed a love of it, but not quite as strong as the love that developed between them.

They started spending every moment they could together, sneaking time before work, after work, and on the occasional lunch break. Pretty soon she was all but living in that little bungalow on Tybee Island.

One day she teased at him, "Daryl am I your old lady?"

He laughed and then he grabbed her and kissed her hard, "Nah, I don't care for that name much, not for you. I'd much rather tell folks you're my wife, whaddya think?"

She looked him in the eye at first thinking he might be kidding. When she saw he wasn't she smiled and said, "That does have a more pleasant ring to it, I say I think it would be a real good plan."

He kissed her real deep, real hard and real long and then he came up for air laughing, "I sure as hell never thought I'd fall in love with a cop."

xxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N Thanks to my good FF buddy texasbelle91 for the prompt that Beth is a cop. I didn't give texas quite the storyline she had in mind. That may have to come in a longer story. I do hope you all enjoyed this, and I'd love to read your comments / reviews. Thanks so much! x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is posted to my tumblr story blog bethylmethbrick. For story updates, please follow there and also here on FF. Thanks again and I'll see you all next Thursday. Love ya large, xo gneebee**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thanks for stopping by to check out the newest Little Love Story.**

00

 **Down and Out in Georgia**

Merle had a monkey on his back and damn if he hadn't started snorting that fucking crystal again. His brother just couldn't keep his nose clean. Merle's habit and overall lack of good sense had cost him a years' time in the pen.

Daryl wanted to be pissed at his brother for screwing up again, and he did manage to be a little angry. But more than being pissed he was just plain down and depressed. Merle was also his only family and even though they fought like wild dogs they were brothers, when Merle wasn't around Daryl felt alone.

It was a little strange, his brother wasn't exactly a pleasure to be hang with, but when he was locked up Daryl felt disconnected. No matter how big an asshole Merle was capable of being the truth remained, without Merle around he felt like he'd lost part himself.

For lack of a better idea how to deal with his blues he decided to go to the Roundup Room and knock back a few. He'd been drunk enough times in his life to know it wasn't going to fix anything, it wouldn't solve any problems big or small, but it sure did deaden the pain for a while. For now that would just have to do.

He had a good job and all but he was feeling restless, like a ship without a rudder. He felt the need to take some kind of action and running seemed best. He was thinking maybe in a day or two, when he sobered up, he'd blow town. At least that might feel like he was doing something, even if it didn't make a lot of sense. He'd just hop on his bike and see where the road took him.

In the meantime, before he split and all, just for tonight, or maybe for the whole weekend, he had another plan in place. He slid up on the barstool and ordered himself a tall and cold one.

* * *

How in the heck did she let Maggie talk her into this stuff? Shoot, it was her own fault and she knew it, she had to learn to tell that woman NO. She had to quit going along with every harebrained scheme and ridiculous whim her sister had, and she told her so, "Okay but this is the last time Maggie and I mean it!" She didn't even manage to quite convince herself.

What she'd really wanted to do this Friday night was not much of anything at all. She'd had a big week at work and she was tired physically and mentally, and frankly she was feeling a little cranky. Or maybe she was feeling real cranky, she needed to get out of this frame of mind and she had her own ideas about how to accomplish that.

She'd planned to go right home and open a bottle of wine, turn some good music on, something soft and low, light some candles, fill the tub up with a million bubbles, get her book, slide in and just relax and forget everything.

But that sister of hers could be so gosh darn pushy. When she called Beth earlier that day she was particularly tenacious, she just wouldn't give up and she wore Beth down. It seemed Maggie had a real bad case of the hot and bothereds for some guy named Glenn who owned a bar downtown. It had a pizza kitchen and he did all the pizza making himself while some other guy worked the bar.

Maggie was always one to step in with both feet and she fancied herself deeply and forever in love with this pizza maker. Never mind that she'd only seen the guy once and had never even spoken a word to him. But Maggie had heard his whole life story from her friend Lori, and now her sister was convinced he was the end all and the be all of manhood.

Why the heck didn't Lori just go with her? Because Lori had be home with her handsome husband and two real cute kids, that's why. So Maggie appointed Beth as her chosen party pal, her wingwoman.

Just to add some additional insult to injury, the minute they walked in the Roundup Room Maggie left her standing there in the doorway while she hightailed it to find her future lover man. Beth just stood there a minute feeling exactly like the idiot she knew she was, an dang, they'd brought Maggie's car so she also felt a little stranded, now what? She slid up on a barstool, that's what.

The bartender set a beer down in front of the fellow next to her and when he did Beth ordered a glass of Cab. Then she took another look at her bar mate. He was just as handsome and yummy as could be. He had strong chiseled facial features and man, those sculpted arms. There wasn't a thing wrong with those arms, or his shoulders. But he looked miserable, like someone just kicked him and his dog both, right in their sensitive southern hemispheres.

She had to ask, "What's got you looking so down and out?" She was like that, she'd just strike up a conversation with some random person and start asking about things that were none of her business. Then she'd silently scold herself. She had to learn to think before she spoke, and maybe try minding her own darn business sometimes. That very well might happen someday, but apparently it wasn't going to happen today.

That seemed to be his line of thinking too, that she needed to mind her own business, because he didn't look up. He just replied in a real grouchy and harsh-sounding voice, "What's it to ya?"

Did that stop her? Heck no, that got her going more. "Well it's nothing to me really, I mean I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything but that's the truth and I'm sorry. Your problems have absolutely nothing to do with me and my problems. But since we were sitting here like old drinking buddies and all, and you look as miserable as dog that lost his bone, I thought you might want to cry on my shoulder and I thought I'd let you. If I concentrate on your troubles maybe I can forget my own cares."

That was when he finally looked up at her and damn if looks could kill, yeah that's right, she'd be dead, or at least badly wounded. "Do ya ever just shut up an drink? Cuz I'll tell ya what girl, that's what I'm here ta do, suck 'em up until I'm numbed up and worry about everythin' else tomorrow. So how bout ya just leave me the hell alone an let me get to it? Find ya someone else ta psychoanalyze."

"Because I've already started with you I can't just abandon you in your hour of need, after all we're friends now." Yep she just couldn't quit, and she wouldn't blame him if he pulled her barstool out from under her and told her to beat it. It wasn't like she didn't realize she was annoying as all get out, she just couldn't seem to stop. There was something about the grouchy guy that got to her, and for some reason she was just sure there was something more to him, a soft center under that hard exterior. Besides, now that she'd had a real good look at him the truth was, he was just plain sizzling hot. Lava is what he was. This evening was going to be more fun that she'd dared to hope.

"If I was ta buy ya a basket a them jalapeno poppers would ya shut up while ya ate 'em? Would that work?" She was cuter than a bug's butt but shit she had to be crazy. Although crazy did seem to look real good on her.

"Well that would be very thoughtful of you but I just can't eat those. They're very tasty but they're just a little too spicy for me. How about you get yourself the poppers and get me the mozzarella cheese sticks? That way we'll both have a really special Friday night dinner. How does that sound?"

She got him with that and he actually smiled, a small laugh even escaped from grouchy man. "Who the fuck are you girl? Is someone payin' ya ta harass me?"

"I'm Beth Greene and no, I provide these services completely free of charge, well except of course for the cheese sticks. That was your idea so those are on you."

That was when he finally gave up and resigned himself to the cold hard truth, he couldn't win this one. Shit, maybe he didn't even want to win. He called out to the barkeep, "Can ya set us up another round an we need a basket a cheese sticks an one a poppers too. Thanks man."

"Oh I'm so happy you asked me to dinner tonight because I was worried I wasn't getting anything to eat but this dish of stale peanuts."

"I gotta ask ya a question girl cuz I'm dyin' ta know, an after all we're gettin' all personal here an whatnot, what is it ya do for a livin'?"

"I'm a shrink." And then she started to laugh like she'd told the best joke ever. "Just kidding I teach 10th grade honors science."

"Yeah? Either one a them things sounds like a real shitload a fun ta me." There was that classic Dixon snarly sarcasm. He wished he'd think a minute before he spoke and he hoped he didn't sound too mean. He was starting to maybe, just a little, kind of like this crazy pretty woman.

"Well as a matter of fact I've had a very rough week however I'm not here to drown my sorrows. I had every intention of drowning them in a bubble bath tonight. Then I was dragged here by a very bossy sister who immediately and totally abandoned me. So what is it you do? Are you a brain surgeon or a comedian?"

And shit if she didn't make him smile again, "Well I used ta be both but I'm neither right now, I decided on a new career path. I work for the County Department of Water Management. I'll have ya know we're a serious group an I'm quotin' here when I declare our mission statement, 'ta deliver excellent customer service through a motivated, skilled, and empowered workforce and ensure professional stewardship of the city's drinkin' water, wastewater, stormwater, and natural systems.' That's right, I repair an replace municipal water piping and meters. Yep, I do real important shit like that." Two could play this game.

"Well that does sound pretty high fluting Daryl. I must say I'm very impressed, after all I'm quite a fan of water."

"How do ya know my name?"

"It's on a big embroidered emblem right there on your shirt."

And she had him laughing again, "Ya see there? I'm a brain ain't I?"

They'd eaten the poppers and the cheese sticks and they were halfway through their drinks when she asked, "Just how drunk are you Daryl?"

"Not drunk enough. I only had this half here an the one other. Why? Am I actin' drunk? Cuz all this time I thought that was you."

And now he'd made her laugh. "Well I just thought we'd get out of here, maybe go for a ride or something. I don't know about you but sitting around in bars isn't really my idea of a good time."

"Ya always go around pickin' up strange men in bars Beth Greene?" Now she was making him kind of nervous, oh who was he trying to kid, it was just that he couldn't quite believe this real pretty woman would want to spend time with him.

"No this is my first time. Even though you look and sound pretty rough and ornery I think that's just your cover, you know an act. Underneath all that crusty stuff I think you're kind of nice and sweet." And then she saw him turn red.

"Yeah I'm sweet all right if ya like vinegar." But again he smiled at her, "I got a motorcycle how ya feel about a ride on that?"

"I think I feel like I need some adventure in my life, so I think yes Daryl, let's you and I do this."

"Okay then teach, time ta get on with your bad self."

She'd never done anything crazy in her life. She was always the good girl of the family, Maggie was the one who made impetuous and sometimes pretty stupid decisions. Beth had to admit to herself she was a little scared and a little nervous. But she'd always been a good judge of character and she had a feeling he really was a good guy, he was just going through some kind of hard time. There was also the little truth, she was feeling an undeniable attraction to him. She'd decided what the hell, it was time for her to live a little.

When she got on the back of the big motorcycle and wrapped her arms around him she couldn't think of a better decision she'd ever made than to take a chance on, and a ride with, Daryl. She held on a little tighter and scooted herself a little closer, because darn he felt good.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Things like this never happened in his life. Shit, did they ever really happen in anyone's life? Not that he'd ever heard of. But he had no complaints because those arms that were wrapped tightly around him felt so damn good. As down and out as he'd been earlier, he actually felt pretty good right now. He realized it then, the feeling that had come over him was happiness, he actually felt happy.

She was the cause of it, Beth Greene. She was pretty, smart, clever, funny and she'd made a miserable man happy just by being her sweet and crazy self. He planned to tell her that because it felt like it was the right thing to do.

He'd driven them up to the lake and even though night had fallen the full moon was making the calm water glimmer. She climbed off the bike less than gracefully and told him her legs felt a lot like Jell-O. He laid his hand on her arm and suggested, "Move em around as best ya can, shake 'em an whatnot. You'll get the feelin' back soon, ya just ain't used ta ridin'." When he dismounted all she could think was darn, he even made that look good.

He reached in the saddlebag and took out a small blanket. He handed her a bottle of water, took one for himself and grabbed a flashlight. When he held a hand out to her she took it and they smiled at each other, "C'mon girl."

He led her down close to the water's edge and he spread the blanket out, "We can sit an look at the moon."

Then he just started talking and it surprised him the way he opened up to her. He told her about Merle, the trouble Merle had seen for years and his brother's most recent run-in with the law. "I's gonna call it a day. I's plannin' ta get my drink on real good tonight, black myself right out, then when I sobered up I was gonna hit the road. So I thank ya for ruinin' my plans Beth. That would have been real stupid."

"You're very welcome, I'm glad I did. Where were you going?"

"That's the crazy part, I didn't even know. I's just so down. Feels like ya know, everythin' had been goin' along alright for quite a while an then Merle slipped again. The thing is, I get why Merle does what he does, that's how he tries ta slay his dragons. But shit, sometimes it feels like my brother is always leavin' me. I ain't got no one else an I guess I get lonely without the big dumbass around."

"Ya brung me out of it tonight Beth. I thought you was nuts for a little while, when ya first started talkin' ta me an all. Now I know, ya seen I's struggling an ya was tryin' ta cheer me up in your own goofy way, guess what? It worked. Ya made me laugh an I ain't done that in I don't even remember when. If you was ta think you'd wanna see me again sometime I wouldn't ever leave town. I ain't never had so much fun with anyone an I sure ain't ever known a prettier girl."

"I knew it Daryl. You really are the sweetest man and heck yes! I want to see you again, and again and again. We're just getting started and I can't think of a reason to stop."

He smiled again, it was becoming a habit when he was around her. He put his hand to the back of her head, caressing it softly and carefully coaxing her to lay back. When she was laying there looking up at him, and he was leaning above her looking into those pretty blue eyes, he quietly asked, "Can I kiss ya Beth?"

"Oh yes please and don't stop kissing me for a very long time." And he did and he didn't.

00

 **A/N I had so much fun with this one so I hope you did too. A huge thank you to FF friend Buffygurl077 for the prompt, "Beth goes to a bar with Maggie, Daryl's there and depressed about Merle going to prison, he's thinking of moving to a new town, and then he notices Beth." I appreciate you all reading along and I would love to read your comments / reviews. Thank you so much! x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr at bethylmethbrick To be sure you get story updates and new story alerts please follow me here on FF and / or tumblr. Thank you all so much for reading and for just being awesome. I love ya large, xo gneebee**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thanks so much for all the fun comments and messages! I appreciate all of you who take the time to read these Little Love Stories. This week our couple is back in high school and oh my gosh, the pressure :) I'll tell you about the prompt in the closing A/N. I hope you enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Leading Man**

Yeah well true Rick was supposed to be his best friend, they were like brothers really, but right now? No, not right now because Daryl was as pissed off at the guy as it's possible to be. Yep Rick was right at the top of his list and NOT his Christmas list, his shit list. It had been trickery. That's what it was. Plain and simple.

At least that's what Daryl wanted to convince himself it was so he'd have someone to blame, someone to be pissed off at; someone whose ass he could kick. But dammit it wasn't _really_ Rick's fault. He knew if Rick could be doing this himself he would be, he loved this kind of shit, drama and making big productions out of dumb ass things. They may be best buds but they couldn't be more different, Rick loved this shit and Daryl hated this shit.

Poor Rick. Daryl knew his buddy was really bummed about missing this. But the problem was Rick had just been diagnosed with Mononucleosis, you know mono, yep that's right, the kissing disease. If he wasn't swapping spit with Lori every chance he got this might not have happened, but there seemed to be a whole lot of that going on between the two of them. Daryl didn't really give a shit about that either more power to them, but now after doing just what Rick had suggested he do, he was up a creek. Shit creek.

Rick had been cast as the lead in their high school play and it was one of those real serious dramatic stories. It was all about a past president and you see, that was part of the problem. It wasn't that Daryl didn't admire the president, he was a patriot and all so of course he admired the guy. It was that Daryl didn't care one iota to watch a play about him or a play about anything for that matter. Unless maybe it was hunting. Did anyone ever write a hunting play? Maybe he'd sit through one if they did.

This was how it all started…they were signing up for their senior year class schedules at Smithton High School right there in the heart of Georgia. Rick knew Daryl was in danger of not graduating and for a reason he and Daryl both considered a really stupid reason, he hadn't satisfied the "arts" credit requirement. That's right, you had to take at least one semester of fine art studies, music or drama. It was supposed to make you well-rounded. Whatever. It seemed more like some weird torture to Daryl. He liked to listen to music and all but that didn't mean he wanted to study it, or for gawd sake sing in front of people. It was all just so much horseshit.

But anyway, Rick told him drama would be easy and they both knew he had to graduate. Rick's Dad was kind of a big deal over at the power company and he'd promised Daryl a great job as lineman, **IF** he got his high school diploma and lineman made some seriously good money. It could have been Rick's opportunity but Rick wasn't interested, he had his heart set on becoming a cop and his Dad was on board with that. Rick's Dad was a really great guy and Daryl was grateful for this opportunity. He'd be a real idiot not to take advantage when all he had to do was earn that diploma.

"C'mon we'll have a class together Daryl. And guess who's in that class? That pretty junior girl you've been watching out of the corner of your eye for two years, what's her name again Daryl? Oh yeah its Beth Greene isn't it?" And Rick had laughed and Daryl just said, "Fuck you ya asshole, I ain't been looking at no girls."

"You're so full of shit Dixon, anyway just sign up, it'll be easy and I'll even let you cheat off my tests. You'll get your diploma and your great job, and the bonus is you can eyeball Greene every chance you get."

Daryl had given his bud a hard punch to the bicep but he did sign up for the drama class, he did need that damn diploma and it'd be nice to be the first Dixon to ever graduate high school.

And even though Daryl would never admit it, Rick was right. He was hooked on Beth Greene. She was way pretty, way sweet and so way out of his league.

The third week of school they cast the play. Rick was the leading man, the President of the United States, and as far as Daryl was concerned that was his new name, he starting calling Rick "Prez." He thought it was a jab but shit it turned out Rick liked being called Prez.

And the beautiful Beth Greene was cast as the First Lady. As far as Daryl was concerned that was fitting because in his book she was the First Lady at everything. It was true she had him by the short hairs and she didn't even know it. Hell she probably didn't even know he was alive. Why would she? He was nothing but a lowlife redneck and he knew that.

So then Mrs. Pelletier, the drama teacher, got the bright idea to cast Daryl as the understudy for Rick's part. She seemed to think he needed to "come out of his shell" and that this would somehow help him to do that. Pft. If she thought he was going to learn that whole play, memorize the damn thing, she needed to start thinking again.

But really the whole thing was no skin off his nose. He just showed up for all the practices and pretended to give a shit, while trying to be sneaky as he watched Beth Greene. In fact the only lines of the play he kind of knew were hers.

* * *

She'd first spotted him her second day of high school. He was everything those farm boys she knew from her church, the FFA and the grange weren't. He wasn't clean cut, not at all. His hair was long and kind of shaggy and it certainly didn't seem to have any particular style to it. He always looked like he had a three day growth of facial hair, and he didn't wear western shirts, and he definitely had a hard and almost mean look about him. But she'd seen him smile and joke around with Rick Grimes like guys do, and he didn't act mean at all. But still there was definitely something intimidating about him and the way he looked. She thought she'd sure like to be the one to put a big smile on that face.

She was completely and undeniably head over heels infatuated with Daryl Dixon. He was a distraction to her in more ways than one. She knew she should try and get him off her mind and she should start dating some of these other boys who actually asked her out. After all the brutal and bitter truth was Daryl Dixon didn't seem to even know she existed.

Then Mrs. Pelletier had cast him as the understudy in the school play. She felt guilty for wishing something would happen and Rick wouldn't be able to go on. It wasn't like she wanted anything BAD to happen to Rick, she was thinking maybe just a little something like a sore throat. Some little thing so he couldn't play his part, then maybe Daryl would notice her when they were acting on the same stage.

She felt even more guilty when it happened, when it turned out Rick had mono. She hoped she hadn't somehow wished that on him. Shame on her.

* * *

Three days before the night of the play was when he found out. Three days to learn his whole part. How in the hell was that ever going to happen? No way. But he had to try to learn it, and not for himself and not for Rick, and not for Mrs. Pelletier, and certainly not for Smithton Senior High School. He had to try for Beth Greene, he couldn't let her down.

Why couldn't it at least be a play where he got to kiss her? He could probably get enthusiastic about the stupid play then, because that was about the only way he'd ever get to kiss her was if she had to kiss him.

Beth was wishing that Abraham and Mary Lincoln had a kissing scene in that play. But darn it, they didn't even get to hug. She tried to cheer herself up, telling herself at least she'd be close to him, she'd just be three feet away when they had their big dramatic scene, the one where they talked about their son going off to war. Shouldn't people kiss after they discussed important things like that? She certainly thought so.

Daryl took his script home for the first time since school started and he burned the midnight oil trying to memorize his lines. But how was he going to cover up his obvious redneck speech pattern? He was more than aware of that slow drawling way his words came out. Rick could pull off accents but he couldn't. How in the hell could he possibly imitate the voice of the stately President Abraham Lincoln? That was just never going to happen even if he had a lifetime to work on it.

But he was trying real hard. And what he discovered was by God when he really set his mind to something he could learn just about anything. He was dead tired, but by day two he'd actually learned a lot of his lines. Then Beth Greene approached him right after class and caught him completely off guard. "Mrs. Pelletier suggested you and I practice our part together after school. We could meet in the auditorium and work on it. What do think?"

He gulped so hard he thought it might be audible. "Umm, yeah, uh I guess okay." Yeah he sounded just like old Abe.

When they stood up on the stage and he looked out at all those seats he knew what stage fright was, and there wasn't even anyone sitting in those seats. And then he looked at her and he was almost frightened by the tiny blond. She'd been the object of his affection for two years now and he'd never been this close to her, and he just knew he was about to make a fool of himself.

He wasn't sure if he was trying to warn her or trying to stall but he told her, "I don't think I'm too good at this stuff Beth. I ain't no actor an I don't think I can remember all my lines. I'ma try real hard but I don't think actin' is anythin' I'ma ever be any good at."

"Don't worry Daryl just try to relax and I'm sure it will be just fine, we'll get through this together. I'm nervous too this is the first time I've ever had a part in a play, and the thought of acting it out in front of people has my tummy in knots. So I'll be saying my prayers that we both pull it off."

He'd just known, something had always told him and now he knew he was right, she was sweet, real sweet. "Alright let's get it done."

It had been far from spectacular on his part but she was so good and so convincing he almost believed she was Mary Lincoln, well a little. But he knew he'd flubbed up several of his own lines. She'd been real patient with him though, she never acted pissed off at him or anything. He promised her he'd be up all night working on those lines and he'd try real hard to do better the next night when the play went on. "Daryl I'm sure you'll be just fine, I thought you were wonderful today."

She thought he was wonderful because she was crazy about him but the truth was, as far as acting went Daryl was no actor. He had missed plenty of lines and it just hadn't been good at all. But she didn't care about any of that, as far as she was concerned he was as close to perfect as a person could be.

Her sweetness and her good nature inspired him, he was up half the night trying to learn those lines and he did get it down a lot better, but he was still bad and he knew it all too well. If it wasn't for her, and if he didn't need that diploma he wouldn't even show up for the play, he'd hightail it the hell out of town.

They had to be at the school auditorium an hour and a half early. He'd never been so nervous, he wasn't a guy who ever got nervous but this was different, it was important and it was just plain scarier than shit.

They were a half hour into the play and no one had to tell him and he didn't have to look out in the crowd to imagine, people were squirming in their seats. But he just kept after it because what choice did he have?

Beth and Mrs. Pelletier were both quietly trying to feed him his lines when he screwed up, but he suddenly remembered Mrs. Pelletier once talking about dialog flow, and yeah he knew his dialog had zero flow. And just as he was remembering that the big scene came, the scene with Mary and Abraham Lincoln having their very heated discussion about their son in the military going off to war, and that's when Daryl froze. It wasn't just that he couldn't remember his lines; it was that he couldn't even move.

And that's when she did it. Beth Greene put her arms around his neck and she pulled his face down into hers and she kissed him like they were alone and they were serious about, well you know, things. And that did the trick, oh he didn't remember his lines, hell he didn't remember where he was, he just knew she was kissing him and he was kissing her back. He didn't care about anything else and he sure as hell wasn't frozen anymore.

And he could hear the audience cheering them on and he didn't care about that either. He was kissing Beth Greene and the hell with everything and everyone else.

The curtain came down quickly and Mr. Pelletier ran over to them and actually tried to pull them apart. "You two stop that this minute!"

And the audience was yelling now, "Encore! Encore!"

And then Beth's Daddy came backstage and right over to them, "Young man get away from my daughter it's time you two come up for air, NOW!" And that did it, and they did move apart a little but it was slow, and it was very reluctantly and they still had their eyes focused only on each other.

Then came Beth's Mama and her sister. The sister was trying real hard to hold in her laughter, whereas Mama was what you might call very displeased. "Young lady you get in that dressing room and you get that costume off and your own clothes on, and you make it fast we're going home NOW!"

And Daryl found his voice, "I'm real sorry Ma'am, Sir I didn't mean for that ta happen an I'm sorry the play got ruined an everythin' else, please don't be mad at Beth it's all my fault."

Daddy spoke, "Son you don't begin to know how much I'd like what I just saw to be all your fault, but clearly my daughter was the one who initiated the scene half the town has just witnessed. She'll be making many, many apologies over the next several days."

Now Daryl he came from a very different kind of home and family than the kind of home and family Beth Greene lived in, he was instantly on point, "Nah now sir ya ain't gotta hurt her, or punish her, I think we all know I'm terrible at this play actin' an she was just feelin' sorry for me. She's been real sweet an patient with me. I'm sure I somehow drove her to it."

And Maggie couldn't resist, "Oh you somehow drove her to it alright but I think it had to do with her being hot for you and not your crappy acting skills."

Mama's hair was about to catch fire, "Margaret Greene! Is that what we're sending you to college to learn, that kind of language?"

"Oh Mama, Daddy lighten up that was the best school play this town has ever seen."

* * *

You'd think Daryl would have been the laughing stock of the school but nobody dared to laugh at Daryl Dixon, if he didn't kick your ass his brother would. Besides they'd all enjoyed watching the brief love scene and appreciated that the play ended early.

Mrs. Pelletier had finally calmed down after a week or so and she didn't even blame Daryl. She even kept him after class one day just to apologize, of all things, "Daryl I never should have given you that part without having you do a reading of at least three scenes. I know better and this was all my fault and I know you need your diploma, so just keep your work up, keep attending class and I'm sure you'll do fine."

Beth was grounded for four weeks but they saw each other five days a week at school and they made the best of the 40 minute lunch period. They located every nook and cranny in that school big enough to hide them while they talked a little and kissed a lot.

Once she was off restriction they were officially a couple. Daddy wasn't too upset by that. He actually had a lot of respect for the boy, he'd tried hard to protect her and he'd been a gentleman. So Mama and Daddy went along with their daughter dating the terrible young actor.

Daryl even did something he never ever thought in his wildest dreams he'd do, he went to the senior prom just because he knew she'd want to. It turned out to be a good time and he treasured that picture of the two of them together and all dressed up. She looked so beautiful, just like a princess.

He did graduate from high school and get his diploma and he got his job at the power company. Beth graduated the next year and went to the community college right there in the county. She didn't study acting, she studied computer science and after 19 months got certified in Database and Data Mining.

When they got married a year later the preacher didn't even get a chance to tell him he could kiss his bride, because the bride didn't wait for permission. She just threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him like they were alone and they were serious about, you know, things. And her new husband made no effort to stop her. Then Daddy intervened, "Alright you two time to come up for air, you can do all that business later, for right now let's have lunch I'm about to starve."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. FF and tumblr friend Ledanna sent me a prompt that I didn't think I could ever make work. It went like this: "Two people in a High School Musical, one forgets their lines so the other just kisses them, the musical is not supposed to be a love story or comedy." I couldn't imagine any scenario that would make our man Daryl Dixon sign on to do a musical. So as I often do I asked to change it up a little. Ledanna being a real sweet gal said, "Sure, do what you gotta do." So there you are and here we are and I for one, had a real good time at the play. Thank you all for reading and please leave a comment or review, x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo of our Leading Man and his First Lady please visit my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick I appreciate you all and I hope to see you back next Thursday for more Little Love Stories! Love ya large, xo gneebee**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thanks so much for stopping by for another Little Love Story. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Hauling Logs**

It was her first day working there and she could swear her tummy did a backflip at the sight of him as he rolled in that log yard on 18 wheels. He was so handsome. Oh sure he looked a little rough, but heck he was a log truck driver not an accountant.

His hair was a little too long and a little too shaggy, and all she could seem to think of was how much she'd like to get her fingers in that long shaggy hair.

He had a pretty good growth of facial hair going on too but it looked just right to her. Then he took those dark glasses off to sign his name to the paperwork and she saw his eyes. They were so blue and even though he seemed really nice, his eyes had a kind of hard look to them. Maybe it was just the sun. Whatever it was they were gorgeous.

And he was so polite, she'd been dealing with truckers all day and they'd all been just fine, but he was definitely a little different breed. He was quick to say "please" and "thank you." She remembered with a smile that on that first day he'd said, "Thank ya Ma'am," and she'd giggled and put her hand over his, just for a second, she could still remember it was warm and rough and she'd wanted to keep holding on, but she'd let go and said, "I'm not old enough yet to be Ma'am, call me Beth, Dixon One."

His ears and his neck had turned red but he'd smiled the tiniest smile she'd ever seen and said, "Okay Beth, nice ta meet ya." He had nice manners _and_ he was a hunk. A dangerously delicious combination.

He was always so nice when he came to drop a load of logs, and every time he did she'd hope and pray he'd ask her out or at least ask for her phone number, but he never did. He probably had a girlfriend or something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He drove log truck for a living and his official truck / business name, painted on both cab doors, was Dixon One. He hauled logs from where they were being harvested in the forest to the various mills throughout the state. Which mill depended on which one had purchased those particular logs for processing and reselling as lumber for homes, and furniture, fencing, wherever lumber was needed.

He was an independent owner / operator but still he mostly hauled for just one outfit, Ford Logging. Abraham Ford ran a good crew with military precision and Daryl appreciated his "on-time" attitude. His crew respected him too, Abe had started out doing what several of them still did, he'd been a tree faller.

Ford Logging cut timber mostly right there in the coast range and Daryl just like several other log truckers would line up at 4 a.m. The difference was Daryl was the number one truck which meant he always got loaded first, and if there was only one load of logs it was his. Abe would load the logs on his truck, Daryl would throw the chains around them to secure the load, and haul those logs to their destination, five days a week Monday through Friday. Unless the forest was closed for fire danger, or the weather was so bad the logging road could not be navigated. Those temporary roads were challenging on the best of weather days, but during times of heavy rain many became impassable.

There are always logs that aren't much good for anything except to grind up and use for paper products. That's where the local mill came in, it was a paper mill.

He'd pulled into the paper mill just like he did nearly every afternoon but today was different, today was the first day _she_ worked there. He remembered clearly that first time he'd seen her, how could he forget. She seemed so out of place, she was so small and she seemed too pretty and delicate to be in this loud male dominated log yard.

It could get chilly out there in the winter and he recalled she had on a knit cap. But even with the cap he could still see plenty of shiny long blond hair. Her eyes were big and blue and real beautiful, and he could swear that when she smiled it was like they twinkled. That's the way it seemed to him.

There was a routine to it, not just for him but for all the drivers. He'd drive into the mill, pull his truck up on the scale, and then jump out and take his paperwork to where she was waiting in the booth. She was real nice and real friendly, she'd always say "Hi" and ask him how he'd been, how his day was going and then she'd glance up at the lighted weight above the scale and record it on the paperwork. That's how he got paid, gross weight of the load and trip mileage.

From there he'd drive the truck into the log yard, the operator would unload the logs and he'd head back out. She had his truck's empty weight recorded so he never had to bother weighing out, he'd just give her a quick wave goodbye and wish he had the nerve to talk to her some more.

Usually those hauls to the mill where she worked came at the end of his work day and he'd be heading home from there.

And ever since that night he'd hung out with her for a while at the Brew and Cue every single time he saw her, which was damn near every weekday, he'd be overcome with the urge to kick his own ass, several times.

Maybe he could have had a chance with her but damn if he didn't completely blow that opportunity, he was such a dumb ass. Sure the odds were she would have told him to fuck off but he should have at least tried. Well no she'd never tell him to fuck off, she was too nice for that. But she probably wouldn't give him the time of day outside of work unless it was like that night, a chance meeting.

It had happened on a Saturday night about three months back, he'd gone over to the Brew and Cue for a beer and a pulled pork sandwich. She'd been sitting at a table alone and she called to him, "Hi there Dixon One."

At least he'd had the good sense to walk over to her but he had no idea what to say so he just said, "Hi Beth whatcha doin'?" Not exactly brilliant wordplay on his part. He just wasn't that guy who knew what to say and how to act with a woman he was interested in. He was awkward and shy and he knew it. Hell anyone who spent any time at all around him knew that.

"I'm supposed to be meeting my friend Karen for some barbecue but she hasn't shown up yet, would you like to have a seat with me."

"Yeah, uh thanks. Um, I'ma go ta the bar n get a beer, can I get ya one?" Shit he wished he had just a little bit of Merle's ability to bullshit.

"Yes thank you whatever kind you're having will be just fine." Oh my God she was about to jump for joy she was actually going to have a beer with Daryl. She'd never been so happy to be stood up by a friend.

They'd sat there and talked for just over two hours. He'd never talked to anyone, not even Merle, for that long in his life. In fact that was more than he usually talked all week long. But she was so nice and so easy to talk to and it felt like she calmed his nerves right away. He was starving and he'd asked, "I'ma get one a them pulled sandwiches what would ya like?"

She'd smiled that real pretty smile at him and said, "I'll just have whatever you're having, that'll be fine." She didn't want him thinking she was one of those picky types.

And he'd smiled back, "Nah ya have what ya want, an just what might that be?" He'd seen enough women in restaurants to know they all seemed to think salads were food. Yeah, she probably wanted salad.

But she came real close to making him laugh when she smiled, "Truthfully Daryl, I've had my heart and my tummy set on some of those pulled pork nachos all day long."

He smiled a great big smile at that, "Nachos it is."

When their food was ready the bartender brought it over to the table and they talked, and they ate and they laughed and it was the best Saturday night he could ever remember having any time anywhere.

Then her friend Karen had finally shown up. Apparently she'd had some car trouble and she had to wait until her boyfriend got home so she could use his vehicle. "I tried and tried to call you Beth but you never answered your cell." And Beth had taken her cell from her purse and said, "Oh my gosh I still had it on mute from work today."

The three of them had laughed and then he'd stood to go. It wasn't that he wanted to leave, hell he hated to leave her, and he wanted so much to ask for her phone number and he wanted to ask her to go out with him. And the truth was even though he hadn't asked her right then he could have asked her later, like the 50 or 60 times he'd seen her at the mill since that night. He just didn't have the nads, that's right, he was a big old coward and a dumb ass who needed to grow a pair.

Shit it was like some kind of torture seeing her so often and wanting so badly to spend some time, a lot of time, with her and not having the courage to ask her.

Sometimes he'd be in his truck and he'd hear the other drivers talking about her on CB, and their bullshit would start to set his blood to boiling. He knew they were just being guys and they didn't really mean any of it personal or anything, but still he felt protective of her and every once in a while he'd cut in and say, "Knock that shit the fuck off ya dumb sons a bitches." And they'd all be a little surprised, but the chatter would turn to things like fire danger in the woods and the price of diesel fuel, and what the logs were paying today, who'd gotten popped at the scale for being overweight, just the usual bullshit.

As long as they weren't talking sexual things about Beth Greene he didn't give a fuck what they talked about.

And it became quite obvious to the other drivers Dixon One was carrying a torch for pretty Beth in the booth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night she'd gone to the Beer and Cue to meet Karen he'd walked in. She'd had to call him over and invite him to sit, that's when she realized he was even more shy than she'd thought, and more than a little awkward. Although there was nothing awkward about that pigeon-toed gate of his, that was just plain yummy to observe. And they'd had so much fun talking and laughing and telling each other about themselves. It had almost felt like a date. And in the back of her mind that's just what she'd been expecting, that he'd finally ask for her number or officially ask her out. But no he didn't do either. When Karen walked in and sat down he'd almost immediately stood to leave, even though Karen had said, "Oh no don't let me chase you away please stay and have a beer with us." Karen knew Beth had been crushing on him for a long time, she'd had to hear about him plenty.

But he'd just said, "Uh yeah thanks um I can't right now but y'all have a lotta fun." She hadn't expected him to go to the bar and pay the whole tab and he'd had beers sent over for her and Karen. He was a rarity that Dixon One.

But it had been months and he hadn't made one single move since that night, she was certain that at this point so much time had passed he never would. Then Wednesday night Karen called her, Karen was the only person she'd told about her extreme crushing. And it turned out as a true friend Karen had made it her mission to get the facts on Daryl Dixon. To that end she'd enlisted the help of her boyfriend Tyrese, he'd recently gone to work for Ford Logging.

He was head over heels for Karen so he'd done what she wanted, he'd gotten the straight skinny. He was 90% sure Dixon didn't have a woman of any kind, not a girlfriend, not a wife, not a sister not even a Mama. He lived alone just out of town on a couple of acres. It was a small house with a big shop where he kept his log truck, a motorcycle an old Chevy pickup and a black cat. That was it. Finally Tyrese told Karen, "I hear he pretty much just keeps to himself and he's like some kind of Daniel Boone or something, he wanders off in the woods and hunts damn near every weekend. But on Fridays, every Friday night he goes to the Chinese restaurant, The Noodle Bowl for the all you can eat buffet. Now can we just kiss Baby I'm sick ta death a talkin' about Dixon." Tyrese was a real good man.

So of course as soon as Karen was done rewarding Tyrese for all of his excellent snooping, she called Beth and relayed all of that information to her.

Well that explained a big part of it, he was loner. But still things had been so wonderful between them that evening it had been a great night and she'd been looking forward to many, many more. Well at least she had that one bit of very good news to grab onto; there was no girlfriend and no wife. Now she just had to decide what her next move would be.

She rushed home from work so fast on Friday night she was worried she'd get a speeding ticket. She ran in her tiny apartment and took the world's fastest shower, then she threw on some clean pants, a new top and her best boots and she got herself down to The Noodle Bowl.

She got lucky, he arrived at exactly the same time she did and she smiled real invitingly at him, at least that was what she hoped it looked like because she was trying to encourage the big log trucker, let him know she was interested in him, "Hey there Dixon One nice to see you again, what has it been an hour or so since I saw you at the mill?"

"Yeah that sounds right how ya been Beth?"

"I'm doing real well thanks except for the fact I'm half starved." And she took a real deep breath and asked him, "Are you alone?"

He almost looked puzzled at first but then he smiled a sort of half a smile, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah I'm always alone."

"Well why don't we sit together then? I had such a nice time the last time we had dinner together and it's just been too long ago."

He almost couldn't speak because he just couldn't believe this was happening. He tried to take a deep breath and calm himself down, and dammit he felt his neck turn all hot and he knew it was red. He just swallowed hard, "Yeah sure that sounds real good."

Right then the hostess came over and asked how many in their party and he said, "One, no I mean two of us." And then he did nearly pass out when as they made to follow the hostess Beth took his hand, and he didn't know why or how he did it, but his hand must be smarter than his brain because he twined his fingers right with hers. He couldn't imagine he'd ever want to let go.

She slid all the way in that booth and he couldn't resist, he slid in next to her. "Um ya gonna have a beer or sumthin', I'ma have a beer."

"I think I'll have wine tonight please, white, maybe a Pinot Grigio if they have that."

"Maybe ya better say that ta the waitress, don't know that I oughta even try. I'd probably screw that right up." His cuteness was killing her.

As soon as they ordered the drinks he said, "C'mon let's go up ta the buffet an get us some appetizers ta go with the drinks, k?"

"Oh yes that sounds good, appetizers." Now she was feeling awkward.

She took just a tiny bit of this and that, a spring roll, a dumpling, a spare rib, and a shrimp. Then she looked at his plate and she was astounded, he had a mountain of food. He glanced over, "What? Ya ain't feelin' good? Ya didn't get much food."

"Oh well, I'm saving a little room for the main course."

"Yeah, me too I went easy." Where in the world did he put all that food? Must be in his arms.

He didn't seem to have a lot of trouble putting that food down, and he chatted with her while he did. She must have been more nervous that she thought because while he was eating all that food, she had managed to empty her wine glass. "Ya wanna have another one a them or sumthin' else?"

"Oh I'd have one more I think." She'd barely picked at the little bit of food she'd had and that second wine was going down every bit as easy as the first.

When they rose from the table to get their "main course" she kind of lost her balance there for just a minute and fell into him a little. "Ya okay Beth?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't drink on an empty stomach, I didn't have my lunch today because I'd forgotten it at home."

"That's no good. Here." He took her elbow and they went to the buffet and he loaded that second plate every bit as full as he had the first one. And when he saw how little she'd taken he said, "Nah, that ain't enough ya get ya some more."

"Yes sir Mister Dixon." Yep, she was the feeling the wine but he thought she was awful damn cute.

He was halfway through that second plate when she damn near made him drop his fork, "Daryl I'm very disappointed in you, ever since that night at the Beer and Cue I've been waiting for you to ask me out. Why haven't you?"

He took a breath, the time had come, he was either going to do this or he was undoubtedly losing his last chance. "Shit I've wanted to real bad but I ain't got no idea what the hell an I'm a big chicken shit, so I didn't do nuthin', that's why. But I would like ta go out with ya, see ya more." Now he was pretty sure his whole damn head was red.

"Oh." She waited. He didn't say any else, "Well how about tomorrow night? You could come to my place, I could make us a little something to eat and we could watch a movie."

His stomach went right into a big old knot but somehow he managed to say, "That sounds real good, k thanks." And she saw he was chewing on that bottom lip nearly as ferociously as he chewed on his food.

He refused to let her drive home, "Nah I ain't takin' a chance with ya, I know you're a little bit sideways. I'll see ya get home." Oh swoon, he was a gentleman.

When they got in her apartment it suddenly occurred to her, "Daryl what about my car? I left in the lot of the restaurant."

"I'll come by in the mornin' n take ya for it."

"But won't you be out wandering and hunting in the woods and or whatever it is you do out there?"

"How ya know 'bout that?"

And now she turned every shade of red on the color chart, "Ummmm, I'm not sure, I guess, maybe someone might of mentioned it, sort of."

"Ya been spyin' on me girl?" Now he was a little amused.

"Well no not exactly but well, you wouldn't make a move Daryl and darn I was trying to find out what the heck is up with you. I did everything I could think of to let you know I was interested and you never even asked me to meet you for a beer after work. So yes I asked around. I'm not sorry either, if you would do something besides just standing around looking handsome all the time I wouldn't have to enlist the help of a spy ring."

And he was surprised and he was thrilled and he couldn't help laughing. "Well shit lemme just apologize right now for bein' such a colossal dumb ass, but did it occur ta ya even once that if I knew what the fuck ta do I'd do it? Shit I been wantin' ta, ya know, be with ya since the first day I seen ya. Maybe you're just gonna hafta take me by the hand an lead me, teach me an such."

"Fine, I can do that and I'll start right now!" She put her arms around his neck and she pulled his face down towards her and she kissed him just like she'd been waiting months, because of course she had. And Daryl kissed her right back just like he'd been waiting months. They got in that groove in a hurry, and when they came up to catch a breath she said, "You're a very good student Daryl."

"I owe it all ta my teacher."

* * *

 **A/N Well this one was just a little homage to my Hub, the log trucker. When we met he'd been going to the local Chinese restaurant every Friday night for the all you can eat buffet, for quite some time. It was right over by the paper mill. Well it's closed down now but we're still doing just fine. And no, I didn't work in the booth :) Thank you all so much for reading along I'd appreciate reading your comments / reviews, x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick I'll be traveling next Thursday but I still plan to post a story and I hope to see you back here then. Love ya large, xo gneebee**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N A little one shot Bethyl Love, originally part of the Little Love Stories series. Based on a prompt from FF friend awkwardpause69. I hope you enjoy!**

00

Why the hell did he even answer the damn phone? Shit. As soon as he saw Merle's name come up on the caller I.D. he should have known his night was about to be ruined.

It wasn't that Merle meant to cause him problems. Exactly. It's that Merle had a way of making his problems Daryl's problems.

This time wasn't any different. "Hey brother I really hate ta do this to ya but we got us a little situation, Carol n me, an we really need ya ta give us a hand."

Oh well maybe it wasn't too bad, "What? That piece a crap ya drive break down again?"

"Don't be a wise-ass little brother, it don't become ya. Nah it's like this, Carol an my little man Titus both got 'em a ragin' case a the flu an I'm pullin' an extra shift tonight. Problem is, Carol had a meetin' she was supposed ta go to an she can't make it now, too damn sick. I can't go for her cuz, a course, I'm workin'. I told her not ta worry, I thought you'd probably be happy ta go for her. It'll only be an hour or so."

Did you see it? You see how he did that? Asshole. So now if Daryl didn't go he'd be letting Carol down, leaving her hanging, that damn Merle was a manipulative sumbitch. Shit.

Merle knew it was Monday and he knew Daryl had plans. Dammit. It was his Monday night routine. He'd get home, get out of his work clothes, shower up and get his ass down to the Blind Goat Tavern to drink beers, eat chicken wings and watch Monday Night Football. "Well gee Merle, I's gonna stay home n wash my hair, paint my toenails an watch one a them Lifetime movies, but alright what the fuck. What I gotta do?" How bad could it be?

"Well it's over at Titus' school there in the main buildin', in the multipurpose room 221. Starts at 7:00 sharp. Thanks brother, I owe ya one."

"Nah, ya don't owe me one Merle. Ya owe about 200."

He fried himself up a sirloin patty, some cottage fries, and a few eggs for supper, took a quick shower and got himself over to the meeting. He tried to look nice for Titus' sake, it was his school and all. He wore his black jeans, his best shirt - also black and long-sleeved - you know, to hide his tats and whatnot, and his leather vest with angel wings on the back.

He figured it was going to be a roomful of Mama's and Daddy's, discussing whatever kinds of boring shit Mama's an Daddy's discussed at these meetings. He thought he'd just slip in the back, write down anything he figured Merle and Carol needed to know, and slip back out. How big a deal could it possibly be? Shit, Titus was only in first grade.

And just what the fuck is a multipurpose room? What had become of schools? Why were they having meetings on Monday night during football season? And in some kind of room no one could decide what the hell it was supposed to even be. Multipurpose his ass.

I think it's safe to say, Daryl Dixon was feeling a little cranky about the whole thing.

He got there 10 minutes early, walked in the room and it was nothing but Mommies. He wondered how come no Daddy's came. Why was he the only man in the room? He had no idea. All he knew was these nice suburban mommy ladies were all checking out the goods, namely him. They were looking at him like they'd been on a diet for two weeks and he was a jelly doughnut.

He liked a little subtle female attention once in a while, why not? He was a healthy man. But a room full of somebody's mommy giving his ass a second look, well it was making him every kind of uncomfortable. Where the hell were their husband's? Home watching football? Yep, that had to be it. Daddy was home with the kids, no doubt watching the football game, while mommy came to the boring ass meeting.

He went up there to the front and signed the name on the list, Dixon, in big bold letters. Just to prove they'd been there and all. You know, they were upstanding parents interested in their child's schooling and whatnot like that. In other words it was a big load of happy horseshit.

The lady sitting there with the list, and seemingly in charge of this raucous affair, batted her eye's right at him. Honest to God he was starting to really feel awkward. Feeling awkward was his natural state of being, but this whole experience was adding to it immensely.

He could swear that one gal who "accidentally" bumped into him was trying to cop a feel. How long had it been since these women saw a man? Shit, pickings must be slim if they were coming after him.

The woman sitting there asked him if he wanted to buy a ticket for the 50/50 raffle. Huh? "Sorry ma'am I got no idea what that is." And she giggled and damn if she didn't rub on his arm while she explained, "Well now, you just buy a ticket and when we have the drawing at the end of the meeting, if your ticket is the winner you get to keep half the revenue generated by the ticket sales. We keep the other half to provide art supplies for the children."

So, in other words, if he didn't buy a damn ticket he was an asshole who didn't want kids to have crayons? "Yeah, okay sounds real nice I'll take five of 'em." Merle now owed him five bucks and 200 favors.

Finally the meeting was starting, thank God. The sooner the damn thing started the sooner it'd be over. Seriously, how long could they discuss whether or not to replace the swings in the kindergarten play area? Either do it or don't do it but let's just move this thing along ladies.

Then she walked in the door and slipped in the seat right next to him. Holy shit, she was the prettiest mommy there, she was the prettiest mommy anywhere, she was the prettiest woman period. She leaned over and whispered, "Did I miss anything important?"

He whispered back, "Shit I can't tell. It depends on if the swings in the kindergarten play area get ya all worked up or not. I ain't that excited myself."

That was when she knew she shouldn't have had that glass of wine before coming to this stupid meeting. She started laughing out loud, hard.

And damn if her laughing didn't make him start to laugh. That's when that lady upfront, the one with the list and the raffle tickets said, in a pretty dang pissed off sounding voice, "Could you two in the back keep it down please? Let's try to keep the focus on this important topic."

Of course that was fuel to this particular fire, now they really got a hardcore case of the giggles. You know how that goes, you get started and you just can't stop. The forces of evil seem to have control over you and you are powerless in their clutches.

He stood, he needed to get the hell out of there for a minute but something made him hold his hand out to the pretty blond, she took it and they slipped out to the hall.

When he realized he had her hand he kind of panicked, he let it loose. "Shit sorry, on top a everythin' else now your husband's gonna kick my ass."

"I promise he won't, I don't have one. What about you? Is there a little woman at home?"

Things had taken an interesting turn and he wasn't laughing anymore. "Um, no just a black cat with a lotta attitude. I better get back in that meetin' an try ta pretend I give a shit. I made a promise ta my sister in law I'd do this thing. I s'pose I'd better try an hang in, even if it means sittin' through the most borin' meetin' ever."

 _Let's pause right here and discuss what's going on back at Merle and Carol's…_

Merle's sitting in his big old lazy boy recliner with a cold beer and a sack of pork rinds, watching Monday night football. Of course. Titus is long gone to bed and Carol had been reading a romance novel when her cell buzzes. It's a text from a gal she met at afterschool playground, where she volunteers.

This woman, Maggie Rhee, has a daughter Camille who's in Titus' class. Carol and Maggie became fast friends. You know how it is, Mommies standing around chatting while the kids are running off excess energy. Over a few weeks they'd shared a lot. A lot included Carol telling Maggie about her brother in law. He's the nicest, sweetest man in the south. He just never seemed to meet the right woman. A shame really, he's the loyal type, the hardworking type and the extra handsome type. Oh, and the well-built type to boot.

Why no sooner did Carol share that, than Maggie shared with Carol all about her sister. She's a darling woman, blonde, blue-eyed, petite and just as nice and sweet as a gal could possibly be. Ah but the poor young woman had nothing but trouble with men. Maggie just couldn't figure out why this world seemed to be so lacking in the perfect man for her sister.

And so the plan was born. Carol knew Daryl would never agree to anything that even vaguely hinted at a blind date. Maggie knew the very same thing about Beth. They had to get sneaky, after all, sneaky is half the fun.

You might ask how in the world did these women talk their husbands into going along with their scheme? Well I'm here to tell you.

Carol played it straight with Merle, "Okay here it is Merle, either you do this or you go to that stupid meeting. I have been to every one of those things and I'm sick to death of that stuff."

Merle figured it was a win/win for him, he didn't have to go to the stupid meeting, and he didn't have to listen to his wife complain about going to the stupid meeting. He called Daryl.

Glenn went along for those very same reasons. He called Beth.

 _Meanwhile back at the meeting…_

The hot topic had switched to the amount of homework kindergartners and first graders are given. Daryl looked to the woman next to him and innocently asked, "Are they shittin' me? Kindergartners got homework?"

Old what's-her-name up in front there was getting over his ass in a hurry, "Sir, would you please watch your language!"

"Sorry ma'am."

And he looked to the woman next to him, "Shit what'd I do?"

And she started laughing again, causing him to start laughing again, and he got up again, and he gave her his hand again, and that's when they got the hell outta there.

When they were safely out of the multipurpose room with no purpose, he got a little brave, "After all that B.S. I need a beer and the rest of the football game. Why don't ya c'mon with me? My bike's out front."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I'm going to be in with my sister and brother in law?"

He shrugged, "Bout the same as me with my brother and sister in law."

"Okay good, just so we both know we're in trouble, and yes let's get out of here. My name's Beth."

"It's nice ta meet ya Beth, I'm Daryl."

She hopped on the back of that bike like she'd done it a million times, wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. "Are ya all set back there?"

"Ready as I'm going get." And they were off.

He didn't go straight over to the Blind Goat Tavern. He liked the feel of her back there holding him. So he took a little spin around town, then pulled up in front of the bar.

Usually he was a guy who bellied right up to that bar, but she was with him so he seated her at small table and asked, "What can I get ya ta drink?"

"Well since it's a tavern I suppose I should have a beer. Bud please."

Damn, pretty, funny and she drank beer and his favorite brand of beer.

When he got back to the table he handed her the beer, her eyes were on the set above the bar. He had to ask, "So ya like football Beth?"

"No I don't like football at all, I _love_ football." He'd just taken a big gulp of his beer and he nearly did a spit take. This woman was getting more perfect by the minute.

Just as he was thinking that, damn if she didn't turn her eyes away from the set and focus them right on him. "I'm so happy you asked me to come with you Daryl. There's only one thing missing that's keeping this from being the perfect evening."

He looked at her, puzzled, "What's that?"

"Chicken wings."

That put the icing on the cupcake, yep, she was perfect. "Well then I best take care a that right now, ya want regular or extra spicy?"

"Oh extra spicy of course. I'm no wimp." And there came the sprinkles on top of the icing on the cupcake. And watching her eat those chicken wings was a treat in itself. She didn't seem the least bit concerned or embarrassed when that sauce got all over her lips and cheeks, and chin, and under her nose.

Who knows what the hell possessed him? He leaned across the table and kissed her right on her extra spicy lips. She smiled at him and said, "Now we're double extra spicy, and I like it." Okay now he was in love with that damn cupcake.

"So what is it you do Daryl?"

"I got a very important position here in the county. I'm a collector."

"A collector? Collector of what?"

"I work for the county sanitation department, I'm a trash collector. Impressed yet?"

Again she got those damn giggles, "I am. I also work for the county sanitation department, I'm in billing. I guess you could say your hard work is keeping me in a job."

They stayed out way too long and had way too much fun for a Monday night. When they pulled up to her place he walked her to her door and reluctantly said goodbye, "I had a real nice time, thanks a bunch for comin' with me." He nodded his head and turned to go.

Oh no, no, no this wouldn't do at all. She took his arm and when he turned around she put her arms around his neck and she kissed him deeply. His arms went around her and he had no problem at all returning that kiss. She scolded him mildly, "Daryl you forgot to tell me what time you're picking me up Friday." His arms were still wrapped around her and he looked in those pretty blue eyes on that pretty face, he was confused.

Shit, had he lost his mind? "Did I say I was pickin' you up on Friday?"

"Well you hadn't mentioned it yet, but I was sure you meant to. You know, that you wanted to take me out, spend time with me and all."

He smiled a funny little grin, "Well I promised a young guy I know, his Dad's a friend of mine, I'd come watch him play high school football Friday night."

"Okay that's good to know. It's going to be casual, I'll dress appropriately. What time should I be ready?"

Now he laughed softly, "I'm gonna have ta pick ya up early, can ya be ready at 5:15? Game time is 5:45."

"Yes, I'll be ready. Boy I'll be hungry by the time the game is over too, I usually eat kind of early. I guess we'll probably just go out for pizza and beer then after the game, huh? That sounds really good."

And he was laughing a little bit harder, "Yeah that does sound real good. Meat lover's?"

"Absolutely, is there any other kind? What about Saturday, where are we going then?" She was keeping a straight face but it wasn't easy.

He, on the other hand, was laughing pretty good by now, "I thought we'd take the boat out, go fishing, how's that?"

"Oh that's awesome I love fishing! Thank you so much for asking me, I'd love to go with you! Why I could even pack us a picnic lunch."

"Well that sounds real nice cuz I usually just go hungry while I'm fishin'." He was in the game now, "I s'spose ya wanna know about Sunday, huh?"

"Oh yes please. I like to plan ahead." Now she lost it, just a little, and small giggle slipped right out.

"Well good cuz I got that day worked out for us too. I's thinking we'd watch the big NASCAR race and I'd grill us up a steak. Whaddya think?"

"Oh my gosh yes! NASCAR! I love it as much as I love football. Maybe we could switch channels back and forth between the two."

They were having a little fit of the giggles now, the neighbor's light flipped on, and they tried to keep it down. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I never thought I'd meet the woman of my dreams at some PTA meetin'."

She smiled and whispered back, "I think going to that meeting may just be the best thing I ever did."

Before he left they exchanged phone numbers and did a little more serious kissing, you know, just to seal the deal. "Don't forget to call me tomorrow Daryl because I'm going to be missing you."

"Yeah well I's thinkin' I might stop in and see ya in the billin' department tomorrow, I got a question about my bill."

He gave her one more kiss and a wave goodbye before he was gone.

Meanwhile the very next day Carol got the word from Maggie, she knew the plan had worked. She couldn't wait for Merle to get home that night and when he did she told him, "You lost the bet, you owe me twenty bucks, and you're on dish duty for the next week. And don't forget, Saturday afternoon you're taking Titus to Johnny Rae's birthday party. I'll be having wine time with Maggie."

Glenn suffered a similar fate.

It was all for the good because love had blossomed in the multipurpose room, that now had a purpose.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Thanks so much! It seems you all enjoy PTA meetings a lot more when Daryl and Beth are there. Me too. This chapter we're heading back in time with our favorite couple as we imagine them in 1969.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Woodstock**

It was the summer of 1969. The whole world seemed to be in a state of flux. Old ideas were making way for new ideas faster than folks had ever seen. Maybe where the biggest changes were being seen was with young people. They were acting up, acting out and generally going their own way, doing their own thing. Tuning in, turning on, and dropping out.

There was a big war over in Southeast Asia that politicians were calling a conflict, hardly anyone was on the fence over it. You were either backing it or you were protesting it. No matter how you felt about it, there was lots of turmoil and unrest.

Then it was announced, there was a music festival coming to upstate New York. It was billed as "An Aquarian Exposition: 3 Days of Peace & Music." It was officially named The Woodstock Music & Art Fair but most folks had shortened that to either The Woodstock Festival, or just plain Woodstock.

There was a 24 year old man living not too far northeast of Atlanta, Georgia, near Norcross. This young man, Daryl Dixon, he thought he might head on up to see this music show. He wasn't into the hippie scene, he was kind of ambivalent about it really. But he dug good music and there would be rock, rockabilly, psychedelic, folk and everything in between.

It was going to be on a farm so that sounded mellow enough, which was good because he wasn't big into the crowd scene. And there were some bands he thought he'd dig seeing and hearing like Creedence Clearwater Revival, Canned Heat, Crosby, The Band and The Grateful Dead; not to mention Janis Joplin, Richie Havens and Joe Cocker. He was really pretty stoked about the whole deal.

He had some vacation time coming and no real plans. His brother Merle was working out of town on a contract job near Valdosta. His buddy Rick just got married and there was no way his wife was letting him go camping and fishing for a few days. So why not? He'd just strike out on his own and maybe, finally get out of Georgia, at least for a few days. He really had no desire to leave for good.

He had a 3/4 ton 1966 Chevy Van he'd fixed up for hunting and fishing. In the cargo area in the back there was a twin mattress, a sleeping bag, a real nice cooler and he had a Coleman stove and lantern. He'd mounted d-rings to one side of that cargo area floor so he could strap down his bike, he was hauling it up there with him. Just in case there was some good country for riding.

He had a place to sleep, food and drink, his bike, yep he was set. He'd go on a little road trip, see some of the country and listen to some bitchin music when he got there. This was going to be rad man.

He'd only gone about 15 miles when he spotted her. What the hell was she doing? Shit a girl alone hitchhiking? But there she was, blond, pretty, petite and holding a hand painted sign with a big flowered peace symbol on it that read, "Woodstock or Bust."

He'd driven a couple of hundred yards passed her when something made him throw the van in reverse. When he pulled over beside her she opened the passenger door with a smile and said, "Peace man, thanks for stopping."

As soon as she got in he started getting after her, "The fuck girl? Some crazy-ass serial killer coulda picked ya up. Ya can't just be gettin' in a van with some guy ya don't even know."

"Are you a serial killer?" She asked sarcastically. She knew he was right, this was by far the craziest and most dangerous thing she'd ever done. But just once in her life she wanted to do the crazy and dangerous thing, yes just this once. She wanted to go hog wild as Daddy would say. But she wasn't letting on to this guy about any of that.

"No an you're damn lucky I ain't. An you're alone, a girl all alone headin' five states away? What the hell ya thinkin'?"

"Geez man what are you, my Dad? If I wanted to hear all that I'd call him and tell _him_ what I was doing."

"So now wait, ya ain't runnin' away from home are ya?" Shit he should have kept driving, what had he gotten himself into?

"Of course not, I'm 19 years old I'm an adult. You need to mellow out man, quit being such a bummer."

"Yeah well I was feelin' real mellow 'til I picked ya up. Ya ain't got no dope in that bag do ya?" She had a cloth bag like a big purse, with a long shoulder strap. It was obviously homemade out of that fabric all the hippie chicks seemed to dig, that fabric from India. It had been the thing ever since '68, when the Beatles went to India to meditate with the Maharishi.

"Dope? No I don't do dope. Just because I like the music and I want to see peace in the world doesn't mean I'm smoking dope. Man you're a real downer, you know that?" She crossed her arms in front of her and he knew she was pissed.

"Didn't say it did it's just I gotta be careful, I can't afford ta get busted an go to jail. I'd lose my job an it's a good one."

"Oh yeah, what do you do?"

"I'm a heavy equipment operator for road and bridge maintenance in Fulton County." He figured that probably sounded boring as shit to some free-love hippie chick. "Are ya into that free-love shit?"

He couldn't believe he actually asked that out loud, it wasn't like him at all and it sure wasn't his business. But damn, it was out there now and he couldn't get it back.

"Of course not. You're a weirdo, you know that don't you? You've assumed because I want to go to Woodstock, and I dress a certain way that I must smoke dope and just sleep with anyone. In fact you're really a jerk. Why don't you just pull over and let me out, I'd rather walk to Woodstock than ride with you."

He didn't want her bailing on him now, although he wasn't quite sure why. "You're right I'm a dick an I'm sorry. It ain't my business an I shouldn't a asked. Ya seem like a nice person. I guess I's freaked out by the idea a what someone coulda, mighta done to ya. Anyway I'm goin' ta Woodstock too an you're welcome ta ride along with me."

He was just worried and he'd been right to be, and she knew he was legitimately protecting himself with the dope question. And then there was the undeniable fact that he was very good looking, and under that gruff, uptight exterior he really seemed like a nice guy. And she did feel like he'd keep her safe. He just gave off that vibe. "You had me worried there for a minute I thought you were totally uptight, so yeah thanks this is going to be boss, and I'm Beth."

"Good ta know ya Beth, I'm Daryl." Yeah, he'd better just see to getting her there and back safe. She'd be a lamb to the slaughter alone out there.

They'd stopped once and made sandwiches and she was impressed with how organized he was. While they ate she told him, "I could help pay for gas and groceries Daryl, I brought some money for that kind of thing."

"Nah that's okay I's goin' anyway so it ain't no biggie." And he'd almost kind of smiled at her. He really was a nice guy, no matter how hard he sometimes seemed to try and hide it. She'd seen those bumper stickers on a couple of vans, the ones that read, "Gas, Grass or Ass – Nobody Rides for Free." She knew how lucky she was he wasn't like that.

She was a naïve one that was for sure. Way too damn trusting, but he supposed that was what made her so sweet and friendly, and just good.

Everything was going just fine, they were good, they were making good time. He had lots of 8-track tapes with groovy music, and they were both jazzed to be heading to Woodstock. And what really struck him was how she sang along to that music, shit she sounded better than the singers on the tapes. But after 10 hours of driving he was exhausted.

Now came problem one, exactly, one. One twin bed mattress. "Well we're going to have our clothes on Daryl, and it's not like we have something going on between us or anything. We're exhausted, so what's the big deal? Let's just go to sleep."

She was way too damn trusting. And he was damn glad they were as exhausted as they were or he was sure he wouldn't sleep, not with her so close. Sure there were those awkward moments when they first laid down, and then for the five minutes or so until he was out cold and he slept well.

There were no problems at all, not until he woke up. They were both curled up facing each other and she was sound asleep. Her head was resting on his bicep, and that was probably what woke him up, his arm was asleep. And she was drooling, just a little, on his arm. And she looked so pretty and so peaceful it was all he could do not to kiss her. Now that kind of thinking could turn into a problem.

He tried to nudge her awake, without really touching her. That didn't work. In fact even when he got up, went out the cargo door to pee, got back in the van, got the stove out, set it up outside, got the coffee going, she still didn't wake up. Not 'til the coffee started to perk. "Damn girl you was really crashed out, I didn't know if you was ever gonna wake up."

She smiled and he wished she didn't look so sexy with those big sleepy eyes and messy hair, man she was a stone fox. "Well I was exhausted from driving," and she laughed softly, "And I didn't even do any of the driving."

"Yeah but ya did the singin' an that was some bad ass stuff girl, ya sounded really bitchin." He was starting to feel a little better about having stopped to pick her up and all.

He fried up some ham and eggs and she was so surprised, not just that he'd cooked but that he'd cooked on the side of the road. "I's just gonna eat right outta the pan, I ain't real classy, ya mind?" And he handed her a fork.

"No I don't mind, this is really fun it makes the trip even better." And the food he'd fixed was so good. "You're going to make someone a wonderful husband Daryl." And immediately she felt the color rise up on her cheeks, and she noticed he looked a little embarrassed his own self.

"Yeah um well we best split, we got a long ways to go yet."

He found he was glancing over at her every chance he got. She had her little bare feet up there on the dash, and an arm out the window with palm open, trying to catch the wind he supposed. She was just feeling the music and singing along with the stereo and smiling, looking so happy and carefree. And he knew she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, and he just couldn't believe she was sitting there with him in the front seat of his van.

When they stopped for some gas just before Harrisburg, Pennsylvania is when they first heard. The gas station attendant, an older guy, asked Daryl, "You kids going to that music thing up in New York."

"Yep headin' that way."

"Talk is there's a whole lot more young people congregating up there than they'd ever planned for. The chatter is it could get out of hand." And Daryl noticed all Beth did was smile bigger.

As they drove away from the station she reached across, squeezed his arm and laughed happily when she said, "Right on Daryl! This is going to be a happening! This is the grooviest thing ever, and I'm so happy to be going with you. We're going to have a blast."

And she'd squeezed his arm again and she smiled at him that way, that way that seemed to light up everything around her. And as much as he dreaded the thought of a big crowd, he was feeling real happy to be the guy she was happy to be with. And he couldn't believe it, but the thing was he didn't just _want_ to tell her she meant something to him, he _did_ tell her, "I'm happy I'm the one to take ya Beth. Real happy." And he even managed to smile at her.

400,000 members of what was called the counterculture showed up on that 600-acre dairy farm in the Catskills, 43 miles southwest of the town of Woodstock, New York. They'd been expecting 25,000. Traffic was backed up for miles but he showed more patience than he did any other time ever, even hunting time, because he knew she wanted to see this, experience it.

They finally got in and parked among a sea of vehicles. They got out of the van and he took her hand and she held his hand with both of hers. It'd be easy to lose one another in this huge gathering. And truth was they were both happy to be hanging onto each other, to be touching.

They made their way as close to the big stage as they could, which wasn't close at all. He bent down, "Hey girl, get up here on my shoulders you'll be able ta see history bein' made."

"Really?" And her smile just, yeah, it was all the encouragement he needed. "Hell yes, c'mon now the music's' about to start." The opening act of the festival took the stage, Richie Havens was doing his thing up there and the crowd went ape. It was a scene. The air was thick with pot, the mood was festive and yet mellow, and clothing seemed to become more and more optional as time passed.

They took a break from the crowd and made their way back to the van just as one of the many intermittent rain storms began. They were dripping wet when they got inside that cargo area. They took turns not looking while they got those wet clothes off and they sat on the mattress. Both of them happy they'd brought an extra set of clothes, happy to be away from the crowd for just a while, and happy to be together.

He took her hand and he looked at her. "Ya having fun Beth?"

"I am, but I don't think I even would have stayed if I wasn't with you Daryl. I might have been a little too chicken."

"Ya kidding me? You got into a van with a guy ya didn't even know an a few hundred thousand half naked people scare ya?" And they both laughed and he admitted, "I'da turned around back there at Harrisburg if you wasn't with me. But I couldn't bring myself to disappoint ya that way."

"You know what I think Daryl?"

"What's that?"

"I think you ought to give into to what we both want and kiss me before I'm forced to make the first move."

And it got a little serious in a real good way when he took her up on that. They'd been holding that desire in check and now they let that pony run. It was the mood of the day, the peace and the love. Well they held back from taking it all the way, but they shared quite a bit of each other in the back of that Chevy Van. Not just the physical part, but the emotional part, the heart of who they were.

And that's what they talked about with each other, who they were, what they wanted. It turned out that as different as they seemed to be on the surface, what they wanted, what they needed wasn't different at all.

They went back out there in the crowd and the mood was still peaceful, and the air was even thicker with the pot, and humidity and the lack of sanitation. Hundreds of the festival goers had taken their clothes of and crawled around in that mud and they were a fun-loving mess. The vibe was all Bohemian, with the crowd in various states of undress, many completely naked, and it seemed all were at various stages of being high. Free love was being practiced by many.

It was beyond all doubt the craziest, wildest thing those two young people from Georgia had ever seen or ever would see.

They made their way through the mud and the throngs of people and they got as close as they could to the stage. Again he boosted her up on his shoulders and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. She kissed the top of his head and then she whispered in his ear, "You're the biggest hunk here Daryl and I'm the luckiest woman, I'm hanging onto to you tight."

Her words affected him in a way he never knew possible. His arms tightened around her legs and he turned his face as best he could, smiling up at her, "Ain't no one pretty here as you an I ain't ever lettin' ya go Beth."

They could feel it happening between them and even though neither had ever had these kinds of feelings for anyone, they were pretty sure they knew what was happening to them. But they didn't say it. And physically they stayed close, but they didn't go "there." As much as the desire was strong, there was a strange need to hold back and wait for the time to be right.

Sunday afternoon, right after Crosby, Stills and Nash performed they split. He took a little detour way out into that farmland and they got the bike out of the back.

She sat behind him holding on tight and they let 'er rip as they felt the wind and smelled the fresh air and felt the comfort of being so close to each. They were feeling it even more afterwards, laughing and kissing as they loaded everything back up.

They knew they were mess and probably smelled worse than they looked. When they got back to Harrisburg they found a Laundromat with shower facilities. They washed one set of clothes each, while the sleeping bag was in a nearby washer, and then they each took a shower.

When they were all showered up and they had those clean clothes on they agreed they felt a whole lot better about themselves. They went in a small café and had hamburgers and milkshakes and talked about this happening that they'd been a part of.

Woodstock had stayed in tune with the idealistic spirit of the 60s, the peace and the love. Even with 400,000 half-naked and half-loaded people crammed in 600 acres, there'd been no rioting, no gunplay, no visible discontent. Even though the huge crowd had been overwhelming at times, the attitude was positive and spoke to the peaceful nature and loving spirits of the majority of the festival goers.

And somehow Daryl and Beth knew some of the music they'd heard would be timeless, and the experience would go down as a once in a century happening.

His mind was spinning out a little, shit he was going to have her home soon and then what? Was she going to just move on and forget she'd ever met him? Hell maybe all he was to her was just a ride to the party and a good time for six days, and soon she'd be getting on with her real life.

They were just driving down out of the Appalachians when she looked over at him, just as he happened to glance over at her. She smiled, leaned over a bit and lightly touched his face, "Something happened to me at Woodstock Daryl, it was something huge and I didn't expect it at all. When I set out to go I was just looking for some fun and adventure."

And now he was concerned, he'd kept a close eye on her the whole time, what could have happened? What did he miss? "What Beth, what happened?"

"I fell in love with you Daryl."

He was so overcome he pulled the van to the side of the road. He got up from his seat and stepped to where she was. He took her face in his hands and smiled before giving her a passion-filled kiss, "Sumthin' I didn't expect happened to me too Beth, I fell in love with you."

* * *

They'd been together for six days, 24 hours a day. It was long enough that they knew they never wanted to be apart. She lived 20 miles away from him and that was 20 miles too far to suit him. So six months later, in February of 1970 they were married and she would move into his little house.

Just minutes after he carried her across the threshold she presented with a piece of paper, "You have to sign this Daryl."

He was confused; he opened the folded paper, read what it said and a grin spread across his face. It was all typed up and very official looking, it read, "I Daryl Dixon do solemnly swear to never pick up another hitchhiker."

He took the pen, signed the paper and it handed it back to her,"I oughta make you sign a paper promising not ta give our kids any weird names like Sunbeam, or Moonbeam or Starshine."

Her smile spread across her face, "I dig Starshine, that's perfect!"

He laughed and picked her up in his arms again, he carried her to their bed and lightly bounced her down on it. Leaning over his new bride he smiled, "Alright ya little hippie chick, now let's get busy here and see just what kind a new adventure we can have next."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _A/N Woodstock is legendary and I hope I was able to do it a little justice. I was driving along the other day and an old Shooter Jennings song, 4th of July came on the radio. It has nothing to do with hitchhiking, hippies, Woodstock or Chevy vans, yet it gave me the idea for this story. Have a listen to it sometime, it's a good one :) I hope you enjoyed this Little Love Story and I thank you for reading it. Please leave a comment or review and let me know what you think. Peace, love and groovy, x gneebee_

 **IMPORTANT** **: I've debated a lot about what to do here and here's what I've decided. I have some other stories I want to post outside of this LLS universe, but I can't do it all. So I'm not going to promise these Little Love Stories will post weekly. I love them and I'm not going to abandon this collection, but it will be more intermittent, like the rain at Woodstock :) If you sent me a prompt don't think I'm just walking away. If I said I'd do it, I'll do it.**

 **Next Thursday I'll be posting chapter one of a new Bethyl story, and I'd appreciate you giving it a read. Follow me here or on tumblr, or both – I like both - to be certain you get alerts for this and my other stories. You can see the photo for this chapter on my tumblr, bethylmethbrick our favorite Woodstock goers look real cute. I love you large and appreciate you big time! xo gneebee**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N After Sunday night's episode I needed some happy, confident Daryl. I needed the Bethyl love! So here's a little romance for you and me :)  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Ironworker - Promises  
**

As they say in the trade, an ironworker is always just a step away from death. It's not a job for the faint of heart or for a person who won't take a chance. A guy hanging from a hunk of iron a hundred stories in the air will tell you that.

But for the strong, the surefooted, the agile and the fearless, it's a trade where a guy can do some real challenging work, and take home a nice fat paycheck in the bargain.

Daryl Dixon was that man, a Reinforcing Ironworker to be specific, a Rodbuster. He liked to tell the guys, "I ain't afraid a nuthin'." But reality was there was one thing Daryl feared, being alone, without family. He only had one living relative, his brother. As big a dumb ass as that brother was capable of being, he was Daryl's family and there was nothing Daryl wouldn't do for Merle. Merle felt the same about Daryl.

The brother's seldom worked the same job or even in the same place. It was more the idea of knowing they had each other. So life could get lonely at times. Daryl just wasn't what he thought of as a people person, it wasn't that he didn't like people, it was just that he usually felt awkward and at a loss for words around others.

But Daryl often thought he wouldn't mind one bit having a family, settling down. It just never seemed to happen that way for him. He had a hard time meeting women, and he didn't have a lot of self-confidence when he did happen to meet one. He hoped one day that might change, but so far he hadn't even had what you'd call a real girlfriend.

He thought he wouldn't mind meeting a country girl because for himself Daryl preferred country life. He didn't mind at all building those skyscrapers, shopping malls, arenas, bridges, baseball parks and football stadiums for city dwellers. But at the end of a job he liked nothing more than going home to his little mountain cabin.

He'd just finished up working a contract job over in Dubai. The project was an enormous resort on Jumeirah Beach, it was to be touted as the most luxurious hotel in the world. He didn't suppose he'd ever stay there and find that out for sure, he just worked the iron. And he got paid a big premium for this overseas work.

Now he was coming back to the states with a fat stack of cash and a strong desire to never leave home again.

Rather than fly right to Atlanta he'd decided to take a little detour, he'd flown into New York City. He had an ironworker buddy that moved up that way and he'd been invited for a visit. Caesar had promised to show him a real good time "city style." And that's just what he did. They hit plenty of neighborhood bars and pubs and ate their weight in fat deli sandwiches and New York style pizza.

But a couple of days of that was all he could take and now he was headed home to Georgia. He had a plan to take a few weeks off before he started his next job, it was a big skyscraper right in the heart of Atlanta. He figured that job was going to keep him busy for close to 18 months. His brother had a little house just outside of Atlanta and he'd either stay there or maybe get a little place of his own. Just temporary though. After that job he was going to start looking for the smaller stuff in the smaller towns and hopefully close to his place in the mountains.

For now he was making his way to Penn Station to catch the Crescent Train. It was New Orleans bound, the Crescent City. But he wouldn't be riding the Crescent quite that far, he'd be getting off in Atlanta. He hadn't been home in just over a year and he was looking forward to getting on his bike and riding through his beloved Georgia.

He was standing in line to buy his one way coach seat, with a small blond woman just in front of him. She had a guitar strapped on her back, a small leather carry-on bag, and a phone to her ear. She was talking to someone about a singing job that had gone wrong. Telling that other person she was getting on an Atlanta bound train and she'd be home soon. He would have thought she was talking to her man but she ended the call with, "Thanks Maggie, I love you too."

He couldn't help but notice her sweet Georgia drawl, he'd missed hearing that sound. And this woman had a particularly pleasant voice. He also noticed she smelled really good, almost like fresh fruit. Strawberries maybe. He wished he could see what she looked like.

He paid his money and got his ticket and he still had an hour before his train boarded. He saw an empty bench and made his way over to it. He set his canvas pack at one end and then lay right down on the bench, using the duffle bag like a pillow.

He laid his arm over his eyes and rested as best could. But soon he noticed the movement and he caught her strawberry scent. He sneaked a look from the corner of his eye as she took a seat on the bench across from his.

He saw her watching him. He didn't know why she would be, but he didn't really mind. She was a beauty, along with sounding real good and smelling real good too. She was drinking one of those giant cups of coffee everyone seemed to be sucking down these days, and munching on some kind of bagel sandwich.

He was getting a kick out of watching her mostly because he knew she had no idea he was, he pretended to sleep. There was that but there was also the fact she definitely wasn't hard to look at, easy on the eyes was what she was. But he was curious why her eyes never seemed to leave him. He wasn't much to look at, he was pretty damn sure of that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was supposed to be this great singing gig in a very popular "folk" club in Greenwich Village. She'd been so excited when the agency called her with the offer. The week-long gig included a small room in a local hotel, and her flight to and from NYC. What an adventure and she was being paid. What could be better?

She arrived in the city, played one night and the very next morning the place folded. There was a chain and padlock on the door and a no trespassing sign. Just like that. There was no paycheck, no paid-for room, no flight back to Atlanta. There was nothing she could do about it except lick her wounds and get herself back home. She'd be spending every bit of money in her bank account to do that. But it wasn't like there was any other option.

She'd purchased her train ticket and stepped to the side of the window to make room for the next person. She was putting her change in her wallet and her ticket in her purse, that's when she heard him talking to the ticket clerk. His voice was raspy and rough and all backwoods Georgia drawl, and dang it sounded so sexy. She snuck a peek to see who it was coming from. He looked as sexy as he sounded, in a kind of rough and messy way.

It appeared he hadn't had a haircut in a couple of years, and he had a dark tan like a man who worked outside. He definitely wasn't dressed like a New York City boy. He was wearing brown lace up work boots, loose fit jeans, a plaid flannel shirt and a black leather vest, and he carried a canvas duffle bag slung over one shoulder. Everything about him looked rough, untamed and oh so hot. Toasty hot.

But he hadn't even glanced in her direction and besides she had another problem, she was starving. This train ride was going to take 18 hours and she had no idea what the food offerings might be on board. She'd never ridden on a train. She decided she'd better get something here.

When she had her breakfast sandwich and coffee she looked around for a place to sit. She spotted him again. He was laying down on one of the benches. His head was resting on that canvas duffle he'd been carrying, and he had an arm laying over his eyes. He had one foot flat on the bench and his knee up.

She sat down on the bench across from him. She might as well have something nice to look at while she ate and waited to board the train. As she watched him she'd swear he never moved a muscle, he must be sleeping like a rock. How could he do that? Sleep on that hard bench that way? Not that she minded one bit, it meant she could stare at him unnoticed.

She'd finished her sandwich and coffee when the announcement was made, the train would be boarding in ten minutes. She thought she'd better use the rest room real quick. Who knew what the facilities would be like on the train? And she was dying to brush her teeth after all that coffee. Just as was so often the case, there was a line in the ladies room and she had to wait a while for her turn. She had so much stuff with the guitar, her bag and her purse it seemed to take forever just to use the restroom. She washed her hands and was right in the middle of brushing her teeth when suddenly she heard the final boarding call announced for her train.

She had her guitar on her back, her purse slung over her shoulder, her small case in one hand and her toothbrush and toothpaste in the other as she ran for the platform. And there he stood by the train door with a sexy little smirk on his face. He reached for her case as he muttered, "Where the hell ya been Georgia? We damn near missed our train."

She couldn't get a word out, she just let him take her bag and her elbow and lead her to a seat. He helped her get the guitar off and he put it in the luggage compartment, "You take the window Georgia, I'll take the aisle." She couldn't quite believe this was happening. Sure he'd been fun to look at and all, but would he be okay to sit with for 18 hours? Well probably no better or worse than any other stranger. And definitely easier to look at than anyone else.

They'd only been seated five minutes when the train pulled away from the station, he mumbled, "Don't know that I'll miss New York, but I might miss their pizza."

"Dang that's what I forgot to have, New York style pizza. Shoot, but everything just went so haywire, and I don't know that I have much desire to come back."

"Oh yeah, why's that, what all happened?" He wanted to hear her talk some more she was so fucking cute with her "dang" and "shoot," and "haywire," who the fuck says haywire? She was all kinds of sweet and wholesome.

She could listen to that raspy, rough drawl of his forever. Dang. She told her story about the gig and what went wrong and he just listened quietly. When she was done he said, "Well that's a load a bullshit ain't it? Sorry girl you'd a thought they knew they's on their last leg an told ya not ta bother comin' at all. Sounds like a buncha assholes ta me."

"Yes that's not exactly how I'd put it but its' fair to say. Anyway I just spent a years' worth of savings paying off the stupid hotel bill and buying this train ticket. But there's really nothing to do now but put all that behind me and move on."

"Well I ain't as sweet as you Georgia, I'd be lookin' for someone whose ass I could kick." The way he said it sounded so mean, but he smiled real nice when he did, like maybe he was kidding. She didn't know him well enough to know. That's when he asked, "I'ma figure your name ain't really Georgia so what is it?"

"Beth. Beth Greene and what's your name?"

Beth that was really pretty and it seemed to suit her perfectly, "Name's Daryl. Daryl Dixon. Where in the great state a Georgia might ya be from?"

"I'm rural, it's a small unincorporated town just outside King County. I grew on a farm there."

"Well damn I always did wanna talk ta someone who grew up on a farm. I'd like ta hear about that life, always seemed real nice, calm and away from everyday bullshit. Why don't ya tell me about life on the farm?"

She wasn't sure if he meant it or if he was being sarcastic. "Seriously?"

"Yeah serious, I wanna hear everythin', I never even been ta a real family farm."

She still wasn't sure if he was pulling her leg but she decided why not? There wasn't much else to do. So she told him about the crops and the animals and just day to day life on the farm. He asked a lot of questions and seemed genuinely interested, but finally she told him, "You know Daryl I've been talking forever telling you everything about the farm, my work, my family and even my hobbies. I think it's time you told me about you."

He let out what could best be described as half-snort half-laugh, and he said, "A'ight but it might put ya ta sleep or sumthin'." He told her he'd grown up in the woods, just like she'd thought. But he seemed to mostly skip passed his childhood except to say he'd done a lot of hunting, fishing and camping out. He told her his brother, who was ten years older, had hired on as an Ironworker after the Army and that was how he came to join the trade.

He explained to her what his job involved and he was surprised to see how fascinated she seemed to be by what he did. "I never thought about how all that stuff happens, shame on me. But gosh Daryl that sounds so frightening being up so high like that and walking around, working. Oh my gosh I could never do that. I'd be so scared."

For some reason it seemed so natural, he reached over and took her hand and smiled at her. "Well don't ya worry Georgia ya ain't ever gotta do it, that'll be my job an you can keep singin' for me, how's that?"

She couldn't believe he'd taken her hand, or just how good that big rough hand of his felt. Oh my gosh he was holding her hand! And she liked it, a lot. "Okay, it's a deal I'd love to sing for you sometime." She couldn't believe how bold she was being.

He told her about the job he'd taken in Dubai and about the upcoming job in Atlanta. He'd never told anyone so much about himself or his work, but he'd told the pretty little blond with the pleasing voice and the sweetness of an angel everything he could think to tell.

"So Georgia, whatcha gonna do when ya get back an all, ya got some other job waitin'?"

"That's the worst part. I did have a job working for a real estate office. They told me they couldn't spare me being gone a week so like a big dummy I quit. I just wanted the chance Daryl, you know to go to New York and test my wings. Now I'm in trouble and if I don't get something quick, like within a day or two, I'll have to move back to the farm I suppose."

"I get it girl, ya wanted it an ya went for it. I admire ya that, sure it was a gamble but ya never woulda known what coulda been. Now there's no wonder to it. Maybe ya gotta hang on ta that."

"I tell ya sumthin' an I swear it ain't some line, I promise. I ain't ever talked like this ta anyone, I never did enjoy anyone's company so much. You're sumthin' Georgia an I already feel like I care for ya a lot. Like…shit, I don't know, I can't find my words. I just wanna keep hangin' with ya, gettin' ta know ya more n more. I'd like a lotta things with ya." She was startled, completely taken by surprise. And she couldn't quite get her own words out, to tell him she felt the same about him. She just stared in disbelief as he went on.

"I'ma just throw this out there an you can punch me or call me crazy or tell me ta move to a different seat. Whatever ya want. But I had a plan for when I got back home. That plan was ta take a little motorcycle trip around Georgia. It's just so damn good ta be gettin' back home. I's thinking Appalachia, the Blue Ridge, all over really but mostly the mountains. You could come with me, we could do it all together. I ain't expectin' ya ta do anythin' ya know, ya don't wanna, I just wanna be with ya. Share it with ya. Enjoy it together."

She felt so stupid when after all the nice things he'd said what came out of her mouth was, "Well gosh I don't have any money to be going anywhere."

Now he was laughing. "Well shit Georgia I wasn't expectin' ya ta pay. I's goin' anyway. I's plannin' ta go alone, but now all I can think is how much I'd like ta go with you."

"My sister would tell me I was being crazy, stupid."

"She'd have a point."

"My parents would disown me."

"It'd make sense if they did."

"My brother would want to kill you."

"I wouldn't blame him a bit."

"When are you leaving?"

"The bike's in my brother's garage in Atlanta, I gotta make sure it's runnin' just right, I got things ta do, banking, post office, that kinda stuff. I'm thinkin' two or three days after I get back."

Her eyes didn't leave his, his eyes didn't leave hers. She chewed her top lip, he chewed his bottom lip. She took a deep breath, he took a deeper one. Finally she spoke, "You'd have to make some promises."

"What would those be?"

"You can't pressure me, you know, for anything."

"I promise I ain't gonna."

"You can't be mean to me."

"I don't think I could be mean ta ya ever, I promise."

"You can't just decide you don't want me around and leave me off somewhere."

"Shit I can't imagine that, I promise I never would."

"I can't believe I'd be stupid enough, and crazy enough and whatever enough to even consider doing this."

"I can't believe it either."

"Okay but you'll have to help me get the stuff out of my place and take it to the farm, which means you'll have to meet Mama and Daddy."

"Will your brother be there ta kill me?"

"I don't think so, he lives in Tennessee."

"Thank God."

* * *

They got to Atlanta and he got them a cab to her place. He walked her in, looked at her and that was that, "Can I kiss ya Beth?"

"Yes, please I've been waiting." They both smiled now and he gave her a long, slow tender kiss and it felt so good to her and she was so lost in that feeling she hoped it wouldn't ever stop.

But sadly it did, "I'ma go see about the bike an stuff, I'll call ya after while, k?"

"Okay, I'll start getting my things together to move."

"Nah, hold up on that. I'ma need a place when I start this job, I'll take it over."

"Well alright, if you're sure."

"Yeah, I am."

A day and a half later they were on their way to her Mama and Daddy's. He opted to take his truck. He kept thinking the bike might just add more drama than what was already likely to come.

* * *

Her Daddy was not a happy man and her Mama was not a happy woman, and Daryl was surprised and impressed with how Beth stood her ground. She was a tough little thing and he liked seeing this spunky side of her. And he also saw it clear as day, she had a way of getting what she wanted. It didn't take her long, she had them both wrapped around her finger. He figured he wasn't far behind them because he couldn't imagine not giving into just about anything that girl wanted.

He was relieved that before they left her Daddy did shake his hand, but he also said, "You best treat my girl right and bring her home safe or I'll find a way to make you sorry you didn't."

"Yessir, I'll do it, I promise."

Her Mama tried to act tough but he saw the tears in her eyes and he felt bad, "I promise Ma'am I ain't gonna hurt her or take advantage in any way. I got all the respect in the world for you an your girl."

He was never so glad to get out of anywhere in his life, but he was also glad he'd come and at least tried to do the right thing.

* * *

They got back to her place and they started in, they'd already learned they had that need for one another, they were holding back, but the kissing and the light touches were making them both want so much more.

It was crazy, they realized that. They hardly knew each other. But that didn't seem to matter because they just couldn't get enough of each other.

They left early the next morning. When she got on the bike and wrapped her arms around him it just drove home the point, this was what he'd been missing and he didn't want it with anyone but her.

* * *

They rode through the Chattahoochee National Forest, up into Tennessee and through the Cherokee and the Nantahala Forests, and then dropped back down into Georgia. They'd taken two weeks just to go that far. They were taking it extra slow. He was introducing her to everything the forest had to offer and she was loving every minute of it.

One night he'd gotten real honest and he'd told her about his childhood and the things that he'd lived through. He showed her the evidence of it on his back. She hadn't judged, hadn't pitied him, she'd simply told him how sorry she was that he'd had to live life that way, and she was glad he'd never suffer like that again.

* * *

They were having a little picnic over by Dockery Lake near the foothills of Appalachia when he told her. He smiled as he put his hand lightly on her neck, then moved it up to curl his fingers into her hair, "Beth I never believed I'd feel this way for someone, not until I met you. Girl I love ya, I truly do. I can't imagine living my life without ya in it."

Her eyes had gone misty, she wanted to be romantic, be poetic, but again words failed her. But she said the most important ones, the words he wanted to hear, "I love you too Daryl."

They kissed and they touched and they repeated the words again and again, but still they held out.

That night he got them a room in Dawsonville and they got closer than ever, but he knew what they needed, what they both wanted, what had to happen.

The next morning they went to breakfast and then he rode them over to the courthouse, "Marry me Beth, please."

She took his hand, gave it a little squeeze, tried to speak, finally nodded and then whispered. "Yes."

He didn't give her a chance to change her mind. They were married and back in that motel room within the hour.

"Maggie's never going to forgive me for this, we always said we'd be each others maid of honor."

"Yeah, she'll be pissed I'm sure."

"Mama is never going to forgive me either, she already had my whole wedding planned and I was supposed to wear her dress."

"Yeah ya gone and ruined all her good plannin' now, she's gonna be fit ta be tied."

"Daddy's going to be so angry with you for not asking for my hand the proper way."

"Yeah I expect I'll feel the wrath."

"And my brother is going to be very angry with you for upsetting Mama and Daddy."

"I don't blame him a bit."

"Will you make love to me now?"

"I will, I promise." And just like all the other promises he'd made, he kept it.

He officially moved in her place and just like he'd told her on the train, he did the work with the iron, and she kept on singing to him in the evening. Theirs was one happy little home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N I told ya, love, fluff and warm fuzzies. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much, please leave a comment / review x gneebee**

 **The VERY happy chapter photo is posted to my tumblr blog, bethylmethbrick. If you feel the inclination please check out my two current multi-chapter stories, The Wood Sculptor and Trouble in Mind. Thanks so much you guys, you know I say it all the time cuz I mean it, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Happy Valentine's Day! It calls for a Bethyl Little Love Story don't you agree? This story was originally submitted for the Meant to Be contest on ultimatebethylficlist where it placed second. Such a fun idea for Valentine Stories!  
**

ooo00ooo

 _Something had to have been at play, maybe it was the Universe itself. The planets and the stars had all aligned just right; and two people who never should have met were brought together. What began as pure happenstance, a brief encounter, had become so much more._

 **Long Distance Love**

She winced as the pain shot through her and she was clinching her hands so tightly she could feel her nails biting into the palms of her hands. All she could think about was him and that she wanted him there with her. But he wasn't going to be there, he couldn't be there.

She could see him so clearly in her mind and in her heart it was almost as if he was there with her. Not physically, but he was there. She talked to him, not out loud of course people would think she was crazy. But her heart and her mind spoke to him. She told him not to worry that she'd be okay, they'd be okay. She told him his job was to take care of himself do what he had to do and come home. Once he did she would ask him to please never leave them again.

As the pain gripped her again she thought back to that weekend, it hadn't even been a whole weekend just a few hours really. A few hours that had changed their lives forever.

It was such an unlikely set of circumstances none of it ever should have happened. They shouldn't have even met. Neither had been where they thought they'd be at the time.

Something had to have been at play, maybe it was the Universe itself. The planets and the stars had all aligned just right and two people who never should have met were brought together.

It wasn't at all the kind of start solid relationships are built on. It surely wasn't the kind of start a real family was built on.

But it was their start.

What had begun as pure happenstance, a brief encounter, had become so much more.

ooo00ooo

 ** _That Night_**

She really didn't want to do this, she had a full time job and she'd already worked all week. By Friday night she was always so ready for the weekend and this Friday was no different. She had plans with a group of friends from the office for Happy Hour at the Stardust, and maybe a little dancing later.

But then Rosita called and Beth just couldn't tell her no. Her Mama had been injured in a traffic accident and Rosita wanted to stay with her at the hospital. Her friend had tried and failed to find anyone else to cover her shift at the all-night diner. So Beth being the person she was didn't go to happy hour. Instead she went home and made herself a light dinner then took a quick nap. She had to be at the diner promptly at ten pm.

She hadn't worked at CeCe's Diner since her freshman year of college but she assumed nothing had changed. It probably hadn't changed in fifty years. She stopped on the way and picked up Rosita's uniform from her husband, and she was off to pour gallons of coffee and serve breakfast all night to drunks, travelers, shift workers and insomniacs.

It was just before midnight when he walked in. He seemed so out of place that he was impossible to miss. At least for her.

He was wearing Army fatigues and boots and he walked with a kind of pigeon toed gate. In fact it was almost like instead of walking he was swaggering. His hair was cut short but still managed to look a little messy. And handsome, he was so handsome. Then there was the rest of the packaging he came in. It was hard to miss that he was built. Those squared shoulders were like nothing she'd ever seen, and even in the loose uniform she could see his arms were buff.

He walked all the way to the end of the row of booths, leaned in and set his big Army pack on the seat by the window. Then he slid into the booth next to it. She was thinking she wouldn't mind watching the whole scene again on instant replay.

She couldn't figure out what a military man was doing way over in Athens, Georgia. Fort Benning was at least a hundred and thirty miles away. She walked over to his table with the coffeepot in her hand, "Hi there can I pour you some coffee to start?"

That's when she saw them, he looked at her with those ice blue eyes and nodded, "Please an real cream if ya got it."

"Yes of course and I'll get you some water too, the menu's there behind the napkin dispenser."

He nodded, "Yeah thanks."

She had questions, she always had questions about people. She'd imagine all sorts of backstories for someone she didn't even know. It was kind of a fun mental diversion even though she was pretty sure she was never right. But this man, she'd like to know the _real_ story on this man.

She walked back to his table and he was writing something in a notebook. It looked like he was doing some kind of math or figuring something out. She set his water down and asked, "Can I bring you something to eat?"

He looked up and it was like he almost smiled, almost but not quite. It was kind of cute the way he did that, it was like half a smile. "Yeah um I'd like the biscuits with sausage gravy an a side a grits please."

ooo00ooo

He hadn't been sure what to do. He'd gotten to the bus station a half hour early and then waited around for more than three hours, only to find his bus had been involved in some sort of "incident." There wouldn't be another until three o'clock the next afternoon. He'd still make it back to base in plenty of time to report for duty, but what was he going to do with himself in the meantime?

He wasn't about to show back up at his brother's after midnight, especially because they'd have to say goodbye again tomorrow. One goodbye was more than enough for him.

And he was on foot. He'd locked the pickup and his old motorcycle in a storage unit until he got back from his tour. It sure wasn't worth it to get one of them out just for a few hours. He'd drained the tanks and gotten them ready to wait for his return in a year.

He just couldn't see dropping eighty bucks for a motel so finally he decided on CeCe's Diner. That would work for at least a while, then he supposed he'd just walk around town one last time.

He noticed the waitress as soon as he walked in the door, he almost did a double take she was so pretty. He didn't want her to think he was staring though so he'd kind of looked down as he walked to the booth. When she came to the table and he saw her close up he saw she was even prettier than he'd first thought. Those eyes were killer. Too bad he was on his way to the desert for a year he'd like to get to know a woman like her.

Then she smiled that smile and it got to him. But still it was best to forget about that stuff. He reminded himself that at least he got to spend the last of his time in Athens stealing glances at a beautiful woman. A guy could have it worse.

She set his breakfast down and smiled that damn smile again, "Can I bring you anything else right now?"

What he wanted to say and what he did say were two very different things, "I think I'm all good for now. Thanks."

"Alright, I'll bring the pot and refill your coffee."

He wasn't much of a coffee drinker he was more of coke man. Merle teased him all the time about being hooked on kiddie coffee. He didn't argue with his brother because Merle was right. But he saw no reason to tell the pretty blond that, he'd find a way to choke down all the coffee she wanted to bring him. He was going to be up all night anyway.

ooo00ooo

The place had been completely dead for almost thirty minutes and that wasn't like CeCe's at all. She tried to stay busy by wiping down the counter and the stools, filling salt and pepper shakers and napkin dispensers, none of which needed filling.

It was a moment of clarity when suddenly she realized this was all up to her. If she wanted to talk to him, find out who he was this was probably her only opportunity to do that. It was clear he wasn't going to be the one to strike up a conversation or even just make a little small talk. If she was going to get so far as to find out his first name she was going to have to make the initial approach.

She reminded herself that even if it went badly and she got embarrassed the odds were she'd never see him again anyway.

She filled two glasses with coke and took a deep breath. As she set the drinks down on his table she tried to look casual and confident, "I noticed you haven't been drinking your coffee so I thought I'd buy you a coke." And she just sat herself down right across from him, as if he'd invited her to. Mama would be appalled at such behavior.

"I can pay ya know, I got money." His look was a strange combination of shy and embarrassed, but there was also that small barely there smile and a little sparkle in those eyes.

"Oh I'm sure you can pay. Think of it as my way of thanking you for your service. I see by your patch you're Dixon. Do you have a first name Dixon?"

The smile got a little bigger, "I do, I'm Daryl. Daryl Dixon at your service."

"Well thank you again for the service Daryl Dixon. Can I ask what a soldier's doing so far from base in the middle of the night?" She was hoping her smile looked cute and confident because she was feeling sick and nervous.

He shrugged just a little, "Been home on leave before I head over ta the desert."

"The desert? You mean the war?"

"Yep. They're still sendin' troops just not as many as before. I guess they pulled my number outta the hat this time."

That was news she didn't want to hear. She'd been hoping he was just coming home from somewhere. And maybe just maybe he'd ask her out. No harm in hoping. But now that little dream had been shattered. "Believe me it's not bothering me or anything but I'm just wondering why you've been here in the diner so long? Is someone picking you up?"

He snickered a little, "Nah it's not like that. I's supposed ta catch a bus but there was some kinda problem with it. Now they put me on one that don't leave until three in the afternoon. I coulda gone back ta my brother's place but I didn't wanna wake everyone up or have ta say goodbye again. So I'm just killin' time is all."

"So tell me about yourself Daryl Dixon, I mean if you want to."

"Like what?"

She almost laughed at his question most people would just start talking about themselves. Not the soldier though, she already sensed he wasn't quite like anyone else. "Well you know like how old you are, where you're from and how long you've been in the service?" She couldn't even believe the next thing that came out of her mouth. She did just what Mama always warned her not to, she talked too much and embarrassed herself. "Do have a wife or a girlfriend?"

She could see he was a little taken aback by her question but he just chewed his lip for a minute and responded, "Let's see that's a lotta questions. I'm 24 an I been in the Army three years, got one more year of active duty ta go. I'm from right here in Georgia grew up kinda rural I guess you'd call it. And lemme think now there was a last question. I can't remember what ya was askin' me." And that's when he did it and it was worth the big red blush that rose up on her cheeks. It was the best smile she'd ever seen, it was like it lit up his entire face and he even laughed just a little, "Oh yeah now I remember, no I ain't got no wife an no girlfriend."

"Now how 'bout you? Your uniform says Rosita? What's your last name Rosita? How old are ya? How long ya been workin' here? Ya got ya a husband or a boyfriend?" He was still smiling and she was charmed.

She laughed softly and she felt her own smile grow. "I'm Beth Greene. I'm helping out my friend Rosita by covering her shift tonight. I'm 23 years old and I don't work here at the diner. I work in the admissions office at the university. And let's see there was another question wasn't there? Oh yes I remember now, no husband and no boyfriend."

They were both smiling and laughing just a little, having some fun with each other. She'd surprised him but he'd surprised himself even more. It wasn't at all like him to be so open with people or to get into a conversation with someone he didn't know, and to share anything about himself. Especially not with a women. That usually required him drinking at least a six pack first.

He really wandered outside of his comfort zone next. He couldn't help himself she looked so pretty and so sweet and she made him smile and feel happy. He reached across the table and took her hand in his, it seemed like the thing to do, "That's good to hear Beth Greene."

That's how it went for the next four hours. She'd sit and visit with him while he held her hand and they'd talk. It was small talk at first the this's and that's of a casual conversation, but as the early morning hours passed they revealed a little more about themselves.

She learned what the figuring he was doing in the notebook was all about. He was going to buy into his brother's pump business when he got out of the Army. He said he could just go to work there but what he really wanted was to be a partner and his brother was happy to join forces. Business was good and they had an eye on future growth.

She told him about her work and that even though she was out of college she loved still being part of university life. It had a certain energy and the work felt important.

They talked about hobbies and the music they liked, the movies they enjoyed and even their favorite cartoons.

She'd have to leave him every once in a while and wait on a customer but for the most part business was slow and they had time together.

Even though she'd only known the soldier a few hours she felt so attached to him already. He was funny but also shy and very smart, even though maybe not real well spoken. His heavy drawl and backwoods phrasing, she found she liked those a lot. In fact she couldn't think of anything about the man she didn't like.

He was wishing he wasn't so taken with this pretty woman but he couldn't help himself. It was like he'd fallen right under her spell. The thing about that was under her spell was a place he was real happy to be. Damn his luck, he'd met a woman that he cared for and now he had to leave her.

She swallowed hard, prayed to God she was doing the right thing and threw all caution to the wind, "I'm off work in half an hour Daryl why don't you come back to my place? I can give you a ride to the bus station when it's time."

He wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly, "Your place? Are ya sure Beth?"

She was nervous about it, it was crazy. If Mama knew about this she'd never let her hear the end of it. But Mama wasn't here. Daryl was here and Beth wasn't ready to say goodbye to the Soldier. "Yes I'm sure Daryl. I don't want to think about you just walking the streets until you get on a bus and go to war." And then she got real honest, "Besides there's not much time before you go and I'd like to spend that time with you."

Her words surprised him and excited him, and made him so damn happy. He got honest himself then, "I wanna spend the time with you too Beth."

ooo00ooo

Her place was just right, just like her. It felt sunny and cheerful and he liked the little feminine touches like the flowers on the table and the extra pillows on the couch.

As tired as they both were neither wanted to waste the little bit of time they still had together sleeping. She put some music on, something that was different than his usual country music. They sat on the couch right next to each other and holding hands. That didn't last long.

It wasn't like her at all, she'd always been a good girl. Not a prude or completely inexperienced nothing like that. But she definitely wasn't a girl who got around, played with men. She thought a couple should be in love.

He was certainly no player. Sure he'd had a few experiences with women, but those had mostly been about having a few too many drinks at the bar and one thing leading to another, followed by hurried and awkward goodbyes.

He could tell right away Beth wasn't that kind of woman, not at all.

But the thing was it happened. It wasn't like they planned it or anything.

She'd been telling him about life on the farm. He'd been watching her lips move as she spoke and suddenly he was overcome with an overpowering urge to kiss her. He couldn't remember ever having had that feeling with a woman.

He took a chance, first slipping an arm around her shoulders and then lifting his other hand so that it found its way into her hair and he gently caressed her head. He guided her closer to him as he leaned in and kissed her. At first it was just a tender meeting of the lips but things quickly escalated. The kissing became heated and full of passion.

They'd only just met but they couldn't deny their desire for closeness, and there was the underlying urgency of knowing their time together was short.

She'd think back to this moment for the rest of her life and marvel at her forwardness. But she did it, it happened. She lay her hand softly on his cheek, "We should go in my room."

Again she'd caught him off balance but that didn't mean it wasn't what he wanted too. He wanted this with her more than he'd ever wanted anything. "If you're sure Beth then yeah I'm real sure."

"I'm sure, more sure than I've ever been."

It got a little uncomfortable when he took his shirt off and she gasped. She'd never seen anything like the scars on his back.

He'd forgotten to be self-conscious or to warn her what was coming. He'd been living in a barracks situation for three years, it had been a long time since he'd had any privacy. "Sorry. I can put my undershirt back on or I can go. Your call Beth."

"I want you to stay and I want you to leave your shirt off. I was just startled by the scaring. What happened Daryl?"

He put his hand gently to the side of her face as his fingers threaded in her hair, "I'm sorry I forgot ta say sumthin'. It was a long time ago Beth, my Dad he liked to make his point."

She didn't comment she simply took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. They both forgot the scars.

It didn't seem like a first time with someone. There was none of that first time awkwardness, the unease of being unsure because you don't know exactly what the other person wants or expects in an intimate situation. It was like they somehow knew each other's sensitive little spots, the ones that needed kissing or licking or maybe even a soft nibble or pinch. And they knew the tender words and the sounds of pleasure the other needed to hear in those special moments.

They found that sweet release in each other and they lay there together exhausted and physically content. But there was the guilt. He spoke of it first as he held her in his arms as close to him as he could get her, "I promise it wasn't just this Beth. It meant sumthin'. I do care for ya."

"It meant everything to me too Daryl I care for you more than seems possible. All of this happened so quickly, it's not like me."

"Ain't like me either Beth but maybe it was meant ta be like this. No overthinkin' we was both just feelin' it. I wish I didn't have ta leave ya. I wish I could take ya on proper dates and we could do all whatever that is people do when they date. But Uncle Sam he has me tied up for a while yet. I'd like ta ask ya ta wait but I can't, it ain't right. It ain't fair."

"I would wait if you wanted me to. You're more than worth waiting for."

They rested but not for long, the combination of desire and knowing he was leaving; along with the knowledge they wouldn't see each other again for a very long time. All of it helped to fuel their fire. They made love again and again he held her as close as he could until it was time to go.

They were silent as they drove to the bus station. He kept his hand on her thigh and he never stopped looking at her face. He knew he wanted to see that face in his minds' eye every day for the rest of his life.

She was trying so hard to stay composed as they hugged goodbye, "I'll call ya when I get ta Benning. I promise I ain't just walkin' away. You're gonna hear from me for as long as ya want to. An I will come back ta ya Beth, unless sumthin' happens over there."

"Don't say that Daryl you're going to be the last man standing. You will. I'll be waiting for you as long as you want me to wait."

She watched as the bus pulled away from the station and she kept watching even after it was long out of sight. Then she cried and she continued to cry all the way back home, and in the shower and when she crawled back in bed for a nap she was still crying.

On the face of it if a person was to put any kind of logical thinking to it, it made no sense at all. They hardly knew each other. They'd done something they maybe shouldn't have done until they did know each other well. Yet it didn't seem wrong and it didn't seem impossible, it seemed right and it felt right.

She'd cried herself to sleep, phone in hand. The song it played woke her, "Daryl?"

"Yeah hey Beth it's me I'm at Benning just gettin' processed. I'll be leavin' come mornin'. I'ma miss ya girl, gonna miss ya so bad. I'll keep in touch though. I can email ya sometimes an some guy said I might even be able ta Skype with ya. I gotta learn how that works. But I'll write ya too, real letters. I meant what I said I care about ya a lot."

The tears were falling again, "I'll write and Skype and email, whatever we have to do to stay in touch. I miss you already. I'll be here waiting when you get home, and you will get home."

ooo00ooo

Four weeks later she bought the test. She sat on the couch holding the box in her hand for an hour just staring at it and at her phone. They'd taken the selfies before he left, one on his phone and one on hers. She didn't need a picture though his face was always in her mind.

What if it was true? She already felt pretty sure it was. She went in the bathroom, removed the test from the box and did what the instructions said to do. She didn't have to wait long for those two pink lines.

She cried because she was a little scared. She cried because she missed him. She cried because she cared for him so much and now a part of him was growing inside of her. Then she got resolute.

She got out a pad and pen and started to try and organize her thoughts.

At the top she wrote: Okay so now what?

She'd tell him before she told anyone else; it was the right thing to do. What if Daryl shut it down the minute he heard? It was one night and one morning. There was a chance he was already over the whole experience and not really thinking about ever coming back to her.

Her heart would break and yet she'd have to go on because it would no longer be just about her.

She thought maybe her family would want her to, but she didn't want to leave Athens for so many reasons. She had a good job and excellent health benefits. She loved her apartment and the rent was manageable. The money she had in savings would cover it while she was on maternity leave.

As practical as all that sounded the real truth was she didn't want to leave because this was where they'd met. No matter what else happened this was the place he'd be coming home to. He'd told her he was going into business with his brother just as soon as he was out of the army. Even if he didn't want her surely he'd want to be part of their baby's life.

So that was it no matter what anyone said she wasn't leaving. She knew her family was likely going to want her home on the farm. Their farm was outside of Albany, Georgia, a four hour drive. Her brother Shawn and his wife Amy already lived there with her folks. He was the Greene that would be taking over the farm someday. Probably soon. She knew they'd all try and help and make her welcome and it would be easier in lots of ways. But it didn't feel right to run home to Mama, Daddy and big brother.

Maggie and her husband Glenn lived down in Statesboro, for now anyway. They were both going to school at Georgia Southern University. She sure wasn't going there they were just starting out in their own life. They didn't need the pregnant sister moving in.

She supposed of her family she'd tell Maggie first. Maybe Maggie would agree to go with her when she told Mama and Daddy. This was going to be a huge shock to her family, it didn't exactly fall in line with the way she'd been raised. She wouldn't blame Mama and Daddy if they had a fit in fact she'd be shocked if they didn't. She just hoped that eventually they'd accept the situation and their new grandchild, and of course Daryl if he decided to stay in the picture.

And the stuff, oh my gosh babies seemed to need an awful lot of stuff. She'd seen Rosita's car and house. The car seat and the stuffed diaper bag, the stroller and the pack n' play, the crib and changing table, high chairs and walkers. Holy cow maybe she would need a bigger place.

Then she cried. If he got angry or said he didn't want anything more to do with her she was afraid she'd fall apart. But she couldn't, there was no time to fall apart and no one to do this job for her.

Her phone trilled with the notification sound, it was email from Daryl. Her stomach immediately did a flip flop. She wanted to hurry with her response hoping he would still be on his allotted computer time when she sent her email back to him.

His note had the usual pleasantries and updates. In hers she told him what they'd done together, that they'd made a new life.

The five minutes it took for his response felt more like five hours but in it he showed the man that in her heart she already knew he was. "I'll call you as soon as I can so keep your phone handy. My heart and my mind are there with you. They never left. I'll marry you just as soon as I get home if you'll have me. I'll take care of you and our baby, always. I promise. I'm sorry I'll do right by you. Promise."

As wonderful and reassuring as all that was she wished there was more. That besides just offering marriage maybe there would be just a little talk of love or caring. Something.

She didn't know what to say so she told him what was in her heart, "I'd wait for you forever."

Then she called Maggie. Maggie was that one person she felt she could tell the whole story to. When she was done there was silence for a few minutes. Her sister finally spoke, "There's nothing to be ashamed of Beth, one night stands happen you two just got caught. The good news is it sounds like he's willing to take responsibility. I'm sorry he's not here and I'm sorry I'm not closer to you. But I'll be there with you as much as I can, you won't be alone I promise."

"Now about Mama and Daddy, why don't you meet me and Glenn at the Cracker Barrel in Centerville on Saturday. We'll drive from there to the farm. It'll be okay Bethie you're their baby girl. They're going to be upset but they're going to forgive you and make the best of things. That's the people they are and you know that."

She'd no sooner hung up with Maggie than there was a knock on the door. She hadn't been expecting anyone and that always made her a little nervous. She opened it just part way and leaned her head out. It was a man and although he was dressed nice enough and all there was something about him, he seemed a little rough.

"Sorry ta come by unexpected an all. My name's Merle Dixon an Daryl's my baby brother. I's just comin' ta check on ya an make sure you're okay."

She swung the door open, "I'm sorry come in please." She instantly felt emotional and she wasn't sure why.

"My brother just got in touch an give me the news that we got us a new little Dixon on the way. He asked me ta make sure ya got what ya need n everythin's alright."

Oh dear, "I'm really not the kind of person I know it seems like I am, I mean with the way things have happened."

The big man surprised her then. He took her in a kind of one arm hug and snorted a little laugh, "Now listen here Sugar I sure ain't one ta sit in judgment. Ain't nobody has screwed up more'n Merle Dixon. Shit happens an it happened ta you. But hell I think babies are a good thing. I got a couple myself. Don't ya worry I'ma be lookin' out for ya 'til baby brother can get here an do it himself. Just so ya know ya lucked out, ya got ya the sweet brother."

He was so big and loud and he seemed so sure and like all of it was no big deal. His attitude was it was something to be happy about and that she had no worries. He did make her feel better. "Thank you Merle I wish he could be here."

"Ya like him pretty good do ya?"

"Yes very much."

"Well that's real nice cuz I think he feels the same bout you. You're family now girl."

ooo00ooo

He'd talked the next guy in line into giving him just 10 minutes of his computer time. It cost him but that was okay. He sent the message to Merle. It was kind of a Cliff's Notes of what had happened and the resulting pregnancy. He gave his brother Beth's address and phone number and asked him to look out for her.

It made him feel better. Merle was a lot of things but Merle would take care of her. Daryl knew that.

But his heart was heavy. He wanted to be there with her and he wanted to take care of her. He wanted to help her while she went through this but he couldn't. He cared for her so much and he just wanted to hold her, he wanted to feel her next to him. He just wanted to be home with her.

He didn't know anything about babies really. Merle and Karen had a couple but he'd been working down out of Valdosta when Karen had the first boy, and he was in the Army when she had the second. He'd come home and there they'd be. He knew they fussed and cried and they had to be looked after real close, and they messed their pants and they spit up. They were up half the night crying when they cut teeth and they seemed to need something every minute. As crazy as it seemed he wanted in on all of that. With Beth and his baby.

ooo00ooo

Saturday she met her sister and brother in law and they went to the farm. With Maggie by her side and holding her hand she told Mama and Daddy all of it. They didn't yell and they didn't even seem angry. They cried, both of them. It made her cry and then Maggie cried and then Glenn went outside.

They told her they loved her and they would love her baby and if Daryl turned out to be the man they hoped he was they would try to love him. They wanted her to move home but she was firm. She loved and appreciated them but she needed to stay where she was.

ooo00ooo

The emailing was great and they both learned to Skype and when they got to do that it was wonderful just to look at each other. He especially loved seeing the changes in her as their baby grew. It was the closest he could get to really being with her.

Rosita even helped her set up her own web site where she kept track of the baby's progress and they posted lots of pictures. Daryl was always excited to see the newest photos but at the same time it hurt. He wanted so much to be there for this. But he didn't complain, she had enough to think about.

Maggie and Glenn came for a visit every other Saturday. Shawn drove Mama and Daddy over once a month. No one ever showed up without a package of diapers or a couple of onsies and Mama made several little blankets.

Merle stopped by just to say "Hi" and check in on her four or five times a week and she never doubted she could call him for anything she needed and he'd be there. She'd been invited to meals with his family and she'd come to think of them as her family.

She was grateful that everyone was being so wonderful but what hurt was Daryl wasn't there.

ooo00ooo

It happened when she was six months along, they were Skyping and the reception was really good. They were holding their hands up close to the screen like they were touching. That's when he said it, "I love ya Beth. I can't wait ta come home to ya an be a husband to ya an a Daddy ta our Baby."

It made her smile and made her cry and it made her so happy. "I love you too Daryl I can't wait to see you." She rubbed her swelling tummy, "Baby Dixon wants to see you too."

Merle and Maggie both took the Lamaze classes. It wasn't that they thought Beth needed to be double teamed but one would be filming and one would be coaching. And Glenn had rigged everything up for Maggie on the laptop so Daryl could be there via Skype.

Beth just had one firm rule, "You two are absolutely not allowed to film my lady parts. Not now or ever." Merle had laughed so hard she was afraid he'd throw up.

ooo00ooo

The doctor said it would be within the next half hour. Maggie set everything up like Glenn showed her and just like magic Daryl was there via Skype.

Beth was so happy to see his face, she wished he really could be there but they were blessed to at least have this and she knew it.

He felt it so strongly, he should be there. Maggie and Merle were a godsend but this was his place, his to do. But he tried not to think that way. He should be grateful and so he turned his thoughts to just wanting her and their baby to be okay.

She didn't want him to see her in pain but Baby Dixon had its own ideas, and with her time so close the pains were nearly constant. Maggie was coaching her and she was telling Maggie she should just shut up, and Daryl and Merle both wanted to laugh but they knew better.

Merle just concentrated on his filming and Daryl just kept repeating, "I love ya Beth, I love our baby. I'm sorry you're hurtin'. Damn I wish I could this for ya."

He'd just said the words again when Baby Dixon entered the world. She was a sweet little seven pound girl with lightly colored fuzz on her head and already rubbing at her little eyes.

He watched as they lay his baby girl on her Mama's chest and he saw the tears rolling down Beth's cheeks. But when she looked over toward the computer and said, "Thank you for the most beautiful gift I've ever been given," that's when he cried.

"Nah Beth thank you. You an our baby are both so beautiful."

ooo00ooo

Three months later his plane landed back on U.S. soil. He saw her and their baby waiting and he made a break from the group, running all the way to them. He kissed their little girl and then he kissed Beth, "I love ya both an I'm so happy ta be home with ya." He had his arms wrapped around the two of them and tears were falling, but these tears were happy tears.

Merle stood back watching with a big smile on his face. He knew if there was ever anything that was meant to happen, that was meant to be, it was them.

ooo00ooo

 **A/N Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo please go to my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick. If you haven't yet please check out my latest multi chapter Bethyl story, _One Cold Night_. Again I wish you all a very Happy Valentine's Day! Remember I love ya large! gneebee xo**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N This is a story I submitted for the "Keep Reminding Me" themed contest, sponsored by Ultimate Bethyl Fic List. I appreciate her so much for doing these challenges, and for keeping a huge online reference library of completed Bethyl stories. Now that the contest is completed this story will expand just a bit beyond one chapter. Thank you all for taking the time to read it. xo**

 **Faith and Reminders**

 ** _1965, Somewhere in Georgia_**

It was early, not yet five a.m., but he had to get on the road. He was heading over to Norcross to check on a job he'd heard about at the Pulp and Paper Mill. He hated to leave, and before crawling out of bed he paused for just a minute to watch her as she slept.

She looked so peaceful, as if everything was okay and like he hadn't messed it all up again. She was like that. Always encouraging him, telling him he was good and how far he'd come in life. He knew the truth though, she was the only thing that kept him on the straight and narrow.

The pregnancy had been rough on her from the start. At first it was mostly that she'd had such terrible morning sickness and it seemed she was dog tired all the time. But then two months ago she'd had to quit her job at the Pup & Burger. Her ankles were all swollen up and the Doc said it was dangerous for her and the baby. She felt real bad like she wasn't contributing but he told her that wasn't her worry and he didn't really want her working anyway. He wanted to be the one to provide for her and their baby, just like he'd promised her he would.

Now there was real big trouble. The small farm equipment shop where he worked had gone belly up without warning, at least none for him. He'd been out of work over a month. He tried everywhere and everything. He'd do whatever it took to care for her but nothing had come through.

He'd made a little money washing cars and mowing grass but not enough to support a family. It was barely enough to keep gas in the truck and the light bill paid.

He didn't tell her at first. He didn't want her worrying about things that were his responsibility, but their situation was desperate now. He'd managed to get the rent paid for the next month and there were some groceries for now, after that he just didn't know.

He knew if he told her she'd tell him not to worry. He didn't understand why she believed in him the way she did. She'd tell him how much faith she had in him, how he always figured out a way and that he would this time too. She always said he was the strong one. That wasn't true at all and he knew it. She was the strong one, the one who had changed everything about her life. She'd given up everything for him. Yet she was always the one who told him he was good, that he'd changed and that he just had to let go of the past. He had trouble believing it could be true.

What he knew was that if the job over in Norcross didn't pan out he'd have to sell the bike. There was a guy who'd asked him about it a few times and offered a fair price. As much as he loved that motorcycle he loved her a whole lot more. Maybe someday he could get a new Bike but there was only one of her.

If they ran out of the Bike money and he still didn't have work maybe he wouldn't have a choice. Maybe he'd have to do what Merle did, what he himself used to do before her and he'd start down that wrong road again. He didn't want to, he wanted to prove to her he wasn't that bad person people just always assumed he was. He wanted to prove she was right and he could be a good man. There were so many things he wanted so badly to prove to her, and just maybe to himself.

Before he slipped from the bed he kissed her cheek and whispered "I love ya Beth." She stirred a little and without even opening her eyes she whispered back, "I love you Daryl. It will all work out, you always find a way. We'll be good."

He went out and fired up the old truck. While he gave it a minute to warm up he lightly touched his fingers to that Polaroid picture of her that was taped to the dash. Life had been a lot easier for them then, and it seemed like they were so much younger. They'd been at the lake that day just playing in the water and having fun. He'd managed to get hold of a couple of beers for himself and wine coolers for her. They got a little buzzed and they were a lot in love and it was then they made love for the first time.

Once they'd crossed over into physical love they had no desire to walk away from it. It wasn't long before she was pregnant with their baby. She was 16 and he was 18. He knew it was all his fault, he felt that right to the heart of him. He should have known better, he should have protected her. She told him that wasn't true and that she had wanted that closeness with him just as much as he wanted it with her. She told him their baby was a blessing and the child would bring them even more happiness.

Her family was angry and disappointed so the two of them struck out on their own. At first they cried together and then they agreed it really was good. It was scary but they had love and they were sure that their love would make everything okay. That's what she'd told him and he believed her, at least he tried very hard to.

00

He got to the Pulp and Paper Mill thirty minutes before start time yet there was already a line 50 men deep and more arriving by the minute. He knew then he didn't have a chance. He'd just turned 19, he had no high school diploma and no skillset in this type of work. It was a lost cause. But he stood in line there for two and a half hours waiting for his turn to be interviewed. Just in case.

When they finally got to him he could see the man was just going through the motions, he had no intention of hiring some redneck kid. Still he tried, "I can fix anythin' with a motor. I'll do whatever kind a work ya want done, clean the toilets whatever but man I need a job. I just need a chance, please."

He didn't get hired and with the loss of the prospect he lost his hope. He didn't have any options left. Tomorrow the bike would be gone and he was feeling pretty sure in another few weeks he'd be back to selling dope and running scams with Merle. What the hell else could he do?

He no sooner got in the pickup than the rain started to fall, light at first but it soon turned heavy. Perfect he thought, it added to his already miserable mood.

He was only about a half hour from home and Beth when he saw it up ahead. It was one of those real fancy cars, a brand new Cadillac. By the looks of it the driver had been side swiped. The driver's side was smashed in from back to front and the paint had been scraped right off. If not for the guardrail the car would have been over the side.

There was a lady standing next to the car all alone and soaking wet. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to go home. He needed to see Beth, she was the only thing in this world that could make him feel better. But that's what made him stop. He knew she'd want him to.

He hopped out of the pickup and hurried over to the women. He saw she was an older lady and she looked panic-stricken and disoriented. She was drenched and he told her, "C'mon now ma'am ya gotta come with me, ya can't be standin' out here in the rain. C'mon I'll help ya."

He held her arm tightly so she wouldn't fall on the slippery pavement and rushed her over to the pickup, "Get in where it's dry, c'mon now hurry." The woman didn't question him and he figured she was probably in shock or something. What was important was she did as he asked.

He ran to the driver's side and reached back behind the seat, pulling out a thin blanket before jumping in. He cranked the heat up a little more, they were both wet and cold but he knew she was worst off. "Take off that wet coat an wrap up in this blanket here. Sorry, it's just an old army blanket but it's all I got."

She seemed to be settling in a little and while they sat warming up he asked, "What happened?"

Her hands were shaking but she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, "It was so frightening, I've never been more scared. It was like the person just slid their truck right along the side of my car. It seemed to push the vehicle sideways into that rail."

"Yeah Ma'am well it's a good thing that rail was there I'm bettin' it saved your life. Other than bein' cold an scared ya okay?"

She looked at him then and saw he was just a kid. Although his truck was clean it was old and well worn. "Yes I'm fine I'm just so shook up all I can think about is how relieved I am to be alright, and how grateful I am to you for stopping. I just wish I was home. My husband is over in Alabama visiting his brother so I can't even find a payphone and call him to come for me."

"Where's home? I can drop ya."

"In Suwanee, I was just driving over to Columbus to see my sister but I think I got turned around in this weather." He figured she'd had enough trouble for one day and he sure knew how that felt, so he didn't tell her just how turned around she was.

"Yeah well ya did but it's no big deal. I just come from up that way. I'll take ya." It was one of the last things he wanted to do, to drive another hour and a half back there, then still have two hours to drive to get home. But she was older and obviously shaken, and he could almost hear Beth's voice telling him it was the right thing to do.

They drove in silence for about 15 minutes. The woman noticed the picture of the girl taped to the dash and the girlish writing below that read, "Daryl & Beth 4Ever," with a little heart next to it.

She broke the silence asking, "That's an awfully pretty young woman in the photo, is she your steady girl?"

She saw the faintest of smiles cross his lips and he reached his fingers over for a minute to touch the picture. He stunned the woman when he answered, "Yeah she's my steady alright, she's my wife."

She forgot her manners as she continued, "Oh my goodness you're both so young. How old are you?"

There was no reason not to tell her so he did, "She's 16 but she'll be 17 when the baby's born. I turned 19 last week."

For some reason the woman felt her eyes get moist. They were so young and there was a baby on the way. "It must be quite a challenge to be so young and starting a family."

"It ain't when ya love each other like me an her do. Then it's good, we're happy. We only got one problem."

The woman couldn't seem to help herself. He spoke so sincerely of his love she had to know, "What kind of problem would that be?"

He didn't know why he was telling this woman everything, he didn't even know her. But maybe that was it. He'd been carrying the weight of all this on his shoulders for a long while now. He didn't even know how heavy it had been weighing on him until he began to tell it.

He took a deep breath and then she noticed him chewing on his bottom lip, "Lost my job an I ain't been able ta find work. It seems not many folks wanna take a chance on some redneck kid with no diploma. I tried everywhere, that's where I been today, the paper mill in Norcross. Me an about 75 other guys."

"Norcross, but that's not where you live?"

"Nah we live down in Perry but that don't matter I'll go wherever I gotta go an do whatever I gotta do. I need ta care for Beth an our baby."

"So you were driving back from Norcross to Perry, you were almost home and now you're driving me all the way back to Suwanee? And you'll turn around and go back home to Perry?"

"Well you was in trouble an needed help. So yeah. I'ma have ta stop when I see a station though, I'ma need some more gas."

She was beginning to clearly see why the pretty young girl in the picture loved this boy. He had such a good heart.

She knew what he was doing as he scrounged around in both pockets and the ashtray, finally coming up with two dollars and change. He'd already said he was looking for work, she got her wallet out of her handbag and said, "Here let me pay for the gas."

Ah but he was proud, "Nah Ma'am, I got it." When they pulled in the service station he told the attendant, "Just two dollars and fifty cents, no more." The attendant seemed to scoff before pumping the fuel.

She was intrigued by the young man and his very young wife. She admired his sincerity and his obviously strong sense of responsibility. She knew she shouldn't pry but then she supposed if he didn't want to answer he wouldn't. She didn't bother to ask why they married so young, she was sure she knew the answer to that and she had no desire to embarrass him. So she asked, "How did you meet your pretty wife?"

"I got in some trouble an got sent ta juvie for a couple months, ya know youth detention. I didn't go back ta school after that. I needed money ta live an I figured if I went back ta school then I couldn't get a full time job. I'd just go right back ta doing wrong ta support myself. I's lucky the guy at the farm equipment knew I could fix about anythin' with a motor. I guess it just comes natural ta me, anyway he hired me."

"You didn't live with your folks?"

"Nah my Mom's dead an my Dad is a real mean kind a drunk. It's best I stay away. My brother he don't really have a place he stays permanent. So it seemed best I just take care a myself."

The woman bit her tongue she had so many things she would have liked to say, and so many more questions she wanted to ask. Instead she just listened as he continued.

"Beth worked a couple a hours after school at the drive-in food stand just a block down the street from where I worked. Every day I'd go there an buy me a hot dog or a coke just so I could see her. One day she told me ta quit comin' around there an lookin' at her if I wasn't gonna ever ask her out."

The woman saw his smile grow bigger as he said the words and a smile spread across her own face. "Oh my gosh so she asked you out?"

"Well the way I took it seemed like she told me ta get my ass in gear or move it along. Sorry, didn't mean ta cuss."

"That's okay, tell me more."

The young man smiled then, "Well I sure don't know much about girls but I knew I needed ta do sumthin', so I ask her would she wanna go for a ride on my bike when she got off work."

"A bicycle ride? How sweet."

He snorted out a little laugh as he clarified, "Nah a motorcycle. Anyway, she liked the idea real well an that's how it all started. We rode out by lake an just started talkin'. I's never one ta talk ta folks much, ya know about me an all that stuff but my Beth she wanted ta know. So I told her."

"What kinds of things Daryl?"

"I's honest with her ma'am. I told her, an sorry but I used some cuss words, I said, 'You wanna know what I was before? I was just driftin' around with my brother Merle doin' whatever he said we were gonna be doing that day. I was nobody. Nuthin'. Just some redneck asshole with an even bigger asshole for a brother.'"

"She told me I wasn't that at all, not anymore. She said she wished she could change like I did. She said she wished she was strong, ya know tough on the inside. I told her she was. I told her I's just used to things being ugly and hard. Growing up the way I did an all I had ta be strong. She said yeah, 'but you got away from it' and I told her nah not really, I's still that guy. She said no that I did change. I told her maybe she needed ta keep reminding me sometimes."

"It sounds like you were supportive of each other right from the start."

"Yes ma'am we got close with each other right away. She don't know it but she taught me so much, made my life better and made me wanna be a good person so I could make her proud. But I screwed up when I lost my job."

"Were you fired?"

"Nah the place went outta business, closed up."

"Well that's not your fault is it?"

"It feels like it is, like I shoulda been able ta do sumthin', like I shoulda had work by now. I's hopin' for this job today but now…well I'm sellin' the bike an that'll help. After that I don't know. I can't let Beth down."

"Maybe something else will come along, you can't give up Daryl you have to have faith."

"That's what Beth tells me too but it's hard for me ta believe in that stuff. It's like faith comes natural ta her."

"Are you looking forward to being a father?"

"I's scared at first an Beth had some health troubles but she's better now. That's all I want is for Beth an our baby ta be okay, an yeah, I'm real excited. I wanna do right for them."

"And you'd really just up and move to some new place to get work?"

"Hell yeah we got no ties ta Perry, not anymore. We just need a start an then I know her an me an our baby can have a good life."

They were nearly to Suwanee when she saw him digging his hand in the ashtray again, feeling under the seat and between seat cushions. "What are you looking for Daryl?"

"I's hoping ta find a little change. I need ta call the neighbor so she can tell Beth not ta worry, I'll be home in a couple hours."

"You don't have a telephone?"

She immediately regretted having asked him such a question. She knew she'd embarrassed him when she noticed he was chewing the side of his thumb, he answered honestly, "Nah we can't afford extras like that. We got a real nice neighbor though, she'll walk over an let Beth know."

The woman reached in her bag then, "Let me lend this to you for now. When we get to my house I'm sure you'll find your money."

"Ya sure? I'll pay ya back an all, I don't like owin'."

"Daryl I can wait for the money and I know you'll pay me back. Better take fifty cents it'll be a long distance charge from here."

She'd also taken a slip of paper and pen out of her bag. She wrote on it while he was out of the pickup making his call.

They rode the remainder of the way in silence and she heard his stomach growl several times. When they pulled in her driveway she asked, "Please come in and let me make you a sandwich, it's the very least I can do for you. You've done so much for me."

She was right about the young man, he was proud. But he also hadn't eaten since the day before and he was starving, "Yeah okay if you're sure it ain't too much trouble. Lemme just check in my toolbox first though, I think I got some change." He gave her a handful of coins, pennies, nickels and dimes for the phone call. She wished he wouldn't have but she understood.

They chatted while she fixed his meal, "Ya sure do got a nice home here ma'am."

"Thank you Daryl we like it very much, and we feel very grateful to have it and all the nice things we have in life. We didn't always have nice things though. We were young once and we struggled just like you and Beth. But we were happy because we had each other, just like the two of you are happy."

She'd made him what she was sure was the biggest sandwich she'd made in her life. She wished it could have been even bigger when she saw the way he devoured it.

When he was done he nodded his head, "Thanks again ma'am, it was real good. I best be gettin' home ta Beth now."

"Thank you Daryl, I feel grateful to have met you. I appreciate the ride it was so kind of you."

00

He figured Beth would be in bed and sound asleep by the time he got home, that was okay though. As long as he was with her that was what was important. Tomorrow he'd sell the bike and try to pick up some kind of work cutting grass, hauling trash for folks, maybe wash a few cars. He was going to try hard to stay straight, he would as long as he was able.

When he finally pulled up to the little duplex he was exhausted from the long day of driving and the weight of his disappointment at not getting a job. He knew he had one cigarette left in that red pack, this would be the last one he ever had. He wouldn't spend the money to buy more and he knew his smoking worried Beth.

He reached a hand over in the glove box to get the pack, thinking now that the rain had stopped he'd sit on the curb and enjoy the last of his bad habit. The pack felt funny and he turned on the overhead light in the cab. Sure enough the package was torn open and there was a piece of paper, a business card and a hundred dollar bill inside.

The note read, "I feel honored to have met such a fine young man. My husband has been looking for someone trustworthy and dependable to work for him at his automobile lot and service center. I believe you're the right man for the job. You said you'd move. Use this $100 to come with Beth to Suwanee and start your new job. The money is only a loan, a little will be deducted from your check each week until it's paid back. I hope you'll decide to come to work in our family business, and that we see you first thing Monday morning at 7a.m. sharp. Sincerely, Erma Horvath."

He forgot all about the cigarette. He took the money, the note, the card and the 100 dollar bill and hurried in the little house. Beth was standing there waiting for him and they didn't say anything at first, they just hugged each other close. She whipered, "I missed you so much today."

"I missed ya lots more an I got a big story ta tell ya. But for now I gotta ask ya, if I got a job in Suwanee would ya move there?"

"Of course I would Daryl. I'd go anywhere with you, you know that."

He stared into her eyes as his hands softly moved along her cheeks until his fingers wove into her hair. He kissed her long and deep and told her, "I love ya so much Beth an everythin's gonna be okay, we're gonna be good."

"I never doubted it Daryl and I never doubted you. I told you I have faith in you, I knew you'd find a way."

"Maybe ya just gotta keep remindin' me sometimes."

 **A/N I hope you'll check back next Tuesday for a follow up chapter of Faith and Reminders. In the meantime I'd appreciate it very much if you would leave a comment or a review. There's a chapter photo of the couple on my tumblr blogs, bethylmethbrick and gneebee. My other ongoing Bethyl fic, Long Love Story, posts on Wednesdays. If you're inclined please check it out. I thank you again and remember, I love ya Large! xo gneebee**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I have some work stuff in the morning so I'm posting a day early :) Thank you all so much for the nice comments and reviews on part one of this young Bethyl story. I hope you enjoy this second and final chapter. xo**

 _Beth is 16 and Daryl 19, and when you like those low prices remember, it's 1965 :)_

ooo00ooo

 **Faith and Reminders, Part II**

He was so tired, she could see it in his eyes. It had been a very long day but thank God things had suddenly taken a good turn.

The fact that he was young with that special kind of energy young men possess made him crave physical closeness with her in spite of his exhaustion. It wasn't just the sex. It was that he loved her and it was an expression of that love. He always felt that deep need for her, like a kind of hunger that never went away.

That evening he left no doubt in her mind how much he loved and desired her and she left no doubt in his mind how much she wanted that with him. They made love and as they held each other after they talked about the good fortune that had come their way. She lightly ran her fingers along his forehead, brushing strands of hair from his eyes, "You deserve good things Daryl because you're good."

"Nah, I never was 'til ya taught it to me. I thank ya for that cuz even if the lady hadn't done nuthin' for us I knew it was right ta help her an it felt good. I learned that stuff from you."

00

Mrs. Horvath's offer seemed almost too good to be true and so they agreed it was best to be sure before they just packed up and took off. That's why at 6:30 the next morning he was walking the ten blocks over to the service station to use the payphone. They had two dollars in change left in the cookie jar, besides that hundred dollar bill. It would take 50 cents of that to make the toll call.

He stood around for a while before dialing, he didn't want to appear overly-anxious or be a bother, but he only managed to hold out until three minutes after seven. He was nervous as he dialed the number and when a female voice answered, "Good morning Horvath Auto, you've reached the parts and service department," he suddenly became so anxious the words he'd practiced over and over in his mind didn't come out right.

"Um, yeah um is Miz Horvath there? Um, I'm Daryl Dixon, she told me I had a job there startin' Monday. I's just checkin' ta be sure that's right. Um, ya know before I move my family n stuff."

Everything for him and Beth and their baby was riding on this and he was starting to panic thinking he was screwing things up. But the woman's voice was friendly when she replied, "Hi Daryl my name's Karen and I'm the secretary. Mrs. Horvath told me you might call this morning. She said to tell you she's hopeful you'll be here Monday morning to start your new job. She also wanted me to give you some information about a house that's available here in town."

"I can't afford ta buy a house. I'll just be lookin' for sumthin' ta rent."

"I should have been more clear, it's a small house for rent. If you have a pen I can give you the address and you could go by and have a look. There's a key under the flower pot by the front door."

"Okay I'll look an thanks. I'm ready for the address," he was holding the phone's receiver in the crook between his shoulder and neck as he wrote the information on his hand. "Thanks Ma'am an I'll be seein' ya first thing Monday. Uh an could ya tell Miz Horvath I'll be there for sure? Please."

He was so relieved and excited he ran all the way back to their little place and he smiled when he saw her sitting on the front porch step waiting for him. She could tell just by looking at him the news was good.

They couldn't wait to start their new life, they wanted to just pack up and go right away. Daryl drove the pickup over behind the grocery store where the discarded empty cardboard boxes were. He grabbed what they needed and hurried home.

He and Beth hurriedly began packing up the things they owned. It amounted to some mismatched dishes, bedding, toiletries and a few clothes. That was all they had. Personal items included just the small journal she kept and a little photo book with a few snapshots. They put the small amount of food they had in the ice chest he took when he camped and they were packed, ready and anxious to go.

The last thing he did was talk to the woman next door. She was their landlady and he was just praying that maybe she'd give them back some of the rent money. He'd paid for a whole month just one week before. He expected her to say no and he'd understand if she did but if there was a chance they could sure use whatever she'd give them.

He was so grateful and relieved when she smiled and said, "You're a very nice young couple and I'm going to miss you two, but I'm so pleased you've been given this chance. I wouldn't keep your money and I know I'll have the place rented out again in a couple of days. You be sure and tell Beth to come say goodbye to me before you go." Now he had twenty-five more dollars in his pocket.

He hated that she had to drive the pickup while he followed her on the bike but she kept telling him it was fine. "Daryl I've been driving farm equipment practically my whole life I can do this." That's what she told him but he knew how much she hated driving the big pickup on the highway. They just didn't have a choice. Their little bit of stuff was in the bed of it, and he had no trailer for the bike.

"I'ma be right behind ya Beth, ya go as slow as ya want. If anybody doesn't like it they can just go around, don't ya worry now. If ya wanna pull over or ya get scared just do it. I'll park the bike an hitchhike back for it."

"Daryl stop, I can do this, really."

"I know. I know ya can I just worry about ya is all."

"Oh yeah? Well I worry about you because you're always worrying. Now let's go so we can find ourselves a new home." Her smile always made him feel better about everything.

They pulled up to the tiny house and right away he was sure they couldn't afford it. The problem was Beth had already hurried out of the truck and she was smiling so big and she looked so happy he knew they had to at least check it out. It was tiny but it looked so perfect. It was painted yellow with white trim and had two steps up to a nice little front porch. There was even a tree out front and some flowers.

He checked under the flower pot by the front door and there was the key and a little note. She was practically jumping up and down by then. "Calm down Baby, you're gonna hurt yourself."

She playfully punched at his arm laughing while she told him, "If you don't get that door open I'm going hurt you."

That made him laugh, "Well okay toughie I sure don't want my pregnant wife kickin' my ass."

He unlocked the door but knocked before they opened it, just in case. When there was no response they walked in. It was perfect. The small living room had wood floors and all the things they needed. There was a tiny fireplace, a sofa, chair and coffee table. Next to the chair was a small lamp table and the lamp it held had a pretty beaded shade. That's how it was. Old fashioned. The furniture looked like it came from the 1940's but it didn't matter, everything was in good shape and the young couple had no concerns over such things as modern decor.

There was a small kitchen, one bathroom and two small bedrooms. One had a twin size bed and a little three drawer dresser, the other a double bed and high boy dresser. Simple, perfect. "We could fit a crib in the smaller bedroom Daryl, I just know we could."

She saw the look of worry on his face. Her hand moved to lightly clasp his arm as without thought she moved closer to him. "What's wrong Daryl?"

"Just wonderin' if we can afford it. They're probably only gonna pay me minimum wage, that's a buck twenty-five an hour. What if the landlord wants first and last months' rent?"

"You're just borrowing trouble now, what does the note say?"

His mind had been going a mile a minute and he'd forgotten the small note now waded up in his hand. He carefully opened the wrinkled ball of paper and read the message, "The house is available immediately and the rent is $50.00 a month. If you're interested you can bring your rent money to Horvath's Auto."

"Geez, what? Do they got an extra house?" He was chewing his bottom lip.

"Maybe they're those people who buy houses just to rent them out."

"Huh. Yeah I guess. So if I'm makin' minimum it's one weeks' pay a month. Ya still want it?"

"Can we?"

"If ya want it then yeah Beth, we can swing it and there's room for the baby. I just want ya ta be happy."

"Yeah but I want you to be happy Daryl."

"I'm always happy when you're happy, ya know that by now, right?"

It wouldn't be for another year they would discover the little house was the first house Dale and Erma Horvath ever owned and the older couple had never been able to bring themselves to sell it.

They got in the truck and drove over to Horvath's Auto to pay their first month's rent. As they walked in the service department he saw the nice looking dark-haired woman at the desk. "Excuse me Ma'am, are ya Karen?"

The minute he spoke she knew exactly who he was but she didn't let on. "Yes I'm Karen how can I help you today?"

"Uh I'm Daryl Dixon an I come ta pay my rent for the house over on Mulberry. The note said it's fifty dollars an I's ta pay it here."

"Oh yes okay. Mrs. Horvath isn't here, she only comes by a couple of times a week. I can take the money for her and I'll give you a receipt. I'll also call her and let her know you're moving in. Will that be okay?"

"Yeah I got a hundred dollars an so I wanna pay that rent an give the other fifty ta Miz Horvath, she'll know what it's for."

"Okay. Would you want to go ahead and fill out your employee information while you're here? It's just one sheet and then I can give you your tax form and employee handbook."

"Yeah okay thanks." She handed him the clipboard with the form and a pen and he and Beth went to the visitors' chairs to fill them out. He was self-conscious about his writing, more so about his spelling and always certain he'd do something wrong.

He got the name, address and social security part on there and then he looked at Beth. She gave him an understanding smile and a nod and he handed her the board. She quickly completed the form and he signed. Karen hadn't wanted to snoop but what she'd seen pass between them was so sweet it almost brought tears to her eyes. She saw now why her boss wanted to help these two young people.

He took the form back and she gave him the small tax card telling him, "You'll be starting at $1.75 an hour so you might want to claim both yourself and your wife." It was all he could do not to let out a yelp. That was 50 cents an hour above minimum wage. He'd never made that much money.

"Would you two like to see the place? I could have the shop manager show you around?"

"Yeah please, that'd be really nice. Thank ya Ma'am."

"Okay but you have to promise never to call me Ma'am again, my is Karen."

"Sorry okay, thanks Karen."

A tall slim man name Jim gave them the tour and Daryl was on cloud nine. The shop was clean, well-equipped and the other mechanic looked like he enjoyed what he was doing. Jim opened a metal cabinet and told the young man, "We wear these uniforms and they'll be getting you a couple of your own with your name on the shirt and stuff. It's your job to keep them clean and looking professional. When they start to wear you let me know I'll see to it you get a new one. In the meantime I got spares here. Just pick out your size."

It was four o'clock when they left the auto shop and he was worried about her. They hadn't had a bite to eat since grits that morning. "I gotta feed ya Beth. Even with the gas we bought I still got just over twenty dollars. We'll need twelve dollars for groceries for the week but we got payday comin' every Friday. We're doin' alright Beth. Lemme take ya ta that little diner we passed an we'll have a celebration supper."

That's just what they did and it was a huge treat for the young couple when they had hamburgers and milkshakes, followed by pie for dessert.

They were re-energized and excited when they got back to the little house. Daryl carried in the boxes and together they put their things away in their new home.

ooo00ooo

It was two weeks before the baby was due to arrive and they thought they were pretty well set. They had the crib they got at the thrift store. Daryl had sanded and painted it and it looked brand new. They had a small bassinet in their room for the baby's first three months or so. It had been a splurge, they bought it brand new at Woolworth's for nine dollars.

In that small dresser were tucked away three dozen diapers, rubber pants, sleepers and receiving blanks, knit caps and booties.

But it was also at that time Beth started to panic about everything. What if something was wrong with the baby? What if she wasn't a good Mom? What if her own baby didn't even like her? But mostly she was so scared of the labor and delivery. She'd heard so many horror stories and she'd even started to have bad dreams.

Daryl didn't know what to do for her except what she'd always done for him. He reassured her that their baby would be perfect, just like her. He told her she was going to be the best Mama in the whole world because she was good and she had so much love in her. Because of those things their baby would love her always. He told her how strong she was, that labor and delivery would probably be hard and painful but that no one was stronger and braver than her.

He took her in his arms and held her close. He told her how much he loved her and that he would always love her, and that he would love their baby. "It's like ya always tell me Beth, ya gotta have faith."

When she went into labor he didn't have time to worry or panic because she needed him so much. She was having such a hard time. If she hadn't been so afraid he would have been his own mess but he needed to be there for her and that's all he could think of, Beth needed him.

When they got to the hospital and the nurse told the young couple Daryl couldn't go any further with her, that husbands simply weren't allowed in labor and delivery, she began to cry uncontrollably. He did what he could, first he begged and then he argued with the admitting clerk and the nurse. "I need ta be with my wife, she needs me an our baby needs the both of us. It ain't right that you're keepin' us apart."

The worst of it was he could hear her in there crying for him, he was just about to bust through those big double doors and find her. He couldn't leave her all alone this way, never. Just before he made his move her doctor showed up. He sternly asked, "Mr. Dixon, will you come with me please?"

He led Daryl into a small room that looked to be a dressing room, "You know husbands aren't allowed in while their wives are in labor and delivery because quite frankly, they tend to panic. We haven't got time to take care of the husband when we're trying to take care of a mother and deliver a baby."

"I ain't gonna panic unless ya don't lemme be with my wife. She's cryin' an she needs me an I ain't gonna just stand out in the waitin' room an let her be so upset an unhappy. I don't wanna disrespect ya but I gotta fight for mine. It ain't right for ya ta do the decidin', the right thing is for me an my wife ta be the ones ta decide. She wants me with her an that's where I wanna be. Please."

The doctor looked him over and Daryl knew he was taking his measure, he stood tall and looked the doctor right in the eye, "Please, my wife needs me. You'd go ta your wife wouldn't ya?"

The doctor sighed heavily, "Alright but if you start to look pale or you don't do as we say and keep out of the way of myself and the nurse, I'll have security take you out."

"I ain't gonna be doin' nuthin' wrong."

He followed the doctor to where she was; and the doctor and nurse watched closely as he hurried to his very young wife.

He slipped an arm under her shoulders and buried his face in the crook of her neck, "I'm here Beth an I ain't leavin' ya. It's gonna be okay Baby, I know it's gonna be okay. You're gonna do this cuz you're tough, tougher than anyone I ever knew. I'd do it for ya in a heartbeat if I could, but ya know what? I'd never be able ta be as strong as you. I love ya, please don't cry no more. Ya know how that breaks my heart. An I ain't leavin' ya, I'ma stay right here. Please Beth, please don't cry no more."

He lifted his head to look at her and she touched the palm of her hand to his face. She'd been crying so hard it was difficult for her to speak but she managed to get the words out, "I'm sorry Daryl I know I'm bein' a big baby, I just needed you to be with me. As long as you're here I can do this, I will do it. I just needed you to remind me."

"I got all the faith in the world in ya Beth, I always have."

The doctor and nurse just smiled at each other, the room had become almost peaceful.

The labor was long and difficult but he never let her know how scared he was or what a terrible time he was having watching her in pain. He just held onto her hand and he let her squeeze his as hard as she could, and he kept telling her, "You're doin' great just like I knew ya would. You're strong Beth an I love ya. Our baby's a fighter too, just like Mama."

The doctor finally announced it was time. Two men wearing white scrubs came in the room and began rolling the bed out, taking her to the delivery room. Daryl walked beside her holding her hand and reassuring her the whole time.

It wasn't long after they got her situated the doctor said, "Just one more push Beth, just one more." And the baby was delivered, a beautiful baby girl. The young Daddy and Mama both had tears as the nurse laid the baby on the young mother's chest. Daryl had on open palm softly resting on Beth's shoulder and the other lightly laying on their baby girl's back, "I love ya Beth an I love our little girl. She's perfect an beautiful just like her Mama is."

She was so tired, so weak from the hours of labor, "You're not disappointed it's not a boy?"

"Nah Beth, a course I ain't. All I care about is she's healthy an you're healthy an we're good. I knew ya had this handled, I knew you were strong and so's our baby and she's beautiful, just like her Mama."

"Maybe I just needed you to keep reminding me."

ooo00ooo

A/N Thank you all so much for the love you've given this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd appreciate it so much if you'd leave a review / comment. The chapter photo of our young couple is posted on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. If you get a chance, please consider checking out my newest multi chapter story, Long Love Story. I'll be back very soon with a new short story in this Little Love Stories verse. Thank you all again, and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


	25. Chapter 25

**A** **/N Thank you for stopping by to check out my newest Little Love Story, _Tonight_. This is from a prompt I gave myself, one of my all-time favorite songs. I'll fill you in on that in the closing notes. It's a little different and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

00

 _Have you ever wanted something so much it hurt but you were sure you could never have it? In fact, you're so certain you'll never have it you work hard convincing yourself you never really wanted it at all._

 _That's just what Daryl Dixon did._

 **TONIGHT**

He'd spent most of his life living over out of Smithton, GA., but three months ago he'd been offered a job at a canned food processing plant down in Wyattville, GA. He couldn't pass it up. The pay was more than he'd ever made, the benefits were great and he even liked his new title, 'Supervisor of Machine Operations.' His sister in law Carol told him it sounded "prestigious." He didn't know about that but he liked that they paid him like he had prestige.

It all seemed to be going real well and he was mostly happy he'd made the move. The job was good, the people he worked with were good people and everyone treated him with respect. That was something he hadn't always gotten, so yeah it was nice to have that.

He'd found a fine little house that was just right for him, a good fishing hole and he was just a short ride from the woods. So yeah, everything was great, perfect, except the feeling something was missing. It was like something or someone that was supposed to be there with him wasn't.

He'd never been any kind of "people person," the kind who are always socializing. But back home he had "his people," his brother and sister in law, and there was Rick, Tyrese, Tara and Denise. He didn't need a crowd of people, but he thought it would sure be nice to have someone to talk to, and about something besides work. Maybe even someone to go fishing or camping with once in a while.

He used to think maybe he'd like to have a woman in his life but he'd decided that wasn't really for him. He wasn't the kind of guy who settles down with a woman. pfft That wasn't him at all.

00

For some reason he didn't understand, when he got off work Friday night he was feeling restless and on edge, like a caged animal. The first thing he did when he got home was crack open a beer and head out to the back porch. Maybe it would relax him. He drank his beer and smoked a cigarette and that was fine and all, but he still had that restless key-up feeling. It was almost like there was something he was supposed to do and he wasn't sure what the hell that was.

He took his shower, put on a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt and cooked himself up some dinner. Fidgety or not, he'd put in a full day of work and he was hungry. The pork chop and spuds satisfied his hunger but didn't do a thing for his edginess. He couldn't even find a hunting show he wanted to watch.

He decided he just needed to get out of the house and whether or not it was the right thing or the smart thing to do, he was heading to the bar for a few beers. He'd noticed one not far from his place, just a mile or so away. He put on his boots and his leather vest and he was out the door and on the Bike before he could change his mind.

The place was crowded but there was an empty stool at the end of the bar and he hurried to sit down before someone else grabbed it. He ordered a beer and took a look around. It wasn't a bad place and the crowd didn't look too rough or sketchy. These people mostly looked like just a bunch of regular folks out blowing off steam on a random Friday night.

That was his thought as he took a swallow of his beer, and then his eyes landed on her. She was standing over by the jukebox and he could swear his heart rate sped up just at the sight of her. She was small and delicate looking with her pale skin and tiny build. Even from across the room he could see her eyes were big and blue and her pretty blond hair was all in curls. Looking at her standing there he realized if he were the kind of man who was interested in falling in love, he'd want to fall in love with her.

He reminded himself how ridiculous that notion was. He'd never been in love and falling in love was the last thing he wanted. As far as he could tell falling in love just made folks more lonely, more blue. He'd seen too many relationships blow up. Hell the only solid ones he knew of were his brother Merle and his sister in law Carol, and Tara and Denise. His brother was like an old bear and Carol was the bear tamer. Tara and Denise had something special and he figured they were always meant to be together. But those two couples were the exception to the rule. The final straw was when Rick and Lori's marriage hit the skids, that brought it home for sure. Love wasn't something he was willing to gamble on.

The music was playing kind of soft and low, whatever the song was it was a mellow tune. He sat with his beer and his resolve to never fall in love, but then she looked at him. He could swear she was showing him her heart and what he saw in her heart was that she was lonely, just like him. He tried to shake those thoughts off, they were just plain crazy. He didn't know her and he was damn sure no mind reader.

He thought he should be a gentleman, or really how about just a decent guy? He should go over and offer her his chair. He'd almost built up the courage to do that when, just as he was about to stand, she walked over and sat at a table with some guy. It was obvious they knew each other. Shit, why did the sight of her sitting with that guy feel like a punch to the gut? He should be happy about it. He'd already told himself ten times he didn't want to fall in love with her. Now he saw there was no chance for sure, she was with that lucky bastard.

As the two of them spoke he noticed the guy suddenly get a nasty look on his face, and then he saw him make a grab for her wrist. She quickly pulled her arm away before the shithead got hold of her, and Daryl felt his hands clinch into fists while a healthy shot of adrenaline rushed through him. He was prepared to hand the guy his ass on a platter if he tried anything like that again. He wouldn't stand for it. No woman should be treated rough like that, particularly not her. She was special, he could tell that, and she should be treated like she was special.

She and that douchebag exchanged what appeared to be some very heated words and suddenly the guy just up and split. He left her sitting there alone. She glanced over at him and he nodded his head to her but he didn't walk over to her table, even though maybe he should have. The guys' chair was empty now, he could have just asked if he could sit with her. But no, not really, he couldn't do that. He knew if he started talking to her that would be the end of it. He'd fall in love with her for sure.

There was a pack of smokes on her table and she nervously took one out then struck the match to light it. It was all he could do not to laugh. It was obvious she was no smoker; the guy must have left them behind. If he had any balls at all he'd go over there and ask her for one of those smokes, but he'd never met her and besides, that might get something started and what if they started talking and she fell in love with him? He couldn't take a chance of that happening either.

If she knew about those thoughts he was having, the kind of thoughts a man has late in the evening, especially after a few beers and while staring at a pretty woman, well at best she'd be offended.

It felt like he'd just arrived, just started looking at her, but it must be that him and her had been watching each other for a long time because the bartender hollered out, "Last Call."

Quit being such a dumbass he told himself. This was it, his last chance, now or never. He was going to walk over and offer to buy her a drink before they shut the joint down. But when he looked over at the table she was gone.

Shit, he'd blown it. Maybe he could have had a chance with her. Maybe he could have fallen in love with her, maybe she could have fallen in love with him. But he'd been too big a coward to approach her, he'd spent way too much of his night trying to talk himself out of it rather than trying to talk himself into it.

All that worrying he'd done about falling in love with her, and now that she was gone he was pretty sure it was too late anyway, he'd already fallen in love with her. Screw it, he ordered one more beer before the cut-off.

He finished up his beer feeling blue and hating on himself for not taking a chance. He paid his tab and went back to use the bathroom before going home to the lonely little house.

When he walked back out he couldn't believe his eyes, the pretty blond was sitting on his bar stool like she was waiting for him. He picked up his pace and walked over to her. What possessed him he didn't know but he lightly put his hand on her hand and she smiled at him, "I'm Beth."

"Beth" as he repeated her name he smiled and tipped his head to her. "I'm Daryl."

She moved her other hand to lightly rest on his arm, "I don't have a ride home."

"I got my motorcycle out front I could take ya."

"I don't think you should, not now that you had that last beer." How did she know? Where had she been?

What she said next sent a little thrill right through him, "Just six blocks down Elm there's an all-night café and I'm hungry. Maybe we could walk there and have some breakfast first."

He felt the smile come to his face, "Yeah, I'd like that, let's."

They walked out together and without thinking he took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. His expression was serious and concerned and he asked, "Ain't ya afraid Beth?"

"Afraid? Of you?"

"Of fallin' in love?"

"Daryl you have to know that already happened." Then she smiled her big beautiful smile and said, "C'mon, I've been waiting on you all night and I'm hungry."

00

 **A/N There it is, my little musing. Those of you who know the song, Tom Waits' "I Hope That I Don't Fall in Love With You," I'm sure recognized it. If you don't know it, it's on YouTube and as I said, a big favorite of mine. I'd appreciate you leaving a comment and letting me know your thoughts. There's a story photo of our couple on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please have a look. If the mood and the opportunity strike, please check out my bethyl WIP _Long Gone _ and _Long Love Story_. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read along and I'll see you back here soon with another _Little Love Story_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


End file.
